Fullmetal Truth or Dare
by Nature9000
Summary: A milestone marking fic. You get the chance to ask your favorite Fullmetal Alchemist characters questions and have them do almost anything that you want them to do! Send in your reviews with questions or dares and I update each week!
1. Let the games begin!

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: This may be a slight out of character, I will try to keep them as **_**In Character**_** as I possibly can. This story is basically a milestone marker for me as I have reached ten stories, ten FMA stories that is. I won't mark a milestone until I reach fifty or one hundred, if I ever do that many…I probably will. On with the story!**

**A/N: This is also interactive it's an idea inspired by Maire Blaze's 'Pen Pals' for Fullmetal Alchemist. Only it's different to an extent. The rules will be explained at the far end, but I'll tell you one thing. You send reviews during the week, I choose them and the chosen ones will appear in the next chapter for your favorite characters to answer or do! **

* * *

**"Ego Maniac," Ed said as he crossed his arms. He was sitting in the Colonel's office and watching as the Colonel smirked. **

**"What? If he wants to give us all a vacation to celebrate writing ten works of art, who is to say he's not allowed?" Roy asked quietly.**

**"He has a big ego, celebrating ten stories, big **_**whoop."**_** Riza raised her eyebrow and looked over to Ed. **

**"You do realize that our author, Matt, can do whatever he wants to you, right?" Riza asked with a slight chuckle.**

**"Surely it's not nearly as bad as you." Ed stood up and walked over to the wall where he commenced to bang his head into the wall two dozen times. "Hey, that hurt!"**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you Ed." Ed crossed his arms and sulked. **

**"Why are you sulking?" Roy asked.**

**"Matt constantly focuses his damn attention on you two...In that crappy angst he wrote called 'The Wolves' he couldn't let me or Winry be together. Instead he let **_**you two**_** be together!"**

**"That wasn't a bad story, it was **_**perfect!"**_** Havoc exclaimed. "Oh, and please tell me you didn't actually call it bad."**

**"The only reason you like it is because you happened to be some damn guardian angel or something, I don't know!" **

**"Keep it up and he's going to hurt you," Kain Fuery said. "He has control over every single one of us!"**

**"There isn't anything more he can do to me." **

**"Uh Ed," Riza said quietly, "I can't seem to control my arm." Ed raised his eyebrow as Riza pulled out her gun and fired some bullets at Ed.**

**"Crap!" Ed started to pant as he sat down in a chair. "Fine, The Wolves was a**_**great**_** story!"**

**"Can you honestly say you didn't love every single minute of it?" Roy asked quietly. "I loved those songs, especially Eternal Flame by the Bangles!" Roy looked at Riza with a grin. Riza let out a small sigh and shook her head.**

**"James Blunt's 'Carry You Home' was possibly my favorite song," Havoc said with a smile. Riza nodded and Ed gave a slight nod in return.**

**"Yeah, it's a pity Al wasn't in it though," Ed said quietly.**

**"Is someone talking about me?" Al asked as he walked in the door.**

**"Oh, we were just discussing a damn good story," Ed said with a smirk. "Although personally, I liked the song fiction that he wrote called 'How Far We've Come' by Matchbox Twenty." Pride scoffed as he walked into the room.**

**"I hated it," Pride said quietly.**

**"Why? It's the **_**only**_** story where you have the slightest bit of a brain in you," Ed said quickly.**

**"When we go on this vacation, I am going to shove my sword down your throat," Pride said with his teeth grit.**

**"Wait, you're coming as well?"**

**"All the characters Matt's used will be coming," Havoc said with a sigh. "Except for the original characters, I really liked Sunna though!"**

**"Don't get any ideas Havoc, she's not your type anyway," Roy said briskly.**

**"So who's coming on this trip?" Ed asked.**

**"Anyone who's been a key role in our author's stories," Riza said as she stood up.**

**"We know you and that bastard Colonel are going then." Roy and Riza rolled their eyes as Havoc shook his head.**

**"Why do you constantly pick on those two?" Havoc asked.**

**"I do it because they get so much attention."**

**"You get almost as much attention as they do. More than I do, I only got to play a key role in The Wolves story. Besides! I hear he's going to do a crossover fiction with Inuyasha and you'll be a very key factor in there!"**

**"Yeah, but I still won't be paired up with anyone. Not that I want to be paired up or anything!"**

**"So what about those runts from the Inuyasha fiction he's written?"**

**"They are not the cast of Fullmetal Alchemist so they won't be joining."**

**"The other homunculi, will they be here as well?" Pride crossed his arms as Sloth walked in the room.**

**"Probably only Sloth…No, I lied, they'll all be here."**

**"Damn bastards…"**

**"Even Dante will be here, as well as Hoenheim," Pride had a big grin on his face as Ed started to pale.**

**"What! Why are they coming! When have they been…Oh, crap, they were key factors in Flame and Metal."**

**"The **_**best**_** of his stories to date, might I add," Roy said with a smirk.**

**"Yeah, whatever…It was only because I had to team up with you and save Winry that I hold the slightest bit of regard. So Al, will you be joining the trip?"**

**"I'm sorry to say brother, I will not," Al said quietly. "I didn't play a big enough role in Flame and Metal to come. I won't even be mentioned in the stories coming up such as Riza's Past."**

**"Yeah, that's too bad, wait…Are you absolutely sure you won't?"**

**"I can't say anything about the story, sorry brother!" Al smiled and quickly left the room.**

**"He will be, won't he?"**

**"Yes Edward, Matt wouldn't write a story with you in it that Al doesn't appear in," Roy said as he rolled his eyes.**

**"I still don't see how this will be enjoyable, hell this is even a Roy and Riza pairing right here!"**

**"Oh come on, you're at least his second favorite," Havoc said with a smile.**

**"Yeah right, I bet it's Riza!" Ed said through clenched teeth. "Anyway, when do we leave?"**

**"Right now Fullmetal," Roy said quietly.**

**"Right now, why now and what will happen?"**

**"You'll see a line and then we'll be there."**

**"Yeah right, I doubt that will be the case at all!"**

**------------------------**

**Ed's eye twitched as the group walked around the woods. "When did we get here, and how did we get the cabin?"**

**"Those were unnecessary details, Fullmetal," Roy said quietly.**

**"Yeah right…"**

**"Really, who needs details Fullmetal? Details are so boring." Ed looked at Roy with narrow eyes.**

**"That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"**

**"What? I use sarcasm, never!"**

**"That **_**was**_**sarcasm!"**

**"Why whatever do you mean Edward?"**

**"Quit that!"**

**"Quit what, talking?"**

**"Being sarcastic, quit it!"**

**"I'm not being sarcastic." Both Roy and Ed stopped when they heard a click. They turned around to see Riza, Pride, Sloth, Envy, Wrath, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Dante, Hoenheim, Havoc and Winry all preparing their weapons.**

**"Okay, we get it, Colonel Bastard will shut up."**

**"You too Edward," Winry said.**

**"Whatever, so what are we going to do anyway?"**

**"I wouldn't mind having something to eat," Gluttony said. "Can I eat Greed, he's not that important."**

**"I am too! I played a key role in a story!" Greed exclaimed.**

**"You played a role in a story and only said two or three lines," Sloth said quietly. "That hardly constitutes as a 'key role' if you ask me."**

**"If you ask me, I want to know why **_**any**_** of you freakish homunculi are here in the first place!" Ed shouted.**

**"Hey guys I found a nice big room in the cabin, let's go in there and find something to do!" Havoc said quickly. The others nodded as they followed him into a large room.**

**"I didn't think they had rooms like this at cabins," Lust stated. Everybody walked to the center of the room and sat down in a circle. "Well, we just got here, I'm bored."**

**"You think you're bored? We had to wait two hours while our author went to play **_**dodgeball**_**!" Ed exclaimed. Out of nowhere a brick hit Ed in the head. "Hey! Who threw that?"**

**"I have a fun game, if the pipsqueak wants to play," Envy said with a grin.**

**"What did you just call me?"**

**"Shall we play a game of truth or dare?" **

**"Are you**_**ignoring**_** me Envy?" Envy found a bottle and placed it in the center.**

**"I think truth or dare would be interesting."**

**"Hey you, old geezer, quit ignoring me!"**

**"**_**What did you call me Pipsqueak!"**_** Roy let out a sigh and shook his head.**

**"Okay, I'm game, who else?" Everybody nodded their heads as Roy turned the bottle. "I'm first…Why am I doing this?" They watched as the bottle spun and landed on Riza. "What'll it be Riza?"**

**"I'll take a dare, thank you," Riza said with a grin. She wasn't going to be taking any truths from anyone. Truths could reveal too much. Roy sighed as he heard Envy and Ed **_**still **_**going at it.**

**"Riza, I dare you to shoot at Envy and Ed." Riza let out a sigh as Envy and Ed both quickly stood up and started to run. Riza pulled out her gun and hit Envy but missed Ed on purpose.**

**"Why did you miss him and hit me, no fair!" Envy exclaimed.**

**"You can't die as easily," Roy said.**

**"Are you saying I die easily?" Ed asked as his eyebrow twitched.**

**"I'm sorry Fullmetal, you didn't ask me if I wanted to give you a truth, I don't have to answer."**

**"Why you…"**

**"Riza, you're next. Spin the bottle!"**

**"Why don't we just ask the person we want to ask?" Riza suggested. The rest nodded their heads so Riza just looked to Sloth and smirked.**

**"Okay, what do you want? Fine…I'll take a truth."**

**"What do you think of Pride?"**

**"There could be various meanings to that question," Wrath said. "Could you be more specific?" Sloth quickly shifted her eyes over and glared at Wrath.**

**"Okay then, Sloth, do you love Pride?" Sloth growled softly and sighed.**

**"Do I **_**have**_** to answer that?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Fine…I think…" Sloth quickly shifted her hand into water and put it in her mouth. The group listened as Sloth mumbled out her answer. She took out her hand and smirked.**

**"That's cheating…" Ed said quietly. "We can't do that!"**

**"Too bad for you, you're not a water homunculus." Sloth crossed her arms and looked over at Riza. "I'll remember this!"**

**"It's your turn Edward." Ed grinned and then glared at Roy.**

**"Okay, fine I'll take a dare," Roy said. **

**"I dare you to burn down that tree!" Roy looked over to a tree and sighed.**

**"Is this because I told you not to burn a tree in Flame and Metal?"**

**"Maybe…Are you a tree hugger?"**

**"No." Roy glared at Ed and snapped his fingers causing the tree to go up in flames. "I think we should make it a rule that the person that gets the dare or truth should be next!" Everybody nodded in return.**

**"Roy, don't get any ideas though, you and Edward can **_**not**_** go back and forth. The person that asks can't be asked until someone else has gone," Riza said.**

**"Fine…I'll take Pride." Pride raised his eyebrow.**

**"Okay, dare, you can hit me with anything."**

**"Do you mean that?"**

**"Yes." **

**"Ok." Roy then picked up a rock and threw it at Pride.**

**"Hey!"**

**"You said I could hit you…"**

**"Damn you…"**

**"Okay, I dare you to give Sloth a kiss on the cheek."**

**"What!" Pride glared at Roy and grit his teeth together. "Fine then…I hate you Roy!" Pride turned to Sloth who groaned slightly. "I don't like it either Sloth. Nothing I can do about it." Pride then leaned toward Sloth and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.**

**"Your moustache tickles," Sloth said quietly.**

**"Yeah…Okay. Damn it, I can't get Roy back for that right now…" Pride looked at Sloth, she quickly raised her eyebrow.**

**"Dare."**

**"Okay, I dare you to hit Roy over the head."**

**"Hey!" Roy called out.**

**"Gladly," Sloth said with an evil grin. Sloth quickly walked over to Roy and slammed a fist into him.**

**"Did you have to do it that hard?" Roy asked as he rubbed his head.**

**"I'm sorry; it's not your turn, **_**is it!"**_** Pride chuckled softly as Sloth sat down on the ground. She looked over at Riza and glowered. **

**"Dare."**

**"You really don't like truths do you?"**

**"They could reveal too much. Give me a dare."**

**"Okay, I dare**_**you**_** to…Kiss Roy full on the lips!" Everyone gasped as Riza sat calmly.**

**"Okay, fine then." Roy and Riza stood up and walked over to each other. Roy smirked as Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's neck. Everybody watched with interest as Roy pulled Riza close to his body and Riza pushed herself up and kissed Roy's lips. The group sighed as Roy and Riza continued their lip-lock and started to make out. Ed grimaced and looked away.**

**"Why don't you just get a room," Ed complained. Roy and Riza continued kissing as Roy lifted her up by the waist and headed into one of the bedrooms. Ed raised his eyebrow and sighed. "I think they're out for the night…"**

**"I guess if truths reveal too much then dares don't reveal anything," Havoc said with a snicker. "I'm going to go this time around." Havoc looked at Envy and nodded.**

**"I'll go with a truth," Envy said as he crossed his arms.**

**"Envy, are you…gay?"**

**"What! Where do you arrive at that!"**

**"Well, you have a short thing that people think is a skirt and you're wearing what seems to be a tank top."**

**"Why does that make me gay?"**

**"Well…I don't know any straight guys personally that wear clothing like that."**

**"I'm not gay!"**

**"You're sure?"**

**"What are you a homophobe or something?" Envy growled and looked at Gluttony.**

**"I'll take a dare," Gluttony said.**

**"Okay…Gluttony, go eat Greed. I would say Havoc but I want to torture him later."**

**"Wait…Eat me!" Greed exclaimed. "Crap!" Gluttony started walking toward Greed as he got up and began to run. Gluttony chased Greed out of the building.**

**"Do you…think they'll be back?" Ed asked as he raised his eyebrow.**

**"I'm sure they…well probably not…"**

**"Who's turn is it then?"**

**"Mine!" Wrath exclaimed. Wrath looked over to Ed.**

**"Okay, I'll take a truth."**

**"Do you love Winry?"**

**"What is it with you people and Royai or Edwin pairings!" Ed exclaimed.**

**"Answer the question Ed," Envy said with a chuckle.**

**"Hey bastard, you're the one that rapes her in fanfictions!"**

**"What does that out of characterness have to do with anything?" Envy asked with a groan.**

**"I am not answering!"**

**"He shouldn't have to answer if he doesn't want to," Winry said. **

**"Oh come on, you know you want him to answer!" Envy said quickly.**

**"Well I guess…"**

**"Just answer Pipsqueak."**

**"Fine then, I can't believe I'm doing this…" Ed whispered his answer under his breath.**

**"What was that? I didn't quite catch that!"**

**"I said I do you moron!" Winry let out a small gasp and blushed. "Great…what's with the damn blushing?" Ed crossed his arms and looked over to Hoenheim.**

**"I'll take a dare," Hoenheim said.**

**"I dare you to go and kill Dante, then yourself Bastard."**

**"Is that allowed?" Hoenheim asked.**

**"I dared you, go do it!" Hoenheim sighed as he stood up and grabbed the back of Dante's shirt.**

**"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Dante exclaimed. **

**"Shut up." Everyone watched as Hoenheim dragged Dante out of the cabin kicking and screaming.**

**"Wow, I didn't think he'd take that seriously," Ed said with wide eyes. "Hey Havoc, what do you want to do?"**

**"Give me a truth Ed," Havoc said.**

**"Okay then. If I asked you to go skydiving, would you do it?"**

**"Sure why not, that's something I've always wanted to do."**

**"Sweet, I wouldn't mind going skydiving myself."**

**"I'm sure you wouldn't. Hey Wrath, I'm asking you next."**

**"Okay, give me a dare."**

**"I dare you to sneak a peak at Roy and Riza." Everyone stared at Havoc with wide eyes. They were shocked that he'd even suggest such a thing.**

**"Are you **_**nuts!**_** They'll kill me!" Wrath sighed as he stood up and walked over to the door Roy and Riza went in. He slowly opened the door and looked in. Soon he found his hair on fire and bullets flying past him. "Crap, crap, crap! I'm on fire!" Wrath quickly ran out of the cabin.**

**"Honestly I didn't think he'd do that…There **_**is**_** usually a thin line…"**

**"I'll go since I haven't gone yet!" Winry said quickly. She blushed and fidgeted her fingers, "Ed…Could you kiss me?"**

**"Was that a truth or a dare?" Ed asked.**

**"I think it was a dare," Havoc stated.**

**"Ugh…fine I will."**

**"Really, you will! I mean….I…Oh boy…" Ed rolled his eyes as he helped Winry to her feet and planted a huge kiss on her lips. Winry let out a soft moan as she felt Ed's hands start exploring her body. They quickly left to go in another room.**

**"We lost them…just like Roy and Riza," Havoc said with a sigh. Havoc looked over at Sloth and grinned.**

**"Dare me," Sloth said.**

**"I dare you to fight with Pride."**

**"What!" Pride exclaimed.**

**"On what terms should I fight him?" Sloth asked.**

**"He uh…said that you were a…female dog if you want to be literal."**

**"I did not!" Pride said quickly.**

**"You…said…**_**What!"**_

**"I didn't say anything!" Pride quickly got up and ran away.**

**"Get back here you bastard! To think I let you kiss me! To think I had feelings for you at all!" Sloth chased Pride out the doors and Havoc let out a sigh.**

**--------------------------**

**Havoc awakened from his bed and looked around, "Wow that was quite a dream!"**

**"Yes it was!" A voice said from behind. Havoc looked over and saw a blonde haired woman walking in the room. "Crap it's Sunna!"**

**"What do you think you're doing by using that language in my story?" Matt asked. Havoc raised his eyebrow and looked over. "You realize you're the last one to wake up? Come with us." **

**"For some reason…I don't think I want to."**

**"We never gave you that choice," Sunna said with a dark grin.**

**"What are you going to do if I don't?" Sunna grinned evily once more and snapped her fingers causing the bed to go up in flames. "Yikes! Hot!" Havoc jumped off and ran into a large room where everyone else was seated.**

**"Well that worked quite well," Sunna said with a smile.**

**"Yes, well I'm going to put another original character in charge of them. You can explain the rules to them!" Sunna looked over to see Calida walk in the room with a bright smile.**

**"Lets go! I want to play!" Calida said. **

**------------------------------------**

**"Hey, did we play truth or dare last night?" Havoc asked.**

**"No," Ed said.**

**"Are you sure? You and Winry seemed very realistic with that kiss! So did Roy and Riza."**

**"What! That's only in your dreams Havoc, it would never happen." **

**"I agree with the shrimp," Roy said briskly. **

**"Who do you think you're calling so small that he could be crushed by the tip of a pinky!" **

**"Relax Edward," Sunna said as she and Calida walked into the room.**

**"What are you two doing here?"**

**"We're going to play a game," Calida said with a grin. **

**"What game, and why does that kid freak me out?"**

**"It's a game of truth or dare," Sunna said with a smile. "Only you have **_**no say**_** whatsoever in what you get. If someone asks you something, you don't get to choose whether it's a truth or a dare."**

**"Great…So let me guess, we're going to be pummeled by fangirls now?" Roy asked as he blinked.**

**"Yes. Yes you are."**

**"Crap…."**

**"Shape up brother, you'll enjoy it!"**

**"I don't think so…"**

**"So let me get this straight," Pride said calmly. "We're going to be asked by a bunch of reviewers, who will probably be fangirls, questions?"**

**"That's the basic idea there, Pride."**

**"Crap…I hope they have more questions than dares though!"**

**"We'll see what happens. Here's the deal! Reviewers will send in their questions or their dares during the week. As this is a 'T' Rating there should not be so much profanity. However that doesn't mean they can't dare you from certain things that might be something you don't want to do. They just can't dare you to do any sexually explicit stuff."**

**"Why would we do that in the first place?" Ed asked.**

**"I wasn't done small fry."**

**"What did you call me!"**

**"You heard me shrimpy!" **

**"Why I oughta…"**

**"Shut up. Anyway, every weekend will be the update time. Certain questions and dares will be chosen by yours truly and our author. Mostly our author though. Then you will have to answer those and do the dares. Do you all understand?" Sunna looked around and saw everyone sitting around and not saying anything. "Okay…" Sunna snapped her fingers and sent a burst of flames throughout the room, "Do you understand?" Everybody had wide eyes and nodded their heads. "Good, and so let the games begin!"**

**"Yay, games!" Calida exclaimed.**

* * *


	2. Truth or Dare take 1

Fullmetal Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!

A/N: Okay, this is the second bit. It begins here! Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.

* * *

"Little kid freaks me out," Ed said with his arms crossed. Calida grinned and looked at Edward. 

"Want to see what I can do?"

"No…not really."

"Too bad!" Calida clasped her hands together and set fire to Ed's cloak.

"Crap!"

"Ed stop the language," Sunna said quietly. "Calida, don't set him on fire." Calida snapped her fingers and water fell on Edward.

"Aw…but its fun!"

"I know, but the fun is about to begin!"

"Why does the tone in her voice scare me?" Ed asked quietly.

"I don't know," Roy stated simply.

"First request…Let's see what we have," Sunna said as she grasped a piece of paper. "Oh, our first request is from 'Right Is Never Wrong' okay then!"

----

**_MUAHAHAHA!  
: )  
I should SO call Mikki right about now, she would so laugh manicly (and would probobly have envy reveal something...)  
you know what, after I review I believe I shall call her, or at least get her to review on friday...  
I JUST REALIZED IT'S 6:20! ONLY ONE HOURE AND LIKE...40 MIN TILL C.S.I IS ON!_**

**_Okay well befor I get REALY of topic I shall do a random dare beacuase I completely feel like it..._**

**_Envy I dare you to dance on a table in nothing but your boxers and a coconut bra singing jingle bell rock..._**

**_: ) Mikki would so laugh... on her account 9Miki mouse) we have a story called A twisted Christmas and in it Envy sinngs on a table in his boxers courtacy of a hyper active mouse (who pretty much is a self insertion of me! When I was hyper and sleeping over at mikki's house at two in the morning...) it's funny..._**

**_Well good luck and great idea, update soon!_**

_--------_

"Calida, when you ran this through the editing, did you check for errors?"

"I tried!" Sunna watched as Calida attached herself to the top of Envy's head.

"Hey, get off me!" Envy exclaimed.

"Calida, get off him…This is for him anyway."

"Oh…alright…" Calida sighed and walked next to Sunna. Envy took the note and read it.

"What…the hell! I don't know this mikki person but you want me to do _what_ so she can laugh! Also why can't you spell?"

"Be nice to the reviewer," Sunna stated. "If you're not they _may_ just get nasty."

"There is _no way in hell_ that I am going to dance in my _boxers on a table!_"

"Oh yes Envy, you are…" Sunna had a wide grin on her face.

"There's no way you can make me do that." Envy narrowed his eyes only to have Sunna narrow hers and glare at him.

"Oh, really now? Calida if you will."

"Gladly Aunt Sunna!" Calida snapped her fingers and lit Envy's clothes on fire.

"Crap, crap, crap I'm on fire!" Envy ran around in circles until his clothes were all burnt off leaving only his boxers. Everyone in the room laughed at the sight.

"Envy, I didn't know you were the type to have smiley faces on your underwear!" Ed exclaimed with roaring laughter.

"Now _that_ is just too good," Pride said with a chuckle.

"You know what Pride, you look like Santa when you laugh," Envy said with a low growl.

"This is just too juicy!" Ed exclaimed.

"Edward, shut up or you will be joining Envy." Envy grinned darkly as Ed quickly stopped.

"I wasn't the one that was dared though!"

"I don't care, you will do as I say!" Sunna lifted her hand and smiled. "Envy, be a dear and _get on that table!" _Envy paled as he quickly jumped on the table.

"I don't know the words to the song though…"

"Oh I bet you do," Sunna grinned as she started rubbing her fingers together.

"Crap…" Envy took a deep breath and glared at Ed. "If you laugh you are _so_ dead after this pipsqueak!" Envy started tapping his foot and started to sing.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun."

"Hop with it Envy!" Sunna shouted with a grin.

"What the hell!" Sunna rolled her eyes and snapped her finger causing explosions at Envy's feet causing him to hop. "Damn it!"

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air"

Sunna snapped her fingers and added cold air to water and caused Envy to shake as he grew cold. "What are you trying to do to me!"

"Why whatever do you mean Envy?"

"You are a cruel and vile woman!"

"Thank you so much." Envy sighed as he continued the song.

"What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh"

"Gallop like a horse!" Calida exclaimed.

"What!"

"Gallop…like…a…horse…_Now!"_

"You better do what she says Envy," Sunna said with a smile. "You don't know just how powerful that kid can be."

"I hate you so much right now." Envy began jumping slightly as if he was a horse.

"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell rock

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell  
That's the jingle bell rock"

Envy was on one knee and panting heavily. He looked around to see everyone laughing. "Hey! Quit that!"

"Can you blame them Envy?" Sunna said with a grin, "That was just so good." Sunna glanced at the note and sighed. "Well, we searched for that name in order to see that Christmas fiction you spoke of but we could not find it. We tried though!" Sunna looked at Envy and raised her eyebrow as he shivered.

"I'm so cold," Envy said through chattering teeth.

"You'll get used to it Envy." Sunna looked to Calida and smiled. "Any other notes?"

"Yes Aunt Sunna!" Calida brought one out, "This one is from Maire Blaze!"

"Oh dear god not her!" Ed exclaimed.

"I take it you've met her?" Sunna asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm currently in her control also…"

"Oh yeah…In fact it was her pen pal fiction that got our author inspired to do this right here!"

"You mean this was all _her fault!_" Envy exclaimed.

"Not much you can do about it."

"Damn you…Bastards you all are!"

"Watch it Envy, you don't want to tick me off. Anyway, next note!"

--------

**_Marie: Yay-ness!  
Ember: (In EXTEAMILY evil mood.) Hello...  
Marie: Since we don't count as fangirls, OUR OC's have some Dares as well as Dresden.  
Ember: But he shouldn't count...  
Dresden: Hey!  
Ember: It's true...  
-The OC's-  
Deardra: (Walks in, carrying her normal attitude with her.) Sunna, nice to meet you! Now, Veevee...(Look of pity.) it's not like you to whine so much, but you're just a scantly clad old man...Ahem... (Evil smile) my one dare is... Wear normal cloths for a whole chapter! (Collapses in evil laughter.)  
-  
Veranda: (Yawns showing fangs.)I was SLEEPING! must you people be awake in the day time? Huh, TRD? Oh, yes the oppertunity for black mail!!  
1.)Envy, admit once and for all that you're weaker then me.  
2.)Envy, i dare you to say "I am a smug basterdized regenerating snot nosed Little cross dressing imbread punk toddler, TWERP!"  
-End-OC-section-  
Marie: on a side note Veranda belongs to Ember, thus the language resulting from the current evilness of her...  
Ember:and since dresden apparently has to do this...  
Dresden: Oh, thanks for the warm help Ember...  
Ember: You're welcome..  
Dresden: Right... so, Ahem, i dare Edward to measure his hight and post it on the open internet for all to see!  
Marie: thats it i guess... Please continue!_**

---------

"I don't believe you have to be a fan girl, I must say Calida I think you'd be good friends with Ember," Sunna said. "Hey Envy!"

"What?"

"You have another request!"

"beep you!" Sunna didn't lift her eyes from the note and snapped her fingers causing his hair to go up in flames. "Ouch!" Envy finally stood still once the flames died down. "Who the hell are you calling veevee…I am not an old man! I'm not scantily clad either..."

"Man, I'll always love those guys," Riza said with a smile.

"Only because they haven't done anything to_you_ yet!" Sunna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Shut up Envy and just do it…It's nice to meet you as well, Dresden!" Sunna said with a smile.

"My clothes_are_ normal," Envy said with his eye twitching.

"Wear normal clothes!" Calida shouted.

"Fine…brat…" Envy transformed into another person with a suit on.

"I don't think they meant like that," Sunna said quietly.

"I'll do what I want."

"I believe we've established the ground rules on that subject."

"Yeah 'veevee' we did!" Calida shouted.

"Not you too!"

"No, I only did it that once because I felt like it."

"I hate you…"

"Keep looking at your requests," Sunna said with a sigh. "Unless of course you want to see fire again."

"No!" Envy quickly read the rest and his eyebrow began twitching. "The hell I will…Also…Who the hell are you!" Sunna was sitting in a chair and leaned back in it.

"Veranda, one of Maire and Ember Blaze's original characters, like Calida and myself," Sunna said.

"Okay…I will never admit she's better than I am then!"

"Really, don't you know that even I'm stronger than you."

"The hell you are!"

"You just keep asking for it don't you…"

"You can't do squat to me!" Sunna rapidly snapped her fingers causing several flames to ignite on Envy.

"Damn you!" Envy shouted, "Fine you _and_ this Veranda are better than me. I don't even know this crappy person either!"

"Be nice Envy," Sunna said with a smile. "If you're not nice, I'll just ask the reviewers to be even worse to you."

"Damn it why don't they pick on the pipsqueak?"

"They want to have fun with the cross-dressing palm tree first…"

"I am not a crossdresser!"

"Do you admit to being a palm tree then?"

"Hell no!"

"You have to fill your last request by the way."

"The hell I do!"

"You really are a glutton for punishment…"

"Did someone call me?" Gluttony asked.

"No Gluttony, she's talking to Envy," Greed said with a smirk. "The Palm Tree that loves to be set on fire."

"Not you too!"

"Oh believe me Envy," Lust said with a grin. "We're _all_ in agreement on your appearance."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Watch your language and temper," Sunna said as she took out a nail file and started filing her nails.

"Damn you…" Envy read the last request of him and twitched. "I am not saying that…"

"Say it Envy."

"The hell I will." Sunna sighed as she stood up.

"Envy you cross-dressing palm tree that loves fire I command you to do that or you will be burnt so badly that your pale skin is completely black and _still_ on fire!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean…" Envy let out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm going to do this…Damn it…I am a…s-smug…bastardized regenerating snot nosed…cross dressing inbread punk toddler…" Envy glared as everyone broke out in laughter.

"That was rich!" Hoenheim exclaimed.

"Shut up you bastard!"

"I'm sorry my 'son' but that really was great," Dante said with a grin.

"Wow, I never thought you could ever do that!" Wrath exclaimed.

"You're pretty damn close to a cross dresser Wrath," Envy said with narrow eyes.

"I just can't believe they managed to get you to do that," Sloth said with a chuckle.

"That's it, I'm killing you all!" Envy heard a snap and stopped as grass blades shot out from the ground and surrounded him in a cage like figure. "What the hell!"

"Sorry," Sunna said quietly. "Can't have you attacking them right now."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you?"

"Yes, many times. Edward you have a request." Envy broke out in laughter as Ed paled.

"Great…what do these people have for me this time around…" Ed took the note as his eyebrow twitched. "The hell…I'm not sure who gives better treatment, this author or Maire…crap…"

"What do they want Edward?"

"I am not posting my height!"

"Do it Edward, or I'll do it for you." Ed looked at Sunna and paled as she gave off a very dark grin. "Or should I have Calida do it for you?"

"Yikes!"

"You _know_ you want her to do it." Ed looked at Calida who looked eviler than anyone.

"She really does remind me of Ember," Ed said with a tear.

"Come on pipsqueak, I had it worse!" Envy shouted.

"Shut up! I'm five foot six!"

"That's my height Fullmetal," Roy said.

"Six foot four!"

"Sorry," Havoc said with a snicker. "Everyone knows I'm the tallest."

"Damn you…Hey what are you doing!" Ed looked as Calida started measuring him all over the place.

"Wow, you're really short!" Calida said quickly.

"Get away from me!"

"Well here it is, he's very, very short!" Calida said quickly. "In fact he's barely five feet! If not just a smidge over or under!"

"I hate you all…You all are cruel vile women…" Ed fumed as he walked back to his seat. "I won't forget this Maire and Ember! Just you wait and see!"

"Don't threaten them, they have power over you in _their_ story and I have power over you here," Sunna said with an evil grin.

"Crap…"

"Don't worry Ed, this shouldn't last too long!" Winry said quickly.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Sunna said with a smile. "Okay everybody yes that was a quick update and only _two_ people reviewed? Yet there are many hits, why are there so few people willing to have some fun with these characters? Drop by and ask them some questions and have them do stuff!"

"Please no," Pride said quietly.

"It's okay Pride, we'll be sure to see you doing something one day. In fact, you may even be doing something on Maire and Ember's place!"

"The hell I will!"

"Sure you will Pride. Well, everyone, you have so many of your characters just waiting to have some fun! Remember, we take reviews all week long and we update Saturday or Sunday depending on certain situations."

"Yeah so come on by!" Calida shouted. "We love having fun!"

* * *

Okay, so here's the schedule:

Sunday, Monday through Friday, and Saturday: Taking your letters and such.

Saturday: Updating


	3. Truth or darepoor little palm tree

Fullmetal Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!

A/N: Okay, this is the next round, you know what to do! Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.

* * *

"Come on Pride, it can't be that bad. At least you haven't had to do anything yet," Sloth said with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, well I get a sinking feeling in my gut," Pride said quietly. "Though I must admit, its fun to see Envy get his share of…fun."

"What fun are you talking about!" Envy shouted. "I'm getting burnt, called a cross-dresser, a palm tree and several other things!"

"Relax Envy, there's nothing wrong with having some fun," Sunna said as she sat in her large, fiery red swivel chair in front over a polished wood desk. "Ah yeah, you have to love luxury."

"Where did she get that desk from?" Envy raised his eyebrow as the others shook their heads.

"Aunt Sunna! More notes!" Calida exclaimed as she came through the door.

"Oh dear lord not more notes!" Ed exclaimed. He crossed his fingers, "Please don't be Maire and Ember, _please_ don't be those two."

"Shut up, you know you like them Ed," Sunna said with a smirk.

"Heh, yeah right…Either way I see it I _still_ get mistreated."

"Envy's the one that's been mistreated this whole time," Winry said quietly. "Try not to annoy Sunna, Ed."

"Annoy her? How is that possible?"

"It's very possible Ed," Sunna said as Calida handed her a note. "In fact you're annoying me this very instant." Sunna read the note, "Okay this one is from Dragonlord."

"Heh, nice name, I wonder what that guy has," Ed said quietly.

-----------------------

_I dare pride to eat all the melons he can!  
Ed, I dare you to let al have a cat or you have to lick envy's foot then drink 22gallons of MILK!  
Havoc, I dare you to stop smoking for two months!  
Breda, I dare you to take care of black Hayate for a week.  
Roy I dare you to raid Riza's panty draws.  
Riza shoot Roy with a lot of guns._

------------------------

"Uh…Okay." Sunna looked over to Pride and grinned. "Hey Pride!"

"What?" Pride found himself slowly inching himself toward the door.

"I don't think so!" Calida exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. A wall shot up and blocked the door.

"Damn…."

"Pride, you need to eat all the melons you can."

"Oh, that's not so bad…I can probably do that."

"What!" Envy shouted as he fell to his knees. "Why! Why does he get something so simple and not fair! Damn you!!!"

"Envy shut up," Sunna said as she drank some hot chocolate. "Not hot enough…" Sunna warmed the drink up with her alchemy and drank it. "Just right, what do you think Envy?" Envy walked over and felt of the cup.

"Too damn hot!"

"Good, now go get Pride some melons." Calida ran out of the room and came back with dozens of melons.

"I-I can't eat that many!"

"Try." Pride sighed as he began eating the melons. He finished three and then could not continue. "Not bad." Sunna read the rest of the note. "Ed, you have to let Al have a cat and drink several gallons of milk."

"The cat thing again?" Ed asked with a sigh. "Al's not here right now…" Ed looked over to see Calida on the phone. Soon Al ran in the room carrying a kitty.

"Brother, am I really able to keep a cat?" Ed groaned.

"Help me out here Maire…Not another cat…Yeah sure Al, you can keep it…just don't name it burrito…"

"Thanks brother, you're the best!" Al quickly ran out of the room.

"I am _not_drinking milk! It's disgusting and besides…I could be lactose intolerant!"

"That's never been proven," Sunna said with a smirk.

"You can't make me drink it!"

"Fine Ed, you don't have to drink milk."

"Really, you're serious?"

"What!" Envy exclaimed. "How come you don't force him!"

"Simple," Sunna said quietly. "Calida and I have seen Maire and Blaze's penpal fanfic and we know that Ed won't drink the milk there. No sense in forcing him to do something that he feels will kill him, right?"

"Not true," Calida said. "It's only because in the story our author's working on called Riza's Past you're Ed's birth mother! You don't even like milk!"

"What, Calida!" Sunna turned her heard and stared at Calida. "Don't spoil a story!"

"Well that's not the main part of the story…I mean what it's mostly about is…"

"Stop right there…As I was saying if Ed doesn't want to drink milk because he fills it could kill him then he doesn't have to drink it."

"I never said it would kill me," Ed stated.

"Oh, so are you willing to try it?"

"Hell no!" Sunna shrugged and read the rest of the note. She blinked in response.

"Hey Havoc, you should stop smoking for a couple months."

"I'm not smoking right now," Havoc said defensively. "Plus, you're asking a smoker to go cold turkey! That is difficult to do man!"

"Okay and Breda has to let Black Hayate stay with him…Calida, call Breda up!"

"Okay Aunt Sunna!" Calida picked up the phone. "Hello is this Heymans Breda?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where your children are?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I was thinking of something else. You have to take care of Black Hayate until Riza gets back from this vacation."

"What!"

"You _have_ to do it."

"I don't want to!"

"If you don't, I'm going to come over there and you don't want me to come over there do you?"

"I'll pick up the dog right away!"

"Good answer." Calida hung up the phone and grinned.

"Damn kid gives me the creeps," Envy said quietly.

"I heard that!" Calida glared at Envy causing him to jump back. Sunna's eyes widened as she read the rest of the note.

"This is…odd…Well Roy, you have a request," Sunna said with a slight cough. "As do you Riza, you will probably enjoy doing the request."

"What is it?" Roy took the note and read his section. "What the hell! Are you trying to have me killed! I am not doing this!"

"Why not dear brother?"

"Let me think…I'd rather _not_ get shot!"

"You will anyway, you might as well…What do you care Roy? Besides it's Riza's lingerie." Riza looked over and raised her eyebrow. "I thought you already did that kind of stuff."

"I do not!"

"Fine by me, come over here Riza." Riza walked over and read her part of the note.

"They want me to shoot my superior officer?" Riza asked. "What reason would I have to shoot him for?"

"No reason at all!" Roy exclaimed as he quickly ran to the other side of the room. He glanced at Pride, "Shoot him!"

"Yeah, how about we not and say we did?" Pride asked. Sunna leaned forward and whispered into Riza's ear.

"Roy…did what!" Riza glared at Roy with a look that caused him to pale. "I am not normally a gun harpy but in cases like this…"

"Crap…" Roy decided to run around the room as Riza fired multiple gunshots toward him. Ed was on the floor laughing wildly.

"Are we finished with that?" Sunna asked. "Next note!" Riza stopped shooting and looked over as Roy started panting in his standing place.

"I never even looked…" Roy said quietly. "Sunna, my sister, you are a cruel woman…"

"Right…This note is from Tenshi Elric."

------------------

_To lazy to log in -.- Anyway, I dare Roy to carry Edo on his back for the rest of the gameshow. AND I get to take pictures. camera ready AND he has to act all parental. Cuz it's to funny _

-------------------

"Uh…That would be a bit hard to do…We don't know how long this will last." Sunna looked over to Calida and sighed, "What do you think of this?"

"Maybe just until the next note," Calida said quietly.

"What are you people contemplating over there?" Roy asked.

"Hey Roy, you have to carry Ed on your back for a little while," Sunna said with a grin.

"What!" Roy and Ed exclaimed.

"Sorry, you have to do it." Envy started laughing loudly causing both Roy and Ed to glare at him.

"I'm sorry, it's just so sweet! I'm actually getting some time off for once! Yes!"

"Envy shut up or I'll burn those palm leaves off of you," Sunna said quietly.

"Oh come on!"

"Roy, carry Ed now, get it over with. Unless of course you want to be hit by the flames you love so much." Roy's eyebrow twitched as he grabbed Ed and threw him over his back.

"Hey, gently please!" Ed exclaimed.

"Shut up," Roy said.

"Hey Roy, what's that in your pocket?" Ed asked.

"What's what?"

"This!" Ed pulled something out of Roy's pocket, everyone stared at Riza's underpants.

"Roy!" Riza exclaimed.

"Shoot him! He did it!" Roy exclaimed as he tossed Ed in the air and ran out of the room being chased by Riza.

"Crap!" Ed exclaimed. Sunna and Calida watched as Ed fell and winced when he landed on top of Envy.

"Damn you Pipsqueak!" Envy exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Okay…Well, before they kill each other…Calida what is the next note?"

"Maire and Ember Blaze!" Calida said with a large grin.

"Oh, I see," Sunna said as she crossed her arms. "We may just have a regular here."

"No!!!" Ed shouted.

"Come on, you know you love them Ed! I'll read this out loud for you!"

------------------------

_Marie: Again, yay. But um, Edward IS 5'4" in the anime with his boots, 4'9" with out.  
Deardra: Veevee, you cheating and foul person! Don't take your inferiority out on poor moofy!  
Ember: Oh, you so did not just call wrath moofy.  
Veranda: (Yawns.) at least its dark... you forgot to say 'twerp' now you have to say it all again, with FELLING!  
Deardra: Yes you are, dear Veevee. You are an old man with a liking for chocolate parfaits.  
Ember: Hm, looks like you got quite a few reviewers from the penpals look 'n at this.  
Marie: luckily for you we tend to honorably mention stories by our reviewers.  
Veranda: I just realized I'm hungry...er thursty.  
Ember: uh o... (Pushes veranda into cabin.)  
Veranda: (Proceeds to attack and drain Envy of all blood.) (Scrapes tongue.) Bleh, only 400 and you are already stale. (Wipes blood out of shoulder length white hair.) and on my trench coat to! You can't be clean can you? (Walks out door pauses out side.) Oh, and I dare you to go in your true form until the next chapter. (Disappears into the night.)  
Deardra: Well, that was a bit much.  
Ember: no it wasn't. And you mean what by that? (Sharpens evil looking knife from horror fic.)  
Marie: I don't know what you'll do if we write a comedy...  
Ember: write a VERY gruesome story with veranda in it.  
Marie: Oh, don't worry Ed, I'll do something nice... eventually... (Dawns on her.) DON'T CALL ED SHORT CUSE I'M 1 INCH LOWER! AND BT EXTENSION YOU'RE CALLING A GIRL WITH NO LEGS SHORT!  
Ember: she means the characters, not the author.  
Marie: any way every thin like this starts slow. I remember with penpals we had like, 20 hits and like 4 reviews. But you got more now so keep it up!  
Both: To the reading of your other story!_

------------------------

"Yes!" Ed exclaimed, "Finally _someone_ cares about my height!"

"Shut up shrimp," Envy exclaimed. "Quit calling me 'veevee' already damn you!" Sunna raised her eyebrow and looked over to Envy.

"Don't call him Shrimp, Envy," Sunna said quietly.

"What do you care?"

"Well in case you didn't hear Calida, I'm apparently either his birth or adoptive mother. Besides, it's not respectable to call someone shrimp. Of course you can always call Wrath Moofy."

"M-Moofy?" Wrath asked as he twitched. "You called me Moofy!!!"

"Oh crap..." Envy stepped back as Wrath took a step toward him. Wrath leapt onto Envy and started punching him.

"Never call me Moofy!"

"I didn't call you that! They did! Blame them!"

"Again, I so love those two," Ed said with a chuckle.

"What was that Edward?" Sunna asked.

"Nothing…I hate you so much…" Envy stood up slowly and growled.

"I am _not_an old scantily clad man! I don't remember that line and I despise you Veranda!" Envy exclaimed. Envy ran as Veranda came toward him. "What the hell! How did she get in here! Sunna help me out a little!" Sunna raised her eyebrow as Envy's blood was taken.

"Uh…You'll be fine after this I'm sure," Sunna said quietly. "Poor little cross-dressing palm tree…" Sunna looked over to see Calida with a knife. "What are you doing with that Calida?"

"I'm going to see Ember and chat of bloody things," Calida said with a dark grin. Sunna raised her eyebrow as Calida ran off followed by Veranda.

"Okay…Envy how are you holding up?"

"D-Damn you…I hate you so much…" Sunna sighed as Envy's body twitched, everyone else in the room stared with wide eyes.

"Ahem…Okay, thanks for the vote of confidence Maire and Ember! Don't worry, I don't like being called short either, heck Roy's taller than I am so I'll make sure to fry anyone who calls Ed short from here on out. I would fry Envy but…It seems like it would be a bad time." Sunna sighed as Envy continued twitching. "Hey Envy, can you transform to your true form? You have to do that till the end of the chapter."

"I really…_really_ hate that thing…"

"I think Veranda is a vampire, in which case I really like her." Sunna grinned as Envy looked toward her and twitched.

"I hate you so much…"

"Well, maybe if you didn't make such a big deal about being able to sit and relax for a change…You might not have gotten anything."

"Why not Ed, why don't they go after him?"

"Simple, he gets hit by several things in the penpals fanfic that Maire and Ember have. Therefore he gets some treatment here…therefore…" Sunna shook her head with pity. "You get more treatment here." Envy transformed into his true form but lay shaking on the ground.

"Wow that's nostalgic," Hoenheim said quietly.

"Last time he looked like that was when he died from mercury poisoning," Dante said with a slight chuckle.

"I hate you also! I hate all of you!" Envy exclaimed.

"Get over it Envy," Sunna stated as she walked over to Envy. She smiled kindly toward Envy so he jumped up in fear.

"S-She's smiling! Run away!" Envy ran to the far end of the room and Sunna let out a sigh and shrugged.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now everyone send in your notes and such for next week's update! I think we had a good week this time around, but we can have better!"

"Yeah, more notes!" Calida exclaimed.

"We'll be waiting."

* * *

There you have it, next chapter will come up next week as usual so send in your notes! 


	4. The mouse did it! Brother vs Sister

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

* * *

**"Ah, another day another round of fun," Sunna said with a smirk. "I feel so good right now." Sunna looked over at Pride and sighed. "Are you alright?"**

**"No I am not alright!" Pride exclaimed. "I just got burnt on Maire and Ember's thing!"**

**"That's theirs…this is this, let's not worry about what happens to you there." Pride narrowed his eyes and stared at Sunna.**

**"I could die there and you wouldn't care…"**

**"You got that right." **

**"You are such a cold woman…" **

**"It's on her rap sheet though!" Calida exclaimed as she lifted up a pamphlet. Sunna raised her eyebrow and looked over.**

**"Where did you get that?"**

**"Our author made one for you, Angeline Hawkeye and Raven Hawkeye."**

**"Don't say anything about Raven, they haven't seen him yet…"**

**"You're only five foot four…You hate Pride because you created him…You also hate milk." Sunna crossed her arm and sighed.**

**"Yeah, I guess there's quite a bit in there, don't go spouting everything off."**

**"See, I was right! As of one of these stories that has yet to be posted, you are in fact Ed's-" Sunna cupped her hand over Calida's mouth.**

**"Don't **_**spoil the stories!"**_

**"Sorry…" Sunna let out a sigh as she sat down in her chair.**

**"It says here you're an elemental alchemist and it looks like your earth alchemy, air alchemy and water alchemy suck…" Sunna's eyebrow twitched as she grabbed a piece of paper.**

**"Let's get started on the notes, shall we…"**

**"Wow, so she**_**is**_** short," Envy said quietly.**

**"Who…are you…calling…**_**SHORT!"**_** Sunna snapped her fingers and lit Envy's hair on fire. Sunna shook the paper in her hand and sighed, "Okay, this is from Dragonlord."**

**-----------------------**

_HELLO PEOPLE I'M BACK!  
ED! im surprised you let al have a cat given your choices. now i dare you to beat up envy.  
roy. how are your bullet wounds...never mind. i dare you to...eat a bottle of hot sauce.  
envy. what gender ARE you?  
(looks at dante) ATTACK MY DRAGON WARRIORS!  
Hey wrath... want a cookie?  
havoc... can you fix my phone, i'll pay you $200 to do it.  
later,  
Dragonlord_

**------------------------**

**"Okay Ed, you have to…" Sunna looked over and saw Ed reading the rap sheet with Calida.**

**"So you are my-"**

**"You have a request Edward."**

**"Okay…you want me to beat up Envy?" Ed looked over at Envy who was still on fire. Sunna rolled her eyes and sighed causing water to splash onto Envy. **

**"My alchemy doesn't suck, I just haven't done much with the other three elements, I like fire the most and that's my best alchemy. Just sucks I can't use it when it rains and it's limited in the bitter cold…"**

**"Well, I'll gladly beat up Envy!" Ed said with a devious smile. Envy looked over with a confused look.**

**"What? What's this about beating me up? Oh crap!" Ed slammed his fist into Envy and then kicked him into a wall.**

**"Hey, brother, come here," Sunna said with a smile.**

**"I don't**_**want**_** to," Roy said with a groan. Riza was still glaring at him.**

**"Oh come on you guys, it's nothing since you're so much in love."**

**"We do not like each other like that and we're not admitting anything!" Roy shouted. He glanced at his request and sighed. "My bullet wounds are just **_**fine**_ **thank you very much…You want me to drink a bottle of hot sauce?" Roy smirked and pulled out his favorite hot sauce. "The most spicy of them all."**

**"Are you kidding, only I can drink that type of hot sauce…"**

**"I'm your brother, I can match you any day!"**

**"Yeah, you'll never get better than I am…Hey, didn't Riza just shoot you up at Maire's place?"**

**"Don't remind me…" Sunna looked at the hot sauce in his hand and groaned.**

**"That's not your hot sauce Roy..." Roy started drinking the bottle. "Your hot sauce is pretty spicy I'll give you that, but that's my own personal hot sauce…The kind that I made, I love cooking and experimenting and there's many of the world's spiciest peppers in it…I only wonder where you got that from?" Sunna looked over at Calida who was grinning deviously, she raised her eyebrow and looked at the bottle to see the fake label fall off. "I see what happened…" Roy's eyes were watering at what he'd just found out and his face was burning.**

**"It's too damn hot!!!"**

**"Don't curse, Roy." Sunna snapped her fingers and sent water down Roy's throat. Roy put his hand to his throat and started to pant.**

**"T-Thanks Sunna…"**

**"Whatever." Envy walked over and saw his note, his eyebrow began twitching.**

**"I am a **_**GUY!**_**" Envy exclaimed. "Sunna, can I go kill him?"**

**"No you may not kill our reviewers or we'll ask them to be worse to you."**

**"Damn…" Sunna looked over and saw several dragon warriors walking toward Dante.**

**"Oh, lovely…"**

**"What the hell is this for?!" Dante exclaimed.**

**"Maybe I should help," Sunna said quietly as she slowly stood up. **

**"Hey, Aunt Sunna, look what Angeline's rap sheet says!"**

**"What? Angeline Hawkeye's one of our author's original characters, what does it say?"**

**"She's Dante's sister and Riza's mom…Dante let Envy rape her…What does that word mean again?" Sunna asked quietly.**

**"You're young…You don't need to know right now."**

**"She did **_**what**_** to my mother!" Riza exclaimed.**

**"Well…It looks like Dante's about to have bullet holes in her…as well as Envy." Dante and Envy looked over with wide eyes.**

**"Crap!" Envy and Dante shouted as Riza fired bullets at them and chased them. Dante got out of the way and ran into the dragon warriors.**

**"Well then…Hey Wrath, you're being offered a cookie," Sunna said. Wrath crossed his arms and scowled.**

**"I don't want one."**

**"Are you sure? You're not still mad about the moofy comment are you? We can bring Raven Hawkeye in!"**

**"Wouldn't that be spoiling something?" Calida asked.**

**"Oh shoot, you're right. Don't worry Wrath, we won't bring in the man that called you 'fuzz hair' and if you don't want a cookie then you don't need one."**

**"I'll take one, I just don't feel like having one," Wrath said as he shrugged his shoulders.**

**"Okay…Hey Havoc, Dragonlord will give you two hundred dollars to fix his phone!" Havoc shrugged.**

**"One, I make more than that in a day. Two, that's Fuery's forte, not mine. I'm a fighter not a person that can fix things," Havoc said quietly.**

**"Suit yourself," Sunna said as she shrugged her shoulders. She looked over to see Dante and Envy still running around, and Riza still shooting bullets as well as dragon warriors. "I think we're done with the dragons now." Sunna snapped her fingers and blew the dragons out the door. "On to the next note, it's Marie and Ember!" Soon all movement stopped and Ed began laughing. "They love you guys, really. Well, everyone except Envy apparently…" Envy was standing in fear.**

**-------------------------**

_Marie: yep, you get slammed because we bombard Edward a lot...  
Ember: ENVY! YOU LITTLE CUSS! NOW VERANDA'S SICK!  
Deardra: Can she get sick?  
Ember: Not really but she can throw up.  
Marie: Oh, such a bad mental image...  
Veranda: (Slinks back in to cabin. Eyes are red around the green irises.) ENVY! you little twerp! (Drains blood again, ripps head back, shoves cionide bombs down his throat and speed sews his mouth shut, then pukes blood on him.) thats how you taste infant! (nods to sunna.) Make sure he dosen't open his mouth, please and thanks! (Leaves.)  
Ember: So proud!  
Marie: You are way to weird to be related to me.  
Ember: (Sticks out tounghe.) it was fun chatting with you cali!  
Deardra: Oh, veranda forgot! (Jumps into cabin, punches envy in stomach to activate bombes. goes back.) I fixed it!  
Dresden: (Awkwardly standing in corner.) um... i dare ed to...um... kiss winry! yeah thats it...  
Marie: so original boy'o...  
Dresdon: Well... um... damn sorry...  
Ember: (Hits with wave of Marshmallow fire.) DON'T CUSS ON MARIE'S ACCOUNT!  
Marie: Now before a war starts... see ya' soon!_

_Marie Blaze  
Ember Blaze  
Alchemists  
and authors  
... and dresden...  
Dresden: Hey! ._

**------------------------**

**"Envy, come here buddy," Sunna said with a smile.**

**"Do I have to?"**

**"Yes you do!" Envy sighed and walked over. His eyebrow twitched.**

**"Why did you want to show me this?"**

**"To give you fair warning." **

**"I hate you." Sunna watched as Veranda drained Envy of his blood once more. **

**"Don't worry Veranda, I'll make sure he keeps his mouth shut."**

**"Yay for Veranda, that was awesome! Yeah, it was fun chatting with you too Ember!" Calida shouted. Sunna raised her eyebrow and sighed.**

**"How on earth can you be my niece?" Sunna watches as Deardra punches Envy in the stomach. "Hm…"**

**"Why do you allow this treatment?" Envy asked.**

**"Hey, have you seen who I'm modeled after?" Sunna asked with a sigh. "My personality idea was made from Major General Olivia Armstrong, Edward Elric and Riza Hawkeye."**

**"Oh crap…No wonder…"**

**"No cursing please." Sunna read Ed's part of the note to him and sighed. "Well Ed, are you going to kiss Winry?"**

**"What!" Winry and Ed exclaimed. **

**"Hell no," Ed said as he crossed his arms and turned around.**

**"Watch your mouth young man!"**

**"I don't even see Winry like that!"**

**"Are you sure about that?" Calida asked with a devious grin.**

**"What are you plotting you little runt?" Ed asked through clenched teeth.**

**"Don't call my daughter a little runt, Fullmetal!" Roy exclaimed.**

**"I'll call whoever I want, whatever I want!"**

**"Don't make me burn you up!" Roy exclaimed. Sunna rubbed her forehead and sighed.**

**"Looks like a war is starting anyway…Next note," Sunna said quietly.**

**------------------------**

I was too lazy to write in last chapter...so well here it is now...finally!  
Edward: I dare you to call your self small: )  
Alphonse: This is completely random. I dare you to stick as many cats into you're armor as possible! (Without dying that is)

um my mind is turning to mush because of homework so I can't think of anything else...

Mikki (who happens to be behind me rolling on the floor laughing for some apparent reason that I personally don't understand...other then the fact she just finished watching season two...): Wouldn't it be funny if Roy lit his sister on fire? You're spellings off...  
Me: Shut up...

**------------------------**

**Sunna stared at the note and sighed as Calida walked over, "What are the requests Aunt Sunna?" **

**"Are there any requests for me over there?" Ed asked as he and Roy stopped fighting. **

**"Nope, but Calida's going to have to call Al over…Why our author doesn't write him as a key character in a story, I don't know." Sunna looked over at Hoenheim as Calida found the phone. "So Hoenheim, what's going on with you and Angeline in the 'Bodies of Decay' story? I hear it's not really our author's forte to write with you so he made Royai as a major pairing."**

**"Nothing's happening," Hoenheim said flatly. Sunna looked at a paper and smirked.**

**"That's not what it says in her rap sheet and in this story. Oh dear…You actually didn't stop Dante and Envy…At least you stopped Greed…" Sunna looked over as Al walked in the door.**

**"Is there something for me?" Al asked. **

**"Yes, you have to put as many kittens in you as you possibly can."**

**"Why?"**

**"It's a request from Right Is Never Wrong."**

**"Oh…I'm going to need some help with this…" The homunculi looked over and grinned.**

**"We'll help!" The homunculi all gathered around Al and took off his helmet.**

**"Hey, I never said I wanted to do this!" Al sighed as the homunculi loaded him with cats and placed his helmet back on. "I think I'm going to be emotionally scarred for the rest of my life…" Sunna chuckled as she read a paper.**

**"What are you laughing at?" Calida asked.**

**"A preview of 'Attack of the Raven' which is where Raven Hawkeye shows up…It appears for a short while that Scar becomes a key character and well Al isn't all that important in the story still."**

**"Darn!" Al said as he slowly walked away. Sunna raised her eyebrow and set the paper on the desk.**

**"You're leaving with all those cats inside of you?"**

**"Yeah, why not…I'll think of something to do with them…"**

**"Now I think**_**I'm**_** going to be scarred…" Roy and Sunna read the last request and Sunna's eyebrow twitched as well as Roy shaking.**

**"No, it wouldn't be funny," Roy said nervously. "I mean we're talking my sister is older and just a wee bet better than I am."**

**"Oh, I'm just a **_**little better, brother?"**_

**"Okay, maybe greater than I am."**

**"I trained**_**much**_** longer under Astor Hawkeye than you did. I mastered the Flame Alchemy and I know the basic stuff of the others, do you **_**really**_** think I'm going to let you try to set me on fire? Go ahead and try…No, I'm serious, **_**try!"**_** Roy nervously stepped back and chuckled. "Thanks to my human transmutation of Pride, I don't even need to use transmutation circles, just like Ed, Al and Izumi Curtis…It's wonderful, isn't it?" Sunna stood up and smirked. **

**"She would set me on fire…I know she would…She's just like General Armstrong and Fullmetal…Thankfully you have a little of Riza's personality in you, which means you have **_**some**_** concern and love for me."**

**"Of course I love you dear brother! Why wouldn't I?"**

**"I don't really know…Why couldn't she have been modeled after Fuery and Bloch?"**

**"They're guys…" Sunna narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Come on Roy, light me on fire, I dare you."**

**"Hey! I'll make her unable to use flame alchemy!" Sloth exclaimed.**

**"I still have grass blades that I can use," Sunna said as she narrowed her eyes. "Plus I can drown people with my water alchemy at least and take away or give you oxygen as well as blow you against a wall…So I still have some Alchemy."**

**"Yeah, fight!" The homunculi shouted, they chanted the word fight over and over as well as everyone else in the room. Sunna looked over at Ed and raised her eyebrow.**

**"What, we may**_**never**_** get to see this chance again!" Ed exclaimed.**

**"Heh, please, my sister is much better," Roy said quietly.**

**"Oh, don't say that dear brother," Sunna said with a smirk.**

**"I look up to you Sunna; I don't want to hurt you…"**

**"Who said you were going to be able to hurt me?" Sunna looked over as Sloth began to run up. "Sloth, I don't have ignition gloves, you'd have to keep me constantly watered and keep me from drying if you wanted me to be incapable of using my flames."**

**"So?" Sloth asked. Sunna growled slightly and snapped her fingers causing grass blades to shoot from the ground and grab Sloth's arms and legs. "Hey, I'm water, I can get right through these!" Sunna sighed and looked at her fingernails.**

**"Yes, and I can just give my air alchemy some heat and evaporate you, would you like me to do that, Sloth?" **

**"No ma'am!"**

**"Good, so shut up." Sunna looked at Calida who was munching on popcorn. "Why don't you just go talk to Ember or something…"**

**"Okay!" Calida shouted as she dialed a phone. Ember appeared in the doorway and sat next to Calida. **

**"How the heck…" Sunna looked over and raised her eyebrows as Roy nervously held up his hand. "Remember Pride and the air currents?" Both brother and sister snapped their fingers. Sunna's air blew Roy's flame away and hit Pride with the flames.**

**"Damn it all!" Pride exclaimed. Sunna charged toward Roy with a smirk and snapped her fingers. **

**"Crap!" Roy exclaimed as he leapt back in time to avoid being hit by Sunna's flames. "That stuff is hot!"**

**"Yeah, that's intense," Lust said as she fanned herself with a fan and put sunglasses on.**

**"Come on Roy, fight back!" Sunna exclaimed. "You can do it!" Sunna charged toward Roy once more, he dodged and hit Sunna in the back.**

**"Oh, you did not just hit your sister," Riza said with a slight chuckle.**

**"Sorry about that Sunna!" Roy exclaimed. Sunna growled and snapped her fingers causing grass blades to shoot through Roy's legs. "Ouch! That hurt sister!"**

**"Come on Roy, be a man! Hurry up before your cowardice rubes off on me!" Sunna exclaimed. Roy let out a growl and snapped his fingers causing flames to hit Sunna and send her slamming into a wall.**

**"Wow, that has to hurt," Hoenheim said quietly. Sunna stood up and frowned as she snapped her fingers and set Roy's hair and clothes on fire. "That looks worse though."**

**"Hot, hot, hot, I need water, fast!" Roy exclaimed.**

**"Sure thing, brother," Sunna said with a smirk as she snapped her fingers and drenched Roy with water. "Now watch as I turn this water into spikes. Grass blades shoot from the ground, water spikes shoot from wherever I can manage to get them." Sunna snapped her fingers and Roy shifted his arms in front of his face. The water flew into and by him, when finished he brought his hands down and growled.**

**"At least my gloves are still dry!" Roy exclaimed.**

**"Please, I drench your gloves and you are done." Roy's jaw dropped and he looked at Calida for help.**

**"Don't look at me, I'm just an observer!" Calida exclaimed. Riza nodded and repeated the same thing.**

**"Aw, but Riza, come on," Roy pleaded.**

**"Hey, this is a climatic clash that will never happen in another story," Riza said with a smirk. "You have yet to set your sister on fire though…Well, except for one time and she set you on fire after that."**

**"You are so cold…" **

**"Done talking over there?" Sunna asked. Roy screamed as Sunna snapped her fingers causing an explosion to blow Roy back. Sunna sighed as she walked toward Roy. "They give me Riza's looks…Some of her kindness, that's why I'm going easy on you. I thought you were stronger than this."**

**"Read the rap sheet!" Calida exclaimed. "It says you spent much of your years searching for the homunculus you created and in the process you downed several of them!"**

**"Quit revealing my secrets Calida," Sunna stated. While she was talking to Calida she heard Roy's fingers snap and she quickly found herself on fire once more. Sunna snapped her fingers and the fire shot off of her body and was thrown toward Roy.**

**"Mommy…" Roy sighed as he was hit by the wave of fire.**

**"I'm afraid our mother isn't here right now, playboy," Sunna said with a smirk.**

**"Why do you always call me that?"**

**"You're a playboy, that's what you are. Oh, and you're also a pervert. I should send our brother, Kenneth in here to fight with Envy, that'd be fun to see two shapeshifters fighting."**

**"It's been done in one of our author's stories," Roy said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers. Sunna dodged the blast of flames and the fire hit the audience causing them to scream and be sent flying across the room.**

**"I think that's been done in the show…" **

**"Hey, that chapter where you sent the grass blades into Archer's private area hasn't been put up yet."**

**"Quit spoiling things!" Sunna exclaimed as she snapped her fingers and sent a burst of flames toward Roy. "I'm getting annoyed here…Let's finish this." Sunna snapped her fingers and splashed Roy with water and then snapped her fingers and started to move the air away from him.**

**"C-Can't breathe…"**

**"Now, who's better?"**

**"Y-You are…"**

**"Thank you!" Sunna grinned and snapped her fingers giving Roy more oxygen and blowing some of the water from Roy's gloves. She snapped her fingers once more and lit a flame for Roy to dry his gloves off. "Damn…What a waste of time. This isn't a place for my character development to be taking place…I will not be fighting my brother again. However I don't mind setting flame to some Mary Sues…" Sunna glanced over at Calida.**

**"I'm not a Mary Sue!" Calida exclaimed. "My rap sheet says my personality is**_**still**_**being worked on! I'm a kid for crying out loud and I haven't had enough screentime in my stories! Heck I might grow up to be fourteen any day now!"**

**"I don't see it happening any time soon. I was only going to say bring me a Mary Sue that I could kill…"**

**"Oh…Is that really important right now?"**

**"No, not really."**

**"That match seemed to be the equivalent of Roy and Ed fighting in that one episode of the Anime." Sunna nodded her head and crossed her arms.**

**"Fullmetal vs. Flame…I believe Roy won that round. Ed hadn't has as much experience as Roy had at that time…Roy doesn't have as much experience with me. Anyway that's not important at this moment…"**

**"Here's what**_**is**_** important!" Calida crossed her arms and growled. "We're only getting about **_**three**_** reviews per week!"**

**"Really, are you sure? I thought we had four one time…"**

**"Nope, we had three…then three again…then again…"**

**"Don't worry, as Maire…or Marie, I always get confused with how she goes by…As she says, all things start out small. You just need to have patience, you have to have the drive and eventually things will grow out."**

**"Yeah, whatever you say…Anyway, send in more notes so we can update next week."**

**"That's my line, Calida."**

**"Yeah…I'm going to go start some barbecue while we wait." Calida grabbed Envy by the hair and started to drag him off.**

**"Hey! What are you doing!" Envy shouted.**

**"I need you to be a taste tester…"**

**"It's not poison is it?" Calida grinned devilishly and Envy began screaming with terror.**

**"I will never understand that kid," Sunna said as she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, that's it for this week, send in more and we'll be back in the next round."**

* * *


	5. Truth or dare 5

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

* * *

** "Another day, here we go. Thanks for promoting us, Marie! How do you prefer I wonder, Maire or Marie." Sunna stated. "Now…where did Calida run off to?" A blonde, sixteen year old woman walks in. "**_**Who**_** are you?"**

**"Hi Aunt Sunna, it's me, Calida, I got an age!" Calida said with a grin.**

**"Great…maybe you'll act more mature now…"**

**"Nope, sorry can't do that!" Sunna sighed and looked over at Roy who was sitting in fetal position. "Roy, what's wrong?"**

**"I'm still recovering from that fight…"**

**"Allow me to help you out, pops!" Calida said quickly.**

**"No, I'm good!" Roy stood up quickly and smiled. **

**"Well…With new stories come new people who have become major. Attack of the Raven brings Scar as a key character so Scar gets to join us for good," Sunna stated with a smirk. "Bring him in Calida!" **

**"Okay!" Calida ran out of the room and in minutes brought Scar into the room kicking and screaming. "Stop or I'll send you to my friend, Ember!"**

**"Please not them!" Scar shouted. **

**"Go sulk in a corner!" Scar nodded and walked away. "Archer's here too cause he made a key character."**

**"I don't like you people," Archer said with his arms crossed.**

**"Get over it," Sunna said as she pulled out a note. "Okay, this is from Island of the Ships. Nice name."**

**-----------------------**

_This is funny. I want to torture them too!  
Okay, so:  
Calida and Sunna: I dare you guys to not host the show/story/note, and instead make greed do it  
Envy and Ed: I dare you guys to make-out. AND you have to be enthusiastic (envy, here is your chance to do whatever the hell you please). Whatever you two decide to do after that is up to you suggestive eyebrow movements  
Al: admit that every other character except Yoki is better than you  
Lust: shave your head and donate your hair to a wig factory  
okay, I think I'm pretty much done for now. Go torture them._

**------------------------**

**"Don't host the show?" Sunna looked over at Calida, "Do you suppose we should do this? Uh…Calida, what are you doing?" Calida was examining a bloody weapon and aiming it at a freaked out Envy.**

**"I'm not doing anything at all!" Calida said. "Uh, I don't think we can let him go for the entire show…We don't know how long this will last."**

**"Maybe just for this chapter, we can sit back and watch…As long as that dumb OC, Raven doesn't show up and kill Greed or something…Calida, go get Greed please."**

**"Yes, Aunt Sunna!" Calida sheathed her sword and ran off.**

**"When did she get that sword?" Sunna looked over to see three OC's walk in the room. "Raven…Brenda Leona and Salacia Leona…what are you doing here?"**

**"I don't know about the sisters, but I'm a key character now," Raven said with a smile."**

**"Ah yes, but you're just an OC…Brenda and Salacia haven't even appeared yet. They won't appear until the second story you're in, in which Brenda is Roy's old childhood friend and Salacia's her sister that you manipulated…."**

**"Yeah, well I was just going to say that Calida is sixteen in the epilogue of that story and the epilogue makes it look like there would be a sequel to it!"**

**"Great…go away now." Greed walked in the room and groaned.**

**"Why did I have to get all bloody?" Greed asked. **

**"You're hosting while we watch!" Calida said quickly. "Now go host!" Greed sighed and walked to the hosting desk, Sunna shook her head.**

**"Sorry, I sit here," Sunna stated as she crossed her arms. She handed Greed the note and smirked. "Good luck for this chapter Greed. Don't mess up or I'm frying you, got that?"**

**"Yeah, I hear you," Greed said quietly. "Great…I'm the forgotten and never used homunculus…"**

**"You will be in Attack of the Raven!" Calida said.**

**"I believe your aunt says not to spoil things…" Greed read the note and chuckled. "Envy and Ed, you have to make out."**

**"Whoa, hold the phone!" Sunna shouted. "This isn't yaoi…"**

**"I am not going anywhere near that palm tree!" Ed shouted.**

**"If that pipsqueak comes anywhere near me…He's dead!" Envy exclaimed. Calida phoned Al and waited until he came in.**

**"I have another note?" Al asked. "Why don't I get to stay here?"**

**"Until you do something useful in a story," Calida said as she handed Al the note.**

**"Okay…um…every character except Yoki is better than I am? I guess that's true actually!" Al and everyone in the room blinked. "Why did that just come out of my mouth?"**

**"No reason at all, Al!" Sunna said with a chuckle.**

**"Okay and Lust, you have to shave your head and donate your hair to a wig factory," Greed said quietly. He then broke out laughing and Lust groaned.**

**"Why should I do that?" Lust asked. "Great…I finally get something and I have to **_**shave my head!!!**_** I'm not Brittney Spears people!"**

**"Oh, that's hilarious!"**

**"I have to admit, good point there," Sunna said quietly.**

**"Hey Calida, shave her hair!" Greed said.**

**"I'm not hosting at the current moment, you do it." Lust glared at Greed and held her hand up.**

**"If you come anywhere near me…I'll kill you," Lust stated simply. Lust felt her hair fall to the ground and looked back to see Pride whistling. "No!!!!"**

**"Well that was interesting," Greed said quietly. "Next note is Right is Never Wrong."**

**-------------------------**

_:)  
For some reason I can't come up with anything...and Mikki's to lost with the FMA PS2 game to be of any help...Nope still know idea...  
Oh, Edward, I dare you to drink milk...I know it's lame but as I said I can think much right now...too busy working on a new story...and typing...I suck at multitasking, and spelling._

**------------------------**

**"Ed has to drink milk."**

**"I hope Greed isn't going to be boring," Sunna said quietly. **

**"I can liven things up a bit!" Calida said with a sadistic grin. Sunna raised her eyebrow and sighed.**

**"I am **_**not**_** touching that horrible white puke already! Haven't we discussed this!" Ed shouted.**

**"Well I guess that's it then," Greed said. Sunna's eye twitched along with her fingers.**

**"This guy isn't even going to try?!" Sunna sighed and stood up. "Hey, lame one, try actually saying or doing something **_**funny**_**."**

**"Like what?" Greed asked as he shrugged his shoulders. Sunna slapped her forehead and sighed. **

**"Calida, be a dear and cut him up…now…please."**

**"Okay, I'll do that!" Greed stepped back as Calida grinned darkly and whipped out her sword. "Come here Greed…"**

**"Mommy…" Greed started to run away from Calida as he grabbed the next note. "This is from Dragonlord! Don't kill me!" Sunna raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.**

**"Simply pathetic, that's what he is."**

**------------------------**

sorry.fuery, ill give you, one hundred billion dollars to fix my phone.  
Dante...there's a very good reason why I'm called dragonlord.-breaths fire on her-  
Ed, can you beat up Roy now... he asked me to ask Riza to put on a mini skirt...  
Hey al... Happy about the cat?  
ENVY, DRINK 50 GALLONS OF SOUR MILK!  
Later.  
-Flies off-

**------------------------**

**"Hey, this Fuery guy's getting one hundred billion dollars for fixing a phone!" Greed shouted. "Could someone call him? Sunna, please call off your niece!" Greed dodged a sword swipe and then another.**

**"Slow down you moron!" Calida exclaimed. "Come on, this is getting fun! I love this!"**

**"Mother, help me!" Sunna sighed and picked up the phone.**

**"Since they're not doing it…Fuery, come here for a while." Fuery walked in the room and ducked as Calida's sword hit the doorframe above his head.**

**"What's going on here?" Fuery asked.**

**"You're getting money to fix a phone!" Greed exclaimed. "Help me!!"**

**"Oh…I don't think you have that amount of money," Fuery said quietly. "However, I'm not too big on phones…" Fuery eyed Greed and Calida nervously. "I-I'm going to go now…"**

**"You're a coward!"**

**"I don't think Roy would have asked Riza to put on a miniskirt," Ed said quietly. **

**"I never asked her to do that!" Roy said quickly.**

**"Plus…Why would I even care? I don't care, he can do what he wants."**

**"Yeah, what he said!"**

**"Besides, if she wants to shoot him for it, then fine."**

**"Wait a minute…" Roy looked over to see Riza loading a gun. "Oh man!!!"**

**"Am I happy about the cat?" Al asked as he crossed his arms. "Well not as happy as Calida seems to be…Why is she happy in the first place?"**

**"We may never know," Sunna stated as she sadly shook her head. "Somehow, she is my niece."**

**"There is no way I'm drinking sour milk!" Envy shouted. **

**"It wouldn't kill you to do it you know."**

**"I don't care!"**

**"Okay…grab a funnel!" Pride said with a dark grin. "Sloth, Lust, grab his arms and hold him down!"**

**"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Envy shouted as he was grabbed and held down.**

**"Let's get to work," Dante said with a grin as she grabbed several gallons of sour milk.**

**"No!!!" Sunna's eye twitched as she watched the homunculi and Hoenheim force fifty gallons of sour milk down Envy's throat. Calida walked over to Sunna and smiled. **

**"Uh…Calida, where is Greed?"**

**"Oh…I don't know." Calida hummed as she gazed at her bloody sword.**

**"I'm sure you don't…"**

**"What?"**

**"You're somehow related to me, right?"**

**"Well if you want to look at it that way, yes I am. More over in one of those oneshots…We've never appeared in the same story until this."**

**"Would this qualify as a story?"**

**"I'm not sure…"**

**"Eh…If Greed's not here then we'll have to do this last note. Maire and Ember Blaze are the senders of this one." Sunna raised her eyebrow as all movement suddenly stopped. "Oh come on, what's wrong with you people!"**

**"I'm afraid, I'm very afraid," Envy said as he lay in fetal position and began sucking his thumb.**

**"As much as I'd enjoy laughing my head off right now…I think I won't." Sunna sighed as she grabbed the note and read it.**

**------------------**

_Marie: alright, just because we've messed with envy so far...  
Ember: And we'd like to say something...  
Both: Envy is our favorite, that's why we hurt you!  
Deardra: Don't try to understand them, your brain will explode...  
Dresden: Oh, come on! My only dare and you don't do it?  
Marie: its ok,(Hugs) but... YOU LIKE HER ED! EDWIN FOREVER!  
Ember: oh, great... envy you get the chapter to recuperate. Hey, when did I go over there? Oh, well...we have some friends that want to say hi.  
Lunaria (The body guard.): Hm... (Shakes Sunna's hand out of respect.)  
Ember: alright one person but yeah...  
Deardra: (Sigh.) I can't tourt- I mean play with Veevee?  
Marie: Nope.  
Dresden: Okay, then why'd you blush when she hugged you in the movie!?!? Oh, okay, Winry truth, do you have any feeling at all for Edward?  
Ember: three words, GIVE IT UP!  
Marie and Dresden: NEVAH!  
Deardra: (sigh. sees Dante) STAY AWAY FROM ME EVIL HAG!  
Regret(If you can guess who she is you get a cookie.): Don't insult lady Dante! (Points menacingly at Marie and ember) And you leave master Envy alone! (Hugs envy's waist.) I am forever loyal to the homunculi!  
Veranda: I'll deal with this... (Drags Regret away.)  
Ember: Okay no envy torture... MOOFY! (Tackle glomps wrath.)  
Marie: Uhuh... Deardra?  
Deardra: fine... I dare archer to jump into a wood chipper.  
Marie: Okay.. I dare Roy to abstain from alchemy until... Riza has her baby! (Oh, sorry, spoilers!)  
Dresden: okay before something exceedingly weird happens.._

_Marie Blaze,  
Ember Blaze,  
Edward Dresden,  
Alchemists  
authors,  
and a chess dude._

**-------------**

**"You're in luck Envy, you don't have to do anything," Sunna said with a grin. **

**"I don't, you're serious?" Envy asked with wide eyes. Sunna rolled her eyes in response.**

**"Okay…One second thought, Envy…Admit you're a palm tree, put coconuts in your hair and admit that even Gluttony is better than you…"**

**"What!" Sunna smirked and glanced at the note.**

**"You're the one that brought it upon yourself." Ed read the note and sighed.**

**"Of course I don't do it!" Ed said quickly. "I'm not doing that with someone I don't even think that way for!" Sunna looked out the corner of her eyes and saw Ed blush.**

**"Right, you keep saying that Edward. I've not seen a shade of red that deep in a long time."**

**"What about the first chapter of this?" Calida asked.**

**"That was Havoc's dream!" Ed shouted. "Furthermore, I blame him for that!"**

**"Hey, I didn't do a thing at all," Havoc stated as he crossed his arms.**

**"Like heck you didn't!"**

**"Good to meet you, Lunaria," Sunna said as she shook hands. "I'd use a bodyguard but I think Calida's sadistic enough…" Sunna glanced over at Calida who was grinning darkly at Ed and Havoc.**

**"Yes! More fighting, how fun this is!" Calida shouted as she quickly stood up.**

**"Yeah…I'm officially freaked out now. I wasn't even sure I would ever be freaked out on this thing"**

**"Well she is crazy," Raven said as he crossed his arms.**

**"You're still here, Raven?"**

**"Yes of course I am!"**

**"We don't have any use for you. Go drink alcohol so we can kill you."**

**"Shut up…"**

**"I'm not telling you anything," Winry said as she crossed her arms.**

**"Why not, Riza admitted she had feelings for Roy," Sunna stated. "In Maire and Ember's place is where she admitted her feelings. However…"**

**"I'm still not doing it!"**

**"Well okay, you don't have to." Sunna opened her desk drawer and her eyes widened when she saw Greed's head in the drawer. "What the…Calida!!!!"**

**"What is it, Aunt Sunna?" Calida looked over and saw Sunna glaring at her. "Oh, I see you've found the head of Greed, how do you like it?" Sunna sighed and rubbed her forehead. Dante looked over at Deardra and sighed.**

**"Why…Why don't you go after Hoenheim or something!"**

**"They don't care about me," Hoenheim said with a smirk. "Besides, I'm not old or evil. I'm a good angel…Speaking of angels…"**

**"I don't think Angeline likes being called an Angel." Hoenheim looked over to see Angeline Hawkeye step into the room.**

**"How many times do I have to repeat myself…Don't call me that!" Angie exclaimed.**

**"Okay…fine…Too bad your story didn't survive."**

**"Nobody reviewed…It wasn't **_**my**_** fault. In fact, I blame you!"**

**"Why, what did I ever do?" Dante tapped Hoenheim's shoulder and smirked.**

**"In that story that you, Angeline, Roy and Riza starred in…You watched as Envy took advantage of her and you didn't help her."**

**"I didn't watch…**_**YOU**_** were the one that watched and…"**

**"You still left the area even though you should have stopped Envy."**

**"You should have stopped him too you know…" **

**"Yeah, Sis, how come you didn't do anything?" Angie asked as she started to walk toward Dante. Sunna sighed and crossed her arms.**

**"Before another war happens, let's read the next of this note," Sunna stated. "Regret…Probably another on of those forgotten sins or something…No worries."**

**"Will someone get this thing off of me?!" Envy shouted. "Get off, get off…get**_**OFF!"**_

**"Envy, be nice to Regret or you may…wind up regretting your choice of words…No pun intended." Envy glared at Sunna as she chuckled lightly. Envy watches as veranda takes Regret away.**

**"Thank you!"**

**"You're thanking the person that sucked your blood, twice?"**

**"Yes! Is there a problem with that!"**

**"Nope, I guess there's no problem at all." Sunna shook her head and read out the rest of the note.**

**"Don't call me moofy!" Wrath exclaimed.**

**"Heh…Moofy…" Wrath glared at Sunna. **

**"I told you not to call me that!" Wrath charged at Sunna, without glancing from her paper she snapped her fingers and set fire to Wrath. "Ah! Hot!"**

**"You were saying?" Sunna looked at Envy and crossed her arms.**

**"Damn you!"**

**"No cussing please…for that, I'm not cooling you off. You can get Sloth to do it or something."**

**"Sloth's mad at me though!"**

**"Why?"**

**"She's annoyed by me calling her mother all the time…"**

**"I see…"**

**"They want me to jump in a wood chipper?" Archer asked.**

**"That's what it says."**

**"Why the hell would I do that?"**

**"No cussing…for that…Calida, you know what to do." Calida nodded and looked to Archer as he turned even more pale than usual. "How is that possible for him to go paler?"**

**"Help me…" Archer ran off but Calida grabbed him. "I am not going in a wood chipper! I'm not even wood!"**

**"Are you sure about that? I think you have a rather wooden personality," Calida stated.**

**"I hate you…I really do." Archer's eyes widened as he neared the wood chipper. "Ah! No, please don't do this! Mommy, I want my mommy!" Calida stopped, raised her eyebrow and glanced at Sunna.**

**"I think he just wet himself…ew, that's gross."**

**"Toss him in there Calida," Sunna said as she grimaced. **

**"I will do it with pleasure." Archer screamed as Calida tossed him into the wood chipper. "Don't worry Archer, you'll be fine as soon as the next chapter begins…maybe."**

**"Riza has a baby? From where does she have her baby?"**

**"I've already been born," Calida said.**

**"I don't think they mean you," Sunna stated quietly.**

**"I'm not pregnant though," Riza said quietly.**

**"In Riza's past, Archer impregnates you at fifteen, via taking advantage of you, and then he kills your baby," Calida stated.**

**"Calida, no spoiling the stories!" Sunna exclaimed.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry about that!"**

**"Archer did…what?" Roy and Riza asked as they turned to see Archer's form come out of the wood chipper.**

**"What, why are you looking at me like that? Oh, please no!"**

**"Well…Before yet another murder happens, I think we'll be closing out right here," Sunna stated.**

**"Yes, please review for next week," Greed's head said. **

**"Ah! What the! Calida…"**

**"What is it Aunt Sunna?" Calida looked over and Aunt Sunna pulled out Greed's head.**

**"Why!"**

**"Oh, I just thought it'd be fun, I recorded his voice and stuck it in the drawer as well. Sunna raised her eyebrow and looked in the draw to see a tape recorder. She narrowed her eyes, snapped her fingers and sent the device up in flames.**

**"Calida…never do this again."**

**"Aw, but its fun!" Sunna sighed and tossed Greed's head to the side. She snapped her fingers and set it on fire. **

**"Okay, we'll be back next week everyone! Send in your notes!"**

* * *

**There you have it, and check out Maire Blaze's FMA Penpals, it's great fun and inspired this game here. Be sure to check it out, Sunna and Calida will return with all of your favorites next week, but only if you review! **


	6. Reply numero 6

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

* * *

**"Alright, let's get started!" Sunna said as she stretched and yawned. "Is everyone here ready?"**

**"I hate you, I hope you know that," Pride said quickly.**

**"Yeah, I hate you too, I really do. Unfortunately, I don't care." Calida walked into the room and smiled.**

**"Well, that was close! The last chapter was almost put in as the wrong chapter," Calida stated. "Island of the Ships had to send her note in a PM unfortunately."**

**"Now that I think about it, she could have reviewed as an anonymous person."**

**"I suppose. Anyway, what's the next note, Aunt Sunna? Do I get to cut anybody up?" Sunna raised her eyebrow and sighed.**

**"No, I'm almost afraid you'll put another head in my drawer…"**

**"Oh, that was only one time!"**

**"Yes, but you're weird enough to do it again." Calida shrugged as Sunna pulled out a note. "First note is from Island of Ships."**

**-----------------------**

_my note (since i can't review anymore):  
lolz...that was funny.  
sloth: commit suicide until you use up your last life  
manga pride (if you know who that is): give the fuhrer a hug and call him  
daddy  
envy and ed: what! you didn't do my dare! gr... (shames OCs for letting them  
get away with not doing it) just for that, you either have to do my previous  
dare or: envy you have to lose to ed in a fight on purpose, and ed you have to  
tell us explicily what your feelings are for winry (tis a truth)  
winry: give up throwing wrenches at ed for a year  
wrath: admit that you were a badly created filler character for the anime,  
and then tap dance on top of calida  
calida: let wrath tap-dance on top of you, but then go kill him  
happy torturing!_

**------------------------**

**"Exactly **_**why**_** should I commit suicide?" Sloth asked as her eyebrow twitched. "There's no reason for me to do such a thing! Plus, it's a little hard for me to do that…"**

**"I don't think it'd be too hard for you to do," Sunna said as she crossed her arms. "Besides, Calida might wind up killing you herself."**

**"You could be right on that…Somehow she scares us all."**

**"She should, she's a scary person." Sunna looked over at Calida to see her balancing swords and daggers on her fingers. "Okay…yeah, she definitely is." Calida looked at Sloth and sighed.**

**"Are you going to do it?" Calida asked.**

**"Two words, hell no," Sloth stated. Her eyes widened as Calida grinned darkly. "Oh crap…" Sloth turned and started to run as Calida chased her. Sunna raised her eyebrow and sighed as she read the next part. Calida stopped running and looked at Sunna with wide eyes.**

**"I have to go get the Pride of the **_**manga**_**?! How is that supposed to happen? He's a large stinking shadow for crying out loud!" Calida exclaimed. "Oh well, I guess if anyone's going to do it…" Sunna sighed as Calida exited. She waited until Calida came back with a very bloody Selim.**

**"You could have just called him over here."**

**"Yeah, but this was more fun!"**

**"I bet it was…" **

**"Okay, I have to hug the Fuhrer?" Selim asked. "Why should I do this?"**

**"Yeah, why should he?" Pride asked.**

**"Just do it or I'm frying you both," Sunna said with a bored expression on her face. "Then I'm going to sick Calida on you, judging by her appearance, she'd probably enjoy cutting you up."**

**"Okay, I'll do it!" Selim exclaimed as he hugged Pride. "There, I hugged you…oh and…daddy." Selim choked on the words and finally turned deep shades of red before exploding in the room.**

**"Wow, I didn't think that would ever happen," Sunna said with wide eyes.**

**"He exploded! That's awesome!" Calida shouted as Sunna sighed.**

**"Okay, again, this isn't yaoi, it isn't us that has control over what happens here. Our author doesn't like yaoi or yuri so don't be surprised if male or female characters don't make out. **

**"I'd rather lose a fight on purpose," Envy said with a low growl. "No way in hell I'm kissing that pipsqueak over there!" Ed and Envy broke out into a fight and then Envy let Ed's blade go through his chest. "Damn it! Oh look…I lost…"**

**"Yes, you're an ugly, palm tree, loser," Ed said with a chuckle. "Oh, and I'm not admitting anything about Winry! She's just my friend, that's it!"**

**"Me, give up wrenches?" Winry asked. Havoc broke out in enormous laughter, causing Winry to glare at him.**

**"That's like asking a smoker to go cold turkey!" Havoc exclaimed.**

**"You know, they might just ask you to do that," Sunna said as she looked at her nails. "Come to think of it, they may already have."**

**"Fine, I won't throw wrenches at Ed," Winry said as she crossed her arms.**

**"I wasn't exactly a filler character for the anime," Wrath said quietly. "I was important to it, there are seven sins, there has to be seven sins."**

**"This is true, it wouldn't look good in the anime if they had six sins yet the manga has all seven," Calida said.**

**"You want me to do **_**what**_** with **_**whom!**_** You're asking for me to kill myself!"**

**"No, actually she's asking for Calida to kill you afterwards," Sunna said with a smirk. "Oh, and happy tap dancing."**

**"Damn you…"**

**"I'm ready," Calida said as she unsheathed her sword. "Come on, let's rumble!"**

**"I don't think I'm going to get the chance to tap dance…" Wrath backed away and Calida took a step forward.**

**"Let's go! It'll be **_**fun!**_**" Sunna whistled and pulled out another note.**

**"Before we see enormous amount of bloodshed, let's move on to the next note," Sunna stated. "It's from Dragonlord."**

**"Oh, crap!" Dante exclaimed.**

**"Oh, come now, I bet there won't be a thing against you in this. There's probably zero chance of that though."**

**"I hate you."**

**"I know."**

**-------------------------**

_Er envy might need some mouth wash...  
so Fuery didn't want to fix my phone oh well. Butler put away the money.  
Ed I dare you to beat up roy:)  
Al...Envy has your cat and a razor...here's my hammer.  
Riza...Roy just stole your undergarments again...uh oh.  
Who's in charge here... I got a package and something is in it...OMFG. IT'S TUCKER! BURN HIM MY DRAGON WARRIORS!  
Wrath...I dare you to...kick Hughes in the nuts!)  
later  
dragonlord_

**------------------------**

**"Yeah, I brushed my teeth several times over and my breath **_**still**_**stinks!" Envy shouted. "I despise you…Can I **_**please**_** kill him?"**

**"Sorry, you can't kill the reviewers," Sunna stated. "I wouldn't mind fixing that phone though."**

**"You have plenty of money though, sister," Roy said as he narrowed his eyes. "You have more than I do!"**

**"Oh yeah…"**

**"She has more than even me," Pride said quietly.**

**"Hush, nobody should know of that. I could always use more money though." Sunna vanished and Calida blinked. **

**"Oh dear god, she left us alone with that!" Dante exclaimed.**

**"Calida isn't a 'that' you know," Hoenheim responded. "Though, she is scary."**

**"I hear you talking about me back there," Calida said with a dark grin. She was about to charge at the two but stopped when Sunna walked back in the room.**

**"All fixed," Sunna said as she crossed her arms. She raised her eyebrow when she looked at Calida and then the fear in Hoenheim and Dante. "I don't even **_**want**_** to know."**

**"Why should I beat up Roy?" Ed asked, "As much fun as it would be…I'm sure you remember episode thirteen, I think that was it…"**

**"Yeah, he couldn't beat Roy if he tried," Sunna said with a sigh. "He needs more training and I'd be glad to give him some.**

**"No thank you!"**

**"So, Envy has my cat?" Al asked. "Damn, you save one helpless cat in one measly episode and everyone thinks you have to love cats to death!"**

**"Check out 'Waking Amestris' Al, you literally catnapped the poor kitten," Calida stated.**

**"Uh, that chapter isn't up yet, Calida," Sunna said as she rubbed her forehead. Al shrugged and held the hammer in his hand.**

**"Oh yeah…this is going to do any good for me," Al said as he rolled his eyes. "Hey, Envy, I think they want me to smash your brains in with my hammer."**

**"Like hell that'll happen!" Envy shouted.**

**"Yes, fun! Blood and gore!" Calida shouted with joy. Sunna rolled her eyes and sighed.**

**"I did **_**not**_** steal Riza's undergarments!" Roy shouted. "I wouldn't do that to her!"**

**"You did it once before," Sunna said.**

**"Yeah, you did," Riza said flatly. **

**"Riza, what did you and Roy do that one time? I heard the gunfire stop and you two didn't return for quite some time."**

**"We did nothing…" Riza shifted her eyes to the side and walked away.**

**"Okay…" Sunna's eyebrow twitched as she saw Tucker jump out of a box. "Damn…that freak…" Sunna quickly stood up and snapped her fingers, "Get out of here Tucker!" **

**"What, help me!" Tucker screamed as he was quickly ignited along with the dragons that were attacking him.**

**"Hm…maybe I overdid it."**

**"You must really hate Tucker, Aunt Sunna," Calida said with a sigh. "That's truly a shame. I was hoping to cut him up actually. Oh, and Wrath is out of commission for the time being."**

**"What did you do to him?" Sunna asked with narrow eyes.**

**"Let's just say he's sleeping…with fish…" Sunna sighed and rubbed her forehead.**

**"When did this become a gangster show? I think I'm getting a headache…next letter!"**

**"It's Maire and Ember," Calida said with a grin.**

**"Oh, wonderful," Envy said flatly. "Do you mind if I run away now?"**

**"You have to stay here," Sunna said quietly.**

**"Why am I even here again?" Scar asked from one wall.**

**"Shut up, you're here because you've been made into an important character as of Attack of the Raven."**

**------------------------**

_Marie: i meant the baby in meeting roys family...  
Ember: we reviewed this before we read the last chapter.  
Regret(Being the resorseful person she is): But master Envy...(Groveles at his feet.) why have you forsaken me?!??!? (Cryes.)  
Marie: And no, you didn't get it right! (Pats regret's shoulder.)  
Ember: Dude, you treat her like a slave in the first place... And then you don't give her a hug?  
Dresden: i'm confused...  
Ember: You just now realize this?  
Dresden: Oh, ha-ha... i mean how could they not know?  
Deardra: I'm just suprised Veevee hasn't tried to kidnapp me y-  
Marie: (Covers mouth.) NO SPOILING!  
Deardra: Fine...  
Dresden: no, i mean that dante plans to-  
Marie: EDWARD SIMON DRESDEN! You spoil my story and i swear i will let ember go after you with a very sharp spork. or better yet lunaria's spear collection.  
Dresden: Okay marie...  
Ember: alright, Archer why are you not a gelatonis mound in the wast catcher??  
Veranda: yes socks in garbage boy.(Envy.) i have to make up for lost time... (tourtures beyond the level og blood gore and violence allowed on fan fiction.) And you STILL got blood on my coat! (Kicks.)and now... (Does same to dante just because she CAN,)  
Marie: Envy, comfort regret, NOW! then dante, you will stop feeding her those red stones!  
Regret: No, i must not bother master envy, i will be punished!  
Marie: No, you won't.  
Regret: Are you sure? Oh, Wrath! I found you those candy mice you wanted! (gives.)  
Ember: Poor thing... And i thought i was evil...  
Deardra: (Watches regret go to room.) i'll have to agree with her on this mum...  
Ember: Huh... Alright havoc, i pitty you but yeah, i just plain pitty you right now.  
Marie: you have to deal with honey... Partly my fault but mostly.. yeah my fault.  
Ember: We dare you to go to the bahamas with honey and your kids!  
Marie: Well..er, step kids.  
Havocs step kids: Please daddy?  
Marie: How can you say no to that?  
Dresden: now thats kinda low...  
Ember: Spork or spear?  
Dresden: (Gulp.) Never mind...  
Marie: Now because i have letters to answer, and this is a bit strange...  
Ember & Marie: See ya next chapter thanks for the promo!_

_Marie Blaze  
Ember Blaze  
Edward Dresden  
2 Alchemists  
authors  
and 1 chess dude_

**------------------------**

**"I don't even know this person!" Envy exclaimed. Sunna raised her eyebrow and sighed.**

**"I hate to say it, but none of us know who Regret is," Sunna said quietly. "None of us know any of the other OC's other than Deardra, she's in the other story of yours. Though we haven't seen Regret in any of them, although as far as I know, she sounds like another homunculus."**

**"It appears she's my servant of sorts," Envy said with a dark grin. Sunna closed her eyes and sighed.**

**"Envy, you are not to misuse the power you have over a servant. Now, Envy, my servant, go fetch me a cup of tea and make sure it's **_**hot**_**."**

**"What!"**

**"Do it." Sunna raised her hand and Envy ran out of the room. "Okay…Now, where was I?" Sunna crossed her arms and sighed. "You see, when we check your profile, we only see two stories and one of them is the penpals story. We've never read the one where Veranda was in it nor any of your other OC's." Sunna raised her eyebrow and looked at Dresden. "I don't know about her kidnapping you or anything about Dante trying anything."**

**"Aunt Sunna, it could be assumed that in their other story, the girl that appeared in the third chapter is Regret," Calida stated. "It's not so clear but it's probable!"**

**"Good point, Calida."**

**"Right, as for Archer not being gelatin, I can fix that!" Sunna groaned as Calida drew her sword.**

**"Run for your life, Archer…On second though, no, don't…I don't care." Sunna smirked as Archer screamed in terror. **

**"Who the hell is Honey and why do you claim I have kids?" Havoc asked. "Sunna, a little help here?"**

**"Sorry, I only care about the fangirls out there going after my brother or Edward."**

**"Dang…" Havoc looked at his kids and sighed. "If I go to the Bahamas…"**

**"You still get to come back. You don't have that choice actually."**

**"Damn…"**

**"Go and enjoy yourself Havoc," Sunna said with a smirk. "We'll see you next chapter!"**

**"Since when did I have kids and who the hell is Honey…" Havoc grumbled as he walked off and Sunna chuckled.**

**"I think Honey's one of the reviewers on Maire Blaze's penpals story," Calida said as she rubbed her chin.**

**"You're probably right on that." Sunna pulled out another note, "Here is Right is Never Wrong."**

**------------------**

_Ashley: MUAHAHAHA!  
Nice chapter...  
Mikki: Darn it, I knew I shouldn't have given you crackers...  
Ashley: -Evil Smile- I love crackers...  
Mikki: Whatever...to tell you the truth I would LOVE to see ANYONE get locked in a room with you when you're sugar high, seriously, you get scary...  
Ashley: -Grinning strangely- MUAHAHAHA  
Mikki: Right, I'm taking over the computer now! -Pushes off chair-  
Ashley: I hate you…  
Mikki: Good. For. You! For once I won't hurt Envy, although I would love to see him admit he's a palm tree…  
Ashley: -still manically laughing in a corner- MISS. MOUSE!  
Mikki: -glancing at Ashley- whatever…I'm bugging al now!  
Ashley: I SOO DARE ENVY TO DANCE ON A TABLE IN HAS BOXES SINNING JINGLE BELL ROCK!  
Mikki: Didn't you ALREADY do that to him in one of my stories? And didn't you already imagine Envy in a coconut bra?  
Ashley: Shut up, I don't need that image in my head AGAIN!  
Mikki: whatever…_

_(By the way, the Envy, dancing, boxers, jingle bell thing can be found in a story called The Twisted Christmas, written by both me (Mikimousie) and Ashley (Right Is Never Wrong)!)_

_Mikki: But seriously I would love to see someone get locked in a room with you on salt  
Me: AND SUGAR!_

**-------------**

**"Yes, we read that story, The Twisted Christmas," Sunna stated. "In fact, I think our author reviewed on it."**

**"Envy already did the whole dancing thing," Calida said as she crossed her arms. "He did that back in the second chapter of this whole thing, I think."**

**"Yeah, it was either that or the one after, but he did do it. Let's get him in a coconut bra though, that should be hilarious."**

**"What!" Envy shouted. "I am **_**not **_**going to…" Sunna lifted her hand and Envy leapt back in terror. "Okay, fine!" Envy transformed into himself with a coconut bra and sighed.**

**"Okay, do the hula!" Calida exclaimed.**

**"That wasn't suggested," Sunna said as her eyebrow twitched. "Personally, seeing Envy in a coconut bra is a bit...creepy."**

**"I will also not admit I am a palm tree!" Envy shouted.**

**"He does look like one though," Calida said with a slight chuckle.**

**"Oh shut up!"**

**"Just do it, Envy," Sunna said with a chuckle. "Get it over with."**

**"Fine, just so you know, I hate you!"**

**"We know!" Sunna and Calida both exclaimed.**

**"You don't have to yell…Fine, I'm a palm tree…there! I hate you all."**

**"Well that's it for this chapter," Sunna stated. "Send in your reviews and we'll gladly be back next week!"**

**"Yeah, we love our current readers, but we could use some others as well, so come on everyone!" Calida said with an innocent smile and puppy dog eyes.**

**"Seriously, how can you turn **_**that**_** down?" Sunna shook her head and leaned back in the chair. "She's going to turn violent soon, I'm sure of it."**

* * *

**There you go! **


	7. Reply 7, runaround

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**-------------------------------**

**"Let's see what we come up with today," Ed said with a sigh. "Calida's acting weirder."**

**"You can tell?" Sunna asked. **

**"Okay, come on, I'm waiting to start!" Calida said with a grin. "Is it true, Sunna? Are you hosting something else?"**

**"Why yes, Calida, it's true. Along with Raven Hawkeye, we host what is called 'The Assassins' where like this, the reviewers can request the Fullmetal Alchemist characters to assassinate whatever they want, like SpongeBob for example."**

**"Oh, I don't like that yellow sponge…"**

**"Why is that?"**

**"It freaks me out!" Sunna chuckled and crossed her arms.**

**"Well too bad you can't request us to do in SpongeBob. A reviewer has to do such a thing."**

**"Okay, whatever, let's get on with this."**

**"You know, I'm fine with talking about and doing something other than this!" Envy said with a large grin. Sunna closed her eyes and sighed. **

**"Too bad, Envy, you have to do this. If you complain, I'm so, so sorry."**

**"Aw, you're no fun or fair!"**

**"Life, Envy, life isn't fair."**

**"I hate you!"**

**"I think we've established that a long time ago."**

**"Well I'll say it again if I want." Sunna raised her hand up and smiled.  
"What are you doing? Please don't smile…I'm sorry!"**

**"Okay, I think I'll be the one dealing with the first note this time," Calida said quietly. "This one is from Dragonlord."**

**"Oh great," Dante said with a sigh. "Gluttony, you might as well eat me now."**

**"Really, I can eat you?" Gluttony asked.**

**"What the hell! No! I wasn't being serious!"**

**"Oh…"**

**-----------------------**

DANTE! GIVE ME MY WALLET NOW! oh wait, i have a better idea.  
Dante i dare you to let gluttony eat you.  
hohopapa. i dare you to steal winrys tools.  
envy...your breath still stinks. GET THE FUNNEL AND A GALLON OF MOUTH WASH!  
lust...apple?  
Ed...i have a potion that will make you taller...NO ITS NOT MILK!  
Al, i have new armor polish for you...  
One more thing before i go...-kicks havoc in the nuts-that will make you think twice before you smoke.  
BYE

**------------------------**

**"I don't have your wallet," Dante said. She raised her eyebrow and looked up. Calida chuckled as she read the letter.**

**"Wow, didn't we just get done with that."**

**"I just want you to know that I hate you. No, Gluttony is **_**not**_**going to be eating me!"**

**"Can I eat you, really?" Gluttony asked.**

**"No! Once he starts eating, he can't stop!"**

**"Aw, but that's no fun…" Dante crossed her arms and huffed, she looked over to see Gluttony sniffing her. **

**"Will you get away from me!" Gluttony started to bite at her and she took the opportunity to run.**

**"Why should I steal her tools?" Hoenheim asked. "I get my first dare and they want me to steal some tools."**

**"You have to at least **_**try**_**." Calida stated. She looked over to see Sunna and Envy still arguing with one another. He narrowed her eyes and sighed as Sunna was snapping her fingers and Envy was running around in circles. **

**"Fine…" Hoenheim walked over to Winry, she was sleeping. He saw some of her tools and swiftly grabbed them and put him in his jacket. He turned around and felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Winry glaring at him. **

**"Where do you think you're going with those?" Winry asked. **

**"Heh, it wasn't my fault! It was a dare!"**

**"You're dead!" Hoenheim turned and ran as Winry began to chase him.**

**"Ah perfect!" Sunna exclaimed. She grabbed Envy and stuck a funnel into his mouth.**

**"Hey, what are you doing!" Envy exclaimed. **

**"He has a point, you have such bad breath!"**

**"No! Someone help me!"**

**"Actually, we find this quite amusing really," Pride said with a smile as Sunna poured mouthwash into the funnel.**

**"Oh, I guess I'll take the apple," Lust said as she held an apple in her hand. "Uh…thanks."**

**"A potion to make me tall-Are you calling me short!" Ed growled and then yelled. "Who do you think is so small that not even a microscope could see!"**

**"That wasn't what he was referring to," Calida said with a sigh. Sunna stood up and crossed her arms.**

**"Do not refer to him as short," Sunna stated.**

**"Aunt Sunna, why act motherly until Riza's Past get's posted?"**

**"I don't know. I feel like it." Al held the armor polish in his hand and stared at it.**

**"Uh, thanks," Al said with a smile.**

**"Hah! I have a nut guard!" Havoc exclaimed.**

**"Did we **_**need**_** to know this?" Sunna asked. "Anyway, I'll get the next note. It's from Island of ships."**

**-------------------------**

nice...  
okay, so:  
(my friend crashes through windw, steals computer from me. i is sorry for the resulting dares)  
Envy: put coconuts in your hair, shift your clothes so that they're all wooden-looking, and scream "I IS A CRAZY-ASS PALM TREE and!" at the top of your lungs  
Ed: give wrath a big hug  
wrath: let him do it, and call him "big brother"  
(i steals the computer back) HAHA! I IS BACK! okay, so:  
hughes: come back to life as a zombie and slap roy while screaming "you let me die!" repeatedly  
Calida (i enjoy daring the OCs): don't kill, hurt, injure, harm, or verbally abuse anybody this note, no matter what they do to you  
Sunna: forcibly stop calida from not doing her dare  
Havoc: go cold turkey for 2 months  
riza and winry: braid calida's hair so she looks like a psychotic norweigan girl  
izumi: go beat up sloth, because she stole your son away

yay! tortur-oops, i mean dare- time! we! (watchs chaos happily, sucking on a lollipop, and holding her friend in a headlock)

**------------------------**

**"**_**HOW AM I A PALM TREE!"**_** Envy exclaimed.**

**"Uh…You **_**look**_** like one," Sunna stated. Envy glared at Sunna and Calida put coconuts in his hair.**

**"What the hell are you doing, runt!"**

**"I'm sixteen now, don't call me a runt," Calida said quietly.**

**"It hasn't been posted yet! That's the epilogue of the swords, be lucky people started to review it or else it would never have been posted!"**

**"Yeah, and I'm thankful for that. Enjoy the coconuts you Gee, what do you look like?"**

**"I look a damn palm tree…"**

**"You are."**

**"I am?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I am a palm tree?"**

**"He admitted to being a palm tree!"**

**"Hey!" Envy pointed at Calida and looked at Sunna. "Can she **_**do**_** that?"**

**"I don't see why not, yes," Sunna said with a grin.**

**"I am not giving Wrath a hug," Ed said with narrow eyes.**

**"He's not even my brother!" Wrath exclaimed. "There is no way he is, not step, not half, not even biological!"**

**"If Ed doesn't want to give him a hug, fine," Sunna stated. "However, Wrath must give calling him a brother a shot."**

**"Why are you so easy on Ed and Roy!" Wrath exclaimed.**

**"It's only because Roy is my brother, I like messing with him but I'm not going to force him to do something that might kill him…like jumping off of a cliff. However, I could give him a scare by pushing him near one!"**

**"You stay away from me!" Roy exclaimed. **

**"I am **_**not**_** calling Ed my big brother!" Wrath exclaimed. "There's no way it will-" Sunna lifted her hands and Wrath swiftly turned to Ed. "I love you big brother!"**

**"Oh, so horrible," Ed said with a loud groan.**

**"Uh, I'm dead?" Hughes asked. **

**"It's happened in the story," Calida stated with a nod.**

**"How can I turn to a zombie while being alive?"**

**"I can help!"**

**"Calida, you're actually not supposed to harm, maim, or abuse anyone this note, you do realize that right?" Sunna asked.**

**"Yeah I heard it before, but that is not happening."**

**"They want me to forcibly stop her from not doing her dare?" Sunna looked at Calida and her eyebrow twitched. "Yeah, that's asking the impossible." Calida took out her sword and Sunna grabbed Calida's arm. "Sorry, I can't let you do that."**

**"Aunt Sunna, I don't want to have to hurt you…Let go of my arm."**

**"I'm putting my foot down here."**

**"Unless you want **_**another**_** alchemy battle, I suggest you let go of my arm. Remember this, I have elemental alchemy **_**and**_** a sword that is flame compatible!"**

**"Where did you get that anyway?"**

**"Brenda Leona."**

**"Oh…" Sunna sighed and walked away as Calida put her sword back in her sheath. "Hey Calida, which boyfriend do you like better, Javad Elric or Caldor?"**

**"What does that have to do with anything, neither of those people have appeared yet!"**

**"Okay, and Javad appeared once."**

**"Yeah, when we were **_**nine**_**."**

**"I'll go cold turkey when I want. I can quit anytime," Havoc said with a chuckle.**

**"Then what's with that cigarette in your mouth?" Sunna asked. Havoc groaned and spit his cigarette out of his mouth.**

**"You want us to try and braid her hair?" Winry asked. "Are you **_**crazy?"**_

**"She'll let me braid her hair," Riza said with a smile. "I am her mom after all."**

**"Fine, if you want to braid my hair, go ahead," Calida said as her mouth twitched once.**

**"I didn't steal that brat away!" Sloth exclaimed. "He's a clingy little brat who can't tell who his mother is to save his own life! It's his fault that I died in the end!"**

**"Yeah, and I don't really care," Izumi stated. "I mean, he **_**is**_** a homunculus." Wrath stared at the two women in shock.**

**"Mom, Sloth, what are you saying!" Wrath exclaimed. Izumi and Sloth crossed their arms and glared at Wrath.**

**"You are **_**not**_** my son!" They shouted. Izumi looked at Sloth and chuckled. "I wouldn't mind beating Sloth up though…"**

**"Here it comes," Sunna sighed. "Well, I'll bring out the note. It's from Right is Never Wrong."**

**------------------------**

Mikki: Took long enough!  
Ashley; Well for give me for coding a webpage!  
Mikki: Whatever…  
Ashley: I so dare Winry to kiss Ed!  
Mikki: I'm going to guess you've taken to reading Edwin now, instead of Royai?  
Ashley; Please as if! No I would just love to see Winry kiss Ed…  
Mikki: You along with every one else…  
Ashley: Smile

Note from Ashley: Sorry it's short; Mikki and I are too busy playing World of Warcraft to type much, apparently playing on the computer calms my ever present hyperlarity…  
Mikki: Hyperlarity isn't a word  
Ashley: Shut up…

**------------------------**

**"They want me to kiss Ed?" Winry asked as her eyebrow twitched. "Why should I?"**

**"Just do it and get it over with," Sunna stated as she shook her head. **

**"No, what profit is there in it!"**

**"Well, they weren't exactly detailed on what they wanted you to do other than to kiss him."**

**"Oh...well in that case!" Ed stared at Winry with wide eyes as she walked toward him.**

**"What are you doing?" Ed asked. Winry shrugged and hit Ed's hand with a wrench. "Ah! That hurts!"**

**"Oh, did you get an injury?" Winry grabbed Ed's wrist and lifted his hand up. She saw a drop of blood from his finger. "Here, maybe this will help." Winry quickly kissed the injury and crossed her arms. "There, I kissed him!"**

**"Wow, that was actually lame," Sunna said with a shrug. "Well, there's no more letters!"**

**"What!" Envy exclaimed with joy rising in his throat. "No more letters! Maire and Blaze didn't write in this week! Yes!"**

**"Don't worry Envy, I'm sure they'll be here next week."**

**"Hooray, I don't have to do anything stupid and lame! Or get my damn blood sucked out…"**

**"Actually, our author made an OC just for this instance.**

**"What?"**

**"It's true, this one is called Count Killer."**

**"What? The only time there's ever a Count to a name is…Oh dear god…" Killer walked in and grabbed Envy. "No!" Killer bit into Envy's neck and drained out his blood. "I hate you so much!" **

**"Okay Killer, you can leave now," Sunna said with a grin. Killer nodded and vanished as Envy fell to the ground. He started twitching and Sunna took pity on him. "Wow, you're really weak right now."**

**"I hate you!"**

**"We've established that, maybe Veranda will come back and calm you down."**

**"Damn you!"**

**"No cussing here."**

**"Hey, we only got three this time, Aunt Sunna," Calida stated. "That's fine and all, but let's make sure nobody forgets to write in!"**

**"Yeah, or stops writing in…Maire, Ember, Ashley, Mikki, Island, Dragon, thank you for writing in!" Sunna stated. "Keep writing and we'll keep coming back for you every week!"**

**"Check out Aunt Sunna's other hosting job as well! The Assassins, I think you'll enjoy it! The only difference is I'm sadly not there."**

**"That may actually be a good thing…"**

**"Aunt Sunna, what are you saying?"**

**"Oh nothing at all…"**

**"Okay, love you Aunt Sunna."**

**"Aw, how nice…what do you want?"**

**"Who said I want something other than to tell my favorite Aunt that I love her? Personally, I'm offended!"**

**"Personally, you never act sweet like that unless you want something. Usually it's money and you spend it on things that have no significance. Once you spent a whole five dollars on a little car thing at a store."**

**"That was when I was **_**six**_**."**

**"Right…Then you wanted money, you said it was for a movie and you went out and bought a whole box of chocolates."**

**"Well…can't I at least give my Aunt a hug?"**

**"Do you want any money?"**

**"No."**

**"Okay, give me a hug." Calida smiled and hugged Sunna, Sunna closed her eyes and sighed. "Calida…"**

**"Yes Aunt Sunna?" Calida said with a sweet voice.**

**"Put it back."**

**"Put what back?"**

**"The wallet, put it back in my pocket…"**

**"Darn!" Calida put the wallet back in Sunna's pocket and stepped back. "You caught me."**

**"I've been around you enough to know your tricks."**

**"Yeah…Well, we'll see you all next week, send in your notes!"**

**"Yeah, that's all for this week!"**

* * *

**As they said, see you all next week! **


	8. The psycho sings

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**-------------------------------**

**"Finally he updates!" Calida said with a groan. Sunna chuckled and crossed her arms.**

**"Hey, he got wrapped up in some other things. He's been busy with college work, and many other things, including updating some stories. He's even been trying to write oneshots for all the shows and stuff that he actually watches, some of those have turned to stories."**

**"Yeah, but Aunt Sunna…Oh whatever, this next note is from Island of Ships." Sunna chuckled as Calida pulled out another note.**

**-----------------------**

what! only 3 reviews! thats an outrage! it makes chpaters shoprter!  
okay, so:  
hughes: you didn't do your dare! gr... just for that, commit suicide, then come back from the dead as a zombie and repeatedly hit roy screaming "you let me die"  
envy: you're not just a palm tree, your a bad/crazy ass palm tree. remember that. um, i dare you to not be in your adorable/preffered/palm tree form for the rest of the note  
Havoc: start smoking pot instead of cigarettes, they don't give you cancer (and you get high as a bonus!)  
winry: your last dare ended up lame, i dare you to kiss ed on the mouth  
ed: let her do it  
calida: you are allowed to attack and kill them if they don't do their dares  
lust: i'm sorry that everyone forgets you! so now, i dare you to wear a low cut shirt, and fishnets, then see how long it takes for the men to start nose-bleeding  
do your dares or be attacked by my armada of ships (from my island)! WE HAS CANNONS!

**------------------------**

**"Uh, if I commit suicide, why would I blame Roy for letting me die?" Hughes asked as he raised his eyebrow. Calida sighed and rubbed her forehead.**

**"Just do it," Calida said as she crossed her arms. She glanced at her dare and blinked. "What's with the people daring me, but oddly enough, I find great enjoyment and thrill in what they asked me to do…" Calida grinned and Sunna sighed.**

**"Oh boy…here we go," Sunna said as she rolled her eyes.**

**"Hughes, do your dare, or you shall die." Hughes's mouth dropped.**

**"I die either way!" Hughes exclaimed.**

**"Yep, it appears that is the case." Calida nodded and Hughes let out a sigh. Calida drew her sword, the sword that once belonged to Brenda Leona and aimed it for Hughes. Sunna smirked and looked over at Calida.**

**"You know, her spirit is in that sword, you can't kill a person with it unless they have committed a great crime or they are a criminal."**

**"That wasn't revealed yet!"**

**"Two chapters of that story to go, I think it will be revealed."**

**"Damn you…" Calida shrugged and charged toward Hughes. "I can still use my alchemy on him!"**

**"Ah! Help me Sunna!" Hughes exclaimed as he ran around in circles.**

**"I'd rather stick with the regular cigarettes that I smoke," Havoc said as he narrowed his eyes. "I've heard of this 'pot' and I must say, I'm not too thrilled with it."**

**"Okay, **_**I**_** don't have to let her do it or not, it's whether she wants to do it or not," Ed said with a smirk. "It won't happen."**

**"Yeah, I'm not about to do that with him," Winry said as she crossed her arms.**

**"As of the chapter of The Sword that you've read, hopefully, I've been adopted and Calida would never hurt her bro."**

**"Are you kidding me with that!" Calida shouted as she turned and pointed her sword toward Ed. "What makes you think I wouldn't hurt you?"**

**"Uh…I'm going to run now." Calida raised her eyebrow as Ed ran out of the room.**

**"He was **_**not**_** smart to run…" Calida grinned deviously and ran after Ed.**

**"I'm more afraid of Calida than I am of your ships," Lust said as she raised her eyebrow. "However, I like your idea for the clothing, so I'll do it!" Lust ran off and Sunna picked up a sheet of paper.**

**"Okay, everyone's a bit weird today," Sunna said with a low chuckle. "Damn, I can't wait for the story I was originally supposed to debut in to come out. Let me assure you, Riza's Past will be a fantastic story! It probably won't come out until Attack of the Raven is complete though. Next note is from Maire and Ember." Sunna raised her eyebrows as the commotion in the room did not cease. "If nobody heard me, I said Maire and Ember Blaze!" The noise stopped and everyone stared with wide eyes as Sunna smirked. "Yeah, that's what I **_**thought**_**."**

**-------------------------**

Ember & Marie: (Laughing histarically.)  
Veranda: That was so wrong...  
Marie: And envy, we could do worse.  
Ember: Okay, now that we reviewed we must go back to the cleaning!  
Marie: But we haven't dared yet...  
Ember: Fine...  
Deardra: he didn't say happy b-day in his letter did he?  
Marie: No...TT.TT (Cries.)  
Veranda: I know what would make her happy...  
DARES OF DOOM, via veranda.  
Envy- Sing 'when you're evil' for Marie's b-day.  
Edward- Transmute a glass flamel symbol for her.  
Alphonse- Sing happy birthday for her, please?  
Fuery- build marie a happy birthday radio. (Gives componants.)  
DArES OF DEWMY DOOM via deardra.  
Veevee- You WILL sing the song for mum! and you will look happy.  
-  
Marie: (Still sad.) TT.TT  
Ember: i think we should CLEAN now.  
Deardra: come on you already have the house cleaned...  
Veranda: (Patts envy's head.) that must of sucked for you. you got munched by a new born. that sucks. they are kind of hard to controll. but count killer? must we live out EVERY clisha? (Vampire mojos envy into a sleep like state.) this is how you do it. (Places mouth on his neck, then lets go.) i hate new borns, i have to cover for them.  
Ember: her story isn't on FF because the thing i made her for dosent' have a catagory. and Regret is comeing in the sequal to the notes. if she ever types it up... but the third chapter had deardra.  
Deardra: Yep that was all me. (Shoots green arrow at envy.)  
Eveyone else: (Gets the heack out.)

Marie Blaze  
Ember Blaze  
Alchemists  
and authors

**------------------------**

**Sunna raised her eyebrow, "You're kidding! Okay, none of us here knew it was your birthday, we apologize!" Calida stopped chasing her victims and looked over.**

**"IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY AND NOBODY MENTIONED THIS!" Calida shouted. She glared at the others and pointed her sword toward them. "Okay everyone on the count of three!"**

**"Do we **_**have**_** to?" Envy asked.**

**"Yes!" **

**"Okay!" **

**"One, two, three!"**

**"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted. **

**"Envy, sing happy birthday!"**

**"What!"**

**"Sing it…" Envy shivered at the low growl present in Calida's throat. He gulped and Sunna chuckled.**

**"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Maire, happy birthday to you!"**

**"That's better."**

**"Crazy little girl," Sunna said with a chuckle. "We hope you feel better, Maire. Okay Envy, sing 'when you're evil'"**

**"Why do I have to sing again?"**

**"Simple, they desire it."**

**"Oh come on!"**

**"Calida will sing it, but trust me, you probably won't enjoy it." Envy looked over at Calida who was grinning deviously and looking at her sword.**

**"Okay, fine!"**

**"Sing it well and I won't cut you up," Calida said with a wide grin.**

**"I hate you."**

**"I know."**

**"I still don't want to sing it…" Calida grinned and glared at Envy. "Uh-oh…"**

"_**When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same"**_

**"Help me!" Envy shouted as he dodged a slash by Calida's sword. Calida walked menacingly toward Envy.**

**"You're going to wish you sang this for Maire and not me."**

**"Mommy…"**

_**"I'm the fly in your soup"**_** Calida held out a bowl of soup and tossed a rock at Envy's foot.  
**_**"I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the demon in your bed"**_** Calida then whacked everybody in the room over the head, all except Sunna. She then threw a banana peel on the floor and caused Envy to fall to the ground.  
**_**"I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip"**_** Calida then  
**_**"I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe And it's so easy when you're evil" **_**Envy pressed his back against the wall and panted heavily as Calida pointed her sword toward Envy's throat.**

"But you're not evil!" Envy exclaimed.

**"You're right, but hey, I'm a complex girl!"**

**"She's right," Sunna said with a chuckle. "You're in deep trouble Envy."  
**_**  
"This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need"**_

**"Please don't kill me!" Envy exclaimed as he ran to another corner of the room. Calida lifted her blade and flames surrounded the sword.**_****_

"While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs  
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily."** Envy looked around and chuckled as Calida walked slowly toward him with her sword pointing toward the ground. She snapped her fingers and flame shot toward Envy, he jumped out of the way and gulped.**_****_

"I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn upon the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start."** Envy shouted as Calida's blade shot into his chest.**

"This is more appropriate for Raven to sing," Sunna said with a grimace. "However, Calida _**is**_** crazy enough."**_****_

"And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil"** Calida thought for a minute and smirked as Envy shivered on the ground.**_**  
"I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need"**_

**Everybody stared at Calida as she turned around and put an innocent smile on her face. Envy groaned and shook on the ground. "I hate you so much…"**

**"We know!" Everyone shouted.**

**"Ouch…" Ed quickly transmuted a glass flamel symbol and held it to Maire.**

**"I sang happy birthday with everyone else," Al said with a smile. "Happy birthday, Maire!" Fuery made a radio and smiled as he handed it to Maire.**

**"I hope that helps, now I have to go back to my dorm since I'm not a major character in the author's stories just yet," Fuery stated.**

**"I **_**can't**_** sing!" Envy exclaimed from the ground. He was still shaking in fear and sucking on his thumb.**

**"Oh come on," Sunna said with a smirk. "It wasn't that bad."**

**"Speak for yourself!"**

**"I could do worse…" Sunna watched as Veranda placed Envy into a sleep, she sighed and picked up a sheet of paper. "Okay, well if you have that story posted anywhere, let us know, we'd love to read it! The next note is from Right is never wrong."**

**------------------------**

Ashley: I dare Ed, Roy, Envy and Pride to stand still so me and Mikki can hit them repeatedly with a monster truck!  
Mikki: Well you sure skiped the usualy rambling didn't you...  
Ashley: Well, give me a break I want to see someone hit by a car already...  
Mikki: I KNEW walking home with you and talking about cars was a HORRIBLY BAD idea...  
Ashley: At least disaster prone me didn't fall this time...  
Mikki: But you did...  
Ashley: THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!

**------------------------**

**"You can hit Envy and Pride with a monster truck," Sunna said as she crossed her arms over.**

**"Yeah, we don't care about them," Calida said as she sheathed her sword. "We'll make it so they don't stand still, Ed and Roy will probably jump. Aunt Sunna and I can't let dad get hit but Ed on the other hand…"**

**"Whose side are you on!" Ed exclaimed. Calida looked over and smirked. **

**"The people want to see **_**somebody**_** hit by a car. Calida looked over at Pride and Envy who had just been hit by a rampaging monster truck. "Well, that went smoothly."**

**"Yeah, well we don't have any other notes," Sunna said with a sigh. "I love the people who are sending us dares to give, we should have some others though but as long as were getting **_**some**_**."**

**"Yeah, three or four per week is better than none."**

**"So send in your notes and we'll be here next week!"**

**"Yeah, what she said!"**

**"We'll try to keep the psycho occupied with something though." Calida narrowed her eyes and looked over at Sunna.**

**"What is that supposed to mean?" Sunna chuckled and crossed her arms.**

**"See you next week!"**

**"Seriously, what is that supposed to mean! Don't ignore me!"**


	9. The 9th response

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it. **

* * *

**"Aunt Sunna, my part was finally posted!" Calida exclaimed with joy. "Finally they see me as a sixteen year old girl…Only, not enough people seem to want a sequel. Will anybody actually read it?"**

**"What would the sequel be based on?" Sunna asked with a shrug.**

**"Caldor would be turned into a homunculus because his mom did that before dying, and Dante would be back. Lust would probably return as well and I'd have to deal with all of this."**

**"It seems pretty big for you."**

**"It won't happen, there's only one person that would possibly read it."**

**"That should be enough, right?"**

**"Our author's getting wrapped up in a lot of stuff right now…Hey, he even posted the story that you were originally supposed to debut in. That's the one where you're Ed's-"**

**"Do **_**not**_** spoil it! Anyway, that's Riza's Past, read it! Tell our owner what you think and follow it! I'll appear in the story, but not at the very start obviously."**

**"Are we done talking?" Envy asked. "Can we read the notes already?" Sunna smirked and looked over at Envy.**

**"Are you that eager?"**

**"To be honest, no I am not."**

**"Too bad, we'll read them now." Sunna pulled out a note and grinned. "Island of the Ships, she gets firsts blood."**

**"Why do you say first blood?" Sunna looked at Envy and smiled. Pride tapped Envy on the shoulder and frowned.**

**"I would shut up if I were you."**

**"Good point."**

**--**

you guys are so unappreciated..you be needing more reviews..  
so,  
envy: relax. thats your dare. i feel nice today for some reason.  
-gets hit in the head with a sledgehammer-  
DAMMIT!! I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING! -sees ed sitting in his corner-  
ed: heheheh.. go over to calida and make her mad. then once you've done that, go back to your "specially updated" corner  
envy again: while ed is making calida mad at him, install several traps and torture devices in ed's corner  
Bradley/Pride: everybody forgets you!! i'm so sorry!! i dare you to eat nothing but chocolate and usger based substances for a week  
havoc: fine then, get cancer and die, because you're too scared to try pot!! i dare you to never take any medication once you eventually get cancer!!  
lust: so, how long did it take for the nosebleeds then eh?? go buy yourself a choker or something  
um..kay. guess thats it then. i was kinda nice this time. thats bad..  
-stabs self repeatedly as punishment then runs away-

**--**

**"Underappreciated, no they're not that!" Dante exclaimed as she waved her hands in the air. Calida and Sunna glanced over at her and smirked.**

**"Sure we are, Dante. Three to four requests per week isn't a bad thing though," Sunna said as she crossed her arms. Envy lay back in a chair and sighed.**

**"I get to relax, thank you," Envy said with a smile.**

**"Just don't tick off Calida," Ed said with a chuckle. "Wait…I have to do**_**what!**_**"**

**"Go on Ed, you can do it," Envy said as he waved in the air.**

**"I think not…"**

**"Okay…Hey Calida! Ed says you're fat and ugly."**

**"I didn't say that!"**

**"What!" Calida exclaimed as she drew her sword.**

**"Oh…mother…" Calida charged toward Ed and brought her sword down toward Ed. "Mommy, I'm going to die!" Ed ran around the room in fear. Sunna raised her eyebrow and shook her head.**

**"I feel like setting fire to something," Sunna said as she crossed her arms. "Where's an easy first victim." Sunna looked over at Dante and blinked.**

**"Why are you looking at me like that?" Dante asked as she took a step back. "I should run now, right?"**

**"That'd be the idea." Sunna snapped her fingers as Dante ran around the room. "It feels good to use the fire after such a long time."**

**"The flames are hotter than ever Lady Sunna!"**

**"Thank you, Dante."**

**"I don't even like chocolate," Pride said as he rubbed his head. "I guess I'll do it though." Sunna raised her eyebrow and shrugged.**

**"An odd request, but still somehow satisfying," Sunna said with a slight nod.**

**"You know something?" Havoc asked. "It takes a few years before a smoker gets cancer, I doubt I'm going to remember that. Also if I ever get cancer, that weird girl who follows me around and calls herself my 'honey' will probably force all the medicine on me. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't appeared here."**

**"Yeah, all those raving fangirl lunatics haven't even appeared yet!" Roy said quickly.**

**"Actually they have," Ed said as he thought of Maire and others.**

**"You think Maire is a fangirl?"**

**"Well…"**

**"Be careful, they've been nice to you up to this point. You probably don't want to make them mad or they'll start going after you instead of Envy."**

**"Oh please, make them mad!" Envy said with a wide grin. "Irritate them and tick them off to the core, pipsqueak!" Sunna shook her head sadly and pulled out another note.**

**"Well, Lust has gone to buy a choker, unfortunately only Scar had a nosebleed," Sunna said with a sigh. "Uh, why is he in this room with us anyway?"**

**"I'm here because I became a key character," Scar said as he crossed his arms.**

**"I see…you know the penalty of trying to do anything wrong, right?"**

**"You're going to set me on fire and Calida will cut me up, right?"**

**"Exactly," Calida said quickly as she jumped in front of Scar and grinned. "You would have been in the sequel of The Sword too! Who knows if I'd have to cut you or not."**

**"Would I attack your father in the sequel?"**

**"That's up to our author, if you do attack my father, you'd be dead."**

**"That's what I thought…"**

**"Okay, anyway on to the next note!" Sunna and Calida glanced at the note and their eyebrows twitched. "I'd really rather not read the name of this note. Random stuff equals Jesus."**

**"What does that mean anyway?" Sunna asked as she raised her eyebrow.**

**"I don't know. I'm not going to think about it, let's read the note!"**

**--**

Slush: lol. thats pretty funny.  
KAH: damn curvy! what wouls say this is? jesus or buddha?  
Slush: jesus. it's not quite at nuddha levels yet  
KAH: yeah, ti's pretty random. so, onto the dares?  
Slush: onto the dares!! Al, I dare you to go kick a cat in the head and laugh as it crawls away  
KAH: ? cat hater.. anyways, ed, i dare you to start praying to whatever holy onicient you feel like that we won't hurt you later on in the chapters. if you don't do this, well, hope you know a good doctor  
Slush: my turn, move away from that computer! okay so, winry, we darez you to dress up like lust was dared to in the last chapter, and stay that way for 2 more chapters  
KAH: got any more?  
Slush: not really. someone already got hit with a monster truck, how can we have anything else without further thinkage?  
KAH: .. well okay then, we shall contemplate until the next chapter. farewell!  
Slush: i'm just here for the free pizza..

**--**

**"Calida, why didn't you run this in through the editor, you should have edited this," Sunna stated.**

**"I didn't think a lot about doing that actually," Calida said with a nervous chuckle. "I don't really get the first part of the note, but I think this person is impressed by this."**

**"Yeah, that would appear to be the case, Calida."**

**"They want me to kick a cat?" Al asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Why do they want me to kick a cat, what benefit would that have?"**

**"Heh, you'd get taken away by the ASPCA," Roy said with a chuckle.**

**"Yeah, and all because I kicked a cat…"**

**"I don't know that Calida would let you kick an animal," Sunna said as she rubbed her head. **

**"What? You're asking if I'd allow the kicking of a harmless, defenseless animal…Hell no!" Calida exclaimed. Sunna coughed and sighed, she couldn't do anything about that.**

**"I would say not to use that word, but it's not going to make much of a difference on Calida. Hey Calida, Lust says she looks better than you."**

**"Hah, she**_**wishes**_** she looked better than me!" Calida glanced over at Lust who was stepping back nervously.**

**"It was Sloth that called you a…a..something," Lust said quickly.**

**"**_**What**_** did she call me?" **

**"I didn't call her anything!" Sloth exclaimed. "Hey, I'm innocent in all of this!" Flames appeared on Calida's sword and she grinned menacingly. **

**"I'd say it'd be best for you two to run now," Sunna said quietly. Lust and Sloth quickly started running as Calida chased after her. Al whistled and took this opportunity to take a cat and kick it. "Uh…that was a **_**stuffed**_** cat."**

**"It was still a cat," Al said with a grin. Calida stopped running and turned to Al.**

**"You kicked a cat!" Calida exclaimed. "That's it, you die now!"**

**"Oh boy…" Al quickly started running as Calida chased after him.**

**"Apparently she didn't hear the part about it being stuffed," Sunna said as sweat ran down the side of her forehead.**

**"I'm praying that I stay alive every single chapter of this thing," Ed said flatly. "Seriously, I would much rather **_**not**_** be chased by Calida and cut up. I mean seriously, and I must say that was hilarious to see a cat getting kicked." Calida stopped and glared at Ed. "She heard that, she likes animals apparently…and she's coming this way…oh dear God…" Ed quickly joined Al in running around the room while being chased by Calida.**

**"I'm going to wind up replacing his automail again, aren't I?" Winry asked dryly. "How fun…they want me dressing up like Lust? Oh what the hell."**

**"Don't cuss," Sunna said as she glanced over at Winry."**

**"I only said hell, what's wrong with that." Sunna raised her hand.**

**"Just do your dare."**

**"Okay!" Winry quickly ran out of the room and came back dressed like Lust. "Wow, I feel…interesting…"**

**"Calida, don't kill them," Sunna said quickly. "It was a stuffed kitten!"**

**"Oh well in that case, fine," Calida said as she sheathed her sword. "Let's read the next note." Ed and Al were breathing heavily while laying on the wall that Calida had cornered them at, Scar was staring wide eyed at them.**

**"If only I struck fear in them like that," Scar said quietly. He soon found Calida glaring at him with her sword positioned at his neck.**

**"I don't like you, Scar. Please, remember that." Sunna whistled and pulled out a sheet of paper.**

**"Anyway," Sunna stated calmly. "The next note is from Maire and Ember Blaze." Envy smirked and crossed his arms.**

**"Bring it, babe, I haven't had any issues all day." Sunna closed her eyes and snapped her fingers causing Envy to burst into flames. "Ah! Hot! What was that for!"**

**"That was for the babe statement."**

**--**

Ember: Oh my g--Is cut off by glare from marie.)  
Marie: i said it was my birthday in the ending A/n on the what chapter are we on?  
Ember: I think it's 16 or maby 17..  
Deardra: You guys cant remember?  
Marie: i was-- (Watches envy's mediocer proformance.) uh..  
Deardra: THE ARROW DIDN'T GO OFF!? what kind of falty fletching is this mum?  
Marie: You made the thing.  
Deardra: ITS NOT MY FAULT! they worked in the notes..  
Marie: (Takes radio and flamel symbol.) Thank you guyes! but envy, you have to work on diction and posture.  
Ember: and your pitch was horriable.  
Marie: but calida's proformance was superb. NO! Sunna i dare you to keep furey there at ALL costs.  
Dresden: i feel just oh so loved here.. I dare fuery to jump off a cliff!  
Marie: Shut up! you want to be ignored boyfriend on a stick? (Holds up cain menicingly.)  
Dresden: Uh, did i say that i meant.. uh.. give..my..GIRLFRIEND..a..hug.  
Marie: Thanks hon!  
Dresden: (Deadpan.) Sure..  
Ember: you're so evil.. but i think envy could do better with the right partner. Veranda, get in there!  
Veranda: i have to sing with a palmtree.. no.  
Ember: why not?  
Veranda: Not even if i was drunk off my a.  
Deardra: come on! we can do a round!  
Ember: (Pushes both into cabin.) I dare Envy to do a three part harmony whith them, on when you're evil!  
Marie: And I'M Evil huh?  
Ember: Yep. okay, truth to every one: which one is more evil?  
Marie: And how is THAT fair? We tramitizedf envy, mocked ed, and embarrassed roy. how bad will this be?  
Ember: We're goanna find out!  
Marie: i liked it better when you're phycotic..

Marie Blaze  
Ember Blaze  
Alchemists  
and authors.

**--**

**"Damn, how did we miss that?" Calida asked. "It was on their chapter!"**

**"I don't know, we don't usually miss these things," Sunna said with a sigh. "I would blame Raven but I don't think he wants any more trouble."**

**"I say we blame Raven!"**

**"Calida…"**

**"Well, it **_**is**_** our bad for missing that. For that, we do apologize!"**

**"Yes, we hope you had a good birthday. Here, I got you something." Sunna held out a bracelet. "This gives you extra and more control over the homunculi and alchemists. It also lets you drain their strength and uses their powers against them."**

**"Whose side are you on!" Envy exclaimed.**

**"Their side, was there ever any question?"**

**"I hate you."**

**"We know!" Sunna and Calida exclaimed.**

**"Oh, and I got you this!" Calida said as she pulled out a collar. "Put this on whomever and they can't get it off, they become your slave and will be forced to do your bidding."**

**"Oh dear god," Envy said with a sigh. "I hate that thing."**

**"Now they know that you don't like it. Only you have the capability to take it off of the person you put this on by the way. You know, Envy, they may just use this on you because of the fact that you don't like it."**

**"Damn you!"**

**"I'm glad you liked my singing," Calida said with a smile. "I can give Envy singing lessons."**

**"No!" Calida looked over at Envy and smirked.**

**"Oh come on, Envy, it can't be all that bad."**

**"Okay, Fuery stays," Sunna said with a nod. **

**"I have to stay in this insane asylum!" Fuery exclaimed.**

**"Do you have any complaints, Fuery?" Sunna raised her hand and smiled.**

**"No! No! I have no complaints whatsoever!"**

**"Good, I didn't think you had any." Fuery sighed as Sunna put her hand underneath the desk. Calida raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.**

**"Uh, Aunt Sunna, did you light the back of Fuery's pants on fire?" Fuery's eyes widened and he quickly ran around the room in panic.**

**"Help me!" Sunna sighed and snapped her fingers causing water to soak Fuery. "Now why would I hug Maire?"**

**"Do it," Sunna said as she closed her eyes and turned around in her chair. "It would be highly beneficial if you did." Sunna stood up slowly and Fuery chuckled as he ran over and gave Maire a quick hug.**

**"There, everyone's happy and I don't get barbecued, right?"**

**"You know, you really don't need to be afraid of my sister," Roy said as he crossed his arms and sighed. A chorus of voices belonging to everyone other than Sunna, Calida and Roy shouted at him.**

**"WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOUR SISTER, WE'RE AFRAID OF GETTING FRIED BY YOUR SISTER WHO IS WORSE THAN YOU!"**

**"How is she worse than me?"**

**"You will threaten to fry us if we tick you off," Havoc said quietly. "She will do it."**

**"Hey, you're making Aunt Sunna feel bad," Calida said as she crossed her arms.**

**"On the contrary Calida, I find this amusing," Sunna said with a light chuckle. "This is good, this means I have a sense of control. I like having a control over my environment."**

**"Yeah, good point there."**

**"A harmony with 'them' meaning both Calida and Veranda?" Envy asked. "What are you, insane?"**

**"What, you don't like us?" Calida asked as she drew her sword and grinned.**

**"Mother…"**

**"You **_**will**_** sing with us, won't you, Envy?"**

**"Why me…" Envy started to sing as Calida joined in and soon the violence begun. Everyone watched as it appeared both the women were attacking and injuring Envy.**

**"So they want to know who we think is more evil out of those three?" Havoc asked.**

**"I think that's the case, either that or they want us to say who we think is more evil out of Maire and Ember," Riza said with a shrug. **

**"My sister's pretty evil," Roy said with a chuckle.**

**"I'm not in on this," Sunna said as she narrowed her eyes. "And **_**HOW**_** am I evil!"**

**"Envy's getting beaten to a bloody pulp out there," Ed said quietly. "Between those three I think Calida's eviler."**

**"Veranda," Lust said.**

**"Calida," Sloth stated.**

**"Calida," Dante said as she crossed her arms.**

**"If I say Veranda, I'm safe, right?" Pride asked.**

**"Safe from Veranda, yes," Wrath said quietly. "However, you're not safe from Calida who happens to be more evil in this case."**

**"I'd go with Calida," Greed said with a nod.**

**"Veranda's nicer," Gluttony said. "She didn't try to carve me open yet! So Calida's meaner."**

**"How is Calida mean?" Hoenheim asked with a chuckle. "Veranda's a vampire so she's eviler."**

**"I'll go with Veranda," Winry said with a smile. "I remember playing dolls with Calida when she was younger, so that means she **_**can't**_** be evil!"**

**"She's evil," Al said as he shook. "So evil…Calida…"**

**"Veranda," Fuery said with a nod.**

**"Veranda," Breda said as he bit into a sandwich.**

**"Calida," Havoc and Falman chorused.**

**"My daughter is not evil!" Riza said quickly. "The evil one here is Veranda."**

**"I'll agree with Riza," Roy stated. "It's definitely Veranda."**

**"I'll say Veranda is eviler in this case," Scar stated. "However I think that ties things up a bit. Eight for both people."**

**"Don't I get a say in this?" Envy asked as he was sliced by a sword.**

**"You're too busy singing, so no," Sunna said with a grin. "Plus, both Falman**_**and**_** Havoc said Calida so that gives her nine votes. However I think Veranda is eviler than Calida is so…that ties things up again." Sunna sighed and snapped her fingers, three OC's appeared in the room, Raven Hawkeye, Brenda Leona and Salacia Leona all stood in the midst of bloodshed.**

**"Why the hell am I here?" Raven asked. "I am **_**not**_** getting beat up again!"**

**"Don't worry, Raven, you're not here to get beat up. Who do you think is more eviler out of those three?" Raven looked over and shrugged.**

**"I don't care, I'm more evil than all of them."**

**"Sure you are, but seriously."**

**"I only know Calida…"**

**"We think Veranda's eviler," Brenda and Salacia said quickly. **

**"Okay, you're all free to go now. While the blood is still flying, let's go ahead and read the next note by Right is Never Wrong."**

**--**

Mikki: Ashley is too busy reciting lines for a school play..she's playing Helena in a Midsummer's Nights Dream, so as you guessed it I get to take over the computer!  
Ashley: In the background And on penalty of death by the sack of potatoes of magical doomy doom..I really must get a potato gun..if you say anything really wrong I shall be aloud to kill you..wait did that make any since to you?  
Mikki: I'm not answering that..now because I don't want to dare people alone, I'm brining in my OC, Charm…who Ashley for some unknown reason has no comments to make on Charm…  
Ashley: She's to….she's just so…I got nothing.  
Mikki: Exactly!  
Into the room stepped a girl with an appearance of fifteen, her brown hair was to short to be tied back but was instead, decorated with a few bobby pins, her green eyes had the look of someone who smiled to often and who had seldom a care in the world  
-Ashley wrote that little intro by the way…I'm no good with out of place role-playing  
Mikki: I welcome to you CHARM!  
Charm: You make it sound like I'm a movie star or something…  
Mikki: You are one of the forgotten sins, so duh!  
Ashley: Notice the word FORGOTTEN!  
Charm: What's that supposed to mean…  
Mikki: Never mind the women behind the curtain, we must come up with a GOOD dare soon or I shall die…  
Charm: Let's just dare Envy to……not kill or attack or make any sarcastic remarks well….anyone attacks you with a sack of potatoes…  
Mikki; That's not great, but it'll do, I guess….

**--**

**Calida blinked at the sight of Charm, "How am I supposed to respond to that?"**

**"You don't like her?" Sunna asked. "She seems…cute…"**

**"Yeah, cute indeed!" Ed said quickly.**

**"How is she**_**cute**_**?" Winry asked with narrow eyes. **

**"Movie star entrance," Calida said as she rubbed the back of her head. "There are no forgotten sins, only seven of them. Charm is a sin that is branched off of Lust. You have to research these things." Calida crossed her arms and sat in a chair. "Too bright of a smile for a teenage girl also, **_**way**_** to bright…"**

**"I think it's cute," Envy said with a chuckle. Calida shifted her eyes to him and he frowned. "Shutting up now…" Calida rested her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her head onto her closed fist.**

**"Thank you."**

**"In the fanfiction world people can make up their own new…sin…if they want to," Sunna said with a shrug. "Our author doesn't agree with it entirely but it's not a major problem. It's odd though because most of them are branched from the seven sins that there are, which is why they're called the seven sins. Anyway, it's good to meet you, Charm."**

**"I swear, if you are charmed by her I'm going to hurt you…"**

**"You wouldn't do that to your beloved Aunt." Calida shrugged and let out a sigh as Envy rubbed the back of his head.**

**"Uh I hate to say this but I **_**haven't**_** been able to hurt anybody this chapter," Envy said quickly. "What kind of dare is that? Sheesh…"**

**"Envy, don't talk like that," Calida said with a chuckle. "Plus, we don't want our authors to die or anything, I think it's a great dare. A little late but…"**

**"Yeah, we don't have any more requests this week," Sunna said quietly. "Oh well, I thought this chapter was pretty fun!"**

**"I didn't!" Envy exclaimed.**

**"Of course, you wouldn't, Envy." Calida chuckled and stood up slowly.**

**"Send in your requests," Calida said with a grin. "We'll be here next week!"**

**"I would say same time, same place, but it probably wont be the same time," Sunna stated as she crossed her arms. "However we **_**will**_** be here next week and waiting for your notes. How many do you think we'll have, Calida?"**

**"I don't know. I know we'll have as many as people send in! Which we're hoping for a little more than three or four, but people do what they want to do."**

**"Yeah, so see you next week!"**

**"Until then, I'm Calida and I'm going over to talk to Envy."**

**"Wait, no!" Envy exclaimed.**

**"I'm not that bad, Envy…" Calida walked toward Envy as he ran off. Sunna chuckled and shook her head.**

**"See you then," Sunna stated. She stood up and looked over at Envy and Calida. "Try not to kill each other!"**

* * *


	10. Possible Insanity

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

* * *

**"Oh my god we're late!" Calida shouted. "Everybody line up! Get in your places!" **

**"Oh come on, it's not that bad," Havoc said casually. He gasped as he soon found Calida's blade at his neck.**

**"It **_**is**_** that bad! We're two days late!"**

**"Okay Calida, calm down," Sunna said with a sigh as she sat at her desk. "Let's get to work on this."**

**"Ugh, I hate being late…"**

**"You're not the only one."**

**"She's scary when she's late," Havoc said quietly.**

**"My sister's scary all the time," Roy stated. Sunna narrowed her eyes and shot a glare at Roy.**

**"Oh, ha-ha very funny," Sunna said with a flat tone. "You must be a comedian, Roy. Would you care to do some stand up comedy for us?"**

**"Not really…"**

**"Too bad…" Sunna lifted her hand and Roy gulped. "Do some comedy."**

**"Uh…" Roy's eyes darted back and forth nervously. "Okay, I got one! A lady walks into a drug store and tells the pharmacist she needs some cyanide. The pharmacist said, "Why in the world do you need cyanide?" The lady then explained she needed it to poison her husband. The pharmacist's eyes got big and he said, "Lord have mercy, I can't give you cyanide to kill your husband! That's against the law! I'll lose my license, they'll throw both of us in jail and all kinds of bad things will happen! Absolutely not, you can NOT have any cyanide!" Then the lady reached into her purse and pulled out a picture of her husband in bed with the pharmacist's wife. The pharmacist looked at the picture and replied, "Well now, you didn't tell me you had a prescription." Sunna blinked and Calida stared with wide eyes at Roy. Sunna let out a very small chuckle, it sounded more like a grunt. and Calida grinned deviously.**

**"I didn't think you could come up with something like that," Sunna stated. "Now on to our first note, from Island of Ships."**

**"You're so hard to please," Roy said quietly. Sunna snapped her fingers and Roy jumped back and started to run with a scream.**

**"There, I'm pleased now."**

yay! good chapter!  
okay, now for the dares.  
ed: go sulk in a corner, since you didn't last time.  
al: tell ed something that will make your brother go sulk in his corner  
envy: go fill ed's corner with things that will kill him (you didn't do this last time! DIE!)  
calida: go chop off envy's arm, then leave him alone the rest of the note  
havoc: a dose of reality- you have no fangirls, you're going to die, you won't stop smoking, and you won't switch to a smokeable item that is proven to cure cancer. YOU IDIOT! if you're that set on dying, i dare you to go commit suicide, and make it easier for the rest of us!!  
sloth: go get mad at wrath for something he didn't do.  
just a warning-you guys don't do your dares, i give you worse ones next time. you have been warned.

**"I went over to the corner and **_**tried**_** to sulk!" Ed exclaimed in his defense. "There were booby traps there!" Ed grumbled and went to sulk in his corner. "There, **_**happy**_** la-"**

**"Don't insult the reviewer," Sunna said as she closed her eyes.**

**"I don't think I have to tell my brother anything to make him sulk," Al said with a low chuckle.**

**"I already have things that will kill him," Envy said with a shrug. "If I go over there though, Sunna's going to kick my butt. She will because she's his birth mother."**

**"That's no spoiler anymore," Calida said as she looked over at Sunna. Sunna sighed and shrugged her shoulders.**

**"Yea that's true," Sunna said quietly. "You've been dared again, Calida." Calida raised her eyebrow.**

**"Again? Okay, no problems." Calida drew her sword and walked toward Envy.**

**"Hey, what do you think you're doing with that!" Envy exclaimed. "I'm trying to go kill Edward! Stop!" Calida quickly sliced off Envy's arm.**

**"As for leaving this idiot alone, I make no promises." **

**"I'll gladly get mad at Wrath for something he didn't do," Sloth said with a smirk. Wrath raised his eyebrow and looked over at Sloth. "Wrath, bad, you're a bad boy for cutting off Envy's arm!"**

**"But…I didn't do that," Wrath said as he pointed to Calida. "She **_**just**_** did it!"**

**"Wrath, don't blame others for your wrongdoings!"**

**"Aw shut up."**

**"Next note," Sunna said as she shook her head in response to Sloth and Wrath. "Random crap equals Jesus."**

**"He changed his name," Calida said as she blinked her eyes. "I'm still not sure what that name means."**

**"It really doesn't matter, Calida."**

Slush: okay, since we're obviouslyjust readers, not members, we edited our user  
KAH: because you don't like cussing do you? anyways, you were right we do think highly of your story  
Slush: sorry that our ranking got screwed up, our keybpard is terrible right now.  
KAH: okay, now that our mangled apologises are over, onto the killing spree!!  
Slush: terrorist... okay so, i dare envy to go jump in a lake that will magically appear in the middle of the room  
-a huge lake magically appears, complete with inner tubes and a pollution filter-  
KAH: okay...ed, you're terrible at praying.  
Slush: FAIL!  
KAH: shut up, weirdo. as such, i dare you to bring izumi here, and ask her to spar with you. if you don't, well then i dare izumi to come beat you up for not bringing her here  
Slush: alright al, since you apparentally have WAY too much of that silly thing we call compassion, i dare you to put a cat in your armor, and then spar with someone  
KAH: that cat's ging to vomit while it's in there...  
Slush: shut up! oh and calida, be al's sparring partner, and make NO ATTEMPT to save the cat  
KAH: i am friends with an utter monster... so anyways, winry, how're you liking that new outfit huh? -goes and batters eyelashes at winry, until pulled away by Slush-  
Slush: idiot. i still would be liking some pizza...  
KAH: oh just shut up and let them do the chapter!

**"You know, I like these guys," Calida said with a smirk. "They're not bad."**

**"You liking someone is a scary thought."**

**"Why?"**

**"Look how you treated Caldor in the epilogue of The Sword. You attacked the poor boy with your alchemy."**

**"Yeah, and if that sequel was ever going to be written, which it's not because there wasn't enough people…"**

**"It's fine, Envy go jump in that lake over there."**

**"Why should I?" Envy asked as he crossed his arms.**

**"Just do it or we will be having barbecue for dinner tonight."**

**"Really, would I be invited?" Sunna smiled at Envy and he took a slight step back.**

**"Of **_**course**_** you'd be invited Envy. We'd **_**love**_** to have you for dinner!"**

**"Roasted Envy does sound good right now," Calida said as she started sharpening her sword. Envy gulped and ran into the lake. "There he goes…"**

**"Hey, I prayed!" Ed said quickly. "Fine you want a prayer, I'll give you a prayer, I'll have you know I memorized this!"**

**"Thanks to me," Sunna said with a chuckle.**

**"Yeah…Our Father which art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come thy will be done, in earth as it is in Heaven. Give us our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."**

**"Not bad," Calida said as she sheathed her sword. "Usually a demon can't say a prayer."**

**"Hey!"**

**"I'm just saying…" Izumi walked into the room and looked at Ed.**

**"You wanted to see me?" Izumi asked. Ed raised his eyebrow and shrugged.**

**"Actually no I didn't," Ed said flatly. "Though I wouldn't mind you being my sparing partner."**

**"Fine by me, let's spar!" **

**"Make no attempt to save the cat, huh?" Calida asked as she drew her sword. **

**"She's the queen of loopholes by the way," Sunna stated. **

**"Hey Al…" Al sighed and lifted his hands in the air.**

**"Okay, let's spar," Al said quietly. Calida smirked and charged toward Al, she brought her sword up then slashed it down through his shoulder and across his chest. She then snapped her fingers and burnt numerous holes in Al's armor. Soon she knocked his head off and his armor fell to the ground, the cat then walked out of the armor and Calida picked up the kitten.**

**"Aw, mom, dad, can I keep it?" Calida asked as she looked over at Roy and Riza.**

**"If you want to," Riza said with a shrug. "I guess Black Hayate won't mind."**

**"Yeah, it's fine with me," Roy said with a smile. Al let out a groan.**

**"Why does this always happen to me!" Al exclaimed.**

**"Well, she didn't make any attempt to save the cat," Sunna said with a chuckle. "Of course, who couldn't hear it's mewling, poor thing." Sunna glanced over at the door as a delivery man appeared. "There's your pizza."**

**"Okay next note," Calida said. "Right is never wrong."**

Mikki: I've just succeeded in locking a hyperactive Ashley in a closet so now I'm bored…  
Ashley: Muffled yells and pounding on a door  
Mikki: I'll make this quick…Envy I dare you to jump off a cliff…  
Edward I dare you to….eat a pie. Alphonse I dare you to steal the pie…..  
That's pretty much it…  
See you next week…If I survive that long, not too sure if Ash will let me live after the closet…  
Ashley: Muffled DAMN RIGHT I WON'T!

**"First I have to swim in some lake and now I have to jump off a cliff?" Envy asked as his eyebrow twitched. "Man, I swear these people have it out for me."**

**"Oh just wait till you see Maire and Ember," Calida said with a chuckle.**

**"I hate you…" In a few short minutes, Envy was seen spiraling off of a cliff and screaming in terror.**

**"You're daring me to eat a pie," Ed said quietly. "Well okay I'll do it…" Ed took a pie and bit into it. Al then swiped the pie from his hands.**

**"I stole the pie," Al said.**

**"Nah, those weren't completely weak," Calida said with a shrug. "They worked."**

**"Next note is from Maire and Ember," Sunna said as she shuffled some papers on her desk.**

Marie: (Flail.) ah! i forgot to review!  
Ember: i thought you reviewd when he updated?  
Marie: that was your job this week!  
Ember: no it was yours!  
Marie: no, it was you!  
Ember: --blinks-and-is-calmed-- we ment which one of us is eviler, AKA, me or marie...  
Veranda: --sips random drink stolen from greeds bar- greed, your stock sucks. but how am i evil? i get the whole 'eternaly damned to walk the earth and feast on the blood of others' vibe. may have swayed that a bit but still!  
Deardra: and i'wanted to sing! --pouts by shooting green arrows from the notes at envy at random.-  
(Explosions rock the room for a few minuets.)  
Marie: --looks at bracelet- oh, nice... Thanks! -randomly makes envy chenge into a too-too and dance to swan lake-  
Deardra & Veranda: -stare- (Die laughing. err... sort of...)  
Ember: okay... i dare envy to... --steals collor and tosses it to veranda who puts it on envy.- deal with whatever she comes up with.  
Veranda: --smirks.- okay here's the list...  
1- wash my coat.  
2- scrub my jeans  
3- shine my 100 pairs of boots and shoes.  
4- get that A+ out of my top.  
5- polish my jewlery.  
6- sharpen my knives.  
7- sharpen my swords.  
8- vaccume my house in vermont.  
9- vacume my house in minisota.  
10- vacume my mansion in italy.  
11- vacume my shoe closet.  
12- do my hair, it needs washed.  
-list goes on, and on with variouse demeaning and slightly embarassing chores.-  
Veranda: oh and dont forget the landery! --tosses landery bag at him, and a bra lands on his head.-  
Every girl and the, like 5 people reading over shoulder: --rolling on floor laughing at him.--

Marie: --wipes away laugh tear-- wait, kain didn't want to hug me? YOU REFUSE A HUG TO A ONE ARMED AND CRIPPLED GIRL?!  
Ember: --slaps marie into sense--  
Marie: --rubbs face-- ow.. sorry, finel stress is attaking...  
Ember: i understand but get it together woman!  
Marie: fine.. but i wanted to use that collar...  
Ember: i'll take it off... eventually...--evil laughter and fingure tapping here--

**"Don't feel bad Maire," Sunna said as she sipped some hot chocolate. "Our author's been so busy that we didn't get this in until late."**

**"You see this is what happens when you want to write a oneshot per show, book, or whatever," Calida said quickly. "Some oneshots span out into a story!"**

**"Do you think people would honestly read a ten thousand word oneshot?"**

**"I think they would, to be perfectly honest."**

**"Eh, perhaps…Eviler out of you two? Sunna looked over at the others in the room. Soon there were numerous people saying Ember and numerous saying Maire. "They're never going to quit fighting now…"**

**"You want me to break them up?" Calida grinned and Sunna chuckled. **

**"Be my guest, Calida." Calida drew her sword and licked her lips as she charged into the crowd. Sunna raised her eyebrow as she saw blood spurting into the air, she put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "Calida, arrows and explosions…beautiful…"**

**"It really **_**is**_** beautiful!" Calida said as she walked over to Sunna. **

**"Hey, what the hell!" Envy shouted as a tutu appeared on him and he began dancing to the theme of Swan Lake. "Damn you! Damn you all!"**

**"Get over it Envy," Sunna said as she crossed her arms.**

**"Ah man, get this bloody thing off of me!" Envy shouted as he pulled at the collar in vain. "Damn you Sunna, Damn you Calida! Why the hell did you give them these things!"**

**"We felt like it," Calida said with a grin. Envy then went around doing all of the chores that Veranda named off. Envy stopped and looked up at the bra that now graced his head.**

**"NOOOO!!"**

**"Wow, you get the sense he doesn't like that?" Sunna asked as she rubbed her chin.**

**"Who cares though?" Calida said with an evil grin.**

**"Hey, I hugged you!" Fuery stated. "I'm just incredibly shy of strangers."**

**"He'll get over that real quickly," Calida said as she stood up and smiled. "I'll just have to educate him…"**

**"Wait, what does that mean! No!" Calida grabbed the back of Fuery's shirt and dragged him out of the room. "No, help me!" Sunna raised her eyebrow and shook her head slowly.**

**"I can't help but feel really bad for Fuery right now," Roy said as he stared at the area they just left.**

**"You're not the only one," Riza stated. "The things she's probably doing to him in there."**

**"Hey, I still want to fry Ed for that Javad thing."**

**"Javad hasn't even appeared in anything yet…"**

**"Eh…" Ed looked over at Roy and blinked as Roy started to walk toward him with his hand lifted up.**

**"Crap, I got to go!" Ed exclaimed as he ran around the room. "I'm not the one that did it! Calida's not even pregnant!"**

**"It makes no difference!" Roy snapped his fingers and Ed shouted as he dodged numerous explosions. Sunna stared at the chaos and let out a sigh.**

**"Well, I think that's all for now, we'll try to make good time soon," Sunna stated. "We'll definitely try to get this up by Saturday or Sunday. So see you next week or next note! I'd better stop my brother before he kills Ed and possibly every other person in this place…"**

* * *

There ya go.

Sunna: We have nothing to put in the footnotes!

Calida: I can think of Something! Hm...Yeah I got nothing.


	11. Odd Behavior

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

* * *

**"Are we late, again?" Calida asked with a groan. Sunna shrugged and crossed her arms.**

**"No, not really," Sunna said. "We just waited for Maire and Ember to respond and our author got a little busy. More like **_**really**_** busy. We're still his main source of fanfiction writings, Fullmetal Alchemist. However he's wrapped up with things like iCarly, Hannah Montana and Life With Derek."**

**"Yeah, he's going to make this really big crossover with them," Calida said quickly. "It's called Camp Hell and some horror icons will be there plus a couple of his own OC villains. There will be love, drama, suspense…"**

**"You really love that stuff, don't you?" Calida grinned and Sunna narrowed her eyes. "Camp Hell, huh…I suppose it's nothing like this."**

**"No, it's probably creepier."**

**"How can anything be creepier than Calida?" Envy asked. Calida narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth.**

**"First note if you please, Aunt Sunna. Oh Envy, I'll show you hell…"**

**"Okay, this is from Island of Ships," Sunna stated.**

**--**

am i the only one who finds it unsettling that i'm always the first to review? -glances around- okay, guess i am.  
dante: i really hate your character (FATHER RIP-OFF!), but i'll dare you anyways. so, since i don't like you...i dare you to switch bodies into some unattractive old guy, and stay in that body until it decays and you die  
envy: hey a lake! i dare you to swim 20 laps back and forth across it!!  
Ed: i dare you to throw inner tubes at envy while he's attempting to swim his 20 laps  
riza: ground calida for killing people, and take away her sword  
roy: help your, um, wife? anyways, help riza with your daughter's grounding  
calida: i'm sorry, but at heart i am a pacifist. if i let you hurt someone in the next note will you please not kill me? i dare you to hide a knife under your pillow before they ground you  
scar: you never get any dares do you? i dare you to use some magical teleportation device of doom to bring Alfons Heidrich here so i can dare him -magical teleportation device of doom randomly appears next to scar and pokes him repeatedly until he brings alfons-  
alfons: i dare you to get inside al's armor and take a walk together  
al: let alfons do it, and have a nice long chat with him  
okay, there is my randomness for today. i'm feeling unnaturally hyper right now.  
-see Random Crap Equals Jesus' pizza- PIZZA! NOMNOMNOMNOM! -eats pizza, ignoring any screams of protest-

**--**

**"No, apparently nobody finds it odd at all that you're the first one sending in a note," Calida said as she gazed at her reflection in the sword. "Just like nobody finds it odd that Maire is usually the last or that some things sound like an insult."**

**"What are you referring to there, Calida?" Sunna asked as she raised her eyebrow. Calida shrugged and looked over at Dante. "She's steaming, but why?"**

**"How am I a rip off of some man named 'Father'!" Dante exclaimed. "I'll show you a goddamn ripoff!"**

**"Hey, no cussing," Sunna said quickly.**

**"I can't switch bodies without the philosopher's stone," Dante stated as she narrowed her eyes. "I have nothing and the damn homunculi aren't doing any good. Hell, they think I'm honestly trying to get them to be human again, I don't give a damn about them! I'm just trying to get the stone so I can change myself!"**

**"Well you heard it!" Sunna said quickly. "She's just using the homunculi. Ouch…"**

**"Fine, I'll do the dumb laps," Envy said as he swam in the lake. He quickly swam twenty laps back and forth and then did twenty laps around the pool. "There, I did twenty!"**

**"Show off," Calida said in a flat voice. Riza and Roy crossed their arms and chuckled.**

**"You're asking us to try to take that sword away from her?" Riza asked. Calida sighed and twirled her blade in the air.**

**"Didn't you read 'The Sword' the epilogue chapter?" Calida asked. "Or any other chapter for that matter. This sword won't kill anyone unless it strikes for justice. It won't kill that which is not evil either…watch." Calida stood up and shoved the sword into Havoc. She pulled the sword out and Havoc gasped as he eyed the hole in his abdomen. The hole began closing up and no blood came out of it.**

**"What the hell!" Havoc exclaimed.**

**"See, nothing happened to him. Oh, and I haven't killed anyone yet. They're all alive, they're just worthless, idiotic bums who are scared of me. They were even scared of me when I was a little girl, I don't see why."**

**"You were a creepy little girl," Sunna said with a chuckle.**

**"I choose not to kill people unless it's absolutely necessary, such as Dante over there." Calida pointed to Dante, Dante gasped and quickly ran into a nearby hole. "Yeah, hiding is really going to do you a lot of good, Dante!"**

**"Taking her sword away is like taking my guns away," Riza said as she crossed her arms. **

**"Same thing for my gloves," Roy stated. **

**"If you let me hurt someone in the next chapter, should I kill you?" Calida asked as she tapped her chin. "No, I see no benefit in killing you actually. It's not like you're evil or deserving of death, you'll just have to pardon me if I enjoy scaring people." Calida looks over as Scar and Alfonse Heidrich appears in the room. **

**"Fine I brought the idiot, can I go now?" Scar asked. Calida stood up and smirked. **

**"Only if you wish…Scar, are you still trying to go after my father?" Calida lifted her blade up in a horizontal position in front of her face. She swung the blade downward and pointed it to the ground, in the process of this, flame shot from the blade and engulfed it. "Come here state alchemist killer." Scar's eyes grew wide as he stepped back. "I'm going to cut that arm off of you. You will never kill another."**

**"Heh, mother..." Scar quickly ran out of the room and Calida shrugged her shoulders.**

**"Something's strange about her today," Sunna said quietly as Alfonse got into Al's armor. Al slowly walked around the room and talked to the person inside of her. **

**"My author wants to write that oneshot where I become pregnant," Calida said quietly as she shoved the blade in the ground. "I'm debating if I should do something about Edward over there because Javad Elric is **_**his**_** kid."**

**"I see…I feel your pain, Calida. And island just ate random's pizza…lovely."**

**"Next note."**

**"This is from Right is never Wrong." **

Mikki: I can't believe you scored that on an insanity test...  
Ashley: :) I like pie...  
Mikki: No wait...I can see you getting a score that high...she got a damn 98  
Ashley: NO! A 97.9  
Mikki: Same thing...  
Ashley: NO IT'S NOT!  
Mikki: What are you doing?  
Ashley: There were elves in the room last night...there hiding now...  
Mikki: You've cracked haven't you...  
Ashley: :)  
Mikki: Envy, I dare you to take the insanity test found at  
.uk/pen/tests/sanity.htm  
Ashley: If Envy can get a 97.9 can I eat caffeine?  
Mikki: You added another 9...  
Ashley: I DID NOT!  
Mikki: God...help me!  
I'm sorry to say this but, I think I'm going to send you to a mental institution…you laughed at a car…  
Ashley: It was a funny car :)  
Mikki: Whatever… (That last test like thing can be found at /instest/)

**--**

**"I like pie," Calida said with a grin. "In fact I love pie, just…not when I'm eating it alone with Javad."**

**"Why is that?" Sunna asked as she raised an eyebrow.**

**"That's what happens, a spark is ignited and we kiss…what do you think happens from there" Sunna whistled and crossed her arms. "Whatever our authors do to us is going to effect things here…like if he had a few oneshots or stories of you as an old woman, you'd be one."**

**"No I wouldn't, I have a defining age, just like you."**

**"Yeah, whatever…" Envy raised his eyebrow and smoothly walked over to Calida with the intent of poking her. Before his finger reached her, she quickly sliced her sword toward Envy and caused him to leap back.**

**"Damn she's scary," Envy said as his body shook. "Uh, I couldn't take that insanity test because the site didn't let the link go through."**

**"Is that all of her dare?" Sunna asked as she raised her eyebrow. "I see…Well if you want to post a site, instead of putting .whatever, you should say DOT. We'll take the next note, it's from Sonar."**

**--**

Ed: I dare you to tell something to Roy Mustang that will make him sulk in the corner.  
I also dare you to wear a mini skirt while in front of Roy Mustang.  
I dare you to admit you are short and say that you are proud of it.  
I dare you to dress like a girl for this chapter only.

Al: I dare you to bearhug Falman until he can't breathe.  
I dare you to throw a fish off a cliff.  
I dare you to say something bad about Winry & Ed.

Envy: I dare you to want Teletubbies for 6 hours straight while tied up in a straight jacket.

Fuery: waves at him and blows a kiss You're so cute but I got some dares for you.  
I dare you to dress up in a dog costume and stay in that costume until next chapter. shows Fuery the dog costume  
I also dare you to give me a friendly hug and tell me something that people don't know about you.  
I dare you to say something bad about Mustang, Havoc, Breda, Ed & Falman. if they try and hurt you, I will protect you

Breda  
I dare you to sing "It's a small world" to Ed.  
I also dare you to steal every single one Havoc's smokes and hang them off the ceiling.

Havoc: I dare you to call Scar an Ishbalalama in front of his face.  
I also dare you to run in your boxers when or if Scar chases after you.

Scar: I dare you to hug Roy Mustang and say "Make love not war".

Vato  
I dare you to eat a whole pillow case full of candy and dress up like you're a pop singer.

Lust: I dare you to wear a pink dress.

Armstrong: I dare you not to work out for a week and not to show off your muscles.

Roy: I dare you to keep using small jokes for the rest of the chapter whenever Ed is around and start singing songs about him being short while dancing.  
I dare you to set your desk on fire.  
I dare you to hug Fuery while he is in the dog costume and tell him what you really think of him.

Greed: I dare you to sing Livin Da Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin

**--**

**Ed's eyebrow twitched, "The hell! Does this person think I'm gay!" Ed exclaimed.**

**"I don't know, looks like another Roy/Ed fangirl," Calida said as she slowly moved her sword in the air. "We haven't seen them yet."**

**"Our author isn't a yaoi writer but we tolerate them," Sunna said. "However I don't think this is a Roy/Ed…what makes you think that?"**

**"THEY WANT ME TO WEAR A MINI SKIRT IN FRONT OF HIM!!" Ed exclaimed. Sunna chuckled and scratched that part out of the note.**

**"Fine, you don't have to do that," Sunna said. "Our author can't make normally straight character do things that are not something they'd do. Meaning if there are actually any true and blue Roy/Ed fans, we would appreciate restraining from having those two make out. Now Ed, this person didn't make you do that."**

**"I know…"**

**"Get over it and do the other dares."**

**"Colonel Bastard!" Ed exclaimed as he pointed to Roy. "I can't think of anything to say that'll make him sulk…"**

**"Oh come on it's not that hard," Sunna said as she stood up slowly. She lifted her hand and glared at Roy. "Like this Edward. Roy! Riza will never love you and you'll always be weak and you'll always be second compared to me!" **

**"What!" Roy exclaimed. "I-I-I don't believe it…" Roy sighed and walked to a corner.**

**"Didn't know I'd have that much of an effect on him actually…" Ed chuckled and shook his head.**

**"Hey, I'm not a transvestite like Envy," Ed said. "There's no way you can make me wear a girl's dress for the chapter!" Sunna sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "What is it with people and their sick fantasies!"**

**"Get over it Ed," Sunna stated. **

**"**_**I'm **_**not**_** short and I'm **_**not**_** proud of it**_**." Ed growled and slumped into a chair.**

**"I don't get the fish part," Al said as he tossed a fish off of a cliff. "I really don't. Oh, and why would I say something bad about Winry and Ed? Okay let's see…Winry throws wrenches and needs to learn to stop and Ed…Ed's short."**

**"Hey!" Al chuckled and walked over to Falman, he quickly hugged Falman until the man started to grow blue.**

**"No way in hell I'm watching teletubbies!" Envy exclaimed. Calida grinned and a gleam appeared in her eyes. "Oh dear god, no!" Calida chased Envy around the room and out of the room. Sunna raised her eyebrow and waited as Calida dragged Envy into the room, he had a straight jacket on. "Help me!" **

**"I hate teletubbies," Calida said with a groan. "Don't get any ideas either, I'd rather cut the television set up." Calida pushed Envy into a secluded television room and walked back in the main room. "There, he's watching the cruddy show. Fuery paled considerably at his dares and took a step back.**

**"Y-You're kidding, right?" Fuery asked. "Can I leave, like **_**now!"**_

**"No," Sunna said flatly.**

**"Do it Fuery," Calida said grimly. "I'm going to go find a way to kill the teletubbies…" Calida left the room and Fuery blinked. **

**"Fine," Fuery said as he put on the dog costume. "God, I look hideous in this. Personally, I'd rather give Maire a hug. In fact…I think I **_**will**_**." Sunna chuckled and her mouth formed a smirk. **

**"You're honestly going to do that?"**

**"Shut up. I don't do hugs anyway…" Everyone looked around the room as Envy screamed.**

**"Calida's on the television!" Envy exclaimed. "She's killing the teletubbies…they're…not…dying!" Sunna raised her eyebrow and shook her head sadly.**

**"Okay then…" Fuery ran into the room where Envy was in and soon Fuery came out. Fuery gave Sonar a friendly hug and then cussed out Mustang, Havoc, Breda, and Riza. Sunna raised her eyebrows as Fuery ran back in the room. **

**"I'm going to watch Calida kill teletubbies!" Breda sighed and looked at Ed.**

**"Why does this make me feel uncomfortable?" Breda asked.**

**"I felt uncomfortable at the miniskirt," Ed said with narrow eyes. "Go ahead…**_**start**_** singing." Breda began singing and then Ed shoved a brick into his mouth. **

**"I don't think I've even smoked all this time!" Havoc exclaimed. "My god Sunna won't let me, and with her and Calida around, I shouldn't put cigarettes in my mouth!" Havoc pulled out his pack and tossed it to Breda. "There! Happy! No more smokes!" Scar stood in a corner and raised his eyebrow.**

**"No," Scar said simply. "No way in hell I'm hugging Mustang."**

**"I'm not hugging another guy," Roy said as he crossed his arms. "I'd rather go make out and have sex with Riza."**

**"No talking about Sex on this," Sunna said as she glanced over at Roy.**

**"Well I would!" Vato sighed and ate the candy, he then dressed up like a male pop singer.**

**"I'm going with the male look here," Vato Falman said. "Female pop singers just is not something I want to dress up as. Damn I have to choose my words carefully."**

**"You know, Calida would have a brood of insults here," Sunna said with a chuckle. "So much fun would be had but she's off…"**

**"I've killed the teletubbies!" Calida exclaimed. "They were truly vile…but somehow they managed to regenerate when I cut them up. I think they were homunculi."**

**"By the way Calida, someone asked Ed to dress in a miniskirt."**

**"What!" Calida broke out laughing and Sunna smirked.**

**"First time she laughs or smiles in this chapter so far…"**

**"Oh my god, Ed is gay! Ed is gay!"**

**"I am not!" Ed exclaimed.**

**"Oh I'm sorry…transvestite! You're just like Envy!"**

**"Shut up! You just had to say that, didn't you, Sunna?"**

**"We'll she's in a slightly better mood," Sunna said with a smirk. Sunna looked over to see Lust putting on a vibrant pink dress.**

**"It's an odd color for us," Lust said quietly. "It isn't so bad though."**

**"I don't dance," Roy said quietly. "My desk isn't here, it's Sunna's and if I try to light it on fire, she'll kill me." Roy looked over at Fuery and shuddered. "No way am I hugging another guy…Especially not one dressed up in a dog suit. As for small jokes, Ed is a small fry. Riza come with me!"**

**"Where are we going?" Riza asked.**

**"For the rest of the chapter, you will see…" Roy grinned deviously and Riza smiled as she followed Roy into a room.**

**"Oh dear lord," Sunna said as she rubbed her temples. "Now Greed is singing that damn song…next note, it is from Maire and Ember."**

**"Nice, I like them," Calida said as she leaned back in a chair.**

**--**

Marie: I forgot again!  
Ember: and your point is?  
Marie: i hate missing deadlines.oh, and i've made the decision to keep deardra in charactor for this.  
Veranda: aw, crap... you might want to run tree boy.  
Deardra: -blinks- how dare you show your face to me you nappy headed bastard?!  
(Arrows fly and envy is in mortal pain.)  
Veranda: oh, man... i need a-- (Looks at havoc.) that'll work. (Steals one of havoc's cigerettes.)  
Ember: you arent on the job, you dont need to smoke!  
Veranda: (Lights cigerette) and your point would be? its not like it affects me anyway...  
Marie: uh...  
Deardra: (Curently dumping an alchemic neutralizer on envy so he cant transform or regenerate with out an explosion that will send him strait to heck.) this is on my sister's behalf you little-- little jerk off!  
Marie: Deardra take revenge later. you need to save kain!  
Deardra: not untill he's down in hell!  
Ember: Veranda, help him please...  
Veranda: (Disapperes into room and drags both calida and kain out with the ciggy hanging out of her mouth.) here. --drops--  
deardra: (Tosses match on envy resulting in a full body engulfment. turns and looks at calida.) you're the little chit that lit me on fire!  
Ember: oh boy...  
Marie: Uh.. calm down...?  
Deardra: that hurt you little--  
Veranda: (mojo's deardra asleep.) young people are so annoying...  
Marie: alright... and envy, there's a message veranda has to deliver.  
Veranda: why not let her do it? Hey, satan!  
Devil: (apperes, she has short dark hair and dark eyes. she's wearing a fashonable suite and italian shoes.) i thought i told you not to call me that.  
Veranda: i'm not in hell yet.  
devil: Be that as it may... i'll deal with you later. (Turns to envy.) i like your work kid, and i'd like to make you a deal...  
Marie: Get to the point already!  
Devil: fine you impatiant church going little... ahem, in exchange for your help you get a tourture cell to yourself.  
Veranda: yeah, thats a good deal from her. you could decline but then i'd have to share with you... (Shudders) not looking forward to that...  
Devil: quiet! you're lucky i havent draged your undead a down with me.  
Veranda: Sure... did i mention the cross in my pocket?  
Devil: i'd say damn you but thats not up to me.  
Veranda: --sticks out tounge--  
Devil: ANYWAY, i need you to help iconvince/i my church going daughter lara to live up to my legacy.  
Veranda: in other words she wants you to make kissy face and make her do EVIL.  
Devil: if you put it like that...  
Marie: deal proposed, now LEAVE! (Tosses holy water and a crusifix.)  
Devil: (Leaves.)  
Veranda: Envy, i suggest you think about this before you answer.  
Ember: mostly because you actually go to the same church as her...  
Veranda: no holy water on the steps and the prist isn't certified, fair for me.  
Marie: but technically i'm not a stranger kain. i know you and you are technically in my house for my penpals.  
Ember: give it up marie...  
Marie: no!  
Dresden: are we going to dare some one or not?  
Ember: eventually...  
Dresden: i'll do it... i dare the author to skip to after movie characters for the rest of the story.  
Ember: --eyes widen-- not hughes!  
Dresden: no, leave hughes be. since i'm doing the dares apperantly...  
1.) Edward, draw a circle and try to activate it in germany WITHOUT someone saying you're in a cult or something.  
2.) Alphonse, randomly blow something up and blame it on roy.  
3.) Roy, give up ALL alchemy until the 14th chapter of this story. at least on marie's notes.  
4.) Wrath, eat all this candy and sit still for at least 4 hours. --hands 50lbs of candy to wrath.--  
5.) envy, go to a gay bar and collect phone #'s. at least 15.  
6.) sloth, stand in a freezer for 8 hours.  
7.) greed, give all your money and posetions to a random charity.  
8.) Gluttony, go on jenny craig. like now.  
9.) lust, cover up or something woman! --hands wool sweater and sweat pants.--  
10.) pride... uh... wear an 'i suck and thats sad.' t-shirt. to work. for three weeks.  
11.) Dante, read dante's inferno and realize you were named after an italian guy.  
12.) havoc, go to the smokeing help group in the comunity center.  
13.) breda, i dare you to go to the chess tournament at our school and lose the championship match. or not. paul's going to make it so wipe the floor with him.  
14.) Vato falman, memorize the dictionary and recite the meaning of alchemy, humonculus or humunculi, alchemist, philosophers stone, and vampire. the last one was just for the heck of it.  
15.) Ms. hawkeye, would you please tech mustang how to shoot so he's not so useless without his gloves. thank you kindly ma'am.  
16.) Envy, after you finish networking, go to your appointment with your parfait help group. they said you missed your last few meetings.

Ember: are you suggesting envy's gay again?  
Dresden: no, i did it so we'd have black mail material.  
marie:eaither way.. nature will have alot to write about now...  
Veranda: (Snuffs out ciggy on her boot.) polish that out envy.  
Ember: fine... but i will take the collar off eventually... oh, and i'm typeing veranda's story...  
Marie: now if she'll just post the thing...  
Ember: i dont think its that good...  
Marie: how will you know?  
Ember: fine i'll set it up later..  
Veranda: Envy, the a positive is still stained into the top.  
EMber: give it up veranda...  
Marie: update soon!

**--**

**Envy stood in fluid and sighed. "Yeah, that figures," Envy said quietly.**

**"Face it, they love you," Calida said with a small chuckle.**

**"Do they realize that 'jerk off' means-"**

**"Shut it!" Sunna exclaimed.**

**"I was just saying-"**

**"I said shut up!"**

**"It's only-" Calida quickly put the sword to Envy's neck and continued staring at a wall.**

**"I think it'd be best if you shut up, Envy," Calida said quietly. **

**"Okay, sheesh!" Calida eyed Deardra and raised her eyebrow.**

**"When the hell did I do that?" Calida asked. "I don't light people on fire unless they severely piss me off."**

**"Uh, Calida…" Sunna started.**

**"I don't recall ever lighting you on fire. However, if you call me that again…You're going to wind up just like Javad, strung up like a newly lit Christmas Tree. Or one of Havoc's cigarettes…" Sunna snapped her fingers and the pack of smokes in Havoc's pockets exploded and burst into flames.**

**"Ah! It's hot!" Havoc exclaimed. "It's really hot! Don't tick her off, please!" Calida snarled and glared at Havoc, Sunna quickly snapped her fingers and sent some water on him. Havoc quickly silenced himself and Calida's hand tightened around the grip. "You having a bad day, Calida?"**

**"I don't know, you tell me…"**

**"Calida, relax!" Sunna said quickly. "Our author hasn't even written it yet! We don't know if he **_**will**_** write it, either."**

**"Yeah, sorry about that…I don't know what came over me. However I seriously don't remember lighting Deardra on fire…"**

**"Who really knows, it's not important at the moment." Calida shrugged and crossed her arms.**

**"I don't know if I want to make any deals," Envy stated.**

**"You may as well," Calida said as she turned her eyes toward something on the floor. "It's not like you have a soul or anything."**

**"A torture chamber to myself huh?" Envy glanced over at Calida but shifted his gaze toward something else when she glanced his way and narrowed her eyes.**

**"I have one question," Calida said. "How the heck does someone dare the author, is that possible?"**

**"Eh it doesn't matter," Sunna stated. "After movie characters…does that mean…"**

**"Half of the people here are gone…eh, that would also mean Envy has to go. Do you really want that?" Calida looked over at Envy and narrowed her eyes. "Though I really don't give a damn right now." **

**"Okay, why is she upset?" Ed asked as he nervously stepped back.**

**"I'm not upset."**

**"Yes you are."**

**"Maybe if I didn't have someone call me a whatever that was and accuse me of setting fire to them…Also perhaps if my author wasn't going to make me pregnant…but mostly it's the fact that some bastardized punk accused me of something that I don't believe I even did and then called me something that I really didn't need!"**

**"Uh, moving on," Sunna said with a chuckle. **

**"Okay, I'll transmute something," Ed said as he appeared in Germany. "Wow, that was fast." He drew a transmutation circle and pulled out his lance, then he appeared back in the normal place. "Did it!"**

**"I don't think I can accuse Roy of blowing something up at the moment," Al said quietly. Roy and Riza walked in the room and raised their eyebrows.**

**"What are you talking about?" Roy asked. "Oh, and no you can't blame anything on me." Riza walked over to Calida and placed her hand on Calida's shoulder.**

**"Calida dear, don't let these things eat you up," Riza said in a soft voice. "I don't know what to tell you about the pregnancy thing, other than we will definitely be there to help you take care of the child."**

**"It will be a time of moodiness for her," Roy said with a chuckle. At that everyone in the room stepped back in fear. **

**"As for Deardra, don't listen to that person."**

**"I don't really care, mom," Calida said with narrow eyes. Riza looked at Calida's sword and saw it with extremely large flames.**

**"Then why are those flames bigger and hotter than usual?"**

**"I have my reasons…" Roy crossed his arms and looked up.**

**"I haven't even **_**been**_** using alchemy!" Roy said quickly. "I've been avoiding alchemy!" Wrath sighed and takes the candy.**

**"I'm not going to a gay bar," Envy said with narrow eyes. "That you can't make me do."**

**"Why should I go into a freezer?" Sloth asked. "Even a human will freeze in a freezer."**

**"Do it," Calida said quickly.**

**"Okay, fine." Sloth stepped into a freezer and groaned with boredom.**

**"Do you think of me as some sort of charitable person?" Greed asked. "No I am not!" Calida walked over to Greed and pointed her sword at his throat. "Okay, I will say nothing more!" Greed swiftly donated all his items to charity.**

**"Who or what is Jenny Craig?" Gluttony asked.**

**"I think it's some diet," Sunna said as she rubbed her chin.**

**"How about you go on the Calida Mustang diet?" Calida asked.**

**"What's that?" Gluttony inquired.**

**"It's where I take off my blade and I literally help you shave off a few pounds." Gluttony gulped and chuckled nervously.**

**"I'll find this Jenny person and go with her!"**

**"Eh, suit yourself." Calida looked over at Lust to see her putting on the sweater and pants.**

**"I look like an anorexic chick in these," Lust said. "You know, the ones that wear baggy clothes so people don't ask questions."**

**"That was lame," Calida said dryly.**

**"What if I don't want to wear that shirt?" Pride asked. Calida glanced at Pride and smirked.**

**"Then you will deal with me."**

**"Okay!" Pride quickly put on the shirt and grumbled as he sat in his seat.**

**"Damn I hate homunculi…I had to lose my best friend and he turned into a homunculi!"**

**"I think that's what has her irked today," Sunna said quietly. "That happened in her epilogue scene."**

**"I already knew I was named after that actually," Dante said. "Oh, and I've read Dante's Inferno and I happen to think it's a very good read."**

**"Again!" Havoc exclaimed as he grabbed his hair. "I haven't even smoked in chapters!"**

**"I guess I can do that for you," Breda said quietly.**

**"It'll take a while for me to do that," Falman said as he pulled out a dictionary. "I guess I'll try though."**

**"Actually he does know how to shoot," Riza said with a grin. "He's just not as good as I am."**

**"Do you know if Dad can shoot Ed in his man area?" Calida asked.**

**"Calida!" Sunna exclaimed.**

**"What is it Aunt Sunna? I was merely suggesting it…Okay, not Ed, how about Javad?"**

**"Fine I'll check out the…wait, Parfaits, I don't even like those," Envy stated as he rubbed his head.**

**"You like them in the penpals. Go to the meetings…"**

**"Okay…fine…"**

**"So do you feel any better, Calida?" Sunna asked as Calida walked to a reclining chair and leaned back.**

**"Eh, I'm just fine, Sunna," Calida responded as she closed her eyes. **_**"Why the hell does all the crappy stuff happen to me? It's a wonder why I go insane."**_

**"Are you sure about that, Calida? You know…the incident with Javad may not even happen and what happened with Caldor, just don't worry about it."**

**"That situation wasn't resolved yet and it never will be. Caldor will forever be a homunculus in limbo unless people want there to be a sequel to The Sword. Anyway, send in more notes people!"**

**"Yeah, we'll be here next week!"**

**"We love you all!"**


	12. The Pressure reply 12

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

* * *

**"Okay another day has come and we're actually not early," Sunna said quietly. "YES!" Sunna looked around and raised her eyebrow. "Where is Calida?"**

**"Save me!" A voice exclaimed. Sunna looked over to see a slightly shorter version of Edward running in the room. He dived under Sunna's desk and hid there.**

**"Javad, what are you doing there?"**

**"Hiding from Calida, what do you think! I lost my right arm from committing the same damn mistake that my bastard did, I'd like to keep my other limbs!"**

**"Ah, there's nothing to be afraid of. You didn't mean to leave Calida behind. I mean it's not your fault that you and Calida drank something that the homunculi tricked Caldor into thinking it was nothing dangerous. He gave it to you, you two got drunk and then…you got Calida pregnant, you are one **_**dead**_** little man. Did I forget that you left her so you could find your father? Wow, you're more like your father than we thought."**

**"Shh…she's coming!"**

**"Right…well the first note is from Daytime Stars." Sunna pulled out a note and read it.**

**--**

I dare Ed to make an Emo corner!

**--**

**"Excuse me, but what the hell is that!" Ed exclaimed. "An **_**Emo**_** corner? Are you insane!" **

**"No, I don't think they are," Sunna said as she glanced at Ed. "Just do it." An explosion racked the building from the outside. Sunna raised her eyebrow and everyone looked out the windows but saw nothing. "Well…that was odd, anyway. Just do it, Ed."**

**"Oh…fine." Ed grumbled and walked over to a corner to sulk once more. "Damn this is annoying."**

**"Hey, you dropped this," Javad said as he handed Sunna a note from under the desk. Sunna sighed and took the note.**

**"You're just a coward," Sunna said flatly.**

**"Have you **_**seen**_** Calida today? She's nuts!"**

**"Uh-huh…" **

**"JAVAD!" A voice exclaimed. Sunna looked over to see Calida standing with her sword drawn and massive blue flames shooting from her sword.**

**"Holy crap, that's big!" Scar exclaimed.**

**"Hey, watch your language!" Sunna rebuked. "Uh…Calida, could you put that up?"**

**"Where is Javad? Where is the bastardized asshole!" Calida shouted.**

**"Uh…I'd say watch your language, but…" Calida charged toward Sunna's desk and slashed the desk in half. "I'm going need a new desk now…" Javad shook slightly and looked up.**

**"Hey there, Calida, how are you?" Javad asked with a smile.**

**"Not happy!" **

**"Now come on…It was just a mistake." Sunna winced and shook her head.**

**"Never say that to a woman," Sunna said quietly. Javad yelped and charged toward a wall. **

**"She's gone psycho!" Envy exclaimed. Calida glanced toward Envy and narrowed her eyes. "I'm shutting up now!" Pride let out a small gulp and stared at his own sword.**

**"Damn, she never uses blue flame," Roy said quickly. "Well it's a rarity."**

**"I'm just going to go ahead and read the next note," Sunna said quietly as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Maire and Ember Blaze." Calida looked over and smiled as the flames on her sword dissipated and she sheathed her sword. **

**"Okay, let's see what they have," Calida stated.**

**--**

Deardra: --back out of character-- in the pen pals, you lit all the humonculi on fire. i happen to qualify for that category.  
Marie: alchemy doesn't work in Germany...  
Veranda: i don't think they care... oh, and tree boy... she doesn't like waiting, just so you know...  
Ember: (Yawn.) yeah, well it was Dresden's dare. no one expected good responses.  
Dresden: i thought they were good...  
Marie: --stares at Calida's sword-- uh... Deardra...  
Deardra: Sorry! i have a bit of a temper normally.. i apologize.  
Veranda: i don't see the big deal...  
Deardra: you still have at least what? five days till you have to eat and can die?  
veranda: ix-nay on the ieing-day!  
Ember: Marie! stop her spoiling!  
Marie: fine.  
Ember: and yes we know what that means envy.  
Deardra: thats why i said it Veevee!  
Marie: and this is why i dilute her a bit for this stuff.  
Ember: i realized something...  
Veranda: TREE BOY! YOU DIDN'T SHINE MY BOOTS!!  
Marie: thats a bit much girl.  
Veranda: so says you.  
Ember: so says I.  
Veranda: fine... spoil sport..  
Marie: i think wrath would...  
Veranda: (Mojo's wrath into major sugar high.) enjoy the buzz moofy.  
Marie: alright-y then...  
Ember: i dare envy to be nice to Edward Alphonse and hoimheim  
for the next chapter.  
Marie: and thats all because i have things to type and ember has to do her paper!  
Ember: darn paper...  
Both: See ya!

**--**

**"I believe we've covered the apologizes," Calida said as her hand glazed over the handle of her sword.**

**"In case you haven't noticed," Envy said quietly. "She's scarier." Envy glanced at Calida and shook. "Well maybe not." Calida drew her sword and positioned it at Envy's throat.**

**"Pregnant women can be **_**very**_** scary." **

**"Yeah that's true," Javad said as he slowly made his way toward the exit, which just happened to be near Calida. He grew close and blue flames shot from the sword.**

**"Ah! Crap!" Envy exclaimed. "Stop getting near her!" Envy shook near the wall and covered his head. "Damn…"**

**"What's with the cussing today," Sunna said as she rubbed her forehead. "I can understand Calida, but the rest of you people don't even need to curse." Envy groaned and stood up straight.**

**"It isn't my fault," Envy said quietly. "Oh and as for the torture chamber and Lara, I could do so many things to her that you never even dreamed possible." Envy smirked and Calida flared up.**

**"What might that be, Envy!" Calida shouted as she pressed Envy to a wall and pressed the sword against his neck. **

**"I didn't mean it like that! For god sake someone dump water on her!"**

**"She's deadly enough even without the flame," Javad said quietly.**

**"Who asked you, bastard!" Calida exclaimed as she turned to Javad and positioned the sword at his throat. "Go ahead, leave and don't come back. I don't think it matters anymore. Go and follow your father's life why not. See what I care. Transmute your mother like a foolish idiot and cause more pain for yourself. What the hell do I care what you do?" Roy dashed over and grabbed his daughter while Ed quickly grabbed Javad.**

**"Let's not fight, shall we?" Roy suggested.**

**"For once, I agree with Colonel Bastard," Ed said. "And what was that about transmuting your mother?"**

**"She dies," Javad said quietly. "Why else would I have a metal arm."**

**"Wow, here I thought Calida cut it off…You know, it's amazing how short you are."**

**"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU COULD CRUSH INSIDE THE PALM OF Y OUR HAND!!"**

**"Uh, would you like a spit shine with that, Veranda?" Envy asked. "I'm sure you don't want that and that's what I'll give to you."**

**"Yay, I'm hyper," Wrath said quickly. "I'm always hyper…" Sunna sighed and transmuted her desk back to normal. She looked over to see Calida and Javad glaring at each other. The funny thing was the tears that were slowly coming from Calida's eyes.**

_**"Well how long can she stay mad at him for?"**_** Sunna thought as she sat back at her desk. "Okay, now that the insanity is over…it's time for the next note. It is from Sonar."**

**--**

Fuery  
You didn't look so bad in that dog costume. hands Fuery a photo of him in the dog costume At least you were not a chimera. You might want to rip it up. By the way, I'm not a crazy fan girl. I'm just a fan of yours. I hope you're not mad at me.  
If you are, I'll let you slap me. seems to be asking to be punished I promise I won't ask you to hug me again.

I can't blame you for being shy but what's the matters with hugs? I know you are shy and all but you were pretty good on those dares at least. I'm shy myself too. I got some dares and some questions for you?

I dare you to prank Havoc.  
What's the worst bet you ever done?  
I dare you to sit down so I can give you a shoulder massage.

gives Fuery a free shoulder massage after getting him to sit down

Greed  
I dare you Law, Martel and Dorochet to sing "It's raining men" while doing the macerena.

Havoc  
What do you look for in a girl?  
When you did smoke, did you ever get mad if someone took them from you?  
I dare you to set up Fuery with a girl.

Scar  
I dare you to be the opposite of yourself for 2 chapters which means you can't rant about your religion, Ishbal, or your arm of destruction. You have to be nice for two whole chapters. For everytime you think about killing someone, you have to pet a cat. hands Scar a over affectionate kitty  
please don't kill me but I wish the military didn't destroy Ishbal.You can talk about your brother though  
What is the biggest regret you ever had in your life? um..maybe I should save this one for after your dare is done  
What do you think is your greatest quality?  
Do you feel jealous that Ed and Al seem to have a strong relationship and your brother seemed distant from you since he lost his lover?

Ed  
If Roy makes any jokes about you, I dare you to hit him with a glass bottle everytime he does that.

Breda  
I dare you to sing "Blurry" by Puddle of mudd.  
I dare you to face your fear of dogs and be in a dog pound for 3 minutes.

Winry  
I dare you to sing "This is the song that never ends" with Al and Wrath

Envy  
I dare you to kill Barney the dinosaur and his friends  
I also dare you to kill any teletubbies when they show up.  
I dare you to be nice to Ed for two chapters.

Falman  
I dare you to wear a hockey mask and with an axe, break down a door and say "Here's Falman" in a spooky voice.

Lust  
I think black is more your color but then again, so is red.

**--**

**Fuery raised his eyebrow, "The dog costume creeps me out. No, I don't intend to slap you or anything." Fuery tapped his chin and thought of a way to prank Havoc. He snickered and pulled out a cigar. "Hey Havoc!"**

**"I don't smoke cigars," Havoc said quickly. **

**"Are you sure, I mean, come on!" Fuery neared havoc and shoved the cigar in his mouth. Havoc growled and tossed the cigar away as Fuery tied a rope to Havoc's leg. **

**"I told you I don't smoke that stuff!" Havoc started to walk away and soon found himself flying into the air and hanging in midair. "Fuery, get me down…**_**now**_**."**

**"I think the worst bet I've ever done was the one that nearly cost me my life. Seeing as how that hasn't happened yet…you see, I bet that Calida would not be mad if Javad got her pregnant and she wouldn't mind it at all."**

**"You did WHAT!" Calida exclaimed as she pointed her sword toward Fuery. "Never do that again!" Fuery gulped and sweat ran down his forehead as Calida turned around and started to chase Javad around the room.**

**"Why do I have to get them to do that?" Greed asked. "They're already doing it." Greed pointed toward the two chimeras who were dancing and singing.**

**"I'm still hanging here!" Havoc exclaimed. Quickly Calida sliced the rope and Havoc landed with a thud on the ground. "Ouch…anyway, I look for everything in a woman! Strength, stamina, cuteness, energy, heart, courage, skilled fighter and several other things…In fact, blonde hair is nice…" Havoc tapped his chin and looked at Javad and Calida. "Hmm…I suppose swordplay is excellent and she has to be attractive! If she knows fire well, then that's also nice." Javad and Calida stopped running and Javad raised his eyebrow.**

**"Are you beep kidding?" Javad said with narrow eyes.**

**"No CUSSING!" Sunna exclaimed. Javad shrugged it off and charged toward Havoc. He then slammed a fist into Havoc's abdomen.**

**"Ouch…it worked," Havoc said quietly.**

**"I'm not through with you yet Javad!" Calida shouted. "Get your scrawny butt over here so I can beat the living snot out of you." Calida leapt toward Javad and brought her sword down. Havoc sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't get mad if someone takes my smokes. That is the guy from a whole different manga story. No, I'd rather Fuery not set me up with a girl."**

**"I don't think so," Scar said with narrow eyes. He watched the cat paw at his arm. It sliced his arm and Scar let out a painful yell and the cat exploded. Calida stopped running and looked over. "Oh crap…"**

**"You killed the cat!" Calida roared as she charged toward Scar. "Say goodbye to the arm!"**

**"Calida, relax!" Javad said quickly as he picked up a piece of the cat. "It was fake, only stuffed."**

**"You lucked out this time, scarred man!" Scar gulped slightly and leaned back against the chair.**

**"That may have been the biggest regret of my life, it would have been," Scar said quietly. "The biggest regret is…I don't know. No I'm not jealous and my greatest quality is…what do you think?" Scar lifted up his arm and sent it back down.**

**"Okay fine," Breda said quietly. Javad ran up to him.**

**"Take me with you!" Javad exclaimed. "Take me away from the insane woman."**

**"Whatever…the more the better." Breda and Javad rushed out and Calida sheathed her sword.**

**"If you're looking for us to kill people," Envy said quietly. "You'll have to check out THE ASSASSINS. That's the story where we kill people. It's hosted by Sunna and Raven!" Envy looked over at Falman who was wearing a hockey mask and holding an axe. "Interesting, the hockey mask wasn't in the movie that line is from."**

**"Here's Falman…"**

**"Okay, moving on," Sunna said with a sigh. "Seriously, moving on…Island of Ships."**

**--**

hey, i wasn't the first to review! makes me sad... (cries in corner, looks around, then starts up again upon noticing that no one has made any attempt to comfort her)  
fine, then!  
Ed: you let me down, i was counting on you to throw those intertubes at envy. that makes me sad as well. i dare you to do something that will cheer me up!  
Envy: ADMIT YOU ARE GAY! or at least a transvestite  
Other Homunculi: Please sing "If You Were Gay" (from Avenue Q) to envy, it may help him get out of that little closet he's currently trapped in.  
Dante: you are OBVIOUSLY a total rip-off of Father, they just hadn't introduced him in the manga yet when they made the anime! gr! (goes on rampage and rants about the injustices of anime) go jump in envy's lake, dante!  
Alfons: you still here? if not, use the MTDOD (magical teleportation device of doom) to bring yourself here!! okay, now that you are here, i dare you to destroy the MTDOD so that you are stuck here! then go braid ed's hair  
Winry: help alfons with the braiding of Ed's hair (make it a very girly hairstyle)  
calida: go injure somebody  
Riza: i am terribly sorry for asking you to do something against your morals. use this free coupon for a note of rest and relaxation, complete with free massages!!  
Roy: go massage riza, and be her slave  
Lust: REMOVE THAT WRETCHED COLOR FROM YOUR BODY! (aka, change out of the pink)  
Scar: please bring some random machine world hobo here with the MTDOD  
Hobo: point at ed, call him short, and laugh at him  
thank you for bringing me out of my semi-depressive state. the next chapter should makez me happy! :)

**--**

**"Yep, you're not the first this time around," Calida said quietly. "I'll go head and comfort you. Feel better, there isn't anything wrong with not being first." Calida gave a comforting hug to Island.**

**"What on earth could I do to cheer you up?" Ed asked. "Am I a clown to you? Do I exist to make you laugh? Is that it? Is that what I'm here for, to make you laugh! Well I don't think I do! So why should I be here to make you laugh, I suppose you think I should wear a big red nose." Ed places red nose on his face. "I suppose you think I should wear big red floppy shoes!" Ed stepped in giant shoes and put on a big wig. "Perhaps I should wear a green haired wig and dance around like some damn clown just for you!" Ed started to dance a jig. Calida laughed lightly and didn't notice Breda and Javad sneaking back into the room with a puppy.**

**"I'm not gay," Envy said with narrow eyes. "That only exists in the dang fanfictions. My god, I'm no transvestite either!"**

**"I prefer not to," Dante stated. She gasped when she felt cold steel on the back of her neck.**

**"Go jump in the lake," Javad said in a quiet and sinister voice. "Drown…Then I'm going to kill your evil kid, Hecate because she brought the homunculi back." Dante's eyebrow twitched and she soon found herself being kicked into Envy's lake. Alfonse did his dare and tried to braid Ed's hair but was not able to.**

**"Okay, I'm sorry but that guy has never been used in our author's stories one bit," Sunna said quietly as she rubbed her forehead. "So forgive us if he isn't doing much."**

**"You want me to injure someone?" Calida asked with narrow eyes. "I suppose I can go injure Javad like I've been trying to, but that guy's fast on his feet…I wonder…" Calida looks over and raises her eyebrow as Roy massages Riza and starts to be her personal slave.**

**"Thank god I can remove this!" Lust said quickly as she put her normal wardrobe on. **

**"I don't think we can bring a hobo here," Sunna said as she rubbed her head. "Oh well…" Scar brought forth a hobo that pointed and laughed at Ed. Everyone watched as Javad made his way to Calida and tapped her shoulder. Calida growled and shifted his sword to his throat.**

**"You have a lot of nerve, boy!" Calida exclaimed. "I'm sure you don't want to die, do you?" Javad smirked and crossed his arms.**

**"You wouldn't kill me," Javad said with a confident nod.**

**"How could you be so damn sure?" Javad held his smirk and stepped toward Calida, she took a step back and growled.**

**"I'm your best friend, or I was until I made the big mistake."**

**"Yeah, the biggest mistake and the last you'll ever make!" Calida's sword flashed blue and Javad quickly transmuted a lance from the floor. Calida roared and brought the sword down as Javad quickly held the lance up in a horizontal position and blocked the sword. He groaned and eventually pushed the sword off. Javad swiftly shifted behind Calida and brought the lance up and tore her shirt and scratched her skin. "Ah!" Calida turned around and sneered. "You got lucky." Calida charged toward Javad and brought her flaming sword down upon him. He sidestepped her and she nearly ran into the wall. **

**"Heh, you missed. I thought you never missed." Javad smirked and walked toward Calida. She pointed the sword toward him and scowled.**

**"I'll miss from time to time, but don't think it means I won't slice you up piece by piece!"**

**"I can almost guarantee you won't." Calida raised her eyebrow as Javad placed his hand on her sword. "The flames won't burn someone you don't want them to burn. It's how your flame alchemy works, I think I've known you long enough." **

**"Eh, you just have your metal hand on the sword." Javad moved the sword down and stepped close to Calida, she could feel his breath on her. **

**"What the hell are you doing?" Javad placed one han next to Calida's head and placed his finger under her chin. "The hell…"**

**"Shh…" He then pressed his lips against hers and shocked everyone in the room. Calida's eyes went wide and then closed as her hand went loose and the sword fell from her hand.**

**"Whoa, didn't see that one coming," Envy said quietly. **

**"Isn't she supposed to injure someone?" Pride asked as he raised his eyebrow.**

**"Hello, come on people, let's get a move on!" Sunna said quickly.**

**"I did that before anyone dared us to kiss," Javad said with a wink. Calida was speechless and Javad bent over and picked up the sword. "This is yours?"**

**"Y-Yeah," Calida said quietly. "D-Damn you, Javad, doing that outside of the story!"**

**"Well that may never happen in the story, so I figured I'd go ahead and do it now."**

**"I'm still mad at you, just so you know….so….you…you better run! Run asshole!"**

**"Gladly…" Javad turned and ran off.**

**"Hey! He took my sword!" Sunna rolled her eyes and sighed.**

**"Next note," Sunna said quickly. "It's from RCEJ, I'm shortening it."**

**--**

KAH: I am terribly sorry for not reviewing, my companion here-  
Slush: (snatches away keyboard) don't blame it on me!  
KAH: shut up, silly person. anyways, like i said, sorry for missing out on teh fun  
Slush: so let the games begin! envy: go use that teleprotation thingy and kick the person who ate my pizza!!  
KAH: ...  
Slush: that pizza was MINE!  
KAH: ...  
Slush: okay, while kair's busy being dead over there, i want Falman to go give her a hug  
KAH: YAY HUG! (tackles Falman, and hugs him, whther he wanted to or not) okay, so scar, you seem to be in charge of bringing people here, so get Kimbley over here. Kimbley, once you're here, do me a favor and turn Slush into a bomb  
Slush: yay explosions!  
KAH: he's blowing you up...  
Slush: oh, yeah, that... um, before i die, i would like to dare all of the homunculi to start a glam rock band and to covers of Tokio Hotel songs  
KAH: the german ones, or the english ones?  
Slush: psh! both! silly.  
KAH: al righty then. kimbley, please hurry up wth the Slushbomb-making, and i dare ed to hold hands with winry for the rest of the note  
Slush: Good idea! Sunna! Ed is supposedly your son, so go make him hold hands with winry! also, roy, envy would be mad if you shot ed in his man area, i advise you not to do so.  
KAH: yeah, envy, you never went to that gay bar!! i dare you to actually go once you are done being in your homunculi band, and flirt with the first guy who talks to you!  
Slush: um, another one for envy, i dare you to wear long pants and a t-shirt for the rest of the note. lust, do the same.  
KAH: alright, that's pretty much it, feel free to use these gift certificates to buy yourself some sushi  
Slush: sushi good...WANT!  
KAH: ... okay. see ya!  
Slush: have fun!

**--**

**"Yeah, I'll definitely kick the person," Envy said quietly. "Wait, I can't do that! It's a reviewer!"**

**"Yeah, it'd be a bad idea to kick a reviewer," Sunna said. She looked over at Calida who was walking toward the door way. "Where are you going?"**

**"To get my sword back from that bastard for one thing!" Calida shouted as she ran out the door.**

**"I bet she kills him," Envy said with a smirk.**

**"Why do you say that?" Sunna asked.**

**"Do you know any guy that kissed her and survived?"**

**"No guy has ever kissed her."**

**"How do you **_**know?"**_

**"She would have told us…"**

**"Ah, I beg to differ. I bet she would not have told you because she killed the guy. Has anyone she's ever known disappeared?"**

**"Well there was one guy back a few years ago…He was visiting her once and then vanished without a trace."**

**"Fine I'll give her a hug," Falman said as he hugged the person.**

**"Actually it's Calida's job to bring people here," Scar said with a sigh. "People started making me do it. Hell, I'm not supposed to be here on account of the fact that I'm too dangerous. Of course, without Calida here…"**

**"Remember if you try anything, I can fry you," Sunna stated with a calm voice.**

**"I'm already here," Kimblee stated. "They've also chained my hands and cut them up in the sense that I can't cause explosions. Actually most of it was Scar's doing."**

**"We'll do it," The homunculi said with groans and moans. They all started the band and started singing. **

**"I'd rather not hold hands," Ed said as he crossed his arms.**

**"Me ei….wait…I'm transmuted!!" Winry exclaimed.**

**"She's just getting that? Furthermore, it isn't even me that does it."**

**"You want me to force him to hold her hand?" Sunna asked as she raised her eyebrow. "What? Do you take me as the type of mom that thinks holding hands is cute or something…I don't really see what's wrong with holding hands though. Go ahead, Ed, there's nothing wrong with it…" Ed shrugged and Winry rolled her eyes as the two held each other's hand for a brief moment.**

**"Dude," Envy said quietly. "What part of I am not Gay, did you not understand? I am a male! I am not Gay!"**

**"Our author is also not a yaoi author," Sunna stated. "He couldn't write a guy flirting with a guy no matter how much he tried. I think Javad spooking Calida and the rest of us by giving her a strong lip lock is the most you're getting for today."**

**"I'm pretty sure Calida wouldn't want you talking about that," Envy said quickly. "I mean I think she's cutting the guy up as we speak!" Envy quickly put on long pants and a t-shirt. "If this stops pathetic people from thinking I'm gay, then fine!"**

**"Be nice Envy.,"**

**"I'm just saying! Oh and I would not give a damn if Roy shot Ed in his man's area."**

**"Why would I do that again?" Roy asked. "I'd rather go after Javad." The group looked over to see Calida walk back in the room with her sword. Her hair was ruffled and blood was on her sword.**

**"See!" Envy said quickly. "She probably cut the guy into little bits and pieces!" Calida glanced at Envy and growled. Envy quickly stepped back and chuckled nervously.**

**"Did you have fun, Calida?" Sunna asked in a bored voice.**

**"We never speak of this again," Calida said quickly.**

**"That's fine by me. The next note is from Right is Never Wrong.**

**--**

Mikki: If you're planning on making this three pages long again, think again! You still have to finish scripting episode one of FMA, you're killing your reviewers!!  
Ashley: Do you count?  
Mikki: Yes!  
Ashley: In that fact, I believe I'll procrastinate a LITTLE longer…  
Mikki: You're evil, you know that right?  
Envy, I wonder…would you hurt Ashley for me? If I do it my mom will be mad…  
Ashley: Brilliant…you're getting ENVY TO HURT ME!!  
Mikki: Don't worry well give you caffeine…  
Ashley: A stick would stand a better chance then Envy when I'm on caffeine…  
Mikki: Exactly…so Envy, attack Ash, when she's on caffeine!  
Ashley: My humanities class has some problems…we spent two hours talking about Nuclear Weaponry…which apparently Canada has none of…  
Mikki: But America dose!  
Ashley: Exactly!  
Ed, I dare you to try and create a Nuclear Weapon for me and Mikki to use on Envy…  
Mikki: I wonder if Envy would like…  
Ashley: Hum  
Both: LET'S BLOW UP ENVY!  
Mikki: I see two problems with that…much like our Monster Truck…  
Ashley: Yeah, Envy for your birthday (If you have one…if not then CHRISTMAS, or perhaps a random gift) where're getting you a many monster truck!  
Mikki: It's pink…but it has big wheals and a gun…  
Ashley: Ed, you're getting a monster truck to!  
Mikki: Were helping you compensate for something…  
Ashley: In English were helping you be taller!  
Riza, I'll get you a machine gun…MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Mikki: Back away now…back away slowly…  
Roy….besides a flame thrower I can't think of any thing…o a stretch limo!  
Ashley: I want Porsche 911 turbo that cars awesome!  
Mikki: So you want a fast care…I want a buggy convertible…wow completely different tastes…  
Ashley: I shall get the awesome car! I SHALL!!  
Mikki: Whatever…  
Winry…I'll get you some power tools… :) just keep Ashley away from them….she's sort of disaster prone…  
Ashley: Only I can get hurt in a padded room…  
Mikki: It's kind of creepy when you start humming Disney songs…  
Ashley: It so is not!  
Al, I finally have decided when I'll get you…a really big kitty plushy…that way no one can complain (in theory)  
Mikki: DAMN IT WE HAVE TO GO BYE!

**--**

**"Well this is definitely not three pages," Sunna said with a chuckle. "I think the page count as of right now is sixteen." Sunna looked over to see Envy and Pride arguing.**

**"I'm telling you, she whacked the guy!" Envy said.**

**"Nonsense, that sword only kills evil people," Pride said quickly.**

**"Then where is he?"**

**"Probably got scared or something." Calida walked to the two homunculi and tapped their shoulders.**

**"He's off flirting and being a playboy," Calida said flatly. "Somehow, he's worse than my father on that. Now shut up, Envy, you have some requests."**

**"Anything could be better than attacking this girl," Envy said as he pointed to Calida. "Well, maybe not…then again, I don't want to bet on it for fear of getting my head chopped off and body burnt."**

**"I'm not that cruel," Calida said as she walked over to another part of the room. "I'm just a bit ticked off today."**

**"Yeah, and then he kissed you!"**

**"Shut up…what part of 'Don't speak of this ever again' did you not understand?" Calida walked into another room as Envy shrugged. **

**"Well anyway, why should I hurt this person?" Envy asked. "What is in it for me?"**

**"Okay, I can build this nuclear…what is a nuclear weapon?" Ed asked. Sunna rubbed her forehead and sighed.**

**"The Fullmetal alchemist world never had nuclear weapons. They don't know what those are," Sunna said quietly. She crossed her arms and glanced at Ed. "Those are these huge gigantic bombs that can detonate entire cities. In which case, it would be a bad idea to use on Envy since it would not only detonate him, it would detonate **_**all**_** of us."**

**"Can we use it on Javad?" Calida asked as she walked out of the room with a puppy in her hands. "And who put this puppy in the room." Calida took a small piece of paper from the dog's collar and opened it up. "This says it's to me and I don't know who it's from…" Sunna shook her head and chuckled. "Oh well, I guess whoever it is, I thank the person. I **_**love**_** dogs! Just…not as much as my father does." **

**"Hey, that was **_**one**_** time!" Roy said quickly. Riza placed her hand on Roy's shoulder and sighed.**

**"You're lucky you didn't kill the poor thing with all that shaking," Riza said quickly. Calida blinked and kept the puppy away from Roy.**

**"You call a pink monster truck **_**manly!"**_** Envy exclaimed. "Big wheels…and a gun….well that sounds interesting."**

**"Trying to make me compensate for something," Ed said flatly. "Would you **_**stop**_** calling me small, seriously, I am not short!"**

**"I'd be a good idea not to call him short," Sunna said with a sigh and narrow eyes. Sunna snapped her fingers and lit Envy on fire.**

**"What was that for!" Envy exclaimed. "Ah! It's hot, it burns!"**

**"I felt like it."**

**"Such violence," Calida said quietly as she rubbed her puppy's head. "Too much for my little precious baby, I'm taking my puppy into the other room!" Sunna raised her eyebrow as Calida ran back into the other room with the puppy.**

**"Nice, a machine gun," Riza said with a chuckle.**

**"Hey, I got a flamethrower!" Roy said quickly. They looked over as Javad entered the room. "He's got lipstick all over his face."**

**"How much of a flirt did she say Javad was?" Riza narrowed her eyes as Javad put his hands up.**

**"Hold on!" Javad said quickly. "I'm going to want to run…aren't I?"**

**"Yes!" Javad sighed and took off as Roy and Riza chased him around with their new weapons.**

**"I'll take the power tools, I don't mind trying to keep your friend away from that **_**nice**_** looking car," Winry said with a smile.**

**"This is for calling me short!" Ed said.**

**"This one's for giving me a **_**pink**_** car!" Envy exclaimed. Both Envy and Ed quickly uncovered the very car that Ashley said she wanted. "If she's danger prone…then you better start running…" **

**"Great, a kitty plush," Al said with narrow eyes. "I only saved a cat once…and everyone immediately assumes I'm obsessed with the little freaks." Al looked over as Calida walked out of the room with a kitten on her shoulder.**

**"You so did not just say that," Calida said with narrow eyes. Al slapped his forehead and sighed.**

**"Why do I say things around someone with a soft spot for animals?" Sunna chuckled and looked at Calida with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Where did you get that cat?" Sunna asked. Calida shrugged her shoulders.**

**"The kitten walked into the room," Calida said as she brought her hand up and pet the cat's head. "There was a paper in her collar that said 'To: Calida' and so I picked it up." Roy and Riza looked over and smiled.**

**"I'll let you keep the puppy and the kitten," Riza said with a nod. "They're so cute."**

**"Thanks mom!" Calida set the kitten on the ground and the puppy ran out of the room. Both pets ran over to Roy and Riza, they picked the animals up and walked over to a couple of chairs and sat down as Calida glared at Al. "As for you Mr. I-hate-animals…"**

**"I didn't say that!" Al exclaimed. "I only said I'm not obsessed with them."**

**"Me either! Although, I wouldn't mind having a stuffed animal if someone offered…So, tin can, how fast can you run."**

**"Uh…hey look! Javad's over there!" Al pointed to Javad who was glancing from side to side. Calida looked at him and narrowed her eyes.**

**"You had to tell her that," Javad said with a sigh.**

**"Javad, you're dead meat!" Calida exclaimed as she charged toward Javad with her sword drawn. "My owner may have had a change of plans and now I won't wind up pregnant but you still got drunk and left me behind! So I'm still mad at you!"**

**"She is a very scary girl," Envy said as he leaned against Sunna's desk.**

**"Why are you on my desk?" Sunna asked with narrow eyes.**

**"I don't know…so how are you going to end this thing today?"**

**"Like this…get off my desk or I'm going to grill you." Sunna raised her hand and Envy stood up with a chuckle.**

**"Hey, what do you think of 'Suven' or 'Runna'?"**

**"What are those supposed to be?" Sunna raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.**

**"You know, like Royai, they're pairings…"**

**"Pairings of whom, those do not sound like any FMA characters I know of."**

**"They're OCs."**

**"Ah…" Sunna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "And who would they happen to be?"**

**"You and Raven."**

**"What!" Sunna quickly stood up.**

**"Well you both are about the same age, he may be ten years older than you are though."**

**"What makes you think we make a good pairing?"**

**"I don't know…I read THE ASSASSINS."**

**"That's completely OOC for even me! Raven and I would not get along no matter how hard we tried. You have more of a chance of 'Jalida' or 'Cavad' happening." Envy looked over at Calida and Javad running around the room and chuckled.**

**"I don't see it…"**

**"You are an idiot. Go jump in a vat of acid." Sunna crossed her arms and sighed. "Anyway, this day was interesting, send in more notes! We'll be here next week!"**

**"Yeah, the more the better I suppose!" Envy said quickly. "Try the veal!" Sunna raised her eyebrow and looked over at Envy.**

**"That's Calida's part."**

**"I'm a stand in, she seems a bit busy right now."**

**"Yeah…well, send in more notes everyone! I'm going to try and calm Calida down and get Raven to kill Envy!"**

* * *

Send them in!


	13. Early Response!

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**--**

**"Hey, where's Sunna and Calida?" Roy asked as everyone sat in the silent room. "Shouldn't they be here?"**

**"Yeah, I'm wondering where they're at myself," Ed stated as he stood up. "I mean it isn't like them to be late for the notes and stuff!"**

**"Maybe that means we're free!" Envy exclaimed with a cheer. He gasped as a shadowy spike shot through his abdomen. "Ah, crud…"**

**"Not quite free, Envy," Raven said with a smirk. Javad sighed as he followed Raven into the room. "Sunna and Calida are held up today...Oh and we're actually early, sweet. TOP THAT SUNNA!" Javad raised his eyebrow and sighed.  
**

**"Yeah, so you'll have to excuse their absence," Javad stated with a nod. "As sure as I think Raven has something to do with their disappearance, I'm sure they'd be here if they could. So, where are the cute women?"**

**"Why are you asking me?" Raven asked as he sat down in Sunna's chair. "Hmm, this is quite comfortable!" Raven rested his elbows on the desk and pressed his fingertips together. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about Calida's pregnancy than women?"**

**"One, it's a curse, and two…she's not pregnant. The author wrote that off of her OC rap sheet because she has to fight. However she's supposedly emotionally scarred from the fact that I left her after having drunken…yeah…Also, she now hates men. Maybe she doesn't hate them but she sure as heck doesn't trust them and it's Caldor's fault."**

**"Truly it is a pity!" Javad sighed and shook his head.**

**"I don't know how the hell I'm going to make it up to that girl."**

**"Chocolate and compliments, remember that. You're just going to have to build up her trust, you've already given her that puppy and that kitten…though she doesn't know you did it. Wow, you're really pathetic and stupid."**

**"Shut up and lets do the first note before I kick your sorry tail."**

**"Right, this is from Right is never wrong. Great, we get this person." Raven rolled his eyes and started to read the note. **

**"A little nicer perhaps…"**

**"I'm evil, get over it."**

**--**

Ashley: My mom just got me Eclips (the third book in the twilight sag) I think she's trying to get me to forgive her...she gave the computer a virus...  
Mikki: In short...still no spell check...  
Ashley: but of course your computer dosn't let you on Fanfiction...so were out of luck...AGAIN!  
Mikki: Envy, it takes a real Man to were pink...few girls actually WILLINGLY wer it...the est are so intent on following 'fastion' it's just sad...  
Ashley: So ha! It may be pink but it has a gun and big wheels!  
Mikki: lol, I would PAY to see you go up againt Ashley on caffeine...god she gets scary, and I meen worse the Calida scary...  
Ashley: It's not that bad...is it?  
Mikki: I'll tape you next time you somehow get ahold of caffeine...  
Ashley: That might take awhile...my parents have decaffeinated the house (aside from coffee which I can't stand..)  
Mikki: Suprisingly my parrents did the same...  
Ashley' THERE PLOTTING SOMETHING! -Hides behind wall-  
Mikki: This is exaclty like the whole Alien thing...  
Edward, prehaps it a good thing you can't build a nuclear weapon...i'm not to sure what Ash would do with it...  
Ashley: I wouldn't 'KILL' anyone...just scare them...a lot...  
Mikki: In english, you'd become another terrorist.  
Ashley: Yup, just this time America wouldn't matter, no i'm targetting that damn dolphine!  
Mikki: lol  
Al, wow...someones toochy, Just beacuase it was is one episode dosn't meen thats who you are, we know that! It's just the animal lover fits in perfectly with you! You're kind and soft hearted you actually understand and listen when someones upset, you take care of your broth (which personaly I could never do) and yet your still, responsible. So it just makes sence you would like animals, if cats arn't your favorite then give me a hint as to what is?  
Ashley: Long speech there Mik...  
Mikki: It was shorter then your 'pot' speech...  
Ashley: I get creepy when someone suggests to use pot okay? Don't but me about it! Health class is a dangerouse place!  
Mikki: Anyplace with you is dangourus...  
Ashley: Hey Winry?  
How do you do it? I can understand the determiniation and the fact that you love Ed and Al like brothers...but how the hell do you not kill edward? He's so...antagonizing...but hey we love him for it!  
Mikki: Speek for your self...Envy's the awsxeomest!  
Ashley: Soo this is ecatly why me and Nina swear to the heavens obove that you shall marry Envy and have little Envys running around!  
Mikki: EW!  
I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
Ashley: someones mad...  
Mikki: DAMN RIGHT I AM! I. DO. NOt. LOVE. ENVY!  
Ashley Okay...don't hurt me...  
Mikki: I'm leaving!  
Ashley: :)  
Mikki: Go to hell...  
Ashley: That sound like something Envy would say...  
Mikki: Shut up.  
Ashley: You do anything to the very awseome and very fast Porche 911 Turbo, i'm so coming to kill you personaly I SHALL FIND A WAY TO DO SO!  
Mikki: lol, i'll help by giving her caffeine...there must be SOME around here...  
Ashley: -finding cpowdered caffeine- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Mikki; CRAP RUN!

**--**

**"I just thought of something," Javad stated. "If right is never wrong, then why is it so hard for me to win Calida's trust?"**

**"That's not really important right now," Raven said with an exasperated sigh. "Besides, it's the reviewer's name!"**

**"Trust me it doesn't take a real man to wear pink," Envy said with a disgusted moan. "I would say what I think about men wearing pink, but I'm sure it'd get censored!"**

**"No, it wouldn't be censored at all," Raven said with a smirk. "Besides you have one evil host right now!"**

**"Don't forget that whatever you let them do, I'm going to force you to clean up the mess," Javad said with narrow eyes. "I can't let you do evil things while Calida's out, you should now that by now."**

**"Like you care," Envy said with a chuckle. Javad's head snapped toward Envy. "What, it was a joke…" Javad glared at Envy and growled slightly. "I'm dead, aren't I?"**

**"Yeah, I'd run if I were you," Raven said quietly. Envy nodded as Javad transmuted a metal blade. Envy swiftly started running as Javad chased him.**

**"Get your sorry end over here!" Javad exclaimed.**

**"What did I say? Okay I was wrong!" Envy exclaimed. "Maybe you do care what Calida thinks, I don't know! Why would you care?" Javad chuckled and decided to transmute a trident from the ground. "Oh crap…" Envy ran as Javad kept thrusting the trident toward Envy, each thrust landed in the wall right behind Envy's head. "I think you cut off some of my hair!"**

**"That's not all I'm cutting off!" Javad sliced the trident down and cut off a majority of Envy's hair, he then pressed Envy to the wall with his foot and thrust the trident into the wall. The middle spike of the trident went through Envy's neck.**

**"Ouch!"**

**"You're going to respect her, right?" Javad neared his head toward Envy and stared into his eyes. "Right, because if you don't…" Javad tightened his grip on the trident and pressed in. "I'll cut your head right off your shoulder and rip you piece by piece."**

**"Please! I'm sorry!"**

**"That's what I thought you said…" Winry blinked and shuddered.**

**"Now on to me," Winry said quickly. "I don't know how I do it, sometimes I think I should just go ahead and kill him."**

**"You'd kill me?" Ed asked as his jaw dropped.**

**"No, of course not…why would I ever kill you?"**

**"Maybe by throwing wrenches at me constantly, don't ask me how I manage not to die from getting hit by a damn wrench maniac."**

**"What did you just call me, Ed?"**

**"I didn't call you anything!" Winry growled and lifted a wrench into the air. Raven raised his eyebrow and sighed.**

**"Now before this gets more violent, I'm going to read the next note," Raven said as he slowly shook his head. "This is from Tobi."**

**"That's a new one," Javad said as he walked over to Raven with a grin on his face. Raven raised his eyebrow and looked over at Envy to see several wounds healing.**

**"Any reason why you flew into a rage back there?"**

**"Just shut up and read the next note, homunculus."**

**--**

MwHaHaHa

I dare Roy to wear one of Riza's miniskirts.  
I dare Ed to say that Roy's a sexy beast.  
I dare Riza to ALMOST kill Roy after she sees him in her miniskirt.  
I dare Envy to wear a tiny cheerleader uniform and say a cheer for us along with a dance.  
I dare Ed to puke after he sees Envy in his cheerleader uniform.  
I dare Hughes to scare Ed and Al when their sleeping.  
I dare Black Hayate to rule the world... and give Fuery a hug.

**--**

**Roy groaned and crossed his arms. "What part of I AM NOT GAY do these people not get?"**

**"I am not saying that," Ed said with narrow eyes. Raven rubbed his forehead and sighed.**

**"I think they missed the memo," Raven said quietly. "There is no way out author will write anything that could constitute as yaoi. That includes men telling other men they look beautiful, sexy, hot or whatever. It also includes crossdressing, and the same sex doing anything romantic or sexual with another."**

**"It's not that our author has anything against homosexuality," Javad said as he crossed his arms. "He is just disgusted by it and cannot bring himself to write such a thing." Javad looked over at Ed and Al and scowled. "You two, go to sleep."**

**"Uh, okay…I can do that," Ed said as he and Al crawled onto a couch and fell asleep. Hughes walked over to them and shouted in their ears, both boys jumped up and shouted. "What the hell, Hughes!" Black Hayate stared at the note and sniffed it, he looked up at Javad and tilted his head.**

**"Don't ask me," Javad said with a sigh. "Okay…dogs rule the world anyway and I don't think this dog quite understands what you're trying to tell him to do." Black Hayate ran over to Riza and rested his head in her lap. "Well, that's cute."**

**"Yeah it's so cute it sickens me," Raven said as he went through some papers in the desk. "Wow, Sunna has a lot of stuff here." Javad raised his eyebrow and stared at Raven.**

**"Do you think she'd want you going through her stuff?" Raven shrugged and glanced at a piece of paper on his desk. "Oh, the next note, Island of Ships."**

**--**

thank you calida, you are a very kind person.  
ed: you made me laugh! thank you! have a pizza!  
author: i know this will be hard, but please try to not put as many refernces in for your other stories, it gets very annoying for those who don't read them (no offense, it's just the story is about the dares, not the OCs)  
hobo that got teleported here: yay hobo! if you're not here, get back here and kick whoever sent you back. i dare you to poke envy annoyingly.  
envy: people will stop saying you're gay, when you stop being adrogenous. go join dante in your lake  
dante: STAY IN THAT LAKE!  
calida: if dante attempts to leave her lake, i will give you chocolate if you chop one of her hands off, then shove her back in  
pride: you hardly get any dares do you? i dare you to forcefully give wrath a piggyback ride!  
lust: yay, the pink is gone! i dare you to dres gothic lolita for the rest of the note  
Hohenhiem: do something hilarious, seeing as you're so good at it  
don't be nice to them sunna!!**-**

**--**

**"I'm sure Calida would appreciate that very much," Javad stated. "Oh and our author hasn't been using that many references, basically it's just OCs living out what is on their rap sheet, whether it's in a story or not. Take my relationship with Calida, we aren't mentioning any particular story when we mention that she doesn't trust me because I did something to her when drunk once. That and the fact that we are, or were, best friends is on our rap sheet. A rap sheet is something the author doesn't post here, if you want them then you have to ask our author to send you one."**

**"That's true," Raven said with a nod. "What you need to know about Javad doesn't have to be in the story, it's already mentioned."**

**"Now if you mean when we mention a title, such as A NEW ENEMY, that means we might be promoting it. Say we aren't getting enough reviews for a story that we need reviews and readers, you will see it mentioned in one of these things."**

**"Speaking of which, that story needs more readers and reviewers, I think only **_**one**_** person is reviewing it. It could very well be in danger of discontinuation."**

**"Do you know how badly that would tick off Calida? I mean you see how crazy she is, she'd be **_**worse."**_

**"However we see your point, yes the story's about the dares. It was getting only about three reviews a week and not enough material to actually make it long enough at times. So that's when our author had to put a little life into us OCs, but now that it seems other people are finally reviewing!"**

**"The dares can be worked on more. Don't mind if one of us OCs have to force someone to do their dare, like Envy over there." Raven nodded and crossed his mind.**

**"Keep in mind that sending a hobo here is a **_**bad**_** option," Raven said with a sigh. "It would be like sending that Potter kid here, he has zero relevance. So I'm sorry, I may be doing what Sunna wouldn't but he can't be here." Raven clasped his hands together and a large black hole appeared under the hobo. Javad blinked as he watched the hobo sink into the hole.**

**"So he sends the guy into the black abyss," Javad said with a groan.**

**"I think I'll stay away from the lake," Envy said with narrow eyes. "You really know it ticks me off but I am not a transvestite." Javad looked at Dante who was still swimming about in the lake.**

**"You know, I'll be glad to take Calida's dare for today," Javad said with a smirk. "I'll cut off Dante's arm and shove her back in that lake if she attempts to come out. No, not if she attempts to come out, if she gets too close to the shore!"**

**"My god you're as violent as Calida," Raven said with wide eyes. **

**"No I'm not…"**

**"Well I guess not."**

**"Calida's not here?" Dante asked. "Finally the scary little piece of crud isn't here." Javad's eye twitched as he stared at Dante.**

**"You said **_**what**_** now?" Javad asked as he transmuted his trademark trident. "You're dead Dante, how about I do some fishing!"**

**"Oh crap…" **

**"Come to the edge so I can cut off your damn arm!" **

**"Why should I give Wrath a piggyback ride?" Pride asked with narrow eyes. "I don't even like the brat."**

**"Heh, as long as I get a chariot out of this," Wrath stated. "I don't really want to ride on that idiot's back."**

**"I don't want to carry that idiot around." Pride and Wrath started to laugh and stopped when they saw Javad pointing his trident toward them.**

**"Do it," Javad said with a low voice. "Do it now." Pride looked over at the lake and saw a large amount of red liquid in the water.**

**"D-Dante…"**

**"Do it…" Pride nodded and quickly picked Wrath up and started to give him a piggyback ride.**

**"I'm already gothic," Lust said with a shrug. "So okay."**

**"You want me to be hilarious?" Hoenheim asked. "Well I don't see why not. Wait, I don't have any material to be funny." **

**"Hey dad, what's up!" Ed said quickly. "You proud of me yet?"**

**"No. I wouldn't be proud of you because…you transmuted your own mother and killed your father!"**

**"Actually Envy killed you…"**

**"I know that! I'm just saying that it's all your fault and I eat my own hair!"**

**"You what?"**

**"Did I just say that, that came out wrong!"**

**"Right…"**

**"This gets weirder and weirder," Raven said as he slowly shook his head. "Asking Sunna not to be nice to them, I'm pretty sure she's **_**not**_** nice."**

**"Oh and your normal two hosts will be back soon," Javad said with a smirk. "By the next note at least."**

**"Yeah, well onto the next note. Aja Armani is the sender."**

**--**

I COME BEARING BROWNIES!much to our victims' happiness,i rarely do anything trully cruel to people,mostly just random or embarrassing things,or just random songs.speaking of which,time to move on with this note.

Envy:i like you,so i shall promise never to set you on fire.now get in a complete hula outfit and sing the song from the Lion King.

Wrath:can i pet your hair and give you a hug?(i won't even try to explain this other than the fact that your cute..)

Ed:be Envy's servant for the rest of this note.(i just want to see what he'll do with you)

Lust:act like a southern belle.

Al:be silent and speak through a small talking parrot on your shoulder like a pirate.

Winry:carve a pumpkin to look like a bowl of ramen.(this is actually very hard)

Roy:pretend your a clock until told to stop,showing hours,minutes,and seconds with your hands and a foot.

Everyone else:i'm too lazy to go after you all this late at night,so everyone poke Roy simultaneously to see how long it takes before he falls.

All:i'm in an RHPS mood,so everyone sing Time Warp.(use whoever you like for the lead parts)

**--**

**"Yay, I don't have to be lit on fire," Envy said with a chuckle. "Now asking me to sing that dumb song and wear that hula-"**

**"You will do it, won't you Envy?" Javad asked in an odd tone.**

**"Okay I'll do it!" Envy quickly put the outfit on and began to sing the song. Javad smiled and crossed his arms.**

**"Not so bad, is it now, Envy?"**

**"One word," Wrath stated with his index finger raised. "No." Wrath shuddered and shook his head. "I am **_**not**_** cute and do not refer to me as such if you wish to keep your life."**

**"I don't think he'll do anything to me," Ed said with a snicker. "He's too busy doing the hula."**

**"Damn you Elric!" Envy exclaimed. **

**"I don't know what a southern belle is supposed to be," Lust said with narrow eyes. "I'm not sure I care to know either, especially if it's that little woman with a damned teacup."**

**"What are you, crazy?" Al asked. "Well I suppose…" Al looked over and spotted a parrot on his shoulder. "Uh, hello parrot."**

**"Squawk, hello parrot!" The parrot exclaimed.**

**"So what do I say to you…Uh…wow…"**

**"I feel like barbequing that bird," Javad said with a sigh. **

**"I'm fixing to send a spike into it," Raven said with a chuckle.**

**"That is the oddest thing I've ever heard," Winry said as she tilted her head. "I guess it's okay though, I can try!" Winry took a pumpkin and began carving it. "Just a little here and a little there, and voila I'm finished!"**

**"Can I see it?" Raven asked with a smirk. **

**"Sure, of course you can!"**

**"Good." Raven clasped his hands together and sent shadows to crush the pumpkin carving. "I didn't like it."**

**"Damn you!" Raven chuckled and shook his head.**

**"You want me to do **_**what**_**?" Roy asked with his eyebrow twitching. **

**"Ah, come on, it'd be fun!" Raven said with a smirk.**

**"Hell no it would not!"**

**"Fine, we'll just let everyone poke you." Roy lifted his hand and growled.**

**"If anyone comes near me, I'll barbeque every one of you. Sunna's not here so I can do whatever I want to do!" Soon everyone found themselves singing the Time Warp song until Raven shot shadow spikes everywhere.**

**"That'll be enough of that," Raven said with a scowl on his face. "The next is from Sonar."**

**--**

Fuery  
Thanks for forgiving me. smiles  
I loved how you pranked Havoc and they said you couldn't be evil.  
I dare you to dress up like Scar for this chapter only.  
Also, i dare you to prank Breda and prank Havoc again.

Havoc  
I dare you to make fun of Falman's last name everytime you see him.

Riza  
I dare you and Ed to find a way to give Roy a nose bleed without hitting him.

Sheska  
I dare you to burn your favorite book.

Martel  
I dare you to torment Greed by any means necessary.

Dorochet  
I dare you to swim in a pool of fleas and then give everyone else fleas before running like heck.

Lust  
I dare you to find a way to make Wrath sulk.  
Have you ever had a off day when everything went wrong for you?

Al  
gives Al a small kitty Make sure to keep that one from Scar. He might accidently kill it.

Scar  
I'm also a fan of yours. I would shake hands with you but you might blow me up after last chapter.  
I dare you to dress in all black and dye your hair blue. gives him temporary wash out hair dye which comes out in 5 shampoos  
hands Scar a bunch of stuff kitties in a bag At least this keeps you from killing the real ones.  
quickly moves and kisses Scar on the cheek before hiding behind Lust for no reason

**--**

**"I don't think I can dress up like Scar," Fuery stated. "He might get confused and think I'm a mirror."**

**"Hey!" Scar exclaimed as he shot up. "You insolent little…"**

**"Eh it's true." Havoc and Breda glared at Fuery and he chuckled. "Oddly enough I'm not in a mood to prank."**

**"I can see why you'd want me to make fun of Falman's name," Havoc said with a sigh. "However there really isn't any reason to do such a thing. I mean the guy doesn't really fall very often, I suppose I could shout timber if he tripped, but it doesn't usually happen."**

**"Oh I don't even have to hit him or get Ed's help to give Roy a nosebleed, "Riza said with a smirk. "All I have to do is this." Riza walked over to Roy and gripped the bottom of her shirt.**

**"Hey, keep it at a 'T' rating!" Javad exclaimed. **

**"Hold on Javad, I'm not going to do what you think I am." Riza clutched the shirt and Roy gulped slightly. "Roy, do you want to see them? Do you want to see my babies?" **

**"Oh I don't have to burn my book," Sheska said sadly. "My entire library just went up in flames a little while ago." Javad and Raven looked at Sheska and then at each other with nervous chuckles.**

**"Was the basement door open?" Raven asked.**

**"Yeah, it was melted off the hinges for some odd reason."**

**"Don't tell me that's where they were," Javad said with narrow eyes. "Remember, I had **_**no**_** part of this!"**

**"Well anyway my favorite book was in the library!" Sheska sobbed and Javad patted her back. **

**"It'll be okay, don't worry."**

**"My book was burnt up!"**

**"Why am I here?" Martel asked with a bored sigh. "I really shouldn't be here." Martel looked over at Greed and smirked. "Oh how many ways a woman can torment a man…" Greed's eyes widened and he gulped slightly.**

**"Hey, you're nothing like Calida," Javad said with a chuckle. **

**"True but that's because you're in love with her so she can torment you like no woman can, it's a secret all of us women have. The man that we like and that loves us can easily be tormented by us, we also don't take to well to other women tormenting our man…Not usually at least, we don't mind if that woman isn't a threat." **

**"Not sure what you mean there, just do your dare!"**

**"I mean, Calida has you whipped." Martel chuckled and ran toward Greed. "Come here Greedy!"**

**"Mother, help me!" Greed exclaimed as he ran from Martel.**

**"I'm not going to let Dorochet do that," Javad said as he transmuted his trident and looked at it as if to inspect it for smudges. "If there are any fleas around here, I don't want them on Calida and every single flea will be on her if there are any."**

**"Are you saying Calida makes easy flea bait?" Raven asked with a smirk. Javad narrowed his eyes and pointed the trident to Raven's throat. "Okay, sorry about that, sheesh."**

**"I have had a day where everything goes wrong for me" Lust said with narrow eyes. "Have you not seen the show? Oh and also every single time I have to do something in one of these notes!"**

**"Yeah, I'll definitely keep it from Scar," Al said with narrow eyes. "Did we miss the part where I said that I am **_**not**_** obsessed with cats!"**

**"Did we miss the part where Calida nearly sliced your head off?" Javad asked as he glanced toward Al. "Accept that cat gladly."**

**"Fine…Thank you for that kitten."**

**"After that dare you just gave me, I'm tempted to blow you up anyway," Scar stated as he clenched his fists.**

**"Do it now," Javad said as he pointed the trident toward Scar. "If you choose not to do it, then I'm going to slice that arm of yours off."**

**"Nothing you can do will make me-" Javad swiftly cut halfway into Scar's arm. "Okay! Damn!" Scar swiftly died his hair and dressed in black. He narrowed his eyes at the kiss and growled. "You son of a…"**

**"Language, Scar!"**

**"So sue me!"**

**"I'll be sure to do that." **

**"Anyway the next note is up," Raven said. "Random crap equals Jesus."**

**"And Sunna would never have said that," Javad said while shaking his head.**

**"Do I care?"**

**--**

Slush: yay explosions!  
KAH: screw explosions, yay hugs!! falman i dare you to give me another hug!  
Slush: um, okay, obsessive much?  
KAH: I like hugs, sue me!  
SLUSH: thats nice. winry, go give Kair' a hug  
KAH: thank you slugh, winry looks very huggable (tackles winry and sqeezes her possesively)  
Slush: (extracts Winry from KAH's hold) sorry about that, have some sushi  
KAH: oi, envy, shift into ed and do an anoying impersonation of him  
Slush: yes! do it! humiliate him with your impersonating! have fun with it!  
KAH: meanwhile ed, once envy's done, i dare you to restrain yourself from harming him, jump on a table, and sing "Welcome To My Life".  
Slush: why that?  
KAH: i like that song! and ed embraces the lyrics well!  
Slush: yeah kinda. um, ed, winry, and envy, i dare you all to trio-itize and sing "I Wish I Could Go Back To College"  
KAH: why are you so obsessed with Avenue Q showtunes?!  
Slush: because they're hilarious!  
KAH: yeah, but still, this is the second dare you've done with one of those songs...  
Slush: your point?  
KAH: never mind. anyways, i dare gluttony to attempt to eat calida. calida, before you get mad, notice i only said "attempt"  
Slush: dammit!!  
KAH: what?  
Slush: i had an amazingly awesome dare for alphonse planned, but then you took forever with your typing, and i forgot it!! i'm sorry alphonse! i remember that it would be fun for you too...  
KAH: sorry about that, both of you.  
Slush: um, here's a new one i just thought up that isn't as good. Al, i dare you to fill your armor with chocolate, and then put wrath in the middle so he has to eat his way out. out, and here is a portable bubble for you to put on top of your blood seal, so that it will never get messed up! (hands Alphonse the bubble-y thing)  
KAH: hey, now you really are immortal!  
Slush: well i guess we should leave on a happy-ish note today, so bye everybody!  
KAH: see y'all later!  
Slush: y'all?  
KAH: we're in austin, we're allowed to say y'all, even if we don't live in the part with the annoying accents!  
Slush: yeah i guess. anyways, see you FMA people later!

**--**

**"I'm done hugging," Falman said flatly. "You can go do whatever the heck you want to do but I'm through hugging."**

**"Hugs make the world go 'round," Javad said with narrow eyes. "My trident could use some more red on it." Falman paled slightly and gave a hug to the reviewer. "Much better, Falman…"**

**"Why me, why oh why always me?" Winry asked with a groan. "Thanks for the sushi though…I'm not much of a fan of it, but I can give it to Den!"**

**"Okay, that I can do," Envy said quickly. He transformed into Ed and started walking around. "Oh look at me I was called short today, oh I'm such a pipsqueak, stop calling me small!"**

**"I'm going to kill you," Ed said with narrow eyes. Ed climbed onto a table and muttered, "Welcome to my life…There I sang for you."**

**"That wasn't singing," Javad said with a raised eyebrow. Ed, Winry and Envy sighed as they began singing once more. They stopped when an explosion was heard. Raven and Javad looked over at the door and saw Sunna and Calida walking in.**

**"Uh oh," Raven said as he began to pale. **

**"Yeah, why **_**were**_** they absent?" Javad asked. **

**"Well I kind of locked them in that library basement."**

**"Oh dear…"**

**"Raven!" Sunna exclaimed as she lifted her hand. "You're dead!"**

**"I just wanted to see what it was like to host!"**

**"You could have asked! Now do **_**not**_** take my job!" Sunna snapped her fingers and flames shot everywhere. Raven screamed as he ran around the room.**

**"Hey Calida," Javad said nervously. Calida glared at Javad and pointed her sword toward Javad.**

**"Ooh Javad, Javad, Javad, you are **_**so**_** going to die!" Calida exclaimed.**

**"Wait…Raven roped me into this!"**

**"Sunna's dealing with Raven. I will deal with you."**

**"Did I mention how great your hair looks today?" Calida started to walk toward Javad. "Heh, you look ravishing, uh, your eyes are beautiful! I'm gone." Javad quickly ran off and Raven soon followed. Sunna sighed as she sat in her chair and looked at her desk.**

**"He went through my things, didn't he?" Sunna asked as her eyebrow twitched. Everyone in the room gulped and chuckled nervously.**

**"Aunt Sunna, why are there holes in the wall and why is the lake filled with blood?" Calida asked as she raised her eyebrow.**

**"How much do you bet they'd say nothing happened while we were gone?"**

**"I don't know…lets see this note." Calida read the note and growled. "You expect me not to get mad if Gluttony tries to eat me?" Calida laughed and pointed her sword toward Gluttony. "Come on you fat piece of lard, I'm having a bad day, I'd like to see you try and eat me."**

**"Heh, I'd rather not," Gluttony said quickly. **

**"Heh, thanks for the bubble," Al said quickly. Fortunately Wrath went in his pants when Sunna and Calida returned and he quickly hid in Al's armor. Al put the chocolate inside without knowing Wrath was in there.**

**"Hey!" Wrath exclaimed.**

**"Okay since those two men stole our notes and airtime," Calida said with a groan. "How many notes do we have left?"**

**"There's only one here," Sunna said with a sigh. "Oh we didn't miss out on Maire and Ember!"**

**"So they're next?"**

**"Yes they are."**

**"Cool."**

**--**

Marie: short replies now nature?  
Ember: i'm dissapointed.  
Veranda: oh... you are so going to regret saying that kid...  
Devil: (Appers again.) and what did you mean boy? and i have seen anything imaginable in one of the outer circles of my domain.  
Veranda: this isn't really fair to lara is it?  
Devil: is it my fault she's attending church at the moment?  
Ember: you had the ant leave her in a waiting room were she was found by a preacher.  
Marie: Reverand.  
Ember: what ever.  
Veranda: i can fix that! (Dissappers for a few minuets.) Here she is!  
Lara: (Has shoulder length blond hair, true blue eyes and wearing a catholic collage uniform.) Um... hello? Ms. Gossamer said that i was needed?  
Devil: yes, dear.  
Lara: YOU! (Hair changes to bright red and her eyes change to a burnt green. she holds up her hand and a sword of hellfire bursts out of her palm.) I told you to stay away from me you--  
Devil: is that how you speack to your mother? i've set up a blind date for you dear.  
Lara: (Still mad, looks over at envy.) Hey, vertically challanged girls, are you in anyway partial to him or the other 6?  
Ember: NOpe.  
Marie: I'm not vertically challanged! but just dont hurt the smallish one.  
Deardra: (Drags moofy over to little group.) go ahead, this is going to be interesting.  
Lara: (Smiles evilly.) Alright, go to my mothers house you monsters! (Stabs them with her sword and they turn to ash.)  
Veranda: Let him spit shine my boots first!  
(Shineing in progress.)  
Lara: There. (Slices envy in half and he turns to ash.)  
Devil: they'll be back. i dont need to feed cerberous for the next 400 years.  
Veranda: okay, you can leave now!  
(Sends both away.)  
Ember: Calida! dont fight while your pregnant! you could hurt the baby!  
Marie: one of our friends are pregnant so we know.  
Ember: the mood swings, odd craveings, the sudden wish to hurt the father...  
Marie: dont forget the cramps, muscle spasmes, morning sickness and the head aches.  
Dresden: trust me, you should listen to them nature. they sort of have to know this stuff... we just sit there and hope to avoid injurie.  
Veranda: knowing you dresden, you would be dead before your girl started to show.  
Dresden: Probably.  
Ember: you bet he would!  
Deadra: ANYWAY! Moofy, want to go randomly blow stuff up? (Leaves with moofy weather he accepts or not.)  
Marie: Calida, if you ever need to just, you know, vent we're here!  
Ember: yep, we will even bring the chocolate ice cream!  
Deardra: i'll bring the smoothies!  
Veranda: i guess i'll find something... (Grumbles.) a thousand an twenty four years and i still have to deal with kids.. damn...  
Marie: and its not a good idea to swear around a pregnant woman, if the mother can hear it, the baby can hear it!  
EmbeR: (Gives calida baby stuff.) here dear!  
Dresden: (Inches away from the femal bonding that is baby talk and goes over to Javad.) You should be alot less smug around her. it's your kid and you have to man up to it. if she gets mad, just stand there and nod. remember, you're a guy, and that means you will always be wrong in some way. don't run away, that will just make it worse for you. remember the three steps for getting a girl to forgive you:  
1.)acnowledge that yes, you messed up big time. and apologize. ("Sorry, honey. i screwd up. Big time. it was compleatly my fault. i apologize.")  
2.) Ask her what it'll take for her to forgive you.  
("Sweetie, i'm really sorry, how can i make it up to you?")  
3.) pray to high heaven that she forgives you. if she doesn't, start over and word it differantly. but never say the word mistake. it--  
Marie: You're not giveing him advice are you?  
Dresden: just haveing a man-to-man with ed's son here.  
Marie: sure. what are you explaining. and do i need to point out that you said 'ed's son' and in all reality you are Ed.  
Dresden: Yeah, yeah... i'm explaining why he should never say "it was a mistake" to calida.  
Marie: Well since ember is still 'babby talking' with Calida... i'll explain it. see, if you say "it was a mistake" to you it means: ("sorry, i messed up. please forgive me.") what WE hear and take that to mean in Calida's situation is: ("i don't love,like or slightly care about you or the baby. i didn'y want to do that with YOU and i must have been drunk off my A to do that with YOU.")  
Dresden: And this is why i dont talk in these things, its bad for my health.  
Marie: and if the ladder is what you mean Javad Elric...(Trails off dangerously.)  
Veranda: (Cracks knuckles and stands menicingly behind javad. and leans over his shoulder.) you will dearly miss your ability to have children or the ability to use the restroom without a tube inserted in a very uncofertable place.  
Deardra: and you will become a nice moveing target for archery practice.  
Marie: keep that in mind Mr.Elric...  
Dreden: i'd take my advice if i were you.

Marie Blaze  
Ember Blaze  
Edward Dresden  
Deardra May Blaze  
Veranda Gossamer  
Alchemists,  
Authors,  
Chess King,  
Archer,  
And  
Vampire monarch.

**--**

**"Was it really short today?" Sunna asked as she raised her eyebrow. **

**"I wouldn't know, we weren't here for more than half the day," Calida stated with irritation in her voice. "Some nut head locked us in a basement!"**

**"I'm so glad to see you!" Envy said as he hugged Calida tightly. Calida raised her eyebrow and her fingers twitched.**

**"What…are…you…doing?"**

**"I didn't like Javad."**

**"Get off." Envy nodded quickly let go of Calida. "Okay Envy, how do you want to die?"**

**"I'd rather not die."**

**"Then don't ever touch me again." Envy chuckled nervously and read his note. **

**"Okay, so I should be afraid of this devil?" Envy chuckled at what the devil said. "You have no idea what I meant do you. I would say it but I'd really rather not be cut up by Calida and I think if I said it, I'd get fried by Sunna." Sunna sighed and crossed her arms.**

**"Hey pal, I'm a churchgoer," Sunna stated. "I'm one of those alchemists that happen to believe in god, so whatever you have in mind for another person that goes to church, you may want to let me know." Sunna tapped her foot on the ground and glared at Envy. "Just tell me what you have in mind for this poor girl and trust me, when I have a good day I don't light people on fire."**

**"So I take it you had a good day today?" Sunna narrowed her eyes and Envy chuckled.**

**"They're always partial to me!" Envy exclaimed. "I don't know about the other six but I think so too. I don't really mind though, it doesn't matter as long as I don't get killed. Seriously though, I never came close to dying until earlier."**

**"I don't count as vertically challenged," Calida stated. "And neither does Aunt Sunna, however, we're rarely partial to these people."**

**"Yeah, only if we tick them off badly enough."**

**"Sudden wish to hurt the father?" Roy asked with wide eyes. Calida chuckled and smiled softly.**

**"Thanks but my author had a heart, pregnant is no longer on my rap sheet. I'm just scarred and my heart is pretty much shattered and my trust in men is kind of blown," Calida said as she slowly shook her head.**

**"Yeah and that kiss last chapter meant nothing to you," Sunna said with a smirk.**

**"No, it meant nothing. Javad was just…being Javad, the same, dumb, perverted person he is." Calida looked at the ice cream and grinned. "Ooh tempting, if it's rocky road ice cream, you got me!"**

**"There is no other way to win her heart," Sunna said with a snicker. "Than to give her rocky road ice cream." Sunna looked over and saw Javad peeking into the room, she smirked and crossed her arms. "Though it takes a lot more than just that to win her heart usually." Javad starts to slip away when Dresden grabs a hold of him.**

**"Damn, and just when I thought I could get out of this," Javad said quietly. "If I just stand there when she's mad I'm going to lose more than just my arm, and I didn't lose it by standing around Calida when she's angry. I'd rather keep my life." Javad crossed his arms and glanced to the side. **

**"He takes after his father you know," Winry said quickly. "He's too stubborn to admit he's wrong and whatnot."**

**"Hey! I can so do that!"**

**"Then why don't you."**

**"It's just…it's Caldor's fault I got drunk in the first place!" Javad looked over to see Ember chatting with Calida and Sunna smirking, he sighed as everyone started crowding around him. **_**"Damn…"**_** Javad stared at everyone and his jaw dropped. "Hey! I would never mean the latter statement!" Javad shook his head and Sunna chuckled.**

**"You'd also be barbequed," Sunna stated. "Why don't you try kissing her again…"**

**"You **_**know**_** she'd try killing me if I did that." Javad narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at Calida. "She's in a bad mood anyway, normally I wouldn't choose cowardice right now but I don't think I want to risk my life at the current moment!" Javad slowly walked away as Calida walked over to Sunna.**

**"I think that's it," Calida said as she crossed her arms. "Javad's leaving?"**

**"Yeah he's afraid of getting killed," Sunna said with a chuckle.**

**"Good, he has every right to be afraid. I'm not about to trust him that easily."**

**"Eh, at least you don't have to deal with some people asking your author to write a story where Roy and Riza help an evil OC and a good OC match up."**

**"You wouldn't happen to be talking about you and Raven, would you?"**

**"I **_**really**_** don't want that to happen. Of course seeing as what happened with you…" **

**"Don't remind me…" Calida sighed and crossed her arms. "Anyway, send in more notes people! We'll be here next week!"**

**"Yes, the more notes, the better!"**

**"Yes. Oh, and don't worry, we're not going to be absent **_**ever**_** again." Sunna chuckled and Calida grinned deviously. "If Raven or Javad tries locking us up again, they're getting sliced and diced."**

**"Actually I think it was just Raven."**

**"It matters not." Calida shrugged and Sunna walked over to her desk.**

**"There you have it, now I have a headache so I'm going to rest. Send in your notes and we'll be here next week!"**

* * *

Send em in


	14. 14th reply

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**--**

**"WE'RE LATE AGAIN!!" Calida exclaimed as she punched the wall. Sunna sighed and shook her head.**

**"Don't worry about it, our author's been cramming with stuff," Sunna said with a nod. "He has to start that horror story and get the next chapter of your story in also." Calida crossed her arms and grumbled slightly. "Okay people, are you ready for this to get underway?"**

**"No!" Envy shouted. **

**"I actually wasn't planning on asking you." Sunna smiled and Envy groaned in response. "Oh and let it be known the reason for Javad and Raven last chapter…well mostly Raven, was because it was chapter 13."**

**"Our author isn't superstitious," Calida said with a shrug as she picked up a piece of paper. "Yet, he wanted to try something new and Raven goes well with that number. This note is from Right is Never Wrong."**

**--**

Ashley: Hi :)  
Mikki: Hi  
Ashley: Wow...that was creepy...  
Mikki: What?  
Ashley: You actualy said HI!  
Mikki: Not that big of a deal, don't call the SWAT team in on me...  
Ashley: Dose that seem like something I would do??  
Nina: Yes, Peanut, Yes it dose.  
Alanna: Remind me again why we call her Peanut...  
Nina: Simple, some guy on WoW said she was a Peanut...so TADA...we now have Ashley the magical talking Peanut!  
Ashley: I feal SO loved.  
Alanna: :)  
Ashley: Thats it i'm leaving...people on FF are thretening to hurt me if I don't update my strange 'what would the FMA characters think about the Anime' story...  
Alanna: I'll help...it apeers as though Mikki's typing everything I say...it's kinda creeping me out...  
Mikki: I want to make this longer that Ash's three page lettery type thing...  
Nina: That makes so much sence...I'LL HELP!  
Ashley and Alanna: Were're leaving now...  
Nina: Bye  
Mikki: What do you want to ask? I'm stumped...Ash's the one who normaly comes up with the idiotic things...  
Nina: I see...what about...I GOT IT!!  
Mikki: What?  
Nina: Envy (sorry about this man...no realy I am) I dare you to pretend you're Winry's best GIRL-friend as in her closest friend thats a girl, and ask her who she likes...  
Winry, I dare you to awnser truthfully...and show Envy a picture of your best girlfriend.  
Ed, I dare you to listen in on the conversation withough anyones knowledge...  
Calidia...I hope I spelt that right...I dare you to AFTER WINRY TELLS ENVY WHO SHE LIKES, I dare you to kill Envy with the sledge hammer I shall now produce out of thin air...  
Roy, I dare you to clean up the resulting blood...  
Riza, would you mind beating Edward with ANYTHING, when you find out he was listening on Winry's 'GIRL' talk with Envy (who was conicedently playing her best friend)?  
:) There...I 'm bored now...I must go join Ashley and Alanna in playing rock band...  
Mikki: Send Lanna down well you're at it, I want to get an idea from her...  
Nina: Fine...  
Alanna: Hey Mik,  
Mikki: Have any ideas?  
Alanna: I've got a couple...warning to all :) you might want to hide!  
So starting with Edward this time...  
Edward, I dare you to march up to Ashley's little sister (who I shall summon to your world in the blink of an eye beacuase i'm strange) and kiss her, then march away...and no you don't have to kiss her on the lips.  
Calidia: Again...I don't think you spelt that right Mikki...whatever, Calidia, I dare you to...KILL ENVY WITH A PITCHFORK!! I don't cae if hes already dead...you must kill him AGAIN!!  
Alphonse, you're to cool to dare...but hey, we can't leave you out, SO I dare you to...throw crayons at Roy Mustang well laughing manicly...trust me it's insanly fun!  
Ashley: ALANNA YET YOUR BUT UP HERE WE NEED YOU!!  
Mikki: Ashley, you get your but down here!  
Ashley: Fine! God!  
Alanna: I'm running away now...  
Ashley: O writing to Sunna are we...AWSEOME!  
I've had about a week to come up with some idea...but sadly I haven't really though of anything...  
Mikki: That's a first!  
Ashley: I know it's like GOD THE WORLD HATES ME!!  
Oh...wait a moment...I have an idea :)  
Beacuase I want to i'm starting with Roy Mustang -Evil Grin followed by manical laughter-  
Roy, I dare you to stand still and let be kill you with the awseome 16th century sword my parenst recently aquired...  
Mikki: Your parents have a 16th century sword??  
Ashley: You can find anything on Ebay...  
Mikki: O.o Okay then...  
Ashley: Riza, you may not help Roy...in fact NO ONE can help him -more mannical laughter-  
Envy, I dare you to get your self locked in a room with me on caffeine...and no you can't hurt me BUT you only have to stay there for an hour...so HAHAHA!  
Ed, I dare you to crawl though vents, until you admit being small is awseomely cool!  
Thats it...i'm bored not BYE!  
Mikki: Ya bye...I feel so alone...  
So now it's my turn to dare...  
Winry, truthfully do you like Ed, even the tiniest bit?  
Ed, Do you like Winry, even the tiniest bit?? And no contray to popular belife, you're not small!  
I'm bored not...and my fingers hurt...BYE

**--**

**"Me acting like a girl, again that's a bit out of line," Envy said with narrow eyes. "I mean it, those jokes are not funny to me because I do not possess the capability to act like a damn girl."**

**"It's really not that hard," Calida stated as she leaned against the wall and smirked. "Really it's not."**

**"Shut up…I am not acting like a girl."**

**"Are you too 'manly' to do so?" Sunna asked with a chuckle. "There's two ways we can go, you can be an actor or we can do another thing."**

**"Not going to act like a girl."**

**"Okay, so it's the other option then." Sunna snapped her fingers and Envy screamed as flames surrounded him.**

**"No!" Envy ran around the room being chased by numerous flame explosions.**

**"You could just ask me who I like," Winry said with a sigh. "Well you see, there's this boy down the street who brings me roses every single day…"**

**"Oh, tell me all about him!" Calida said quickly as she ran over to Winry. "Okay, give me the details."**

**"I will." Sunna rolled her eyes and sighed at the sight.**

**"You want me to kill Envy with a sledgehammer?" Calida raised her eyebrow and lifted the hammer. **

**"I thought we were past the killing," Sunna said with a low chuckle. "I guess not."**

**"Why the hammer?" Envy asked. **

**"Personally, I like my sword better," Calida stated with a quick nod. "But this will do. You do realize though that Envy may regenerate, right?" Calida looked over at Envy and grinned.**

**"Help me…" Envy quickly ran off and started to be chased by Calida.**

**"People love daring the OCs it seems," Sunna said with a chuckle.**

**"Yeah…I'll clean it up," Roy said with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe I'll just burn it with my flames…"**

**"I don't have a reason to beat up Edward," Riza said with a shrug. "I suppose it wouldn't be a bad thing though."**

**"What!" Ed exclaimed. "Mother…" Ed then took off running and Riza raised her eyebrow and looked in his direction.**

**"And there he goes…"**

**"Two in one note?" Calida asked as she walked up to the desk and took a breath. "Okay…but personally that fight with Envy took a bit, so…" Calida transmuted a pitchfork and smirked. "JAVAD!!" Javad walked into the room and frowned.**

**"What?"**

**"They never said how to kill him….Okay Javad here's the deal, you see that homunculus over there that looks like a palm tree?" Calida pointed toward Envy who was staring back with wide eyes. "He was doing bad things to me….take this." Calida handed Javad the pitchfork and counted down the explosion.**

**"What were you doing with Calida!" Javad exclaimed as he chased Envy out of the room. "Get back here!"**

**"Why did you do that?" Sunna asked.**

**"I felt like it."**

**"Fine I'll throw the crayons," Al said with narrow eyes. "Such abuse…" Al threw crayons. Sunna raised her eyebrow and stepped in front of Roy.**

**"Sorry, you can't kill him," Sunna said with narrow eyes. "It's not allowed."**

**"Oh yeah, you should see her rap sheet," Roy said with a chuckle. "Really protective of her younger brother."**

**"Shut it, Roy…" **

**"These people are nuts," Ed said with a scowl.**

**"Okay anyway, I'm moving on to the next note," Calida said quickly. "How did it take ten minutes to do that just now…This is from Kalida Haruda." Sunna blinked and looked at Calida. "What?"**

**--**

Scar  
laughs the black hair dye in his hair  
Well it looks better than red.  
sees Scar glaring at her and runs like heck as he goes after her  
takes pictures and throws the camera to Riza

Fuery & Breda  
I dare the two of you to torment Havoc for one whole chapter whenever you see him.

Roy  
I dare you to burn Scar's jacket then set Havoc's shoes on fire.

Havoc  
I dare you to take Armstrong's sparkles and have them on you.  
kidnaps Havoc and takes him out for dinner

Armstrong, Greed & Scar  
I dare the three of you to have a pose off against each other with Sunna & Calida as the judges.

Riza  
I dare you to throw water balloons whenever Roy is tempted to set something on fire or if he makes you mad.

Roy  
I dare you to drive Al insane.

**--**

**"Uh, why do I need this picture?" Riza asked with a raised eyebrow. "I dislike Scar with great intensity." Riza tossed the photo in the air and shot a bullet through it.**

**"Why the hell are people trying to torment me?" Havoc asked. "That's it! If anyone comes within a damn five feet of me, I'll shoot their heads off!"**

**"Hey, who's the violent one here?" Calida asked as she drew her sword.**

**"Okay, this person obviously doesn't like Havoc," Roy said with a smirk. Havoc sighed and took off his shoes, Roy then lit them on fire. "Loophole." Scar turned and soon found his jacket on fire.**

**"I hate you," Scar said with narrow eyes.**

**"I hate you all," Havoc said with narrow eyes. "Also, I am not putting sparkles on me, they're the closest thing to glitter, which is another thing I hate more than anything." Armstrong started to pose with his muscles, Greed ran his hand through his hair and smirked and Scar stood in one place, blinking.**

**"Uh, what do you think Calida?" Sunna asked. **

**"Uh, I don't like any of them," Calida said with a sigh. "Greed's a homunculus, Scar is evil and Armstrong is…Armstrong."**

**"Yeah…I'll go with Armstrong, the lesser of…three evils."**

**"Same here."**

**"I'd rather not," Riza said quietly.**

**"Okay," Roy said with a sigh. "That's impossible." **

**"While Roy beats up the tin can, let's move to the next note," Sunna said as she picked up a sheet of paper. It is from Sonar."**

**--**

Scar  
Please don't kill me. Besides, you did manage to do the one dare though you blew up a stuffed cat. It's better than singing. I just hope you can forgive me. looks as scared as heck and tries not to cry  
gives Scar a new jacket  
I personally apologize for those dares but thanks for actually trying the dares even if you didn't want to.  
I think your greatest quality is having to endure alot of stuff and yet still be strong at the same time. You have to give yourself credit for having to see so much destruction but why cause more destruction?  
What do you think about the cycle of violence?

Is there ever a moment that you felt responsible for what happened in Ishbal for being unable to help all those people?  
Did you ever question yourself ever for a single moment?  
What did you really think about the Ishbal war? Did you feel that something else was going on?  
Do you ever regret losing your brother when he saved your life? feels tears in her eyes when she asks the question as she wipes a tear away

Fuery  
waves Oh well at least I tried right? Still would of been funny to see Scar's reaction. pushes up her glasses  
If you were not in the military, what would you be doing?  
Worse thing to ever happen while on duty?  
Aw..you still look so cute. is tempted to slap herself  
Do you feel that you are taken advantage of too much or do you always love to help?  
walks on over and smiled at him, pushing up his glasses cause they were falling  
Have you had any pets before entering the military?  
Worse accident that has ever happened?

Lust  
Well that much is true but I'm sure that off the show, there was always something more.

Dorochet & Martel  
What are the advantages or disadvantages of being a chimera?  
What do you guys think of each other?

Kimblee  
At what age did you get into blowing up stuff like human bodies and so forth?

Breda, Havoc & Falman  
What do you really think of Roy Mustang?  
I dare the three of you to hang Roy from the ceiling for about 2 minutes before letting him down.  
Who is more likely to lose a bet?  
Is it fiction that people that always seem happy have bad pasts?  
Who do you think is strange between Mae Hughes & Armstrong?  
In your honest opinion, do you think that the Ishbal war should of happened back then?  
I dare the three of you to make fun of Ed for a whole chapter.

Mae Hughes  
We know you got a cute daughter but I dare you to torment Envy with showing pictures of your family.

Winry  
What has been the biggest challenge you had to face since losing your parents?

Denny Brosh  
When are you going to admit your feelings for Maria Ross?

Maria Ross  
What do you think of Denny?

**--**

**"I don't care about any of it," Scar said with narrow eyes. "I'm going now…" Sunna raised her eyebrow and sighed.**

**"Scar, you should consider answering the questions," Sunna stated.**

**"What's the author's mood like?"**

**"Not his best."**

**"Then I can't answer…plus, I'm a killer, we never answer questions." **

**"You think you're pretty smart don't you?" Sunna narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand. "I guess you've made your decision." Sunna snapped her fingers and sent Scar running.**

**"Heh, lady needs to cool off," Fuery said with a chuckle. "Get it? Cool off! She uses fire and she needs to cool off." Sunna glanced over at Fuery and smiled. "Oh my god she's smiling! Okay, shutting up!"**

**"So I'm not the only one who can be creepy," Calida said with a smirk. "I'm just more violent and capable of attacking people."**

**"Yeah, you don't really trust men."**

**"No man except my father."**

**"It's a shame," Sunna said with a sigh. **

**"If I wasn't in the military, I'd probably be a mechanic," Fuery said while tapping his chin. "Worst thing that ever happened while on duty…nearly getting my brains blown out by the person right **_**next**_** to me." Fuery scowled and narrowed his eyes. "Anyway…as far as helping goes, I do what I can. Don't touch me. I had a snake when I was a little baby, it ate a relative's pet mouse so we had to put it down."**

**"Who knows," Lust said with a shrug. "What was the question?" Sunna rolled her eyes and sighed.**

**"I can move like a snake," Martel said with a grin. "There's an advantage."**

**"I have the smell of a dog," Dorochet said. "That's probably a disadvantage at times."**

**"She's asking a question to Kimblee?" Calida asked. "Oh no…Oh dear, no…" Calida sighed and left the room, she returned with Kimblee, his hands locked where he couldn't use them and her sword was positioned at his throat. "Okay, answer the question."**

**"I don't know what age, and is all this really necessary?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Roy is a good person," Havoc said with a nod. "A bit eccentric at times but still, not bad."**

**"There will be no hanging Roy from the ceiling," Breda stated. **

**"Yeah, are you crazy?" Falman asked. **

**"Actually Fuery loses most the bets," Havoc stated. "I don't usually bet, either and I think that's only in the anime."**

**"No it's not fiction," Breda said with narrow eyes. "Unless you're a Barbie doll or some superficial machine, just about everybody in this world has a bad past."**

**"Yeah, that's true."**

**"They're both pretty damn strange," Falman said with a nod. "However, Armstrong probably takes the win."**

**"The homunculi were the cause of it," Havoc said while rubbing his forehead. "Of course it shouldn't have happened."**

**"Did we forget who **_**died**_** thanks to Envy?" Hughes asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not dead here because the author has kept me alive for this, but come on, I'm not showing pictures to Envy!"**

**"Heh, you should have seen dad when I was younger," Calida said with a chuckle. "He was always taking pictures and showing them off to everyone. Why did I say that?"**

**"Roy! You have pictures of your beloved daughter? Awesome!" Roy raised his eyebrow and Maes ran over to him. "Let's show each other pictures."**

**"No!" Roy exclaimed as he ran off.**

**"Oh, that's why I said it," Calida said with a grin.**

**"I don't know," Winry said as she tapped her chin. "Let's see…what do you think! I have to deal with my two best friends nearly getting whacked every day!"**

**"Maria and Denny aren't here on account of the fact that they're going on one of their wild and crazy dates right now," Sunna said with a nod. "I believe they like each other in that case…"**

**"Let's go to the next note, Aunt Sunna," Calida said quickly. Sunna picked up a sheet of paper from the desk.**

**"It's from a reviewer of our other stories, EMT Official."**

**--**

ZOMG! I'M LIKE WRITING THIS IN KEYBOARDING SO IF I GET IN TROUBLE oh well!

P

so this was really funny. . . I had to skip parts of it cuz if I laughed God only knows how much trouble (how weird) i might get in (ppl might think I am) ((even thuogh I am))

so update the rest of your stuffs soon!

**--**

**Sunna's hand twitched and Calida was tempted to draw her sword and attack something. "Okay, slightly scary," Sunna said.**

**"Does it matter if they skip?" Calida asked.**

**"No, I don't think it does." Sunna put her hand in front of her mouth and coughed. "Well, I'm glad you like this. Thank you for that kind statement, and our author will definitely update his stories."**

**"Okay, onto the next note."**

**"Yes…the next note." Sunna lifted a sheet of paper from the desk and looked at it. "It's from Maire and Ember Blaze."**

**"Okay, that's fun."**

**"Wow, this note was a buzz kill," Envy said with a chuckle. "Everything just got calm and mild."**

**"Shut up, Envy…"**

**--**

Marie: (Hiding window from ms. H.) you couldn't just update?  
Ember: (Twitch.) at least they explained the whole Calida thing... sorry, we only have time for this at the moment.  
Deardra: yeah and Veevee--  
(Closes window, hides from teacher.)  
Deardra: MUM!  
Marie: sorry, you try doing this in math one handed! any way, sorry about losing it in pen pals... i was out of it slightly.  
Ember: UGH! what are you nut jobs saying?!  
Deardra: Ember's talking through a thing called 'g mail'.  
Ember: its torture envy day because we can.  
Deardra: Yep, oh, VEEVEE! (Tackle glomps.)  
Marie: (Snickers.)  
Ember: What? i can hear you laughing woman!  
Marie: envy just got glomped by Deardra.  
Ember: No out doing me girl!  
Veranda: Not doing this.  
Ember: fine! (Takle glomps envy herself.)  
Marie: I have an idea!  
Ember: (super gluing self to envy's leg.) You are here by dared to not kick hurt and/or maim me.  
Deardra: (Stares at her.) she's insane...  
Marie: i second that dare. be warned she was a fangirl.  
Ember: (fangirls envy.)  
Deardra: My gosh... is that supposed to bend that way?  
Marie: i dont think so... yes we're hiper but only because we're tired and in math. Oh, bell! gotta go!

**--**

**"My god, they thought our author would give me a miscarriage?" Calida asked with a twitch. "HE'S NOT THAT EVIL!"**

**"I think we passed that part of it already," Sunna said quietly. "His choice to make it so the pregnancy was all wrong was because you had to fight. Our Author didn't want to make Calida look like she depended on anyone."**

**"I **_**DON'T**_** depend on anyone!" Calida drew her sword and looked around the room. "Envy, get your rear end over here, I need to kill something!" **

**"Not again!" Envy exclaimed as he ran away.**

**"G-mail huh?" Sunna chuckled and crossed her arms. "Not bad, and don't worry about the whole losing it thing…actually Calida and I weren't the ones that got entirely ticked off, that was more Javad. You see, something secret for you while Calida's off…killing Envy…Javad really does care for Calida, he's trying to build her trust for him up again. He's actually very devoted to her, and she herself is in denial about her love for him." Sunna looked over to see Calida walking back to the desk. **

**"What are you saying, Aunt Sunna?" Calida asked.**

**"Nothing at all, Calida dear. Actually, I was talking about Javad."**

**"Don't mention that bastard, he's a jerk…if he show's up, he's dead."**

**"Right…Okay, I won't mention him. So, do you like anybody yet, Calida?" Calida raised her eyebrow.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Do you like anybody, do you have feelings for anyone in particular?" Calida crossed her arms and sighed.**

**"No."**

**"That simple, eh?" Sunna looked at Maire and the others and smirked. **

**"GET OFF ME!" Envy exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no!" Envy raises his eyebrow. "When have I tried to hurt Ember?" Envy hears a crack and gasps.**

**"Wow, is his leg supposed to bend like that?" Calida asked as she pointed to Envy's leg.**

**"No." Envy's voice was shrill. "Mother…" Envy passes out on the ground.**

**"So they did this while in math?" Sunna asked. "Nice, very nice." Sunna chuckled and looked at Calida. "Well, that's it, there are no more."**

**"Okay, thanks for your notes!" Calida said quickly. "Send in more and we'll be sure to be here, **_**NOT LATE."**_

**"Hmm, you know what…it seems one of our regular reviewers didn't post."**

**"That's too bad, maybe she will next time."**

**"Yeah, so we'll be here soon!"**

**"Send them in!"**

* * *

There you go, send in more!


	15. Headaches is what you get

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

* * *

**"Ugh, pulling this on a headache here," Sunna said while rubbing her temples. "So do us a favor and don't irritate us."**

**"Why?" Envy asked.**

**"We're worse when we have headaches," Calida said as she glanced at her sword. "Much, **_**much**_** worse…"**

**"Okay, we will try not to irritate you!" Calida narrowed her eyes and scoffed.**

**"Yeah right…"**

**"God, my head is bulging," Javad said as he rubbed his forehead. "Why the hell am I even here?"**

**"We became co-hosts," Raven said with a groan. "I am not above choking anybody with shadows right now, so do yourselves a favor and do your dares."**

**"Yeah, let's get started," Sunna said with dark circles under her eyes. "We have to get this in tonight…"**

**--**

ZOMG U ACTUALLY LET THEM DO THAT!

Sam: huh? I don't know what FMA is? EXPLAIN!

me: freakin weirdo, okay then! I DARE um. . . . .hm. . . . .thinks brain explodes

Sam: lol! let's make the Ed dude sing Barbie girl or Tarzan and Jane by Aqua?

me: THAT'S A GOOD ONE! BARBIE GIRL!

**--**

**"I can't do that," Ed said while scratching his head. "I don't know that song. "I don't know either one…"**

**"Learn it!" Javad said with a bitter voice.**

**"I don't know it and I don't feel like singing."**

**"Damn it, we'll sing it for you, you idiot," Calida said with a growl. Her head snapped toward Javad and he sighed. He and Calida both sang the song and then glared at Ed. "There, got it?"**

**"Yeah, sorry…"**

**"Next note," Sunna said while rubbing her forehead. "It's from deepsleep."**

**--**

So...we get to ask them to do ANYTHING...right?  
YAY!  
Ed: I dare you to dance the entire Numa Numa song!  
Al: I dare you to throw a kitty into the river then go rescue it!  
Roy: smack yourself silly! Then randomly start throwing pies across the room! THEY BETTER HIT SOMEONE!  
Riza: I dare you to slap Roy Mustang!  
Feury: You're smart, right? Do my math homework!  
Havoc: Randomly start singing Mexican Love Songs!  
Hughes: I don't want to torment you 'cause I like you. (you've suffered enough.)  
Envy: GIVE ED AND AL A HUG!  
Ed: Cosplay as Sailor Moon!  
Okay, I think that's enough...  
NO, WAIT!  
ED! One more thing...  
TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF! PLEASE! JUST FOR A MINUTE!  
Oh and  
Ed: Give Al a hug.  
Your humble and (obsessed)loyal fangirl,  
deepsleep47

**--**

**"That anything depends on what it is you want to do," Raven stated. "Ed, do the numa numa…oh dear god not that."**

**"What's wrong with it?" Ed asked as he blinked.**

**"It's so old and cliché, but you'll have to do it." **

**"Okay…numa numa…" Ed went on to sing the numa song and everyone in the room started banging their heads on the wall.**

**"When can I cut someone's head off?" Calida asked.**

**"I'm not doing that with a cat," Al said while throwing a cautious glance at Calida. "Not with her here…and her beloved kitten, Lilly."**

**"I'd rather not smack myself," Roy said with narrow eyes. "But I don't mind the pie fiesta!" Roy took out a pie and tossed it toward someone, they ducked and it hit Calida. "Uh-oh…" **

**"You hit me with a pie…you **_**die**_**!" Calida drew her sword and flames erupted on it as she charged toward Roy. He shouted and ran away.**

**"You really don't like Roy," Riza said quietly. "I don't have a reason to slap him…"**

**"Sorry, can't do it for you," Fuery said. "I'm not a real live person…oh and I hate math."**

**"I'd sing these Mexican love songs, but alas I don't know any," Havoc said with a slight shrug. **

**"I'm evil, I don't give out hugs," Envy said with narrow eyes.**

**"We aren't letting him near us," Ed stated. "And I am NOT dressing up like a girl! For the last time, I don't want to look like a transvestite."**

**"You're already a tragedy," Calida said quietly. "It wouldn't be so tragic."**

**"I'm still not dressing up like Sailor Moon, I despise that anyway." Ed blinked and narrowed his eyes. "And I'm not taking off my shirt for some insane, rabid fangirl. Get your kinks and turn-ons elsewhere."**

**"Next note is from Maire and Ember Blaze," Sunna said as she took out a sheet of paper.**

--

Marie: Mayu! mayu!  
Ember: iudami! OOC Alert!  
Marie: Fuery doesnt swear, scar doesnt talk that much--  
Ember: Envy isnt smart enough to shut up when something like that happens--  
Both: and he would have something to say about the hair pulling and would have kicked her already.  
Marie: sorry... had to point that out...

Ember: (releases envy's leg.) i will have pity on you for the moment.  
Veranda: mostly because my stoies going to be up in a bit and you will have to deal with me.  
Deardra: and thus i wont annoy you here veevee.  
Veranda: liar.  
Deardra: i know.  
Marie: Ahem, i dare envy to go to a book signing as wendy powel, your voice actor.  
I dare edward to let winry style his hair.  
i dare alphonse to actually clean up after all these cats he's accumulated on my story.  
I dare Roy to finish all his paperwork then take calida out for some father/daughter time.  
i dare riza to take calida on a girls day out after roy brings her back.  
i dare edward to go on a bonding trip with Javad even though javad probably hates him.  
i dare dante to take over Wal-mart and thus, THE WORLD! (EVIL-laughter insues and ember takes lap top away from her.)  
Ember: Alrighty then...she was watching GAC again, she gets loopy. sorry. it the craig moragan.  
Ahem, i dare envy to star in a walmart comercial.  
i dare lust to go into a nail salon, extend her nails and watch how freaked the stylists look.  
i dare Greed to keep veranda away from your bar. you try geting her to wake up, she has a tude from hell.  
Veranda: do not!  
Ember: you do to, and i should know, i gave it to you!  
Veranda: what ever, i have some dares for toddler here. (She means envy.) I dare him to stop dressing like a call girl for the whole chapter. and yes kid, you dress like a call girl. a modern one at that, not even one from our time. well yours anyway...  
i dare him to change his hair to something respectable too.  
oh, and i have a question for the old bat.  
why do you let him wear those clothes? if it was one of my kids i'd disown 'em! a pair of underwear with a towl isnt what a man should wear! i mean its down right shameful! and the shirt! did he steal one of your bra's an dye it or something? and--  
Ember: thats enough Veranda.  
Veranda: but--  
EmbeR: Look greeds not watching his vodka!  
Veranda: Flip the vodka, i'm goin for the wine! (Leaves.)  
Deardra: and this is why mum doesnt let her talk.  
Ember: true... true...  
Deardra: i dare Veevee to bow down and pay homage to the many authors who actually respect him on here.  
Marie: good one! and that would mean us and most of the people on our favs. list. oh, and nature? i'd appriciate it if you didnt say i dont know my facts.  
EmbeR: could you bring that up AFTER we update?  
Marie: nope. had to say it.  
Ember: well--  
(Doorbell rings.)  
Marie: oh, no... the family is here!  
Ember: qick hide any valueables!  
Deardra: (Watches pandamonium.) see ya!

**--**

**"OOC," Calida said with narrow eyes. "They **_**do**_** realize this whole thing is **_**supposed**_** to be OOC, right?" **

**"Yeah, I think they know it," Sunna said. "If you want to read something where the characters are in character…well, there's plenty of those stories that our author has."**

**"But they're busy, it's fine," Javad said with a slight eyeroll.**

**"Shut up Javad," Calida said as she turned her sword over. **

**"Did I mention that I hate you people?" Envy asked with narrow eyes. "And Wendy Powell was only my voice over for two episodes. Hence, no book signing for you."**

**"Damn, this headache's getting worse," Raven said as he rubbed his temples. "So worse…" **

**"Try not to rub your hands together," Sunna said quickly. "You have circles on them, if you rub your hands together you'll wind up doing something that you may regret."**

**"Does it matter?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Style my hair? They want me to style my hair?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Well buddy, they've finally dared **_**you**_**," Calida said with a smirk. "Now do it." Ed sighed and crossed his arms.**

**"I have nothing to go on though," Ed said quietly. **

**"Here's a bottle of gel, have fun," Javad said as he tossed some gel onto Ed's head.**

**"Ouch!" Ed groaned and rubbed the gel in his hair, he then spiked it. "Okay, this is just sad and pathetic."**

**"Now that you've done that, let Winry style it," Sunna said with a smirk. "Like she was supposed to do…" Ed's face fell and he looked over at Winry.**

**"Aw man!"**

**"In this story I don't think I've accumulated that many cats," Al said quietly. "Calida called the ASPCA on me for animal cruelty, now there is only her one cat that is here."**

**"Yeah, and I'm doing a fine job cleaning it up after it on my own," Calida said with narrow eyes. "So you big metal piece of armor, stay **_**away**_** from my cat." Al chuckled nervously and sighed. "Seriously, putting cats inside of you and then shaking them all over the place…that is so wrong."**

**"Father Daughter time sounds nice," Roy said with a nod. "Actually I am done with my paperwork. Come on Calida, let's go do something."**

**"Like sword training, perhaps?"**

**"Yeah sure, unless you think you're too old for ice cream." Calida smiled and her eyes brightened.**

**"Nah, you're never too old for that. Though, I do have a headache, I'd rather not…" Calida frowned and crossed her arms. "How about hunting though? I wouldn't mind that."**

**"Okay, let's get the hunting gear and go." Calida nodded as she and Roy went into a room and came out. "Riza, we'll be back in a few!"**

**"Have fun," Riza said with a grin. "Try not to shoot Hughes while thinking he's a deer though!" Roy and Calida left the place and Riza crossed her arms. "Now to sit and wait." Everyone sat in the room for the next thirty minutes while the OCs rubbed their temples and tried to soothe the headache they had. Roy and Calida returned Riza stood up.**

**"We're back, mom," Calida said with a smile. "We had a lot of fun. We managed to go to get something to eat also."**

**"That's great, now let's go shopping and stuff…girl's day out."**

**"Okay!" Riza and Calida ran out the door and Roy chuckled.**

**"They're going to charge quite a bit, aren't they?" Roy asked while crossing his arms.**

**"Maybe, and I don't care," Raven said quietly.**

**"Great, you want me to take Javad on a bonding trip?" Ed asked with narrow eyes. "Okay, that should be easy…Hey Javad, let's go fishing."**

**"Stuff it bastard father."**

**"Yeah, that was really easy…" Ed crossed his arms and sighed. "How about camping?"**

**"Did I not say leave me alone, oh great bastard?" Ed smirked and crossed his arms.**

**"Shopping, perhaps?"**

**"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!"**

**"Heh…shrimp…"**

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST CALL ME SO SMALL THAT YOU COULD SQUEEZE BETWEEN YOUR THUMB AND FOREFINGER!"**

**"I didn't say it like that…"**

**"What is Wal-mart?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow. **

**"A store in modern times, you haven't heard of it," Sunna stated. "And since we hate you so much, we're not letting you do such a thing." Sunna lifted her hand and snapped her fingers, a big cage of flames surrounded Dante.**

**"Oh come on! What did I ever do to you?"**

**"More than you'll ever know."**

**"Star in a Walmart commercial," Envy said with a raised eyebrow. "Heh, not a big problem…" Envy walked away and everyone turned on the television. They saw a happy store commercial, then they saw Envy kill the current person and look at the screen. "You there, shop here, or die…like this person…Thank you, goodbye."**

**"Why is it I like that idea?" Lust asked with a smirk. She rushed to a nail salon and extended her nails. "I NEED SOMEONE TO CHECK MY NAILS FOR DIRT, SCRAPE THEM, POLISH THEM AND FINALLY CLIP THEM!!" Stylists then stared at Lust with wide eyes and open mouths. "That's right, you have a big job ahead of you." Lust looked over and blinked as she saw Riza and Calida having their nails done. "Fancy meeting you two here, well, I'm gone now." Lust then shortened her nails and left.**

**"Since when do I have a bar?" Greed asked with a raised eyebrow. "But okay, I can do that. Wait…Veranda is a vampire…so…" Greed grinned evilly and took out a large stake and a golden cross. He then trapped her in a cage. "GET READY TO DIE YOU LITTLE-"**

**"What do you **_**think**_** you are doing?" Calida asked while placing her sword to Greed's throat. "Do you want to die?"**

**"Uh…no…"**

**"Then I urge you to let her out of the cage." Greed gulped and did as said. "Now, run for the hills, because I am going to kill you. Oh and remember, you better keep running, cause the hills have eyes and those eyes are mine. RUN!" Greed dashed away and Calida wiped her sword with a rag. "Now…the hunt begins." Calida dashed after Greed.**

**"Wow, that scared me," Javad said while blinking. "But I can't help but think that she looked **_**great**_** doing that just now."**

**"What was that, Javad?" Sunna asked with a smirk.**

**"I said nothing and if you repeat it, you will pay."**

**"I already am in something better," Envy said as he crossed his arms. He was wearing a stylish suit and his hair looked similar to that of James Bond. "I already look better than the pipsqueak. Now, for those bastards who like to call me transvestite, gay, and whatever else there is out there…I'm far from it. Watch as I go out, attract some lovely ladies and seduce them with my charm." Envy smirked as he ran his hand through his hair.**

**"Okay, that guy is an idiot," Javad said darkly. "And I could so flirt with more girls than him!" **

**"You honestly think so?"**

**"You're on Uncle Envy!" Envy and Javad rushed out as Calida walked back in.**

**"I'm having a lovely day, I just killed Dante…again," Calida said with a smirk. "And now Greed's gone." Calida lifted her sword and cleaned it with a rag. Raven and Sunna stared at the sword with wide eyes. "Hey, where did that bastard, Javad run off to?"**

**"We wouldn't know," Raven and Sunna stated with nervous grins. Calida shrugged and sheathed her sword. **

**"Okay then, next note." Calida drew her sword and shoved it into a paper, she lifted it up and pulled the paper off. "Jadel Thorn and Velvet Sin."**

**--**

Jadel: Curse you Velvet. I'll never forgive you for that last one.  
Velvet: Touch Havoc again and you pay the price for it.  
Jadel: Make me.  
Velvet throws a wrench at Jadel.  
Velvet: And here I am not being a wrench person. I should get Scar to throw you off a cliff. That's what I'll do. I'll dare him to throw you off a cliff.  
Jadel: What? You know I was only kidding.  
Velvet: Well it could be worse. I hear Roy's singing isn't any better.  
Jadel: I'm sure he'll flame you for that.  
Velvet: He should flame you for being mean to his men.  
Jadel: Please stop it.  
Velvet: Well I'm not the one in a straight jacket and to torment you even more, I dare you Greed and Envy to watch teletubbies and if you try to escape, Calida gets to give you all make overs.  
Jadel screams.  
Velvet: finally walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek You're so cute when you do all those cute expressions. I dare you to scare Ed.  
Velvet Sin smiles.  
Jadel: Hey..leave some dares for me.  
Velvet: Oh yeah? I dare you to get Roy mad by stealing his gloves and giving them to Ed Elric.  
Jadel: What? Quit being mean.  
Velvet: I wasn't daring you. I was daring Breda to do it. This guy doesn't get enough attention.  
Velvet Sin sees a reviewer and drags her in. It was Selina Devoir.  
Jadel: You? You're a fuery hater?  
Selina: What makes you say that?  
Velvet: Oh Fuery...I dare you to teach Selina a lesson for slapping you last chapter.  
Velvet pushes Selina so Fuery and the others can deal with her.  
Velvet: Anyways, you're an okay dancer Falman. Jadel tried to call you a Flamingo by the way.  
Jadel: I did not.  
Velvet:Did so. Just for that, Havoc gets to set your hair on fire.  
Jadel: Stop tormenting me. Go bother Envy.  
Velvet: Nah. He been tormented enough. Besides, I dare Envy to torment Sloth by any means necessary. Anyways, are we done yet?  
Jadel: No. To Falman, what's your favorite song? Whitney Houston does sing Heartbreak hotel with two other artists.  
Velvet whacks Jadel with a wrench again before giving it to Fuery.  
Velvet: If she comes back in here Fuery, just whack her and I do seriously mean it. She's evil.  
Jadel is pretty much outcold.  
Velvet: Hope you didn't get hurt by Scar throwing you around last chapter. I can't believe you were picked on last chapter. Someone is truly evil.  
Velvet Sin kicks Jadel out of the room. VelvetSin blows a kiss at Havoc and winks.  
Velvet Sin: I'll get you yet Havoc but don't worry, you been spared from the horror of glitter but for some reason, you didn't look that bad. You might want to get the photos from Roy. He took some while no one was looking. Oh and Calida, you get to torment the next reviewer that comes in.  
waves to everyone  
Velvet smells smoke.  
Velvet: Scar, you cannot even be compared to Kimblee. You're just a man on a mission to kill those involved but why did you think that the arm was made for killing. When you did you decide to kill state alchemists? After you killed Nina? That poor child but I'm sure that was a hard choice for you to make. I wished you didn't used that arm to kill.  
Velvet walks over and looks at Scar who just gives her this look.  
Velvet: Look, I got no dares for you though I do wonder how your hair could look so soft. Tell me, what was your toughest battle to date by far?

-Jadel Thorn & Velvet Sin

**--**

**"This is better," Sunna said with a grin. "Only, they can't physically harm a reviewer."**

**"If it was allowed, I would," Roy said with narrow eyes.**

**"We've already done the teletubbies," Greed said with a pout. "Well…Envy did at least."**

**"I'm not much of a makeover type person," Calida said. She then put on a dark grin. "Of course, a crimson makeover is quite lovely." Greed and Envy looked at Calida with wide eyes as she brandished her sword through the air.**

**"Mother!" Greed and Envy exclaimed as they ran into the television room.**

**"What? Was it something I said?" **

**"You want me to do that to Roy?" Breda asked with a raised eyebrow. "Personally, I don't mind not getting attention." **

**"If you come near me, I'll barbecue you on a grill during a cookout," Roy said with narrow eyes.**

**"And I'm backing away."**

**"I don't really care," Fuery said with a shrug. "Really I don't…"**

**"I think I won't set anyone's hair on fire," Havoc stated. "Besides, I'm not the flame guy around here."**

**"Yes, but Heartbreak Hotel was originally ELVIS," Falman said. "I'm not debating that with you. Go google it or something, say 'Lyrics-Heartbreak hotel' and the first one that pops up is for ELVIS." Falman sighed and waved his head through the air. "God…I'm going over to the bar and getting drunk out of my head now…and then picking up some women, goodbye." **

**"I should kill him for that," Calida said with narrow eyes. "But, I won't do it, I'll have my crimson party another day." **

**"Why the hell do you scare me so much!" Javad exclaimed.**

**"Because you're in love with her and you're afraid of her cutting you up," Sunna said with a smirk.**

**"I don't like you," Havoc said with narrow eyes. "Kissing an anime character, insane I tell you!"**

**"I make a habit not to torment the reviewers," Calida stated. "Plus, I get the feeling it is someone we like and don't want to lose, as goes for all our reviewers."**

**"Didn't you hear Maire?" Scar asked with a scoff. "I **_**don't talk**_**. So you get no answers from me! You're lucky we aren't allowed to hurt reviewers, being so close to me…I could easily make you go **_**kaboom!"**_

**"Okay, next note," Raven said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "It is from Island of Ships."**

**--**

you are wonderful, amazing, and beautiful people (even if you do offend me some with your slight homophobia). that was probably one of the most hippie-like thing's i've said in a while, so be happy. anyways:  
calida: i am terribly sorry for what i did to you, same goes for javad. i did it with good intentions at heart, but it turns out that my plan failed. for that, i greatly apologize (unless, those thumps and moaning in the closet actually weren't you two killing eachother. if so, then you're welcome). anywyas, you guys can come out now, though i dare you to not harm ANYONE in any way, unless dared to do so.  
javad: same goes for you. i'm sorry, and i dare you to not harm anyone.  
envy: thank you for letting me hug you! you were like a teddy bear! -gives envy another hug- okay, that's all. i dare you to eat donuts until you get fat, then shift back to being skinny and laugh at gluttony  
lust: i know your dare was random, but i'd had the idea in my head for a while. have a piece of dark chocolate, it's good for you.  
scar: for some insane reason, i really want to give you a hug. alright then, i dare you to let me give you a hug!  
ed: hehe, you didn't have any dares... i dare you to become extremely religious, and get into a holy war with scar (after i've finnished hugging him)  
greed: yay for not-often-dared people! give calida a hug, i'm sure she needs one  
riza and winry: okay, i have this insane urge to hug the two of you (is my hippie-ness showing? i got really hyper at lunch, because people were confusing me), so give me a hug, and then go hug al (i'm sure he'd appreciate y'all's embraces)  
okay, i be done. wow, i actually did nothing violent in this note. wo... buh bye now...

**--**

"**And you offend us by saying we are homophobic!" Sunna exclaimed. "I mean come on! We are **_**NOT**_** homophobic, we just got through saying that!" Sunna slammed her fist on a table and stood up. "And you say this while I have a blasted headache!"**

**"Oh dear god, everyone step back," Raven said with wide eyes. "She's going to blow!" Everyone ran toward the walls and hid behind desks, tables and whatever else they could find as Sunna clenched her fists. Her fingers were pressed hard together and soon flames erupted throughout the room.**

**"Aunt Sunna, settle, I'm upset too," Calida said as she snapped her fingers and drenched the fire with water. "Okay, look, homophobics would not have **_**any**_** gay friends. We all, and our author, have **_**plenty**_** of gay friends. Please refrain from these statements…" **

**"Anyway, no that thumping and moaning wasn't us doing whatever," Javad said with narrow and shifting eyes. **

**"I will KILL you," Calida said as she glared toward Javad.**

**"Ah-uh, you can't harm **_**anybody**_**."**

**"Damn you! DAMN YOU!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST TAKE AWAY MY LIFE BLOOD AND SEND A SPEAR THROUGH MY HEART!!" Calida narrowed her eyes and lifted her sword in the air. "And don't get any ideas, because if you do, I **_**will**_** not listen to those words of not killing people, and I will strike you down, so help me god!"**

**"Yeah, scary woman," Javad said quietly. **_**"I suppose now that she can't attack, I can kiss her and say something flirty!"**_

**"I see that glimmer in your eyes," Calida said with even more narrow eyes. "Don't even think about it."**

**"Yeah, don't ever hug me again," Envy said with crossed arms. "You'll ruin this great sports coat. Plus, I'd rather not transform again…Though I will laugh at Gluttony." Envy turned and pointed to Gluttony, he began laughing. "Hah! You're a fat piece of lard! You're blubber boy!"**

**"You're so mean," Gluttony said as he looked down.**

**"Chocolate is fattening," Lust said with her arms crossed. "There is a reason I look like I do…I'm lust, I can't be fat. But thanks for the chocolate though!"**

**"Hug me, and die," Scar said with narrow eyes. "I let **_**no one**_** come near me."**

**"I challenge you to a holy war!" Ed shouted at Scar.**

**"You and what army?" Scar narrowed his eyes and Ed smirked.**

**"My army of death!"**

**"Hah!"**

**"That would be the angels of death."**

**"Then you get my demons!" **

**"Well, while they're doing that," Calida said with a sigh. She smiled at Ships. "I'll let you hug me." Calida hugged the reviewer. "Sorry, but I don't want Greed hugging me."**

**"I wouldn't go near her if she begged me to!" Greed shouted.**

**"I wouldn't LET YOU GO NEAR HER!" Javad said with narrow eyes.**

**"You couldn't do squat, brat."**

**"Try me." Javad transmuted a trident and took a step toward Greed. "Let's go! Time to die…again!" Javad chased Greed out of the room. "RUN FOR THE HILLS GREED!!"**

**"We accept the hug," Riza and Winry stated. They then hugged Al and chuckled.**

**"Wow, she may not have done anything violent here," Raven said with a sigh. "But it seems…it didn't turn out to be nonviolent."**

**"Yeah, I don't care," Sunna said as she took out a sheet of paper. "At least she didn't dare us to…do what those two did in the last chapter."**

**"Yeah, I think I'd puke if that happens."**

**"I'd puke first, and it would be in your mouth." Sunna read the paper and smirked. "Okay, this is from Sonar."**

**--**

Fuery  
Thanks for the advice and hopefully no one else is going to pick on you. I mean it does break my heart and by the way, my dog is a girl though when she was alive, she was quite fiesty. She was part Chiahuahua and part terrier. she was saved from abusive owners. gets a tissue and wipes her tear away It's bad enough that sometimes your eyes remind me of her. slaps herself on the face for saying that. I didn't hit myself hard enough.  
Do you think the military life has changed you at all?  
In the military, do the people you work with give you a nickname?  
Do you know any good jokes? I could use some cheering up.

Scar  
offers her hand to Scar  
I don't mind the hair cut. You seriously never used scissors before? It's okay. I really do like the hair cut. Thanks for also answering my questions and for being honest.  
You're actually not a bad person Scar. You're pretty much okay and I don't want to compare you to Kimblee. I can't stand the guy. I know you really had your reasons for being the way that you are. I mean you lost your family, your home and you had to really ask yourself if you knew what path to take.  
I did have some things ready but my computer closed my internet windows. is tempted to kick her computer  
I only got one dare for you. I dare you to sing "My December" by Linkin park. It's one of my favorite songs.  
You still interest me. What was your brother like before the war and before he met that woman and so forth?  
I still can't seem to really misjudge you because I don't think that killers also pray for the souls they are about to kill. You just seem a bit too unique in my mind and I think you still need to give yourself credit for standing out though it might be in the wrong ways at times?  
Do you often reflect on the past when you are not killing? What does go through that mind of yours?  
surprises Scar with a shoulder massage speaks softly Don't move. I just don't feel like daring you as much anymore.  
I doubt that you do see that arm of destruction as a blessing.

Falman & Breda  
Do you think a person should use religion to justify murder? In your opinion, do you think that most religions could be wrong?

Falman, Breda, Hughes, Mustang & Havoc  
Who do you think drinks the most?  
If there was ever a drinking contest, who would win and who would most likely pass out?

Shou Tucker  
If you could choose between your past, being human or being a chimera, which one would you pick and why?  
Do you think it was a hard choice for you to make when you turned your wife and your daughter into a chimera?  
Did you have a tough relationship with your wife?  
Why did you choose to turn Alexander & Nina into a chimera?  
I never could understand that. I know that you want to explore alchemy but I wished you didn't use your daughter.  
What I find strange is that I actually find you cute when you smile.

Havoc  
I dare you to dress up as Roy while dressed up as him. You also got to make someone believe you are Roy at the same time.

**--**

**"You will feel better soon enough," Fuery said with a nod. "No nicknames and military life hasn't done that much as far as changing my life goes. Jokes…here's some." Fuery lifted out a sheet of paper.**

**"Why do I get the feeling we're going to all regret this?" Sunna asked.**

**"Twenty things to do in a bathroom stall!"**

**"Yep…"**

**"1. Stick your palm open under the stall wall and ask your neighbour, "May I borrow a highlighter?"  
2. Say "Uh oh, I knew I shouldn't put my lips on that."  
3. Cheer and clap loudly every time somebody breaks the silence with a bodily function noise.  
4. Say, "Hmmm, I've never seen that color before."  
5. Drop a marble and say, "oh shoot!! My glass eye!!"  
6. Say "Darn, this water is cold."  
7. Grunt and strain real loud for 30 seconds and then drop a cantaloupe into the toilet bowl from a high place six to eight feet. Sigh relaxingly.  
8. Say, "Now how did that get there?"  
9. Say, "Humus. Reminds me of humus."  
10. Fill up a large flask with Mountain Dew. Squirt it erratically under the stall walls of your neighbours while yelling, "Whoa! Easy boy!!"  
11. Say, "Interesting...more sinkers than floaters.  
12. Using a small squeeze tube, spread peanut butter on a wad of toilet paper and drop it under the stall wall of your neighbour. Then say, "Whoops, could you kick that back over here, please?"  
13. Say. "C'mon Mr. Happy! Don't fall asleep on me!!"  
14. Say, "Boy, that sure looks like a maggot"  
15. Say, "Darn, I Knew that drain hole was a little too small. Now what am I gonna do?"  
16. Play a well known drum cadence over and over again on your butt cheeks.  
17. Before you unroll toilet paper, conspicuously lay down your "Cross-Dressers Anonymous" newsletter on the floor visible to the adjacent stall.  
18. Lower a small mirror underneath the stall wall and adjust it so you can see your neighbour and say, "Peek-a-boo!"  
19. Drop a D-cup bra on the floor under the stall wall and sing "Born Free"  
20. When you're in a bathroom stall take a Snickers candy bar with you and when someone is next to you, squish it in your hand and reach under the stall wall and say "You got any more toilet paper over there, This side's completely out."**

**"Okay, just for that, we should skip everything else," Calida said while rubbing her forehead. "Give me one reason not to draw my sword."**

**"You're not violent?" Javad asked with a shrug.**

**"I hate you."**

**"You love me and you know it." Calida looked away and blushed lightly.**

**"No, I hate you."**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"I hate you and I will kill you."**

**"I-I can't answer your questions," Scar said as he crossed his arms and looked away. "I just can't…ah! Shoulder massage! No!" Scar leaps out of chair and runs away.**

**"What was that all about?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I don't know, I don't care," Sunna said quietly. "I still have a bad headache right now."**

**"Falman's still out getting drunk," Breda said with narrow eyes. "And possibly picking up a prostitute right about now."**

**"I should still discipline him for that," Calida said while looking at her sword. "I really should."**

**"I think there's been enough bloodshed. Now as for your question, nothing justifies murder." Breda crossed his arms and sighed. "Nothing justifies it, moving on…religion, I don't really know if most are wrong or not. Our author is Christian so he believes in Christianity…"**

**"Yeah, I'd rather be **_**human**_**," Tucker said with a sigh. "No it wasn't hard, no bad relationship and I felt like it. Please, I literally sold my soul to science, why the hell would I care? And why would I care if you thought I was cute? I'm an anime character and if you came near me I would merely turn **_**you**_** into a chimera."**

**"You know, I could cut you in half," Calida said with narrow eyes. "I could remove the chimera part from you, but it'd cost you your life. You are a vile human being, and my sword can kill you if you're evil. Of course, it can't kill a good person at all. Doesn't mean it can't hurt someone though, it just can't kill them."**

**"Which means you can't kill me," Javad said with a smirk.**

**"Oh but I can barbeque you, lover boy. You and every single girl out there that you like to flirt with." Javad huffed and leaned against the wall as Calida walked over to Sunna.**

**"Hey, what's your favorite song, Calida?" Sunna asked.**

**"I don't know…"**

**"What's going through your head right now?"**

**"Girlfriend by Avril Livinge…why do you ask?" Sunna smirked and crossed her arms.**

**"Why are you thinking of that song?" Calida looked over at Javad who was flirting with a group of girls, she smirked and looked at Sunna.**

**"I just like it. What does it matter?"**

**"It has nothing to do with Mac Daddy Javad over there, does it?"**

**"No, of course not! He can do whatever the hell he wants." Calida drew her sword and walked over to Javad and the girls. "Hey, guess what, my sword is hungry for some blood, I give every one of you ten seconds." Javad and the girls gulped. "If you go to the hills, they have eyes, so keep running. GET READY TO DIE JAVAD!!" The group ran and Calida laughed deviously.**

**"Stop being in denial about your feelings!" Sunna shouted as Calida chased Javad and the girls. **

**"I don't think she's listening," Raven said with a shrug. "Who really cares though?"**

**"Great…" Sunna looked over at Havoc who was dressed up like Roy and snapping his fingers. Roy was behind him and letting explosions fly around when Havoc snapped. "Idiots, bums, and whatever else there is…"**

**"Well that's all we have for today," Raven said while leaning against the wall. "Send in your notes and we'll be here next week!"**

**"Yeah, and hopefully without the headaches," Sunna said quietly.**

**"Yes, definitely…anyway, we'll see you then!"**

**"Send them in."**


	16. Drunken Moments and Revenge on Take 17!

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**--**

**Sunna stared at the list of notes on the desk with wide eyes, Calida came over and leaned on the desk. "Well, you can't say we only get three notes ever week now," Calida said with a smirk.**

**"So many to do in just one day," Sunna said with growing eyes.**

**"You think?"**

**"Maybe if I just snap my fingers…"**

**"They won't go away," Riza said quickly. **

**"I know that! I'm not stupid like my brother!"**

**"Hey!" Roy shouted with a mock hurt tone.**

**"Well I'm not!" Calida rolled her eyes and chuckled.**

**"The first one is from Jadel and Velvet Sin," Calida stated as she took a note from the desk.**

**--**

Velvet: Did you see Scar run off so fast?  
Jadel: Oh shut up. You were so mean. You kicked me off a cliff.  
Velvet clears her voice.  
Velvet: There was water in it.  
Jadel: AND SHARP ROCKS!  
Velvet rolls her eyes.  
Jadel: YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
Velvet slaps Jadel.  
Jadel: Ouch. Why you...  
Jadel gets put on fire.  
Jadel: Ow!  
Velvet: Anyways, I can't believe we made Falman go drink. I wanted to dare him too.  
Jadel: Oh well. Hey Envy. I dare to transform into a pretty girl, hit on Havoc and...  
Velvet kicks Jadel in the head.  
Velvet: Don't even think about daring him. You should of dared Envy to turn into a girl and get Breda confused when Envy reveals that he's a guy after Envy kisses Breda on the cheek.  
Jadel is seeing stars.  
Velvet: Well Jadel is out for now. Anyways, i dare Havoc to dance to "I'm too sexy and strip down to his boxers.  
sees Havoc looking freaked out Velvet chuckles.  
Velvet: We're know you're sexy havoc. Don't deny it.  
Jadel wakes up and shows Scar a disturbing picture.  
Velvet whacks Jadel with a frying pan.  
Velvet: Marie..do us a favor and please throw Jadel off a cliff. I'm begging you before she decides to torment someone.  
Jadel gets on a sugar high.  
Jadel: Wrath..i dare you to dress in pink and dye your head red after you eat a whole bunch of candy.  
Velvet: Dear Ishbal..I mean god clers voicesave us all.  
Jadel: What's the matter?  
Jadel then tackles Breda and sticks glitter in his hair.  
O.o  
Velvet: Fuery...I dare you to flush Roy's pen down the toliet.  
Scar looks almost mortified at hwat is happening so Velvet gives him tea  
Velvet: Before I end this, I dare Scar to write a stupid message on a piece of paper and stick it on Ed's back.

**--**

"**See Aunt Sunna, her notes are really shorter than you think," Calida said with a smirk. Calida looked over as Javad and Raven were sleeping on the couch. "So peaceful, maybe I should wake them up with the slicing of my sword. Nah…Javad! Raven! The place is going up in flames!"**

**"Ah! Fire!" Javad exclaimed as he jumped up and kicked Raven accidently.**

**"Damn you!" Raven exclaimed. **

**"I don't **_**feel**_** like turning into a pretty girl and hitting on Havoc," Envy stated. He smirked and pointed casually at Lust. "That's more her forte."**

**"Oh come on, it was only once," Lust stated while crossing her arms. "Nothing happened either, the guy was totally boring!"**

**"Hey, I resent that!" Havoc exclaimed.**

**"Well you **_**were**_**. It's no wonder you were still a virgin…" Havoc's eyes twitched and he pulled out a gun.**

**"Time to die you sweet Mother-" Havoc started pelting Lust with gunfire and shooting wildly around the room.**

**"Havoc, I order you to settle down!" Calida exclaimed. She drew her sword and brought it up to deflect a bullet, another bullet hit her in the side. "Ah!" Calida grabbed her side and clenched her teeth.**

**"You bastard, you hurt Calida!" Javad exclaimed with fury.**

**"Dude, I'm fine…" Calida breathed in sharply and slowly stood up. Javad transmuted a trident and sliced through Havoc's gun.**

**"Damn you!" Havoc blinked and then started running. "Get back here! I'm not through with you!" Calida blinked and looked over at Sunna.**

**"Hey, you know where that medicine cabinet is?"**

**"The other room," Sunna said while pointing toward a door.**

**"Okay, thanks, oh and kill Javad for me." Sunna smirked as Calida walked into the room.**

**"Yeah right…you know, denial, it isn't just a river on the planet Earth."**

**"I don't think Havoc will be singing or dancing for a while," Raven said while blinking. "He's too busy going crazy and shooting everywhere while being sliced at by a trident." Calida walked out of the room and over to Greed's bar.**

**"I'll take the stuff over there," Calida said with a smirk. She took two large bottles and walked over to Sunna and Raven. "Hey, I got you guys some root beer!"**

**"Oh, okay thank you," Sunna said with a smile.**

**"Oh and you give us this drink, why?" Raven asked.**

**"No reason at all!" Calida snickered and looked over at Havoc who was moving his hands over his body and Javad was walking away with a freaked out look on his face.**

**"I'm so sexy," Havoc said. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy, it **_**hurts."**_

**"Ah! Now I'm going to kill him!" Calida exclaimed as she charged toward Havoc with her blade on fire. "Die!" Havoc blinked and laughed as he started to run once more.**

**"Why do I care for a disturbing picture?" Scar asked with a raised eyebrow and a nonchalant voice. "I shouldn't even be here, I don't **_**want**_** to be here."**

**"Is she daring another reviewer to throw someone off a cliff?" Sunna asked as she took a sip of her drink. "Okay, that's kind of foreign ground, reviewers trying to dare reviewers…"**

**"Yeah, doesn't really make sense," Raven said as he drank his drink. He blinked and realized his shadows were starting to leave. He narrowed his eyes and looked over at Calida. "Hey! What is this! You've given me alcohol, you know I can't get drunk…literally, I just can't use my alchemy. Damn you!"**

**"I'll do the candy thing," Wrath said as he munched his food. "But there's no way on earth I'm dressing in pink and dying my hair red. I would look hideous."**

**"Do it," Sunna said with a slight laugh. "Do it, you'd look so cute!" Raven raised his eyebrow and looked at Sunna. He took a look at her bottle and sighed.**

**"Your Aunt gets drunk too quickly!" Raven exclaimed. Sunna got up and walked over to Wrath.**

**"Come on, it takes a real man to wear pink." Raven's eyebrow twitched and Wrath gulped as he stepped back. Sunna pulled out a pink shirt and grabbed Wrath's hair.**

**"Ah! It hurts!" Wrath exclaimed. "Let go of my hair!" Sunna put the shirt over Wrath and then dragged him into another room. Calida blinked and Raven stared at her.**

**"Why did you get your aunt drunk?" Raven asked. "And you forgot that I couldn't get drunk…why try?"**

**"Get this damn glitter out of my hair!" Breda exclaimed. He looked over and saw Sunna and Wrath come out of the room, Wrath had red hair.**

**"Hey Breda, you look **_**pretty**_** with glitter," Sunna said with a smirk.**

**"Ah! I am not pretty!" Breda passed out on the ground from hearing that he was pretty. **

**"Here you go Fuery," Roy said in a bored voice as he handed him a pen.**

**"Yeah, this is…interesting," Fuery stated. He sighed and walked to a toilet where he dropped the pen and flushed the toilet. **

**"I don't feel like it," Scar said while crossing his arms.**

**"Come on big boy," Sunna said after taking another sip of her drink. "Do your dare." Scar stared at Sunna in shock, along with Raven.**

**"Someone get that drink away from her!" Raven shouted. Sunna giggled and blew a kiss toward Scar, Scar then proceeded to pass out on the floor. Raven sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well anyway, the next note is from Sonar." Raven shifted his eyes to the side as Sunna leaned on his shoulder, he quickly sidestepped and Sunna nearly fell to the ground.**

**--**

Scar  
I can't believe I made you run. I was just trying to be nice. You can relax once in a while you know. You're not in battle though I can't blame you. anime sweatdrop and feels hurt  
I dare you to go topless for until the end of the chapter.  
I dare you to do something that you would never do and not be ashamed of it.  
I can tell you hate personal questions. Could you at least answer one question of what your brother was like before he was introduced to alchemy?

Fuery  
Thanks for the jokes. I nearly fell off my chair laughing.  
What do you think you might consider torture?  
sings the song "Always" by Erasure to Fuery

Sunna, Calida, Javad, Raven  
hands Sunna a bottle of advil Heard you guys had a headache. I also brought all of you guys some water.  
brings out a 24 pack of water bottles and hands them out to everyone

Envy  
I dare you to transform into Britney Spears and lipsync to her song "Break the ice."  
I seriously don't like Spears but wanted to see something different  
I dare you to disguise yourself as Scar's brother and then convince Scar to hug Ed

Greed  
I dare you to go without liquor for 2 whole chapters.  
I dare you to drink a lot of coffee and get on a coffee high.  
I dare you to watch Dora the explorer and Sesame Street for 6 hours with Envy, Ed, Roy & Scar.

Roy  
I dare you to get a fishing line and hook and then get Ed caught on the hook and claim that you were fishing for something small and mistaked Ed for a shrimp. Then when he gets mad, pretend that you were not trying to prank him.

Fuhrer Bradley  
I dare you to drop a marble and then claim it's your eye and make everyone look for it.  
I dare you to poke Roy and make it an order for him to endure it for the rest of the chapter.

Riza  
gives Riza a new gun  
Hope you're keeping things under control.

Havoc  
Have you tried different hairstyles to impress a girl?  
What is one thing that you do to impress girls that might turn them off and reject you?

Shou Tucker  
You should be lucky to even have a girl that's a fan. Not many people like you.  
restrains herself from hitting Tucker  
By the way, what animal were you fused with?

Breda  
I think you are one of the people that does seem to make sense.  
What's the biggest misconception about you? same question to Havoc, Fuery, Roy, Ed, Al, Scar & Falman  
I dare you to dress in a dog costume for 2 minutes. Riza will time you and if you try to get out before the two minutes is up, Riza will shoot a warning shot.

Vato Falman  
How do you manage to store all that knowledge in your head? You must keep that brain healthly but I assume you eat alot of vegetables too.  
Have anyone made fun of your first name?  
What do you fear?  
Has anyone ever made you sulk?

-Sonar

**--**

"**This woman is insane," Raven stated in a calm manner. "I kind of like it though."**

**"How was I supposed to know Aunt Sunna would get drunk by taking one sip of the drink?" Calida asked with narrow eyes.**

**"There is a reason she hates alcohol I suppose."**

**"Damn…"**

**"You didn't make me run," Scar stated. "I don't like affection and as Maire and Ember say, I'm not **_**supposed**_** to talk so much, therefore answering your questions is not something I should be doing." Scar tapped his chin and folded his arms. "Let me think about that…topless…how about no. I'm not going topless for a fangirl who seems to get interested by anime characters going topless."**

**"Hey big boy, just do it," Sunna said as she walked over to Scar and wrapped her arms around him. Scar's eye twitched and everyone stared in shock.**

**"My sister's drunk," Roy said while slapping his forehead. "For the second time in her life…there's only one thing that will get her sober again. Ah damn…we don't **_**have it!"**_

**"I don't want to go topless," Scar said as Sunna giggled. She quickly ripped off Scar's shirt and squealed like a rabid fangirl.**

**"What was that thing to make her sober?" Raven asked with narrow eyes.**

**"Something I would never do and not be ashamed?" Scar asked while struggling in Sunna's grip. Scar raised his eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "Well since she's drunk and won't remember…" Scar groped Sunna's butt and everyone gasped in shock. "Okay, I'm not ashamed and I'm ready to-"**

**"Idiot!" Raven exclaimed. "You stupid idiot…" Raven walked over and pulled Sunna off of Scar. "You're not supposed to do that."**

**"Sorry." Raven shrugged and then proceeded to punch Scar in the face. "Ouch…" Scar rubbed his face and sighed. "One thing about my brother, okay I'll tell you. He was…he was a bastard."**

**"Torture, I don't know," Fuery stated. He soon found himself standing in fear as Sunna walked in his direction. "Torture is Sunna when she's drunk and coming near you! Run away!" Fuery quickly turned tail and ran to the other side of the room.**

**"Thanks for the Advil," Javad said with a nod.**

**"The water too," Calida said with a smile. "When our author gets headaches, we may wind up with them. At least that is what happened last chapter."**

**"Ugh, who would even want to dress up like Britney Spears, much less turn into her?" Envy asked. "No way am I turning into **_**that**_** person." Envy looked over at Scar and sighed. "I can't turn into someone unless I know what they look like. I don't know what Scar's brother looks like."**

**"Dude, when the hell have I ever even gotten drunk?" Greed asked. "God this is annoying, I haven't ever even consumed liquor in the damn show or the manga! Where are you people getting this from!"**

**"Probably a fanfiction," Javad said with a shrug. "In which case, you wouldn't know anything about it."**

**"I may be greed, but I never said I got drunk…"**

**"You just want all the girls," Sunna said as she charged toward Greed. He raised his eyebrow as Sunna fell to Greed's chest and sobbed into it. "Brian! Oh Brian! Why did you have to leave, Susie has been so sad since you left us behind. Even Tommy hasn't gone logging like he used to do." **

**"Now **_**she's**_** the one who's drunk right now!"**

**"Damn, you give them a drink as a thank you gift for something they do and one of them gets drunk on the first sip," Calida said with narrow eyes. She drew her sword and sliced it through the alcohol bottle. **

**"I don't like coffee and I hate Dora the Explorer," Greed said while stepping back from Sunna. "She watches too many soap operas…I think."**

**"She never watches soap operas," Raven stated with a sigh. "Don't mention Dora the Explorer or you tempt him to do his crazy little miniature fanfictions with her and Diego at sixteen. You do **_**not**_** want to know."**

**"Yeah, he must hate Dora," Calida stated.**

**"He hated every children's show when he was young, all except that Blues Clues show."**

**"Hah, you should have seen what he did to Barney! He made up a song about Barney's mutilation…hell Barney just got mutilated in THE ASSASSINS."**

**"That was awesome!" Ed exclaimed with laughter. "I mean seriously, I was able to slice the bum to bits!"**

**"I think it's so boring," Roy said while grasping a fishing hook.**

**"Hey dad, we going fishing?" Calida asked with a wide smile.**

** "Sure, just after I do this." Roy quickly hooked someone and pulled them over. "Sorry Ed, I was fishing for shrimp." Roy blinked and looked at his catch, it was Javad. "Oops…"**

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU REFERRING ME TO THAT BASTARD!" Javad exclaimed.**

**"Well…Calida, let's go fishing! We might even find that one rare fish that can make Sunna sober again! Of course we have to mix it with a special medicinal herb that is extremely hard to find."**

**"I'm coming with you!" Calida said as she and Roy ran out of the place leaving Javad and Raven behind to deal with the mess that the situation was in, along with a drunken Sunna.**

**"Hah! It's so perfect!" Pride said with a laugh as he threw a marble on the floor. "Oh my god, I dropped my eye! I must search for it, fellow homunculi, get on your knees and find my eye!" The other homunculi groaned and started searching around, Raven crossed his arms and chuckled.**

**"I'm not searching, even if I am a homunculus," Raven stated. He placed his foot on a marble and chuckled. "Though I get the feeling this isn't your eye." Raven bent over and picked it up, he sighed and tossed the marble on the ground. Sunna quickly leapt down and grabbed the marble up and held it close to her as a one would their child. "My god…" **

**"Yeah, I'll keep everything under control," Riza said with a brief nod. She aimed the gun and fired a shot.**

**"My eye!" Pride exclaimed. "She shot my eye!" **

**"Oops, sorry!" Riza said as she fired another shot.**

**"Ah, my **_**other**_** eye!" Riza blinked and quickly placed the gun in a holster.**

**"If I knew what it was, I would stop doing it, but I do have more luck than you think with women," Havoc stated with narrow eyes. "It's funny how so many people think I have zero luck with the women."**

**"You **_**do**_**," Javad said with narrow eyes. **

**"Yeah, well I have better luck than you!"**

**"Oh really?" Javad placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled. At that, several women crowded around him and Havoc's mouth dropped. **

**"Amanda! Amanda, you're with him!" Javad looked over at a blonde and chuckled. He then started to laugh and he stopped to look at Havoc.**

**"All these women, can you get this many?"**

**"You better hope Calida doesn't walk in," Raven said with a raised eyebrow.**

**"She won't care…It doesn't even matter, she'll never get jealous or care."**

**"Do I care?" Tucker asked. "No, I really don't care. I don't know what animal I'm fused with, it's probably a cat for all I know."**

**"Biggest misconception, I would say people think I eat too much," Breda stated.**

**"People think Roy is a playboy," Havoc said while rolling his eyes. "People also think I have no luck whatsoever with women."**

**"People think I'm a gun harpy for what I did in a **_**filler episode!"**_** Riza said quickly. "I know I wasn't asked, but I just needed to state it."**

**"People think I'm old," Falman said with narrow eyes.**

**"Everyone thinks I'm a genius," Fuery said while shaking his head.**

**"People assume I'm in love with my brother," Ed said with narrow eyes. "The next person to assume I'm in love with either Al or Ed is going to get my blade shoved up their-"**

**"You know that's a very appropriate misconception," Raven said quietly.**

**"Oh come on! There's Nina, there's Rose, there's Winry, there's Psiren, there's however many other girls that I'm surrounded by! Want me to kiss every single one of them? Just not Nina though, she's too young…"**

**"Sure, go ahead and kiss them," Raven said with a grin.**

**"I wouldn't mind you kissing me," Sunna said with a drunken smile. Raven's eyes widened and he stepped back. Sunna stepped forward and this motion continued until Raven found himself backed against the wall.**

**"Roy! Calida! Hurry your butts up!"**

**"People think I'm obsessed with cats," Al said with a sigh.**

**"I'm not as smart as you think and no I don't eat vegetables," Falman stated. "No, nobody makes fun of my first name because it's common for my time period. I don't really fear that much…I don't really sulk."**

**"Get this woman away from me!" Raven exclaimed. Sunna wrapped her arms around Raven's waist and rested her head on his chest.**

**"Oh Jonathon, it's been so long," Sunna said quietly. "I thought you were lost forever, you went away to war and they said you would never come back." Sunna sobbed and Raven raised his eyebrow. "They told me I had to move on, but it was so hard! I missed you Jonathon, I loved you."**

**"I think I'll move to the next note," Javad said with a laugh, he snickered and Raven glared at him. **

**"You're so lucky the alcohol is in my system and I can't use alchemy," Raven said with narrow eyes.**

**"Oh yeah, well while you're dealing with that, I'll read this note from Island of Ships." **

--

damn you violent people! i be trying to make you guys actually NOT kill eachother, and find loopholes! -waves hands around, and throws expensive items in frustration-  
EVERYBODY: i dare you guys to make no violent/hurtful/harming/injury-making actions unless dared to do so for the whole chapter  
Envy: take that suit off right now! you're so mean, why can't i hug you?  
Calida: set envy on fire (but do NOTHING ELSE) for me. then go on a note-long vacation withj your parents.  
Lust: no no, tis proven that dark chocolate is good for you. besides if you eat it lustily enough, it adds to the whole lustfulness.  
Ed: are you sure javad is your son? he acts a hell of a lot like mustang... by the way, who's the mother? and why did you act exactly like hohenhiem when you hate what he did? i dare you to answer all my questions and explain your hypocrisy  
Sunna: why would i do that? i know you to hate eachother...  
Scar: explain your religion to me.  
Al: why are you even here? go jump in that lake from a few chapters ago.  
farewell all.

**--**

**"I'll go get Calida really quick," Javad said with a smile. **

**"Don't leave me here with this drunken woman!" Raven exclaimed. Javad laughed and ran out, soon he cam back with Calida.**

**"Give me one reason not to cut you up for this," Calida said with narrow eyes. "Oh! They want me to set Envy on fire…okay." Envy's eyes grew large as Calida snapped her fingers and let flames engulf him.**

**"No!" Envy shouted as he fell to the floor. "No! I'm on fire! No! I'm melting!"**

**"You brought it upon yourself. Hey mom, come on, vacation time!" Riza nodded and ran off with Calida to find Roy.**

**"No! They left!" Raven shouted as he struggled to push Sunna off of him, but her grip was too strong. "How can this woman be so strong!"**

**"It just so happened I liked the suit," Envy said with narrow eyes. "And I don't like hugs, I'm evil, not good! Evil does not hug!"**

**"Chocolate, I just don't like it," Lust said with a shrug.**

**"Yeah, Javad is my son," Ed said quietly.**

**"Unfortunately," Javad said with narrow eyes. "I can't be Mustang's son! How the hell would Calida and I…Trust me on this, I'm this bastard's son." Ed sighed and crossed his arms. "My mom is also Winry, and I wound up transmuting her when she died of an illness after the bastard left the world…wait…weren't **_**you**_** the one that asked us not to talk about our stories? You might as well just go read A NEW ENEMY, so READ IT because we shouldn't spoil it here."**

**"I didn't act like Hoenheim," Ed stated.**

**"You even LEFT US!! Once you came back! BASTARD!"**

**"It wasn't my fault!"**

**"Yes it was!"**

**"Okay fine! So it was!"**

**"Glad you see it that way, bastard!"**

**"I don't hate Raven," Sunna said in a slurry voice.**

**"Damn you!" Raven exclaimed with wide and fearful eyes. "Get this person off me! You had to ask them to go on a vacation! Now they won't be back with the stuff that can make her sober! Damn you all!"**

**"It's okay big boy." Sunna placed her hand on the side of Raven's face and hiccupped lightly.**

**"No!" Sunna lifted herself and kissed Raven's lips. "NOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"Wow, Jonathon, you're such a great kisser." Sunna hiccupped and Raven fell to his knees and groaned. **

**"Damn it…" Raven groaned and quickly ran into another room. **

**"I guess I'm the only sane host left at the moment," Javad said with a sigh. **

**"I can't explain my religion," Scar stated. "The author can't seem to do it. It seems slightly similar to modern day Christianity actually."**

**"You mean I can leave?" Al asked. "Thank you! Thank you god!" Al ran into the lake and swam down until he found a tunnel, he used the tunnel and swam out. "Freedom!"**

**"Insanity, just insanity," Javad said with a sigh. "I'll grab the next note, it's from Moonlit Water Sunny River." Javad looked at the note and chuckled. "Nice name, I like it!"**

**--**

Alright...I'll be nice.  
Envy, 1) why do you wear the tank top and skirt if you're not gay? And technically wearing a skirt IS crossdressing  
2) Shouldn't you be nicer to Ed and Hohenheim? Maybe Hohenheim's sorry, and I bet if you weren't so bent on revenge, you could be a real nice guy!  
Wrath, I'm so sorry for you! I'll be your mommy! No, wait, better idea...  
Sloth, I dare you to be nice to Wrath! He has the RIGHT to want a mommy!  
Izumi, same thing! How could you be so mean to Wrathy-kun? BTW, what was his real name?  
Lust, I dare you to give Scar a lap dance!  
Scar, I dare you to let her do it!  
Sunna, I dare you to let her do it as well, it's perfectly appropriate for a T-rated fic!  
Finally, Hohenheim, adopt Envy and Wrath, cuz I think they'd be really cool Elrics!

**--**

**"One it isn't a skirt, it's a pair of very short shorts. If you look closely enough you can see that!" Envy exclaimed. "I mean damn it, it's obvious that it's not a skirt, skirts are frilly at the bottom. Also right now I'm not wearing it!" Envy ran his hands up and down his body to show off the suit he was wearing. "I'M A HOMUNCULUS, HOMUNCULI ARE EVIL NO MATTER WHAT! GLUTTONY ISN'T BENT ON REVENGE AND HE'S EVIL!!" **

**"I thought I was being nice to Wrath," Sloth said with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I don't need or care for your sympathy or pity," Wrath said with narrow eyes.**

**"I don't know," Izumi said with a shrug. "His name wasn't mentioned in the Anime, so that means the author doesn't know and therefore we don't know."**

**"A lap dance, you want me to give him a lap dance?" Lust asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Take it to another room," Javad said with a sigh. "Sunna's not fit to make these decisions though. Yeah, lap dances are appropriate for a 'T' rated fic…" Lust and Scar sighed as they walked into another room.**

**"Wrath isn't even an Elric to begin with," Hoenheim stated. "How do you get that stupid idea through your head? I don't even need to adopt Envy since he's already my kid anyway."**

**"Yeah, so get over it," Envy said while crossing his arms. "I wouldn't be adopted by the guy anyway."**

**"Okay, we're back!" Calida said with a grin as she walked in with Roy and Riza.**

**"Hey, nice to see you," Javad said with a smile.**

**"It's horrible seeing you. So go die, think you could do that for me?"**

**"That all depends, you'd be denied from seeing my handsome face and I would be denied seeing your lovely self."**

**"You can't expect to flirt with me and actually manage to succeed. Nice try bastard. Where did Raven go?"**

**"He ran off, got kissed by a drunken Sunna." Calida snickered as Javad pulled out a sheet of paper. "Okay, this next note is from Right is Never Wrong."**

**--**

Ashley: Headake? Yeah, I can simpathiz with that, i've had a headake since last monday...  
Miki: Hance why we wern't able to review that last chapter...  
Ashley: And the fact that I lost my debit card so I had to go to the bank...but of course iv'e lost my ID so now I have to wait for a new one to come (two weeks) all the while hoping that noone figues out my pin number...  
Miki: So now since wer bored and have nothing that neds to be done we shall go creative...  
Ashley: So...  
Ed, I dare you to wear the awseome 'Kik me, I'm short' sign for the of this chapter!  
Miki: Hey thats my awseome sign!  
Ashley: And? Ed's shorter so HA!  
Miki: He's eighteen...  
Ashley: IN THE ANIME HE'S LIKE SEVENTEEN IN THE MANGA SO HA!  
Miki: Well...I'll back away slowly now...  
Alphonse, I dare you to head into a bathroom WITH A MIRROR and summon bloody mary!  
Ashley: You know that won't work, Bloody Mary was really Mary Tudor who ruled England after she beaheded the nine day queen Lady Jane Grey. Queen Mary was Catholic and hated anyone who wasn't she called them heratics and burrned that at the stake, thousand died. When she died history only remembered her solidly as her nickname 'Bloody Mary' beacuse of all the inocents she slew...much like the holocast...ecapt that probobly killed more people.  
Miki: Ashley...  
AShley: Yeah?  
Miki: Shut up, no one cares...  
Ashley: But after the Infanta Catalina of Spain and Wales came to England that time period got a HUDGE boost, it didn't end until Charles took over the throne!  
Miki: Like I said...no one cares!  
Ashley: Envy, did you live in the time of King Henry the eighth? WHat do you think of him?  
Miki: You love asking Envy old questions...  
Ashley: That I do so shut up.  
Miki: Since Ashley didn't dare you Envy I shall!  
Envy I dare you to leave the room when he is gone the rest of the group decide on the best(or worst)dare they can come up with. Envy, you must never know who dared you!  
Ashley: I like it...  
Roy, for the remainder of the chapter you have to say the words 'In Bed' after everything you say.  
Miki: 'In Bed'?  
Ashley: I'm bored...  
Miki: I gathered that.  
Riza, I dare you to dance the Macarena...  
Ashley: I LOVE THAT DANCE! My dad once had this music video for it, it was dancing mararoni noodles.  
Miki: I have to see that...  
Ashley: I'll show you later...  
Prie/Wrath/Bradley/Whomever you want to be, I dare you to slow dance with Sloth...  
Miki: Nice...  
Calida, I dare you to sing i'm a little tea pot, the tell Javed you love him to bits...  
Ashley: I like that one...  
Miki: Were gaining SOME form of creativity...  
Ashley: :)  
Thats all we can think of BYE!!

**--**

"**Okay fine, I'll wear the idiotic sign," Ed said while putting the sign on his back. Javad grinned and Ed's face dropped. "Oh crap…" **

**"Get over here bastard!" Javad said as he prepared himself to kick Ed. **

**"Al's not here apparently," Calida stated while looking around and watching Sunna lean against a wall and pout. "She's acting like a soap opera star…"**

**"Yeah, that's pretty much it."**

**"I see…oh and our author likes the information you have come up with, but we ourselves…aren't all that interested."**

**"If King Henry the eighth was around within four hundred years, then yeah I probably knew him. I knew a lot of kings, didn't like any of them," Envy stated with a shrug. Envy left the room and everyone talked amongst themselves. When Envy came back, Calida was grinning. **

**"Envy, we have a dare for you," Calida said while crossing her arms. "Dress up in the most manly thing you can think of, go hit on several women and see how many actually come for you and if you lose, then you have to shine Javad's shoes and do whatever he tells you."**

**"Hah! It's so simple, I'll win it!" Javad and Envy exited the place and returned in fifteen minutes. Envy was sulking and Javad was surrounded by well over sixty women.**

**"You got that many women, Javad!" Calida exclaimed with a twitching eyebrow. "I see, my god you're worse than my father."**

**"I didn't get any," Envy said quietly. "Okay I got a couple, but they were these butt ugly fangirls with pig snout noses and pigtail hairdos. They also wore these thick old braces and had severely crooked teeth, the were hideous!"**

**"Yep and look at all my gorgeous women," Javad said with a smirk. "Blondes, great hair, great teeth, beautiful lips and even a great body." Calida stared at Javad and the women, she very subtly touched her hair and ran a finger over her lips.**

**"Hey, those match my attributes!" Calida exclaimed. She clenched her fists and growled. "I **_**better not**_** be turning you on."**

**"Well I never said anything about you. Though I must admit, you do have great, blonde hair, a well chiseled and tan body…" **

**"Keep talking and you're going to lose your head." Calida placed her hand on the handle of her sword and all the girls around Javad ran off in fear. "Dumb airheaded bimbos, they can't even stand with bravado when someone touches a sword…"**

**"I have to end every sentence with in bed?" Roy asked. He smirked and crossed his arms. "Okay that's fine, in bed. I can do that in bed." Calida hit her forehead and groaned.**

**"Idiots…"**

**"Riza, would you like to go with me in bed?" **

**"Oh, very **_**nice**_** idea," Riza said while raising her eyebrows up and down. She linked her arms in Roy's and the two walked into another room.**

**"Wow, another person seems to believe Pride and Sloth would look nice together," Javad said while tapping his chin. **

**"Us, slow dance together?" Pride and Sloth asked as they looked at each other. "Hmm…not a bad idea…" Pride placed his hand on the small of Sloth's back and his other hand on her upper back as Sloth wrapped her arms around Pride's neck. "You know, you should read and review MILITARY VALENTINES DANCE, or whatever it's called. That was posted on Valentine's Day and **_**NOBODY**_** reviewed it. What a sad oneshot, it even portrayed three pairings: ROYAI, EDWIN and PRIDE/SLOTH." Pride looked into Sloth's eyes and smiled. "You know, your eyes look beautiful in this light."**

**"Thank you, sir," Sloth said while blushing. "You're not a bad dancer."**

**"I've had years of practice. You're doing well yourself."**

**"Thank you, Sir."**

**"Why don't you just call me Pride, or even Bradley works out nicely."**

**"Okay, I can do that…"**

**"This almost makes me want to dance," Calida said while crossing her arms. Javad looked over at her and smirked, she saw this and scowled at him. "But not with you!" Calida looked away and narrowed her eyes. "You think I would sing that? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY SING THAT AND TELL JAVAD I LIKE HIM! I HATE JAVAD!"**

**"No you don't," Sunna said with a hiccup. Roy had given the herb and fish to Sunna and she was currently consuming them and getting sober. "I don't know why, but I have a tremendous headache **_**again.**_**"**

**"You were drunk," Javad stated. "Then you kissed Raven."**

**"I did what!"**

**"Personally, I enjoyed your soap opera style personality."**

**"WHAT!" Sunna roared and snapped her fingers until the entire room went up in flames. She looked at Greed and he stepped back.**

**"Hold on, it wasn't my fault," Greed said with a slight laugh. "It was those two!" Greed pointed at Javad and Calida, Sunna glared at them and grinned deviously.**

**"Oh no…oh please no," Javad said while stepping back.**

**"What are you thinking, Aunt Sunna?" Calida asked. **

**"This!" Sunna exclaimed as she pulled out a rope. She ran over to Calida and Javad, grabbed their hair in the back and pressed their heads together where their lips were connected.**

**"Mm! Mmm-mmm! Mm Mmm-mmm! Mm MMM MMM!" (Translating, this would be: Ah! Disgusting! Aunt Sunna! I HATE YOU!) **

**"You'll live, sweetie!" Sunna tied Javad and Calida together in that position, they would not be free for a while. "There you go, enjoy each other now." Sunna sat in her chair and pulled out another note. "This is from Calida Harada." Sunna raised her eyebrow and looked over at Calida. "Nah…"**

**--**

Havoc & Scar  
I dare the two of you to dress like each other. If you don't, Sunna gets to do whatever she wants to do the two of you.

Riza  
I dare you to wear a dress for a whole chapter and if Roy tries to hit on you, give him some warning shots.  
Is it true that you had Roy burn your back to remove the research that was on it?  
Do you look to Roy as a close friend?

Al  
I dare you to handcuff Ed to Winry and Ed can't use his alchemy to escape. You also have to give the key to someone.

Scar  
I dare you to play with Voodoo dolls without blowing them up.  
I dare you to shave your head I know you won't do that  
I dare you to bore Roy with a very long speech on how he slaughtered your people and so forth. I know you been waiting to chew someone out

Breda  
I dare you and Havoc to switch personalities for two whole chapters.

**--**

**"Dress up like each other?" Havoc asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where did this idea come from I wonder. Well it's fine by me." Havoc put on a brown leather jacket and shades while Scar dressed up like Havoc. **

**"Riza and Roy are currently, not here," Sunna said with narrow eyes. "Ignore the moaning noises and thumps coming from the other room." Sunna crossed her arms and sighed. "If you read the manga, you see that Riza asked him to do it, though he did not want to. Yeah, I would think they look at each other as close friends."**

**"They brought me back," Al said with narrow eyes. "Why bring me back? I was really enjoying my freedom." Al sighed and handcuffed Ed and Winry together. "I have to give the key to 'someone' and you didn't specify who…okay, fine by me." Al placed the key in Winry's hand.**

**"Yes!" Winry exclaimed with joy as she turned around and unlocked the handcuffs. "Never put me in a handcuff with him…"**

**"I don't play with voodoo dolls. But do you want to know what my friend the witch doctor says?" Scar asked with a smirk. "Well I don't know that song so well…" Scar crossed his arms and shook his head sadly. "If you **_**know**_** I won't do something, why ask me to do it? And you're right, I won't shave my head. Also, I'm not one on giving a big speech, regardless."**

**"I don't think we'll be doing that," Breda said. "It will require the author to remember this dare for two whole weeks, that just can't be done with how busy our author is and all."**

**"Now for the next note," Sunna said with a smirk. She looked over at Javad and Calida and chuckled. "It looks like they're still tied up, so I'll do this." Sunna pulled out a note and sighed contently. "Okay, this is from deepsleep…right now that's what I wish I could do, go into a deep sleep."**

**--**

Ed: can't you at least give your little brother a hug?

**--**

**"That is one short message," Ed said while blinking. "Yeah, I could do that, I mean there's nothing wrong with it. Of course, it would just bring all the sick incest loving Ed/Al fangirls here…"**

**"It doesn't matter, we'll deal with that **_**if**_** it happens," Sunna stated with a shrug.**

**"Yeah, you're right." Ed and Al shared a hug.**

**"Aw, it's Ed/Al gold." Sunna rolled her eyes and smirked as she pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is from Maire and Ember Blaze." Sunna looked over to see Javad and Calida struggling. "Okay, I guess they could be free for this…" Sunna untied both Calida and Javad, Calida quickly gasped and started to gag.**

**"Oh, it wasn't that bad and you know it," Javad stated with a smirk.**

**"I**_** know**_** you didn't enjoy it," Calida said with narrow eyes.**

**"Heh, it doesn't matter if I did or not. It is not every day that I get to kiss a girl."**

**"Oh yeah right, quit lying. Aunt Sunna, you are **_**so**_** lucky that I'm not in a completely horrible mood today. Read the damn note."**

**"I'm on it," Sunna said with a grin. **

**--**

Ember: greed, you know the devils nest; YOUR bar?  
Veranda: (Raises eyebrow at greed through bars of the cage.) And you think this is gonna do what now? (Bends bars like an accordion and steps out, gets hit in the face with cross.) oh, you've gotta be kidding me-- give me that! (takes away cross and puts it in her pocket.) try that on a newborn or half ling dumb a. I've been around too long for that, oh and the one around my neck might have been a clue. and a stake? honestly? you been reading too much late night T.V boy-o.  
Deardra: (stares at envy like 'dude... what.the.flip?') my gosh Veevee...  
Ember & Marie: (TWITCH OF EVIL DEWM!) YOU DARE MOCK THE AWESOME-NESS OF SEAN CONERY!?  
Ember: and yes, he was the original james bond! And Envy, you could go out in a bunny suit and get women.  
Deardra: i doubt that. i dare Veevee to dress up in a funny costume and try to get as many numbers as he can, in... ONE HOUR!  
Veranda: (currently stabbing Greed with the stake because she CAN.) i dare the old bag to go to a random hospital and pretend to have a heart attack, then let the doctors try to figure out how the hell you're still alive.  
Marie: uh.. yeah... i dare everyone to watch THE ROCK and act like differant characters!  
Ember: i dare wrath to dress adorably and take pictures!  
Marie: (stops looks at ember.) huh?  
Ember: what? i have an opportunity to buy off the various fan clubs wanting into the pen pals and i'm going to take it!  
Marie: alright... if you say so...  
Deardra: i dare Dante to go on a long walk off a short cliff.  
Veranda: i dare the undead mokeys to take showers, they SITNK.  
Deardra: meaning the homunculi.  
Veranda: who else?  
Ember: o-kay...  
Marie: and i never said Scar didnt talk, he's just generally aloof to the happenings around him.  
Ember: bell... ringing... Medu...  
Marie: see ya!

**--**

**"How did she get in the cage again?" Greed asked with a raised eyebrow. "Calida freed her…I think…Oh dear."**

**"You do realize it's not 'read too much TV' it's **_**watch**_** too much," Envy said with a chuckle. "Plus the whole stake thing works in **_**any**_** vampire movie or book. Hey, it works on Dracula and he's as old as time."**

**"Yeah, he's got a point there," Greed said with a nod. "But you have to have a weakness or else you would be a Mary Sue. So let me think for a moment." Greed tapped his chin and Envy shook his head slowly. "Can you think of anything?"**

**"Yeah, come on, she's a vampire, they have **_**many**_** things that could potentially kill them." Envy started to list off several things. "Garlic…sunlight…being ripped apart. Vampires are not known for regenerating. Vampires could be blown apart from the inside, may I suggest several grenades stuffed down her throat?"**

**"You do anything to Veranda, you die," Calida said while drawing her sword and staring at Envy and Greed. "If you even **_**think**_** of harming any of them, YOU…WILL…DIE."**

**"She freaks the hell out of me," Envy whispered. "Hey, Sean Connery actually voiced over for me in a YouTube video of FMA Jeopardy, look it up. And no, I'm not mocking him, I think he's pretty cool actually." Envy nodded his head and crossed his arms. "I would dress up as him any time!" Envy changed into James Bond and grinned. "Bond, James Bond. Okay, it's time for me to take my leave." Envy's jaw dropped and Javad smirked.**

**"Another competition, Envy?" Javad asked with a smirk.**

**"What this time?"**

**"You get to dress up in a bunny costume and get one hour to get as many numbers as you can, make that, more than me!"**

**"Let's play fair, Javad," Calida said with a smirk. "It's time for the bunny costumes!"**

**"Wait…costumes!!"**

**"Oh yeah, that's plural for you." Calida rushed toward Javad and Envy, soon both were wearing pink bunny suits.**

**"Damn…Well actually, I do still look good in this. Calida, what's your number?"**

**"You already have it, dreamer. Remember, we used to be best friends a long time ago?" Calida pushed both Javad and Envy out the door. The group waited around in silence and boredom for an hour until both came back. Javad was grinning wildly and Envy was sulking with tears in his eyes. "How bad did he beat you, Envy?"**

**"Take a look Calida, I have over five hundred numbers!" Calida raised her eyebrow as Javad took out a long list of handwritten numbers. Her eyes widened and her hand twitched slightly.**

**"Oh cool, let me see that!" Calida took the list and walked over to the phone. **

**"Uh, what are you doing?"**

**"Calling every one of these women and telling them about that little cat shaped mole on your butt."**

**"I don't have a mole on my…"**

**"I know, oh and I'm going to have so much fun talking about you with these girls who will love hearing the personal life of Mr. Perverted-Playboy! Oh and Envy, how many numbers did you get?"**

**"This many," Envy said as he lifted up a small piece of paper. Calida took the paper and laughed, it only had five signatures.**

**"I'll call these women up too!"**

**"What!"**

**"Oh yeah, I'm going to tell them that you have aids by the way."**

**"WHAT!" Calida started calling up various women on both Envy and Javad's list.**

**"…Gay…Aids...Sleeps with another girl every night…Gang rapes…moles…vampire...murderer…mommy's boy…'darling'…lover…Kiss-All-Girls…" The list continued on for so long with both Envy and Javad cowering in the corner with tears in their eyes.**

**"Wow, so much for that," Sunna said with a sigh. "It looks like Javad wins."**

**"Which old bag is that?" Calida asked. "If it's Dante, let me take care of her." Calida drew her sword and walked to Dante.**

**"What are you doing?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"I'm killing you because no one likes you." Dante gasped as Calida thrust her sword through Dante's chest, Calida placed her hand on the sword and flames shot out of it and started to burn Dante. "We don't know THE ROCK." Calida pulled out the sword and walked with Dante to a short cliff. "Goodbye."**

**"Mother…" Dante fell off the short cliff and Calida snapped her fingers causing Dante's body to light on fire.**

**"Much better…much, much better." Calida looked over at the homunculi as they all walked into separate bathrooms. "Well that's all we have for today."**

**"Yep, you know the drill," Sunna stated. "We'll be back next week!"**

* * *

Send them in


	17. Reply 18

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**--**

**"Damn it, this is annoying," Sunna said as she slammed a few papers on the desk. Calida raised her eyebrow and looked over.**

**"What is it?" Calida asked.**

**"Our author's main fandom is what?"**

**"Fullmetal Alchemist, pairing: Royai."**

**"Exactly, but what has he been writing mostly?" Calida sighed and looked downward.**

**"It's only an unconscious thing. The other fandom that he writes on gets more attention than this."**

**"Exactly, he writes serious stories in the Fullmetal alchemist deal and nobody reviews. He just posted a oneshot yesterday and no one's read or reviewed it, yet when he posts a oneshot on his other fan story, he could get five reviews in the same day!"**

**"Okay, but let's ignore that depressing fact, nobody really cares right now…"**

**"Nobody cares?" Raven asked as he stepped into the room. "Our author's thinking of ending the assassins because it's getting to the point that he just can't continue much further. Our author's also getting a bit tired of writing stories that nobody reads. The reason our author started posting on this site was because he could write regular stories and only a small few people ever read them and fewer told him what they were about."**

**"Look, there's no danger of anything happening, now shut it!" Calida sighed and picked up a piece of paper. "This is from Maire and Ember."**

**--**

Ember: she has weaknesses...  
Veranda: hey, smart one; who do you think made HIM? garlics good on pizza, not that i eat the stuff. Yes, i'm sunlight intolerant but it just gives us MAJOR sunburn.  
Marie: did you just say they cant regenerate?  
Veranda: Ha! Watch this! (Rips arm off, slaps Envy over the head with it.) now, let me demonstrate! Ember, if you will...  
Ember: fine... (poofs up a bath tub of water.) there ya go...  
Veranda: (takes off coat and leans her shoulder into the water.) give me a sec...  
Ember: so THATS what that guy in the easter suit made me sign!  
Marie: what now?  
Ember: yeah, there were me, kappa kikki, yuyu, and mimy!  
Marie: I'm surprised he didn't just go to his fan club...  
Ember: yeah... but i'm sure he doesnt have aids...  
Marie: and hows that?  
Ember: because Mimy would have known that already.  
Marie: wha--?  
Mimy: (suddenly appears in her Envy wig and cos play with real oroborous tat on her leg.) WHO DARES ANNOY LORD ENVY?! oh, hi guys.  
Ember: hi mimy. they think he has AIDS.  
Maire: i think she was joking...  
Mimy: WHAT!! i have no data leading to that conclusion! wait.. you're speaking to HIM?  
Ember: yeah, duh.  
Mimy: (bows really low to envy.) pleasure to meet you sir.  
Veranda: (stands up with arm back to normal.) See i can regenerate! oh, look the toddler has a leech.  
Mimy: (rubbing on envy like a cat) --/--  
Ember: err... kay...  
Marie: and we already watched the voice over...  
Ember: now for the dares... i know! Kappa!  
Kappa: (comes in and yawns. is dressed like wrath only the shorts and shirt are longer.) wha?  
Ember: dares!  
Kappa: i dare ed to go to the elric enthralled club house with neko ears on. i dare Alphonse to wear a kitty suit. i dare roy to go to myth busters and blow up M5. i dare wrath to get sugar high and annoy people. i dare sloth to go to death vally and evaporate. i dare scar to smile and sing 'happy happy joy joy.'. i dare the sunna person to die roy's hair pink. i dare claida to blow up smash lab. i dare archer to get an MRI and get ripped appart by the magnet. i dare riza to draw a self portrait with bullets and i dare greed to give up EVERYTHING he owns. (he can steal it back after twenty minuets.,)  
ember: wow...  
Kappa: (yawns, takes glasses back off.) i'm going to go home now...  
Ember: lucky home schooler...  
Kappa: i know. (leaves.)  
Marie: i think the next chapter should be interesting...  
Ember: as we will make it so!  
Both:(start planning deviously.)  
Veranda: good day, or 'later'...

**--**

**Calida slapped her forehead and groaned. "You had to do that? You just made them-"**

**"Here's what we researched and found, Veranda," Envy said with narrow eyes. "And a Stake works also. ****To destroy a vampire:****BEHEADING: This commonly must be done with a gravedigger's shovel. The belief was that the brain was the second seat of life, ergo, if you cut off the vampire's head, you remove its life force.**

**BURNING:****This is a common and universal method of disposing of a vampire.**

**BURYING FACE DOWNWARDS: If it was suspected that someone might become a vampire, burying them face downwards was believed to prevent the change occurring.**

**WOODEN STAKE:****It was believed that the heart was the first seat of life therefore driving a stake through the heart would destroy that life force. According to some legends, the stake must be a special type of wood--generally ash, hawthorn, maple or aspen--and it must be driven through the heart with one blow."**

**"Please tell me you're finished."**

**"Not yet! Other ways are:**

**Cut off and burn the head**

**Pile stones on the grave**

**Put poppy seeds on the grave**

**Boil the head in vinegar**

**Chain to the grave with wild roses**

**Place a coin in the mouth and decapitate with an axe**

**Put a lemon in the mouth**

**Bury at a crossroads**

**Remove the heart and cut it in two. Put garlic in the mouth and a nail in the head**

**Drive a stake through the heart and a nail through the temple**

**Cut off the toes and drive a nail through the neck**

**Pour boiling oil on the body and drive a nail through the navel."**

**"I'm sure no one cares, but those **_**are**_** interesting facts you found, Envy."**

**"We found these at delcarsdungeon . com / mels / Vampire / vamp facts . html and that's the truth."**

**"You think you're so proud of yourself right now, don't you?" Sunna asked while rolling her eyes. Envy crossed his arms and smirked. "Let's not annoy Maire too much, she's one of the few if not only one who actually reads and reviews our author's stories. Hence, our author likes her and any of the others who review this thing."**

**"I was only joking about the AIDS part," Calida said with narrow eyes. "If Javad had AIDS, I'd kill him because he had sexual relations with me. As for Envy, yeah I think it'd be hard for a homunculus to have that disease."**

**"Nobody can know unless they know your sex life," Envy said with narrow eyes. "Then you go to a doctor and it's up to the person in question to tell others or not. Meaning, I DON'T HAVE THAT DISEASE AND IT'S MY OWN PERSONAL BUSINESS IF I DID!"**

**"Envy, settle down."**

**"Well it **_**is**_**."**

**"Shut up."**

**"I'll shut up when this **_**thing**_** stops petting me!" **

**"I have no idea what she just said," Ed stated while shrugging. Calida sighed and kicked him before putting on neko.**

**"You should know where the clubhouse is."**

**"CAT EARS, YOU PUT CAT EARS ON ME!" Calida crossed her arms and nodded slowly as Javad was heard laughing and rolling on the floor. Ed sulked as he left the area.**

**"God, what is it with people and me being obsessed with cats!" Al exclaimed. "I SAVED A CAT ONE TIME IN THE ENTIRE DAMN SERIES!"**

**"Relax, Al, and get over it," Sunna said while rubbing her forehead.**

**"GAMES DON'T COUNT AND NIETHER DO OVAS OR DAMN FUNNY JOKES THE MANGA AUTHOR DRAWS UP!"**

**"Al, relax!" **

**"I am NOT obsessed with CATS! Therefore, I refuse to wear a damned cat suit!"**

**"AL!" Calida exclaimed with anger. "Shut up and wear the suit and stop with the cursing!" Al blinked as Calida pointed her sword at him. **

**"Okay, I'll wear it." Al put on the cat suit and walked around the room mewing like a kitten.**

**"Thank you…moron."**

**"Myth Busters and blowing up M5, that's fine by me," Roy said with a low chuckle. He then left the room to find Myth Busters and to blow up the item he needed to blow up.**

**"I don't get sugar highs," Wrath said with narrow eyes. "I never get high on sugar. I am not crazy for sugar and don't think I am." To prove his point, Wrath ate as much sugar as possible.**

**"You know, you can get sick and die from eating too much sugar," Javad said while rubbing the back of his neck. Wrath shrugged and began consuming more sugar, he stopped and his cheeks puffed. His eyes grew large and tears started to come from his eyes, soon he exploded and shot upwards. **

**"Great, now we need to fix the hole in the ceiling," Sunna said with a sigh.**

**"Death Valley and evaporation, I can't do that," Sloth said quietly. "I would need Ed to switch my chemical makeup in order for me to evaporate and I'd much rather that didn't happen." **

**"I don't sing," Scar said with narrow eyes. "I definitely don't sing that happy song. Are you trying to soil my reputation with the supreme god!"**

**"Uh, yes they are," Sunna said with a smirk. "Just do it, it should be fun." Scar rolled his eyes and sighed.**

**"It contradicts what they said before about me being too OOC because I talk all the time. It would be way OOC for me to sing to that song."**

**"Oh just get over it."**

**"Nope, sorry Sunna, but I just can't do that." Sunna narrowed her eyes and lifted her hand, with that, Scar ran out of the room with fear.**

**"What an idiot and why are they daring me? Plus they're daring me to dye Roy's hair pink…"**

**"They want to do what now?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow. Sunna looked over at him and grinned deviously. "Oh no, oh please no, don't do it Sister!"**

**"Come here dear, beloved brother of mine." Roy screamed and ran as Sunna followed him into another room. Everyone stared at the door in silence as Roy was heard screaming from the other side, soon they came back out and Roy's hair was pink.**

**"It's a good look on you, Sir," Riza said with a chuckle.**

**"Oh shut it before I make her dye your hair green."**

**"I wouldn't do that," Sunna said with a shrug. "I like Riza too much."**

**"Hey! That's favoritism and you're supposed to like your brother better!" Sunna shrugged in response.**

**"Call it sibling rivalry."**

**"Okay, on to blowing up Smash Lab," Calida said as she left the room. "This will be fun." Everyone sat and listened as they heard screaming in the far distance and a loud explosion. Soon, Calida returned with a wide smirk on her face. "Well, that's all done."**

**"I can't do that," Archer said as he walked into the room. "I have no reason to do so."**

**"No, but I have a great reason!" Archer's eyes went wide as Calida grinned deviously, she grabbed him and threw him into an MRI machine.**

**"No! No, don't do this to me!" Calida sipped some tea as Archer screamed in pain. **

**"Hmm, tea isn't my favorite drink."**

**"A self portrait with bullets," Riza said quietly. "Is that even…well okay I'll try…" Riza aimed at a canvas and fired several bullets into it. She smirked as she spotted a perfect image of her face. "Well that was great."**

**"I don't own anything now," Greed said quietly. "Sunna and Raven stripped me of my bar and Calida removed just about everything else. That doesn't mean I can give up my clothes though, that's just a bit much."**

**"Anyway, the next note is Right is Never Wrong," Javad said as he picked up a sheet of paper and read it.**

**--**

Ashley: If you could do one thing to anyone what would you do??  
Dan: I would beet Paris Hilton...  
Jared: I would...no idea something to do with Paris though...  
MIki: Run someone over with a tank!  
Ashley: Personaly i'd make them someone dance the macarena!  
Dan: Why?  
Ashley: I feal like it...  
Miki: Nice ashley...  
-At this point in time we lost miki and jared who wer staring at each other lol-  
Dan: Wonderfull, love birds reunite...nice job with the 'in bed' thing lol I should try it in bed!  
Ashley: SO not happening.  
Edward, Jump of a cliff 100 times your size well mourning your small size.  
Roy, burn your god forsaken self  
Envy, Jump off of a giant palm tree of doom (not my idea!!)  
Frank Archer, blow you're self up!  
Pride (manga): Cut your self in half with a sword well laughing manicaly.  
Alphonse, blow your self up with a giant cat bomb...  
I can't think of anyone else lol or at least i've run out of dares... and Miki's no help...  
Dan: Life sucks dosn't it...

**--**

**"What is it with people and giving us death ideas?" Ed asked with a sigh. "They should be able to dare us to kill ourselves, it's just not right."**

**"You're right, death dares are unfair to the character," Sunna said with a nod. "However, there's nothing wrong with it if you can survive." Ed raised his eyebrow as Sunna pointed toward a cliff. "There's a large lake at the bottom of that cliff, you'll live."**

**"Oh great…" Ed sighed as he left. Roy crossed his arms and growled, he wasn't wanting to do his dare.**

**"You don't have to do it."**

**"Good, because I'm not doing it!" Roy shouted. "Burning myself up, get real…" Roy looked over to see Envy jumping off a giant palm tree and landing on a mattress.**

**"Wow, this is so soft," Envy said while curling up. "So soft…I'm going to sleep now." **

**"Archer can't blow himself up on account of the fact that he's already been torn apart by a giant magnet in the MRI machine," Calida said with a smirk. "Al has also lost his sanity and will be blowing up very shortly."**

**"Yeah, so the next note is from Jadel Thorn and Velvet Sin," Raven said while picking up the note.**

--

Jadel Thorn: We're here.  
Velvet: Here we go again.  
Jadel: Breda still hasn't taken the glitter out. He looks pretty.  
Breda passes out again.  
Jadel laughs.  
Jadel: Well well, it's almost hard to think up dares but we got a few.  
Velvet: Yeah.  
Velvet hugs Havoc before starting the dares. Havoc looks ready to shoot the next person that touches him.  
Jadel: I know who we haven't placed glitter in yet.  
The two look to Scar and are plotting. They whisper a plan to Ed.  
Jadel whisperingEd We dare you to cover Scar in glitter without being seen. hands Ed some glue. We want the glitter to cover his whole body.  
Velvet: Well Scar won't be happy but Jadel is taking the blame.  
Jadel: Yes I...Hey!  
Velvet laughs.  
Velvet: Havoc even is smarter than you. He dances kind of sexy. I would so take him on a dare if he wasn't looking crazy right now. Has he has his shots?  
Velvet starts dancing.  
Jadel: Hey! There's no music playing. Anyways, we dare Falman and Breda to have a rootbeer chugging contest. Roy will judge the contest.  
Velvet: Anyways, we dare the rest of you to have a word association therapy

**--**

**"I have glitter in my hair?" Breda asked with narrow eyes. "Damn it! What the hell is it with people and putting glitter in a guy's hair! I HATE GLITTER AND SO DOES EVERY OTHER PERSON HERE!" **

**"Why is it I keep having to ask people to relax?" Sunna asked quietly. "Here…" Sunna grabbed a razor and shaved off Breda's hair. "Happy now? Nobody is going to put glitter in your hair."**

**"You shaved off my hair!"**

**"Yes, and as for the others." Sunna turned to Havoc, Fuery and Falman, she grinned deviously and the three stepped back. "Oh and again, saying 'Breda passes out' in your review constitutes as a disallowed rule! We mentioned this already, don't cause the characters to do things in your review, leave that to our author!"**

**"Yeah, I think they missed the memo," Calida said while rolling her eyes.**

**"I don't care to put glitter in anyone's hair right now," Ed said while falling back into a chair. "I'm to weak right now because someone has an obsession with killing people!"**

**"Fine, I will judge the stupid rootbeer contest," Roy said with a groan. Havoc and Breda groaned as well as they sat down at a stool and began chugging the drink.**

**"Well, while that male stupidity is going on, let's get the next note," Sunna said while picking up a note. "This is from A Crazed Sue."**

**--**

Roy  
Hey Col.Dingbat..Hayate pulled your pants down.

Falman  
I dare you to go on a coffee high.

Greed  
I dare you to hit your head into the wall

Dorochet  
I dare you to break your sword and have them mailed to the Fuhrer claiming it was his sword.

Fuery  
I dare you to wear contacts for this chapter

Scar  
I dare you to hug Envy...really tight. And you have to do it or Calida gets to whack you hard.  
Yes..we know you don't talk much but this is a fanfiction..not the show.

**--**

**"No, I will not pull my pants down and lower myself to that standard," Roy said with narrow eyes. "The only way I'll do that is if Riza is bending over in front of me on a b-"**

**"Whoa! Keep it at a T rating!" Sunna exclaimed. **

**"Actually, that idea doesn't sound so bad," Riza said with a sexy smirk. "I'm willing to do it." Sunna slapped her forehead as Roy picked up Riza and carried her into another room.**

**"I don't think there is any such thing as a coffee high," Falman said while raising his eyebrow. "And that is the oddest dare I've ever heard given to me. I guess I'll go ahead and see what happens." Falman took a coffee cup and began drinking.**

**"I'll do that one for him!" Calida said with a grin. She took Greed and he screamed as she began to bang his head into a wall.**

**"It would be dumb," Dorochet said with narrow eyes. "I mean Pride, or the Fuhrer, keeps his swords with him at all times!"**

**"Yeah, so it'd be kind of dumb for him to do that," Pride stated.**

**"I don't have contacts," Fuery said quietly. "I don't think contacts were even around in our time."**

**"I'd choose Calida hitting me over the head than hugging Envy any day," Scar stated.**

**"Oh you would, would you?" Calida asked with a dark grin. Scar's eye twitched and Calida charged at him.**

**"AAH!" Scar turned and ran as Calida chased him.**

**"Anyway, onto the next note," Sunna said with a sigh. "Calida can be a bit harsh sometimes." Sunna picked up the note and read it. "This is from Sonar." **

**--**

Scar  
I'm hurt but I can forgive you. You don't talk much in the anime but you do get right to the point.  
What was your reaction when you found out that you were not the only Ishballan alive? I say that it was a relief  
I'm not a crazy fan girl otherwise I would of been chasing you.  
gives scar a new shirt and a small cross  
I'm sure that your brother was not in the right for doing alchemy but you cannot deny that because of it, you are still alive. Why do I feel like I'm using a contradiction?  
Do you religion was put in place to hold back a person or did people fear that they would not be able to handle the truth or even experience new things?  
At one point, did you ever question your religion?  
Did you ever feel jealous about your brother?  
Yes, I did see that review from the last chapter about you not talking much but sometimes, you answer the questions you know you can. Besides, you asked yourself questions of whether to kill state alchemists or not.  
almost sulks

Sunna/Calida/Javad/Raven  
Your welcome for the Advil and water. I'm sure that something crazy might happen soon.

Fuery  
is tempted to pat his shoulder but stops herself  
How are you doing today?  
gives Fuery a present  
chuckles at what happened last chapter I can't blame you.  
I dare you to drink 5 cans of rootbeer.

Tucker  
No need to get touchy. You're not even that mean in the anime though people think you are nuts.

Envy  
I dare you to wear shorts.

Al  
I dare you to chew out Roy and Ed.

Riza  
I dare you to take the day off and don't return till next chapter.

**--**

**"I suppose I didn't care," Scar said with a shrug. "I already knew there were others out there." Scar raised his eyebrow and took the shirt. "Uh thanks, but the cross is for another religion, not mine. My brother may have saved my life with alchemy, but I still hate it. That's not the **_**only**_** thing I hate…You're asking a lot of questions that I don't know the answer to. Well, the author doesn't know and what he doesn't know, I can't answer. I believe I mentioned in the anime that I was jealous of my brother. I hate all state alchemists, no matter what."**

**"Something crazy always happens," Raven said with a chuckle. "I think this is one of our crazier chapters, well…maybe not, but still it was better than the last one!"**

**"What happened last time?" Sunna asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"You don't want to know," Javad said with a snicker.**

**"I'm fine today, and thanks for the present," Fuery said quietly. "Five cans of rootbeer, okay I'll do that." Fuery walked over to the refrigerator and started drinking some rootbeer.**

**"Envy already wears shorts," Sunna said with a sigh. "They're shorts, you can tell, it's not impossible. Though he could use some knee length ones."**

**"Hey, I'm already wearing pants that go to my feet," Envy said with a growl. "Notice I'm still in my business suit already!"**

**"I don't care to chew out Roy and Ed," Al stated with a shrug. "I suppose I do it plenty of times in the show, but whatever." Al walked over to Ed and started talking to him and arguing.**

**"Now while that's going on, there are no more notes," Calida said while crossing her arms and grinning. "I think we had a good day today, what about you?"**

**"Horrible, just horrible," Sunna said while sulking in her chair.**

**"What? It was a great day!" Javad said quickly. "Calida's right."**

**"I'll agree with them," Raven said with a nod.**

**"Okay fine, so it was," Sunna said while flicking some dirt off her desk. "I agree, I enjoyed today a lot. I hope someone will go review THE SECRET, it's a Royai and was recently posted."**

**"Yeah, that should be getting some attention soon," Calida said with a shrug. "Anyway, as for this, send in your notes and we'll be back next week!"**

* * *

There you go, send them in!


	18. The long review's long reply T19

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**--**

**"I thought you said we'd see them in a week?" Calida asked with narrow eyes. "It's been nearly **_**how long**_**!"**

**"So don't blame me!" Sunna exclaimed. "It's not our fault our author's getting really busy and so forth. Hell, when this summer session in college has been going on and it's only one whole month, it's tough. Not only that, there's a lot of stress from other things!"**

**"I've word counted the message from Maire and Ember, there's over 2,200 words in it."**

**"What!"**

**"Yeah, which means, with this one review alone, we might break eight thousand words…"**

**"That…and the other reviews…that's too long for one chapter!" Sunna rubbed her chin and sighed. "We can't get over ten thousand words, our author doesn't like chapters that long…okay, here's what we're going to do, Calida."**

**"What?"**

**"We are dividing one chapter, we are going to do this **_**one**_** time and one time only. Both chapters will count as one and be posted at the same time!"**

**"Sounds fine to me…"**

**"I don't care," Javad said while raising his hand. Raven nodded and shrugged his shoulders.**

**"So let's do this thing," Raven said while cracking his neck. "Bring out the note that belongs to Maire and Ember!"**

**"Yeah, the others will be next!" **

**--**

**"**Veranda: you had to list that out didn't you twerp?  
Ember: all right, and just when you had started to redeem yourself... (Sigh.)  
Veranda: if some less evolved monkeys had read my story, they would realize that I plainly showed the burning method. As to my own weakness level... I have no intention of telling you.  
Marie: now that that's over, I think--  
Kappa Kiki: (actually awake, and exited.) Can we talk to Envy now?  
MiMy: (rubs on envy again.) Master Envy! I have returned with the others!  
YuYu: (looks like a female greed only with long brown hair.) NO HOGGING THE COOL ONE! (Tackles Envy and fighting ensues.)  
Kiki: (pushes up glasses and sits down next to Wrath.) Hi, I'm Kiki! Want to go randomly attack Archer with a dull parfait spoon? (Walks over and carries out psychotic attack on the unsuspecting Archer whether he wants to help or not.)  
Marie: (watches Kiki punch MiMy in the arm before pulling her hair.) As you can see, (watches Envy get trampled and effectively sat on in the argument.) We've brought Embers old fan club. They like the homunculi.  
Deardra: (watches YuYu accidentally punch envy in the face.) Oh... that almost made me feel sorry for him...  
Veranda: Well, at least the others didn't show or envy would be getting divided equally among them.  
Ember: (watching, eating popcorn.) yeah... but Ella showed up he would be locked away...  
Marie: unfortunately for him, these are the ones that get to dare you Envy. See ya!  
(Every semi-sane person you know leaves Envy at the Mercy of the fan club.)  
Kiki: (wipes off spoon and yawns then looks at ranting Alphonse.) Uh... hate to say this Al, but... the Elric Enthralled... Uh... they only like Ed, which is why I only dared HIM. And I know you're not obsessed with cats... that would be (yawn.) weird.  
MiMy: (Hugging Envy around the neck in a bear hug.) Oh! I dare Envy give me a hug!  
YuYu: (hugging Envy at the waist, glaring up at MiMy.) I dare Envy to give me a Glomp!  
Kiki: you two are... are... MEH! That is what you are! MEH MEHMEHMEHEMHEMEMEH!  
(Meh-ing continues until both girls have released Envy and are looking at the floor.)  
Kiki: you finally get to meet Envy, the guy you two have pictures of in your lockers for goodness sake, and you do what? Hmm...?  
(Silence.)  
Kiki: Well?  
YuYu: (bows to Envy.) I apologize for breaking your nose, and jaw... and three of your left fingers...  
MiMy: (bows next to YuYu.) I apologize for ripping off your shirt...  
Kiki: AND?  
MiMy: And hugging you so hard I broke three of your ribs...  
Kiki: AND?  
MiMy: and pulling out some hair for my shrine...  
Kiki: AND?  
MiMy: and... Wait did I do anything else?  
Kiki: no idea, I just wanted to see how much you'd confess to...  
MiMy: (strangling motions to ward Kiki.) I hate you sometimes; you know that, right?  
Kiki: Yes, yes I do. Now, shall we dare so that the Enthralled can do their bit?  
YuYu: if we must... (Takes out camera and hands it to Wrath.) I dare you to take as many embarrassing photos of Envy and Ed as you can before next chapter and there might be something extra in it for ya...  
MiMy: I was serious about that hug though... Wrath Get a shot if he actually hugs me! (Holds out arms.)  
Kiki: Ah, on to me huh? Thank you to the people who did their dares from last time!  
MiMy: And Scar... Marie told me what she said about you not speaking that much. She meant you were being a sarcastic little prema-donna; an OOC you would be less prissy.  
YuYu: Go MiMy!  
MiMy: I just hate it when someone can't even get the OOC of a character right!  
YuYu: Amen sister!  
Kiki: Have either of you considered that mocking the author of one of Marie and Embers favorite stories might result in Ember being angry and revoking the plan for pen pals?  
Both: uh...  
Kiki: didn't think so...  
YuYu: but he wouldn't get mad at them because of us... would he?  
Kiki: And if he does?  
MiMy: that means... NO MORE OF THE AWESOME-NESS THAT IS ENVY! (Bursts into tears.)  
Kiki: uh, I think that's our cue to leave and let the Enthralled do their part... yeah...  
(The Homunculi fan club leaves, but a medium tall blond wearing a cosplayers uniform walks in and peers around.)  
Polly: (looks around spots Ed, salutes.) Major Elric! I, Polly Normal, leader of the Elric Enthralled salute you! (Turns to door and opens it) Troops fall in!  
Julep: (Also in uniform, has his hair in braid similar to Ed's and salutes with a smirk.) This what they got you doing now Major? Pity... But the colonel seems to be enjoying himself... I'll fix that...  
Polly: Just introduce yourself already! Geeze...  
Julep: Fine... (Salutes.) Heliotrope Alchemist, Julep Blood. Nice to meet you sir. (Shakes Ed's hand then walks over to Roy) You know... you're getting a lot of special treatment here... I wouldn't push it.  
Polly: JULEP!  
Julep: (Punches Roy in the gut then turns around.) What?  
Polly: you're going to make him angry!  
Julep: And?  
Polly: Shut up! and let her come inside!  
Ally: (she comes inside looking apprehensive, her green eyes rove over to Ed and she blushes, backing out of the room.)  
Polly: Come on sis! (Drags the small brown haired Ally into room by the back of her uniform.)  
Ally: (blushes as Polly thrusts her in front of Ed. She salutes awkwardly, keeping her eyes on the floor.) Ally Normal, the...(Mumble, mumble.) Alchemist...  
Polly: Don't be shy! tell him!  
Julep: Wait... she actually has a name now? when did she pass?  
Ally: I passed last week... the furher just hadn't named me yet...  
Julep: so what are you?  
Ally: Everyone's going to laugh at me!  
Julep: I might, but I don't think they will.  
Ally: Alright... (looks up confidently, ignoring the redness in her face.) I, Ally Normal, am the Bubble Alchemist!  
(Silence, followed by Julep snickering.)  
Julep: The... Bubble... Alchemist... (laughs hysterically.)  
Polly: If you saw her alchemy, you wouldn't laugh.  
Julep: Then, by all means! give us a demonstration!  
Ally: I don't think I should... (looks at her feet again.)  
Polly: Go ahead Ally! (pushes Envy into on very large open area.) You can use him.  
Ally: Okay... (Slides on her transmutation Gloves then looks at Envy apologetically.) Sorry, but you'll have to participate...  
Julep: Just go already.. miss Bubble...  
Ally: Shut it Jerk wad!  
Julep: oh, I'm so scared! (waves his hands and looks around in pretend alarm.) Ally the door mouse is--  
Ally: I said-- SHUT UP!! (claps hands and slams them into the floor sending sparks shooting over to Envy, circling him in a circle five feet in diameter. the black sparks shoot up into a bird cage shape around him then the bars expand hiding Envy from view. The cage lifted off the ground and began to condense, forming a round, shining and black Bubble.)  
Polly: You were saying?  
Julep: how is he fitting in there?  
Ally: (Stands and sneers evilly at the rapidly shrinking bubble.) He's being rapidly condensed; or his flesh is anyway but at a MUCH slower rate than the bubble. I honestly wasn't interested in letting his bones condense and implode like normal though.  
Julep: How come you're only cool when I make you mad?  
Ally: (watching Envy's bones start dropping from the now two feet round bubble.) Because if I was angry all the time there would be a lot fewer people around town.  
Julep: True, true...  
Polly: (watches Bubble collapse and a headband fall to the ground.) Uh.. aren't we supposed to be daring people?  
Julep: oh, yeah...  
Ally: Can I squish envy again?  
Polly: Maybe next time...  
Julep: alright, we shall make a list!  
All: Yes, a list!  
(five minuets later the following lists were produced.)  
-Polly's list-  
1.) I dare Ed to put a 'kick me, I'm lazy' sign on Roy's Back.  
2.) I dare Roy to leave it there to see how many people actually kick you.  
3.) Alphonse... Have some armor polish! (hands him the polish.)  
4.) Riza, I dare you to go have a day off! here's an all-day pass to the most expensive spa in all Amestris!  
5.) Havoc, I Dare you to go to my dads 'quit smoking' meetings.  
6.) Fuery, I Dare you actually get angry at someone, like really, super angry.  
7.) Falman, I dare you to open your eyes so we can see what color they are.  
8.) Haymans Breda... (laughs evilly.) I dare you to hug den and black hyate long enough for someone to get a camera and take a picture.  
9.) Archer, you bring disgrace to the military! Go get crushed in a bubble by my sister!  
10.) Armstrong, How many generations of your family HAVE your sparkles been passed down?  
-Julep's list-  
(most, if not all of these are for the bas-- Roy.)  
1.) Colonel mustered... if you don't know what that means you're dumber than I thought you were! I dare you to wear a sign that says 'I'm completely useless and I can't fight worth snot.'  
2.) Colonel idiot, I dare you to bow down and pay homage to Ed for elevating your petty career.  
3.) I dare you to give everyone a pay raise.  
4.) I dare you to actually do your paperwork, not dump it all on your subordinates.  
5.) Dye your hair pink, then shave it all off so when it grows it looks like you have a pink tinted head.  
6.) You want mini-skirts? I dare you to work in the woman's section of Wal-mart, you can't leave to store unless you get at least three phone numbers and slapped ten times.  
7.) I Dare Ed to kick Roy... you can choose where.  
8.) I Dare Pride/Wrath to Demote Roy and put Ed in charge of him. at least for this note.  
9.) I dare Ms. Hawkeye to make sure Ed doesn't run amuck. I respect the guy, but he's a little... you know.  
10.) I dare Roy to jump off a cliff. He doesn't have to die, just go cliff diving.  
-Ally's list-  
1.) Envy, sorry I condensed your flesh inside a bubble of energy but left your bones normal size. wow... that sounded a lot weirder than I thought it would...  
2.) I dare Ed... um... to... keep looking awesome!  
3.) I dare Al to give me a hug. I don't know why, I just feel like making someone hug me at the moment...  
4.) Roy, if I know Julep his dares are going to really nail you... I dare you to light his coat on fire. Ember and Marie's dad will put it out before anything bad happens anyway...  
5.) Riza, here's a new Browning for you! I built it my self! (hands Riza an awesome newly restored and rebuilt Browning automatic.)  
6.) I dare Wrath to... put on Neko ears and pose for a picture. (takes picture.)  
7.) I dare every one to take a group picture and make silly faces!  
-End-lists-  
Ember: Alright you Military dogs! out!  
Marie: Ember!  
Ember: What? We DO have to do something this note...  
Marie: not the point!  
(Ed's fan club leaves, leaving only Marie and Ember.)  
Ember: Wow... look how much they wrote...  
Marie: well... Nature, you like sending long ones so.. yeah...  
Ember: we really need something better to do, never realized how much time we spent on the Pen pals...  
Marie: You? I don't know what to do with all the time...  
Ember: I don't think they know what we're talking about...  
Marie: then he should read the news section on our profile.  
Ember: That he should!  
Marie: Have fun with this one Nature, Sunna and the rest!  
Ember: You're going to need it... and start spell checking the Notes, it's hard to read the whole thing if it's not spelled right. and don't worry about the words; if they're wrong the reviewers will say so.  
Marie: or from us...  
Ember: right!  
Marie: See ya guys! Wish us luck for my laptop! it needs it!

Marie Blaze,  
Ember Blaze,  
Kappa Kiki,  
MiMy Reis,  
YuYu Graves,  
Polly Normal,  
Ally Normal,  
Julep Blood,  
Veranda Gossamer,  
Deardra Blaze,

Alchemists,  
Authors,  
Fan girls,  
Respectful fans of the military,  
Archers,  
And A Vampire Monarch.  
(P.S: the length is the reason it took so long to review. each did their own so we had to collect then integrate it...but it should give you something to do, huh?)

**--**

**Sunna sighed and shook her head. "Well that was long, I like long notes, but I get the feeling that I'm the only one awake." Calida lifts her head up and yawns.**

**"No, I'm awake Aunt Sunna," Calida said with a smile. "Let's get cracking on this note!"**

**"They're on top of me!" Envy shouted out. Envy pushed the people off of him and with the help of some others, he made his way to a very high and unreachable spot in the room. "Hah!"**

**"Damn it all, why do they always have to attack me!" Archer shouted as he aimed his guns toward the attackers. "Get ready to die you sorry, pathetic excuses for-" A burst of flame hit Archer and sent him flying toward the wall.**

**"Do anything, and **_**I**_** will hurt you," Sunna said with narrow eyes. "Trust me, you don't want me to do anything to you, Archer. I **_**will**_** do some considerable damage to you if I so desire."**

**"Oh shut up, bitchy woman." **

**"**_**What**_** was that?" Sunna growled and grabbed Archer's throat, she slammed him against the wall and glared into his eyes. "I want you to tell me what it was that you just said to me."**

**"I…uh…I said you were the nicest and greatest person on earth! You're a goddess, the goddess of the sun!" Sunna smirked and nodded at Archer.**

**"They say flattery can get you anywhere…unfortunately…NOT TODAY!" Archer gulped and Sunna tossed him to the ground. Sunna then snapped her fingers and Archer ran to avoid the blast of flames that were erupting all around him.**

**"Personally," Al stated with a small sigh. "I'd rather you people dare Ed a million times and leave me out of your random daring crap, I don't like bothering with such people."**

**"Be nice, Al," Ed said with a grin. "I don't mind the fans!" Al narrowed his eyes and stared at Ed, yes, that much was obvious.**

**"Fine, but mark my words, Edward…I don't want to be messed with."**

**"Why would I hug someone who is already hugging me?" Envy asked with a raised eyebrow. "And…how the hell did you get up here!"**

**"Oh, I helped them," Raven said as he raised his hand and smirked. Calida crossed her arms and chuckled lightly, Javad leaned against a wall and whistled a tune.**

**"What can we say?" Javad asked while picking some lint off his jacket. "We are all for letting the reviewers and fans have what they so desire." Envy narrowed his eyes and shook his fist.**

**"I hate you all!" Envy shouted.**

**"Aw, that's nice, we love you too Envy!" Calida said while snickering.**

**"Yeah, you **_**better**_** start apologizing!" Envy shouted. He crossed his arms and moved his fingers around, they felt fine to him. "Eh, I guess it doesn't matter so much…I can fix my bones anytime." Envy lifted his hand and felt of his hair, he narrowed his eyes and swiped the torn bit of hair from the girl's hand. "I'll take back my hair, thank you very much!"**

**Wrath glanced at the camera and looked up to Envy and Ed, he smirked and took a photo of them, Ed left the room and Wrath followed. He quickly ran out and snickered, he had photos of Ed sitting on a toilet in a very odd position, reading a book that had a hidden picture of a fully nude Winry.**

**"Wrath, where did you get that photo?" Winry asked in a quiet voice.**

**"Oh nowhere important, Ed was just messing around or something in the bathroom!" Wrath explained in a quick voice. Winry started to turn red as she pulled out a wrench and turned to Ed.**

**"Hey, what are you doing?" Ed asked while backing up from Winry, Javad crossed his arms over and chuckled at his father.**

**"You pervert!" Winry shouted out as she started to chase Ed around the room. "Die!"**

**"Oh come on! It's not like I haven't seen it before!" **

**"How dare you!"**

**"I wonder if I'm in the clear now," Javad said while tapping his chin. Calida glanced at him and slowly shook her head, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought not."**

**"I hate when people don't realize some things," Scar said while narrowing his eyes. "Like the fact that OOC refers to **_**any**_** action that is Out of Character for a certain character. So an OOC person would be anything that I don't do, even acting prissy…speaking of which, I'm not going to argue this with you, especially not prissy people like you!"**

**"That was very unnecessary," Calida said while slowly walking toward Scar. Scar raised his eyebrow and took a step back, he watched as Calida drew her sword and flames erupted around the sword.**

**"Hey, you don't have to cut me down, you know." **

**"Oh yes, yes I do have to cut you down."**

**"You know, air actually snuffs out fire," Caldor pointed out with a grin. "If you just run around her in fast circles, or find something else that has fast air qualities, you can snuff out her flame for good!" Calida narrowed her eyes and her fist tightened around the handle of her sword.**

**"Javad, if you will?" Javad nodded and transmuted his trident, he quickly shoved it toward Caldor and held it at the homunculus's neck.**

**"You will die if you keep it up, Caldor," Javad stated with narrow eyes. "I'm **_**sure**_** you don't want to die."**

**"By the way, let me say something," Sunna said while closing her eyes. "Our author is very light mannered, **_**except **_**for during this month because of all the stress and except for JUNE 29****th****. Why? Because June 29****th**** is the anniversary of the deaths of two very close people, that's why."**

**"Yeah, if you want to know about that, just read THE BEACH," Raven said while crossing his arms. "Since THE BEACH happens to be a tribute to those two people!"**

**"This Polly Normal guy gives me the creeps," Ed said while backing up and letting his eye twitch. Envy smirks and sits down on a couch, Al chuckles and leans against a wall, crossing his arms over.**

**"Well, it looks like it's your turn now," Envy said with a wide grin.**

**"Do **_**anything**__**harmful **_**to my brother and I'll fry you so badly that you'll feel like a hot dog does when it gets overcooked on a grill," Sunna said with narrow eyes. **

**"I stand by my aunt," Calida said while drawing her sword and letting the flames engulf it. "Hurt my father, and I'll slice you up so badly that you'll be thinner than a slice of ham."**

**"Heh, my sister and daughter are a bit protective," Roy said with a small chuckle. "Just remember, Calida doesn't take to lightly to men, so uh, fair warning, if there's any men in your group and you do something to tick her off…"**

**"Things will get messy," Javad stated. "The only men she hasn't cut up out of anger would probably be her father…and luckily enough…me."**

**"Oh trust me, I would be cutting you up, Javad," Calida said with a slight growl. "I just can't because I have to work with you!"**

**"And I'm your best friend from childhood!"**

**"Yeah, also look out in case she has flashbacks," Roy said while crossing her arms. "It's been known to happen…she **_**was**_** raped…" Javad glared over at Caldor and sneered, it took all of his strength not to rip the homunculus open. **

**"Sadly, Caldor affected some of Javad's views on us homunculi," Envy said with a sigh. "He hates all homunculi with even more malice and anger than even Ed…and it's all Caldor's fault too, for raping Calida."**

**"Can we **_**not**_** talk about what he did?" Calida asked with her body twitching. "Bad memories, I **_**really**_** don't want them in my head…" Calida closed her eyes and her body twitched once more, Sunna looked over and then back to Riza. Riza and Javad swiftly hurried over to Calida.**

**"Calida, are you all right?" Javad asked with his mouth forming a flat line. Calida shook her head and her body started to shake badly. **

**"No, stop it," Calida said quietly. "Stop it…please…"**

**"Calida dear, it's okay," Riza said. She and Javad led Calida into another room and everyone was silent for a few minutes.**

**"Okay…I'm ready for whatever you have," Ed said quietly. **

**"Whether I'm getting special treatment or not doesn't matter," Roy said with narrow eyes. "I'm Nature's favorite character, just like Envy is Maire and Ember's favorite…so do whatever you want, just try not to anger the author in the process of it."**

**"Yeah, insult him if you want to," Sunna said with a slight chuckle. "Just don't do anything that would bring my brother to a point of near death or something…and no, that doesn't broaden the things you can do."**

**"Yeah, I have an overprotective sister here, so yeah…" Roy holds his gut and falls to his knees, he coughs up blood and continues to gag, Sunna's eyes grow wide and she swiftly stands up.**

**"DAMN IT! Roy **_**just**_** had an operation!" Sunna lifted her hand up and snapped quickly. "You blasted morons!" Raven quickly clasped his hands together and his shadows engulfed Sunna's flames.**

**"Relax, Sunna!" Raven exclaimed. "Don't hurt the reviewers, remember?" Caldor raised his eyebrow and shook his head, Raven quickly put up a large shadow wall around Sunna, so that she couldn't do anything more. "Sorry I have to imprison you there, but still…"**

**"I will kill you next, Raven."**

**"God, what is it with people and crushes on anime characters?" Ed asked with a sigh. **

**"I don't know," Envy said with a slight smirk. "You'll just have to…" Envy glanced over at Roy who looked ready to vomit more. "Wow, they really did it this time, he needs to get a doctor and fast!"**

**"I can take him," Caldor said with a grin.**

**"I don't think so," Sunna said with narrow eyes. "And he doesn't need a doctor, just the medicine the doctor prescribed him to take until the aftereffects of the surgery are over and if he does anything to damage the operation." Raven lowered the wall and Sunna walked over to Roy, she pulled out a bottle and gave Roy a few pills. "Here, this will make you better."**

**"T-Thanks," Roy said as he swallowed the pills. Sunna smiled and walked him over to the couch, she sat down next to him and glared at the so called, Elric Enthralled. **

**"I'll be watching you people, whenever you come here, you'll be under my strict surveillance." Ed whistled and crossed his arms, not even he was crazy enough to mess with Sunna on a bad day.**

**"Hey, I may think Roy's a bastard," Ed said with a slight chuckle. "But even I know how to respect the guy a little…"**

**"Okay, okay, moving on," Sloth said while leaning against a wall. "In case you can't tell, I'm getting bored of you people!"**

**"The Bubble Alchemist isn't that bad of a name," Pride said quietly. The other homunculi, Raven included, all nodded their heads in respect. Caldor was the only one to actually break out in a laugh and fall on the floor.**

**"Make note that everyone in this room likes the Bubble Alchemist name that you have," Roy said while lifting his hand and smiling, his other hand still positioned on his stomach. "The only one that doesn't, is probably Caldor."**

**"Sorry, I just can't control myself sometimes," Caldor said with a grin. Everyone looked over to see Riza and Javad walking out of the room with Calida in between them, tears in her eyes.**

**"Is she going to be okay now?" Sunna asked.**

**"Yeah, she's fine," Riza said with a smile. Calida stared at the pile of vomit and blood on they ground and slowly glanced at Roy to see a small trickle of blood from his mouth, her eyes widened and she drew her sword.**

**"WHO THE HELL HIT MY FATHER!!" Calida shouted. Everyone saw blue flames shooting from the sword, all eyes were fearful.**

**"Actually I think it was the guy named Julep," Caldor said while pointing to the group of Ed fans. Calida flared up and a growl emanated from her throat, she brandished the sword in the air and swiftly brought it toward the ground.**

**"Bastards…I'm a fan of Ed too, but I'm no fan of his fan club anymore, that's for sure!" Calida charged toward the fan club and roared with anger, hatred shooting from her eyes.**

**"Whoa, calm down!" Javad said quickly. He ran over and took Calida's wrist, he wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly. "Just relax, I'm sure they didn't know that Roy was already sick, and they didn't know what was going to happen. It's going to be okay, just calm down…"**

**"By the way, meet Ally, the Bubble Alchemist," Roy said in a quick voice. Calida shook her head and sheathed her sword as Javad released her, she smiled and shook Ally's hand.**

**"I like you, and the name seems great. I'm willing to see that demonstration, and don't mind that bastard over there." Calida shifted her eyes toward the one that hit her father, her eyes narrowed and then went back to normal as she glanced back at Ally. Envy was grumbling, since he was about to be used as an prop for demonstration.**

**"What the hell did I do!" Envy shouted. "Why don't you use the one that everyone's mad at? Or why don't you use Caldor for crying out loud!"**

**"You will shut up and stop laughing at Miss Ally, won't you, Julep?" Javad asked with narrow eyes as he gripped his trident with both hands and held it around the man's neck as though it was a bar. "Personally, I like you people because you happen to be fans of my father, though I think he's a bastard, at least he's trying to be a better person. That's actually with the help of Roy, so I actually respect Mr. Mustang as well! Also, since he happens to be Calida's father…"**

**"The demonstration is beginning!" Ed said in a quick voice. Everyone grew silent and watched as Envy was put up in a big black cage.**

**"Damn it!" Envy shouted. "I hate this, why couldn't you do it to Caldor!" **

**"Face it, they like me better than you," Caldor said with a smirk.**

**"No they don't! You're the one who did you know what, with you know who!"**

**"Yeah, well you're the one that killed Ed in the show and are the one who's pure evil."**

**"You're the little bastard who was modeled after me!"**

**"Right, that means I can transform into anybody, just wait until I transform into Javad and guess what I'm going to do after that." Caldor smirked and Javad raised his eyebrow.**

**"Touch Calida and you die," Javad said in a quiet but stern voice. "Well, since you already did that…but do it again, or do it as me, and you will die **_**so**_** many times!"**

**"What can I say, it's a living." Caldor sighed and shook his head. "Besides, it's Hecate's plan anyway, not mine."**

**"Find another way to attack Calida's mental and emotional state! Don't do anything sexual!" Javad sighed and rolled his eyes, he then released Julep and started to walk away, then he clenched his automail fist and narrowed his eyes. "I'm breaking a rule here…but…" Javad swiftly turned around and threw his fist toward the man's gut, Calida swiftly grabbed his wrist.**

**"Don't do it," Calida said with a sigh. "There's no reason to, and there's no point in it."**

**"…Fine…" Javad sighed and pulled his arm back, he walked to another part of the room and leaned against the wall.**

**"No you can't squish me!" Envy shouted while shaking his fist. "You can't do **_**any**_** of that to me!"**

**"I'll take those lists!" Sunna said as she grabbed the papers out of the fans hands, she looked at them and her eye twitched. "Okay, some are good, but Julep…"**

**"How bad are they, Aunt Sunna?" Calida asked while crossing her arms.**

**"Yes, how bad **_**are**_** they?" Javad asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Apparently they hate Roy so much they do such things to my brother," Sunna stated with narrow eyes.**

**"Whatever they have planned can't be **_**that**_** bad."**

**"THEY PUNCHED MY BROTHER IN THE GUT!!"**

**"They did what!" Riza exclaimed with wide eyes. "Roy just had an operation! Oh my god, I can't believe that!"**

**"I'm fine now," Roy said while rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh. "Let them do whatever they want, I don't care what it is." Sunna gave a defeated sigh and sat back down on the couch.**

**"Fine, but I'll still be watching closely!" Sunna said with a frown.**

**"This is what I get for a burst appendix…" Ed sighed and placed a 'kick me' sign on Roy's back. Sunna narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers, the sign then went up in flames and turned to ash. "Ah!"**

**"Roy left it on, but you didn't say I had to let him keep it."**

**"Sure, this is the first thing anyone's done for me that I didn't find annoying!" Al said with a smile as he took the polish from the person. "I'll definitely use it."**

**"Ooh, a pass to the spa, I could really use this," Riza said with a smile. "However, I want to give it to my daughter, she really deserves it with all she's been through."**

**"No, I'm fine, Mom," Calida said with a raised eyebrow. "They gave that to you, I don't need it."**

**"Calida, **_**take it.**_**" Riza gave Calida a stern look and the girl let out a defeated sigh. Calida took the ticket and walked out of the room, Caldor glanced over and Roy snapped his fingers, causing fire to appear in front of the door.**

**"Don't even think about it," Roy said with narrow eyes.**

**"I don't smoke **_**that**_** often," Havoc said while crossing his arms. "I haven't even smoked since this thing here started, and that's been months now! Plus, those meetings are for the people who can't stop smoking at all, and it just gets too addicting."**

**"I can't get angry on purpose," Fuery said with a sigh. "I need to be provoked."**

**"My eyes are brown," Falman said with a shrug. "They're usually open, they just look closed because of my genetics."**

**"Not only would that be OOC for me to do, but…ah whatever," Breda said while walking over to Hayate and giving the dog a hug. He did the same thing to Den, and stood up, smiling. "Actually they're the only dogs I'm **_**not**_** afraid of."**

**"I have the pictures!" Wrath said while holding the camera in his hand and smiling. "Feels good to use this thing, but now I'm done with it."**

**"Again with the tormenting," Archer said with narrow eyes. "You freaks just don't get enough of this…well at least you're giving Roy a harder time." **

**"How should I know?" Armstrong asked while crossing his arms. "I know my father has them, I think my grandfather does…"**

**"You're so lucky Calida's gone right now," Sunna said as she grinned and lit Julep's list on fire. "Your pants are probably going to be next!"**

**"Do you **_**want**_** to die?" Roy asked with narrow eyes. "I'll have you know I am not useless and I happen to fight very well. Hell, I killed off Pride for crying out loud."**

**"Could be biased, but hey, I'm considered the strongest homunculi," Pride said with a smirk. "As far as our author is concerned that is, and well one of the author's friends as well. They both think Envy's the second…"**

**"Yeah, but still, you need to grow some respect," Javad said with narrow eyes.**

**"Definitely grow some of that," Ed said while nodding his head in agreement. **

**"You're just agreeing because you know that one day I'm going to marry his daughter."**

**"What can I say? Family should be close!" Ed grinned and Javad rolled his eyes.**

**"Bastard…"**

**"You weren't close with me," Hoenheim said quietly.**

**"Sure I was!" Ed added. "I pretty much gained respect for you toward the end of the anime, and I also gained respect for Roy then as well."**

**"I'd do the smart thing and stop calling him names," Sunna stated.**

**"Yeah, that'd be pretty smart," Javad said with a slight chuckle. "Since you really don't want Sunna to get mad…"**

**"You know, I didn't really elevate his career all that much," Ed said while rubbing the back of his head. "He did most of that on his own, since you don't get raises based on what your subordinates do…though it helps a little."**

**"If you must know," Pride interrupted while crossing his arms. "The reason he was getting raises was so that I could keep him close to me. You know the saying, keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. I thought the little piece of crap would be grateful for the raises, and for that reason alone, he wouldn't turn on me. How wrong I was on that bit."**

**"Pay raises, you say?" Roy stated with a smirk. "That's fine by me, I have plenty of money. Breda, Falman, Elric, Fuery, Havoc, Riza, each of you get a pay raise."**

**"Thanks!" Everyone said quickly.**

**"And another thing freakish…hey sis, can I say it just this once?" Sunna nodded and Roy crossed his arms and smiled. "Another thing you freakish asshole, I'm far from perceived as lazy. Just a couple times I was perceived like that in the anime, but not **_**once**_** was I even portrayed as a lazy person who couldn't do his own work!"**

**"Truly that's OOC for him in fanfictions," Ed said with a slight shrug. "Just like portraying Riza as a gun harpy who likes to shoot at every single thing around her, is OOC for her."**

**"Damn it this guy is aggravating." Roy shifted in his seat and took his gloves off of his hand. "Seriously aggravating."**

**"Want me to take care of him?" Javad asked in a quiet voice. "I won't mind doing anything, actually."**

**"No, there would be no reason…I'm just glad my daughter isn't here right now."**

**"Okay, that's fine by me."**

**"And here's yet another lesson from you, snot nosed brat! No matter what color you dye your hair, if you shave it off and it grows back, it's going to grow back in the natural color, not the color you dyed it in!"**

**"I think that also means he's not doing that dare," Sunna said while placing her elbow on the arm rest and putting her palm to her face. **

**"As for the Wal Mart thing, it doesn't exist in our time."**

**"That's true."**

**"Also, I don't care about other women right now, I remain true to just one woman and I don't need her to wear miniskirts all the time, she's fine just how she is."**

**"Thank you, Roy," Riza said with a smile. "Oh, by the way, Calida was standing behind you the entire time, Julep. She just came back…" Calida let out a growl and had her sword positioned to Julep's back.**

**"Hey Calida, guess what!" Sunna said quickly. "There's another thing in a later note that asks for Julep's coat to be set on fire!" Calida smirked and her sword lit up in flames, she pushed her sword forward slightly, creating a hole in the coat. Flames started at that tear and began to spread.**

**"Odd that you should have no respect for my father," Calida said quietly. "But really, all you goddamn men are the same! Usually there's only one thing on your mind, and do you know what that is? I'll tell you what that is, it starts with an S and ends with an X for one thing…You want that so badly that you'll do **_**anything**_** to get it, you men don't deserve ANY sympathy!"**

**"Someone get her before she decides to kill the guy," Lust said with a sigh.**

**"The only man that doesn't seem to want that is my father, he's more of a man than **_**you**_** will ever be, I can safely say that! Javad already did his thing, but at least he hasn't made any signs of wanting to do anything sexual at all, so that's good."**

**"You know the guy hasn't done that much," Envy said while leaning against the wall. "He only insulted your father…"**

**"I don't care! Any man that insults my father is a bastard by my standards, because my father is a better man than any of them!"**

**"The flames on his coat are turning blue," Sloth said while pointing to Julep. "I don't think that's a good thing."**

**"No it's not," Sunna responded.**

**"Right, we may want to fix that…" Sunna nodded and stood up, she snapped her fingers and drenched Julep and Calida with water, Sloth whipped Julep with her watery limbs. "I actually had to do that."**

**"Calida, could you come over here and sit down with us?" Riza asked win a quick voice. Calida nodded and sheathed her sword, she walked over to Riza and sat down next to her. "I apologize for her, Julep, it's not your fault…"**

**"Yeah, and on to the rest of his notes," Roy said while crossing his arms.**

**"Don't worry, in this thing, I am Pride, not Wrath," Pride said with a chuckle. "As for demoting and putting Ed in charge, I really can't do that…You see, in politics, it wouldn't be right. Roy has more experience than Ed does, and it would look bad on my political record to put someone like Ed in charge of someone like Roy."**

**"You're calling me short?" Ed asked with his eyebrow twitching. "You are calling me short, aren't you, bastard! That's it, and no I'm not kicking Roy, I'm kicking you!" Ed swiftly charged toward Julep and swiftly kicks Julep in the rear. **

**"Roy can't go cliff diving right now," Sunna stated while letting out a small sigh. "After his operation, it's a very bad idea."**

**"On to Ally," Envy said with a grin. "Let it be known that I speak for all of us in this room when I say we like her the best so far. I don't think I need to say who we like the least…it's probably Polly…Oh and Ally, don't worry about it, but don't do it again!"**

**"Okay, if you really want a giant, oversized, piece of armor with spikes coming from his body to hug you, then I will," Al said while giving Ally a hug.**

**"I think his coat is gone now," Roy said with a chuckle.**

**"No, there's some of it left on him," Calida said with a shrug. "Sunna and Sloth put it out."**

**"Oh! So I do get to have a little fun with him!" Roy snapped his fingers and the rest of Julep's coat went up in flames. Sunna smiled and stared at Julep. "Uh-oh, she's smiling, this can't be good."**

**"I want you to know something," Sunna said while smiling.**

**"What do you want to tell them?"**

**"I **_**never**_** go back on my words or promises, and I did tell him that his pants would be on fire next…" Sunna stood up and snapped her fingers several times, lighting Juleps pants in flames.**

**"You can be very scary at times."**

**"Yes, I know."**

**"Ooh, a new gun, thank you!" Riza said while holding the gun in her hand. "You're a very nice person." **

**"Why me…" Wrath said while sighing. "I'm not **_**that**_** cute!" **

**"Just do it," Sunna said with narrow eyes. Wrath jumped back and then put on some neko ears, he didn't want to invoke the wrath of Sunna.**

**"A group photo, yes, now we're doing something even greater!" Ed exclaimed. Everyone in the room gathered in one spot and forced Caldor to take the picture, they all made crazy faces and Caldor took the photo. The only ones not making a crazy face were both Javad and Calida, Javad kissed Calida's cheek and was laughing while Calida pointed her sword toward his neck. Her face was as red as a bright red apple, whether from anger or just merely blushing.**

**"You know, we pretty much always read the profile," Sunna said with a slight frown. "Yes, this one was long, that's for sure."**

**"It's not the reason why we didn't get to updating though!" Calida said quickly as Sunna walked over to her desk and sat down.**

**"No, our author was actually very busy with college, other stresses, and stuff," Raven said while putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. "There's nothing we can do about that." **

**"Of course, I don't know **_**how**_** he managed to type this up on June 29****th****," Javad said while tapping his chin. "Usually he does nothing on this day, nothing at all."**

**"Yeah, we're definitely going to start spell checking these notes, it's too much to read them when they are misspelled," Sunna stated with a quick nod.**

**"Okay, this one is finished," Calida said with a quick sigh. "Now remember people, wait for the 20****th**** response to come before reviewing, this was just a special chapter! It kind of has to be…"**

**"You know, I miss my mother," Ed said with a sigh. "I can feel Nature's feeling, both his mom and his older brother…it was seven years ago today."**

**"Yeah, and a tribute of one of his real memories of them was written in THE BEACH, you should read it! You don't **_**have**_** to review, as it is a tribute, but if you want to, you can."**

**"Anyway, depending on the circumstances, the next response will be posted either with this or the next day," Sunna said with a slight chuckle. "I expect that it will be posted with this…but I could be wrong on that."**

**"Yeah, this is really just one part of a full response! So, Island, Right, Sonar, and every other reviewer, hold on tight! You'll see the responses to your reviews **_**very**_** soon!"**

* * *

Remember, don't post on this one, read the next chapter and then post


	19. The 20th reply!

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**--**

**"Okay, the big one is over," Sunna said with a grin. "THIS is the chapter you guys can respond in, don't try to do double responses, please. That would actually be more than what we can handle, and if you **_**did**_** do double responses, keep them very short…"**

**"Yeah, sort of," Calida said with a shrug. "This is being typed out on the 29****th**** as well, it's amazing what our author is doing, but okay."**

**"Yes, now on to Island of Ship's review…uh…yeah our author got a bit ticked, the first part of it is being edited out of the note…" **

**--**

Envy: just in case you wanted to know, the original method of killing a vampire was to put a stake in their heart, chop their head off, and fill the mouth with garlic. only then are they truly dead. oh, and a piece of the holy wafer will burn them, so theoretically, you could just attck them with pieces of it... anyways, i dare you to wear your regular outfit (not the suit) for the rest of the chapter  
Ed: you seem to have an immunity to the usual death rate of being impaled, so go impale yourself on a yucca  
Al: sorry man, OVAs and manga omakes add arecanon. face it, you're obsessed with cats. i dare you to stop being in denial!  
gluttony: go on weightwatcher, you silly person!  
winry: i'm so sorry, hardly anyone dares you... i dare you to stick your toungue out at everybody, then hit ed upside the head for stealing your earrings!

all of you are extraordinarily silly people. that's probably a good thing, or no one would like FMA

**--**

**"Yeah the vampire thing is so done," Envy said quietly. "My regular outfit, but I like the suit…okay then…" **

**"Too bad, Envy," Sunna said with a smirk. Envy shrugged and transformed back into his normal outfit.**

**"Just don't start harping on me for it, or I will get mad and someone will be dying."**

**"A yucca is any plant that grows in a dry region, related to lilies," Ed said with a raised eyebrow. "I can't impale myself on a plant, it won't even pierce me!"**

**"My homunculus name is Gluttony, I'm **_**supposed **_**to be fat for a reason," Gluttony said with narrow eyes. "Get over it."**

**"Ed didn't steal my earrings, I gave them to him," Winry said with a sigh. "Oh well, hey I hit him on the head all the time…" Winry commenced to stick her tongue out at everyone and then she hit Ed on the head once more.**

**"I'm glad you think they are all silly," Sunna said while shuffling her papers and taking another note out. "This is from Sonar."**

**--**

I tried to log in but wouldn't let me. Getting some sort of writer's block.

Scar  
I get it. manages to remain calm I can tell you are getting annoyed with me but be lucky that you haven't been dared by me. I couldn't even think up one for you..yet that is.  
goes to sulk in the lonely corner and tries to think. However her mind won't clear up and she punches a hole into the wall

Fuery  
smiles and waves  
I dare you to stick a puppy on Breda's head and claim it was a wig.  
I dare you to take apart a phone.

Falman  
I dare you to wear womens make up and a dress and don't forget a wig. The catch is that Havoc will take the pictures.

Havoc  
I dare you to run around topless and shout "I'm the King of the world!"  
Havoc  
I dare you to grab Roy's paper work and make it rain paper on him.

Envy  
I dare you to hug Ed and then pinch his cheeks.

Winry  
I dare you to hug Ed and then slap him with a wrench for trying to grope your behind.

Al  
Stuff a kitty in Ed's shirt.

**--**

**"Unfortunately we can't help out with the writer's block at this moment," Javad said in a quiet voice. "If we could, we would."**

**"Don't be upset or anything," Scar said with a slight shrug. "It's not like it's your fault. Oh, and try to refrain from punching a hole in the wall, this is kind of Sunna's home." Scar points to Sunna whose eye is twitching as she stares at the wall in her home.**

**"That is going to cost a fortune for me to fix," Sunna said with a sigh.**

**"These things, I can do," Fuery said with a smirk. He picked up a puppy and then placed it on Breda's head, after that, he commenced to take apart a phone.**

**"Why is there a dog on my head?" Breda asked with narrow eyes.**

**"No, it's a **_**wig**_**, Breda!" Breda rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over.**

**"Unfortunately, I don't intend to do that," Falman said in an almost harsh tone.**

**"I don't feel like doing that," Havoc said while shifting his eyes to the side. He then took the papers and tossed them over Roy, Roy narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers, burning all the papers up. "Ooh, that was your paperwork, Roy."**

**"What the hell!" Roy shouted. "You made me…damn it, Havoc!"**

**"I would rather not touch the disgusting gnat," Envy said quietly.**

**"And I'd rather him not touch me," Ed stated.**

**"Okay, I can do this," Winry said with a chuckle. She hugged Ed and then commenced to hit him in the head with a wrench.**

**"What the hell!"**

**"You want me to stuff a cat in Ed's shirt?" Al asked while raising an eyebrow. "Fine, whatever…" Al picked up a cat and pushed it into Ed's shirt. "There, I did it…"**

**"Damn it, Al, what are you trying to do, suffocate the animal?" Ed exclaimed as he quickly took the cat out from his shirt.**

**"I don't really care."**

**"You better **_**learn**_** to care!" Calida shouted as she drew her sword.**

**"Okay, before it gets nasty here, let's move on," Sunna said with a slight chuckle. "Raven, who has the next note?"**

**"Okay, the next person is Jadel Thorn…no Velvet…" Sunna raised her eyebrow and Raven shrugged while continuing to read the note. **

--

Heh..Velvet wanted to do a separate review.

Scar  
throws a ball and it hits Scar right between the eyes Oops...nervously laughs and runs like heck

Lust  
I dare you to dye your hair red with pink streaks in it.

Shou Tucker  
I dare you to sing "Nothing else matters" by Metallica

Dorochet  
pinches your cheek and steals the sword

Fuery  
They seriously don't have contacts in the past. That's evil.  
I dare you to act like a kid for a whole chapter.

Breda  
I dare you to make fun of Roy's name for a whole chapter and call him Col.dingbat and useless whenever you see him. If you don't..I'll set your pants on fire.

Wrath  
I dare you and Envy to do the macerna.

**--**

**"She hit me with a ball," Scar stated in a dry and flat tone of voice. "Why the hell did she do that?"**

**"Should it matter?" Javad asked from his desk.**

**"Nah, not really…"**

**"Again with pink hair colors," Lust said while giving an exasperated sigh. "Why do people like these colors? I mean seriously, pink is an annoying color, every anime character our author knows that has pink hair is an annoying little snot who can't do anything. Here's a fine example, that one girl from that Bo Bo Bo show!"**

**"Are you going to do it though?"**

**"Yeah, I might as well." Lust walks out to a store to buy some pink hair dye.**

**"I don't know that song," Tucker said with a sigh. "Seriously, this thing started out being for characters who were regulars in our author's stories, I'VE NEVER BEEN IN ONE OF THEM!!"**

**"So what, they want to ask you something, they can," Javad said with narrow eyes. "So just get over yourself." Tucker sighed and crossed his arms.**

**"Yeah, whatever…"**

**"I'm in the same boat," Dorochet said with narrow eyes. "You don't see me complaining…and I have more swords little miss snot!"**

**"Hey, be nice!"**

**"Oh whatever…"**

**"I can't really act like a kid," Fuery said while scratching his head. "I think I will refrain from doing that…"**

**"Just warning you, some really big stuff went down last chapter," Breda said with a nervous chuckle. "The whole Mustang family is pretty ticked off at the moment, I don't think it'd be smart for me to call him that."**

**"Sure, go ahead and call him a name," Sunna said with a smile. Breda stepped back and his eyes widened.**

**"Uh…Roy is the Colonel Dingbat…"**

**"That tears it!" Sunna snapped her fingers and Breda went up in flames.**

**"AAH!" Breda commenced to roll around on the floor, putting out the fire. "I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME DO THAT!"**

**"I don't feel like doing the macerana," Wrath said in a bored voice. "Just leave me alone, I'm not well today."**

**"Yeah, and on for the next note," Javad said while shaking his head slowly. "This is from A Crazed Sue."**

**--**

Scar  
I dare you to get drunk for one chapter.

Breda, Fuery, Falman, Riza & Havoc  
I dare you to booby trap Roy's office and then dye your hair different colors so that when Roy shows up, he freaks out.

Havoc  
I dare you to take some time off and return next chapter. You get picked on too much. Better hurry before Velvet Sin comes to stalk you.

Riza  
I dare you to dye your hair brown and wear it down. Wow..I rhymed

**--**

**"I don't really drink, but okay," Scar said while shrugging. He then commenced to drink heavy liquor and became drunk.**

**"Alcohol is stupid," Raven said with a sigh. "Of course, I say that because it's true…and it makes me lose my powers."**

**"Right, I'm not booby trapping anything," Riza said quietly.**

**"What is it with you dang people and dying hair!" Havoc shouted. "No! I refuse to dye my hair!"**

**"Yeah, the hair dye thing does get a little annoying," Breda responded.**

**"You can't get over this?" Raven asked while raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure you could…"**

**"Time off, **_**thank you**_**," Havoc said with a sigh. "God I hate dealing with all that crap…" Havoc swiftly rushed out of the place and Raven slowly shook his head.**

**"I'll wear my hair down, but I'm not dying it," Riza said quickly. "I happen to like my blonde hair better than brown."**

**"Yeah, trust me, you don't need brown hair," Raven said with a look of disgust. "As your uncle, I say it's not needed for you to have brown hair!"**

**"Yeah, and I am supposed to listen to you? Hah, don't make me laugh…but even still, I'd rather not dye my hair brown."**

**"Yeah…you better not…anyway the next note is from Velvet Sin." Raven raised his eyebrow and looked up. "Okay, so she wasn't with the other, that's fine."**

**--**

Rose  
I dare you to stalk Kain Fuery for a whole chapter and then explain to him that you mistaked him for your lover and then take him out for a friendly date.

Scar  
I dare you to babysit Wrath.

Wrath  
I dare you to ask Scar constantly about the bird and the bees for a whole chapter

**--**

**Rose walked into the room and sighed, "Why am I here?" Rose asked. "Why bring me here, I'm not important."**

**"Actually, Rose, you are important," Calida said with a chuckle.**

**"When did this happen?"**

**"As far as A NEW ENEMY goes, you are a main character in it so far, so that means that you have every right and need to be in this room with the other characters!"**

**"Oh perfect…So I have to stalk Fuery, fine by me…" Calida chuckled as Rose proceeded to do her dare.**

**"I don't babysit," Scar said with narrow eyes.**

**"Hey Scar, what are the birds and the bees?" Wrath asked while stepping next to Scar.**

**"NO!!"**

**"Well that is interesting," Calida said while scratching her head. "Yeah, we OCs are taking these with one of us at a time…however…" Calida glanced over at Sunna and let out a sigh. "The other OCs are supposed to take breaks and leave while we do our thing, but I don't know why one always stays here with me…"**

**"Because Caldor is here," Sunna said while looking at her papers.**

**"I can handle him."**

**"No you can't, you don't have the emotional capability to stand up to him. That is what happens…you know…"**

"**Eh…who wrote the next note?" Sunna took a sheet of paper and read it.**

**"This is from Dancing Lover, hmm, a new one."**

**--**

Sweet, I'm finally reveiwing.

Uh, Envy, I dare you to sing "Sweet Tranvestite" from Rocky Horror Picture Show.  
Roy, I dare you to try to do an impression of Axel from Kingdom Hearts 2.

Oh, and Ed, I know a guy who's shorter than you.

Well, I guess that's it.

Love 'yall,  
dancing-lover

**--**

**"I AM NOT SINGING THAT!" Envy shouted. "For one thing, I don't even know the song!"**

**"Yeah, you may as well just do your own thing," Caldor said with a shrug. "Why am I here? Why am I hosting, I'm not one of the hosts…there's only four of them!"**

**"Don't ask me, I hate you as much as every other person in the room."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because our thoughts of you and emotions are based on our author in a way…You're a sex offender, and our author HATES sex offenders with a burning passion. It's only because of someone did to a friend of his, don't worry about it."**

**"Fine…so I'm hated…Roy, do your impression of Axel!"**

**"Okay, let me think for a minute," Roy said while tapping his chin. "Okay, I think I got it….The name's Roy, got it memorized?"**

**"So you know someone shorter than I am, that's great," Ed said in a nearly deadpan tone. "I'm not **_**that**_** short, you know!"**

**"Yeah, okay let's move on," Caldor said with a sigh. He glanced around the room and smirked as he turned into Javad. "Heh, never see it coming…"**

**"You know that most everyone in here saw you turn into Javad, right?" Envy asked with a raised eyebrow. "We **_**will**_** tell the OCs when they reenter and break…"**

**"Crap…"**

**"Yeah, we're not letting you anywhere near Calida, either."**

**"You're evil, you shouldn't care!"**

**"And yet we do, just tell them who the next note is from."**

**"Fine…" Caldor grumbled and read a note. "This is from Deepsleep who just says 'Thank you' a million times."**

**"Yeah, I think she double posted actually," Javad said while standing behind Caldor."**

**"Yeah, that's true, Javad, I see another note from her….wait…Javad!" Caldor turned around to see Javad glaring at him with narrow eyes.**

**"Is there any reason why you look like me?"**

**"Uh…"**

**"It wouldn't have anything to do with attacking Calida, would it?"**

**"Uh…"**

**"Well?"**

**"Bye!" Caldor ran out of the room and Javad let out a small sigh.**

**"The next note, Right is Never Wrong."**

**--**

Ashley: Miki was the one who came up with all the death ideas! I was the one typing...  
Miki: who of course did nothing!  
Ashley: Shut up! Busy with my stories...which are sadly lacking updatedness...  
MIki: You have noone to blame but yourself...  
Ashley: And you...  
Miki: -Glare- Whatever!  
Ashley: Sorry about the EXTREAME latness on this...Miki over there forgot to tell me you'd updated...  
Miki: Wasn't MY fault!  
Ashley: Course it wasn't...  
Miki: Shut up!  
Ashley: :) Gottan love life!  
Edward, I dare you to eat a box of RITZ crakers in less then a minute or else...I'LL EAT CAFFEINE!!  
MIki: Gods no...  
Ashley: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
MIki: Life is over as we know it...  
Roy, I dare you to...pretand to be telepathic till the end of the chapter...  
Ashley: I'm telepathic...  
Miki: We already know..  
Ashley: It's scary knowing what gose on in Ben's brain...REALT scary...that guy has some disturbing images...at least once in awhile...most of the time he's highly sceptical...funny enough...  
Winry, I dare you to fix to caps lock button on Miki's dad's computer...his whole computer is screwed...  
Miki: You can't even FIND the question mark!  
Ashley: So funny...  
Wow this is the shortest we've had in a while...  
Miki: Not realy...you know that last storry...okay then Ashley you can stop attempting to kill me...  
Ashley: I finished FMA: Broken Angel yesterday...  
Miki: WHAT!?  
Ashley: Hehe I shan't tell you what happend...lol funny  
Miki: I'M HURTING YOU!  
Ashley: Sure you will...I think i'll prevail if I have caffeine...  
MIki: KAMA HELP US!  
Ashley: KAMA MIZU!  
Miki: WTB?!  
Ashley: I'm being random...  
Miki: I can see that...

**--**

**"Half of this is nothing but quarrel between the two," Raven said while letting out a small moan. "Then they say this is the shortest review, that fact scares me."**

**"Oh it's perfectly fine," Roy said in an almost careless tone. Ed took a box of Ritz crackers and grinned.**

**"Okay, so I get to eat some of these, that's fine with me," Ed said while putting a cracker in his mouth. "I like these, they're really good actually."**

**"So they want me to be telepathic…okay, that's fine." Roy looked at Raven, trying to figure out the man's thoughts. Raven raised his eyebrow and stared at Roy. "You want to beat me up right now, don't you…"**

**"Yes actually, I do."**

**"Okay!"**

**"The caps lock should be right there," Winry said while pointing to the keyboard. "And…uh…there is the question mark."**

**"Right, and well let's see here," Raven said in a quiet voice while raising his eyebrow. "There's nothing more, **_**so**_** I will now look at the next note. It's from Deepsleep." Raven glanced over to see Sunna waking to her desk, he handed her the note and started to leave. "Well, it's your turn now, Sunna." **

**--**

(please ignore the abusive review I sent in for "The Assassins")

I dare everyone in the room to:  
1.)jump up and down on one foot  
2.)rub your stomach  
3.)pat your head  
4.)spin around in a circle and  
5.)sing "Numa Numa," "Hamster Dance," and "Crazy Frog"  
AT THE SAME TIME!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHcoughcoughcoughHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
please an' thanx ya,  
-deepsleep47

P.S.  
again, sorry for the abusive response

**--**

**"Oh that's right," Sunna said while tapping her chin. "Yeah, don't worry about that review, I think it was just the fact that you missed the guy, we didn't know his name…so yeah…"**

**"They want us to do all these things?" Roy asked while raising his eyebrow. "Okay, I guess we may as well."**

**"Aw man, why?" Gluttony asked with a sigh. **

**"Just do it all," Sunna responded. With that, everyone began to jump on one foot, then they rubbed their stomach and patted their heads. They all commenced to spin around in circles and sing the songs.**

**"God I hate Numa Numa," Envy said with a groan.**

**"We **_**all**_** do," Ed said quickly. He looked over to see the rest of the OCs walking in the room.**

**"It's over?" Javad asked.**

**"Yep, until hopefully next WEEK," Raven said while crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.**

**"Yeah, but our author's getting tight on some things," Calida said with a slight chuckle. "However, it should be next week. We apologize again for the fact that this was so late!"**

**"Yeah, it shouldn't be late next time, but we can sadly promise nothing," Sunna said with a sigh. "Until then, SEND IN THE REVIEWS!" **

**"Yeah, we'll be right here, waiting." Calida smiled and sat down in her desk, Javad sat at his and Raven just stood next to his.**

**"Yep, see you next week," Raven stated.**

**"We should all be here," Javad said with a smile. **

**"Unless of course, I kill Javad by slicing off his head," Calida said with a small smirk.**

**"You wouldn't do that!"**

**"Oh really, how sure are you on that?"**

**"Let me rephrase that, you **_**couldn't**_** do that to me."**

**"Want to test that?"**

**"Guys relax," Sunna said with an exasperated sigh. Calida and Javad both crossed their arms and turned to the side. Sunna and Raven rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "Anyway, send them in and we'll get back to you soon."**

**"Hopefully quicker than this one," Raven stated with a chuckle.**

* * *

And send them in!


	20. Accidents Happen21'st reply

**Fullmetal Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist; if I did I'd be giving all of you money. Well…on second thought, no I wouldn't….Just read the story!**

**A/N: Okay, this is the next round Ask your characters something or dare them! Send in a review and they'll do it.**

**--**

**"Oh my god, we accidently deleted a chapter!" Sunna shouted, everyone looked over with wide eyes and jaws agape. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, I can't believe we did that!" **

**"It's okay, don't worry about it, it's perfectly fine," Calida said with a sigh. "Let's just forget it and move on, anyone who reviews can do the one they didn't review on or the very next chapter."**

**"Yeah, and we're back for another round of, er…this," Raven said while crossing his arms. "This thing now has more words than my story! That wasn't supposed to happen, ATTACK OF THE RAVEN was supposed to be the best…"**

**"Actually A NEW ENEMY is going to surpass yours anyway," Calida said with a smirk. "Only trouble is no one takes our author's stories seriously anymore."**

**"Of course not, A NEW ENEMY deals with very serious material, yet the readers see this and they think it's not serious!" **

**"Simply, just shut up and relax," Sunna said while rubbing her forehead. "The author is having difficulty keeping up with this actually, plus he'd rather more reviews for the others than this thing here."**

**"You pose a good point," Javad said while crossing his arms. "But whatever, let's get the first note out. This is from A Crazed Sue."**

**--**

Tucker  
places rabbit ears on his head and runs  
BE LUCKY YOU ARE EVEN MENTIONED IN A STORY!

Dorochet  
shoots a dart at his behind and blames it on Greed  
Heh, I dare you to do some sword throwing but shoot swords at something and not at someone.

Falman  
I dare you to pull a prank on Full Metal but don't get caught.

**--**

**"Get these F ears off of me!" Tucker shouted as he yanked the ears off. "What makes you think I **_**want**_** to be mentioned in a story, I just got flamed up in A NEW ENEMY because I ticked off someone!"**

**"You want me to throw my swords at something?" Dorochet asked with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, that's fine by me." Dorochet grips his sword and aims it toward a block, he flings the sword and hits the block dead on. "Yes!"**

**"A prank on Fullmetal, why?" Falman stated while crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow, he glanced over at Ed and shrugged. "I have nothing better to do." Falman walked over to Ed and extended his arm.**

**"Don't even think about it," Ed said with narrow eyes. "I know what you're planning since I just heard you talk out loud!"**

**"Damn…"**

**"Okay, onto the next note," Sunna said as she lifted a sheet of paper off her desk. "Akira Phoenix and Hikimi Haru."**

**--**

Akira: Wow..a story to check out.  
Hikami: Now no torturing Havoc.  
akira: No worries. I only got one dare for him really.  
Hikami: Really?  
Akira: I dare him to act out of character for a whole chapter.  
Hikami: Well that is nice.  
Akira: He needs to be free. Hope he doesn't find my glider.  
Hikami: Wait, you brought a glider?  
Akira nods and chuckles.  
Hikami: anyways, we dare Fuery to dress in casual clothes for 2 whole chapters.  
Akira: Breda and Falman, act like rebels for a whole chapter.

**--**

**"What is sad is I think the author can't keep up with this anymore," Sunna said while rubbing her chin. "He's probably going to write two more with this, this thing and a final bit. That depends on the length of this chapter actually."**

**"Part of the reason is because he needs to focus on his more serious stories and get his life in order as well," Calida said quietly.**

**"Well as for his life, it's fine but yeah, this was a milestone fic begun when he had ten stories out, now look how many he's got! Still, the more serious stories need focus **_**and**_** they need to be given some attention."**

**"When do I not act out of character?" Havoc asked with a raised eyebrow. "I've been acting out of character for this entire thing! The only time I'm going to be acting **_**in**_** character, as well as everyone else will be later!"**

**"I'll dress casual," Fuery stated as he put on his most casual pieces of clothing. "There, I'm casual."**

**"And we're rebels," Breda said with a chuckle. Falman and Breda looked to Roy and pointed at him. "We follow no more of your orders!"**

**"Fine by me, I'll just dock your pay," Roy said with a sly smirk. Breda and Falman stared at Roy and their jaws dropped.**

**"Damn it!"**

**"And we're moving to the next note now," Calida said while picking up a sheet of paper. "Damn, when can we OCs act in our proper character?"**

**"You'll get the opportunity," Javad stated with a shrug. "Don't worry."**

**"Yeah, well this next one is from Sonar."**

--

Not bothering to sign in. I just need some cheering up.  
drinks some water

Scar  
I guess I was just a bit frustrated so I apologize if I took it out on you.  
hugs Scar and then backs off a bit  
Is your face all right? Looked like something hit you between the eyes.  
Do you think of the people you killed?  
By the way, I'm considering you my friend.  
Is there more to you than meets the eye? honestly, I think you have another side if you had saved Al though you gave the stone to his body. Makes me wonder if you knew that you were going to die  
Did you really want to die at one point after your brother did?  
Honestly, I wish you did not die in the anime. At least you are alive in the manga.

Sunna  
Sorry for the hole. You could always have Ed fix it. He is good at alchemy.

Dorochet  
hugs Dorochet  
I dare you to sing any sing you actually know. I need some cheering up.  
How sharp is that sword of yours?  
Honestly, as you were working with Greed, what did you think of him?  
I dare you to do something you would never do and enjoy it.

Roy  
Worse name ever been called besides "Useless"?  
How did you react when you learned more about the truth of Ishbal?  
What is your guilty pleasure? same question to Havoc  
I dare you to provoke Fuery to get angry just once.

Breda  
takes the puppy off Breda's head before he freaks out  
Aw...it's so cute but it makes me miss my dog.  
I dare you to spike Riza's coffee while she isn't looking.  
I dare you to show up to work in a red suit.

Fuery  
hands Fuery the puppy while looking away.  
Okay..maybe not over the loss of my dog yet.  
Anyways, I got at least one dare for you.  
I dare you to do a very silly dance.  
I dare you to pull a small prank on anyone in the room and make it seem that someone else did it.

Havoc  
Chill..got something for you.  
hands Havoc a tray of muffins.  
You just settle down and relax all right?  
Suffering any symptons from the withdrawal of smoking? cause it looks like you were having mood swing  
I dare you to tell everyone a joke.

**--**

**"I'm probably going to die in the manga," Scar said with narrow eyes. "Yes I've wished for my death and so forth…I'm done talking now."**

**"Not talkative much today?" Sunna asked.**

**"I can understand why," Calida said with a sigh. "Today is really hard for me…" Javad looked over at Calida with concern, she closed her eyes and then opened them with a smile. "I'm okay."**

**"The author just wrote maybe ten chapters of A NEW ENEMY and it deals with some serious stuff I guess," Javad said while hugging Calida close. "It deals strongly with Caldor and what happened to Calida…"**

**"Yeah, stop being all mushy, Javad…" Javad blinked and slowly shook his head as he walked to his desk. **

**"Don't worry about the hole," Sunna said while walking over to the wall. "I can fix it myself." Sunna placed her hands on the wall and used alchemy to fix the hole in the wall. "All alchemists can do it."**

**"I don't know any songs," Dorochet said with a shameful sigh. "Sorry about that, oh and as working with Greed, I thought he was the greatest thing that ever happened to us. Something I've never done in my life, I have no idea…oh, I got it!" Dorochet took a drink of water from his water bottle and then began spitting it out like a water fountain.**

**"That's gross," Calida said while raising her eyebrow.**

**"And it's idiotic," Sunna stated. **

**"I guess 'match stick' qualifies," Roy said with a shrug. "I don't really care." Roy tapped his chin and frowned. "When I learned the truth of Ishbal, I got very ticked and miffed that I had to deal with something like that. My guilty pleasure is calling Ed a shrimp."**

**"I am not a shrimp!" Ed shouted.**

**"Yes you are, you are a Fullmetal shrimp. I'd rather not try to get Fuery angry, besides, he doesn't get angry that easily."**

**"If I spike her coffee, I'm dead," Breda said with a light laugh. "Besides, she won't let me get close to her drink, and everyone's watching me anyway. You want me to wear a red suit? Okay…" Breda rushes out of the room and then comes back wearing a red suit and tie. "There, I hope you like it!"**

**"I'm still so sorry for your dog," Fuery said with a sigh. "I know I, nor anyone else here, can make you feel completely better about what happened, but do know that these things are better in time. In time, you will start to feel better, and with that time, you will heal. For you, I will do a dance." Fuery then began to dance, it looked like the robot trying to breakdance. Fuery then got up and placed a whoopee cushion on a chair, Calida seemed to tense up from a flashback and Javad quickly rushed to her side. Much to Fuery's horror, she sat down on the whoopee cushion. "Oh crap."**

**"Who did this!" Javad shouted while grabbing the item and glaring across the room, Fuery sighed and raised his hand.**

**"I'm sorry…" Javad narrowed his eyes and tossed the item into Fuery's hands, Javad sighed and moved back to Calida.**

**"Don't let it happen again…"**

**"Now would be a bad time for me to show up?" Caldor asked while tilting his head to the side.**

**"Yes it would, no go away," Havoc said while glaring at Caldor. Havoc took the tray of muffins and smiled. "Thank you for these, and no I'm not suffering any symptoms from the withdrawal of smoking. I'm not good with jokes, but okay…Did you hear of the wife that shot her husband with a bow and arrow because she didn't want to wake the children?" Everyone blinked and Calida slowly picked up a sheet of paper, she looked over and saw Caldor, seeing him made her freeze up and a nauseating feeling came to her once more.**

**"Something up, Calida?" Calida asked with a smirk. Envy quickly leapt from his seat and grabbed Caldor, he shoved Caldor out of the room and Javad took Calida's hand.**

**"Hey, you're okay now, I'll read the note okay?" Javad said while taking the note from Calida. Her breath was shaking and Riza quickly hurried over to her as Javad read the note. "This is from…perfect…okay this is Island of Ships."**

**--**

everybody: please stop treating roy better than everyone else with the dares. it's very annoying, and your biases killed what could've been some very entertaining material. so please, make roy do his dares, because everyone else is forced (in envy's case, threatened at weapon-point) to do them.  
al: again, stop being in denial about your love for cats.  
ed: go contemplate something useful  
envy: i dare you to go cliff jumping. it's very fun.  
riza: here's a coupon for a trip to a hot spring. i dare you to use it yourself and not give it to someone. now go.  
roy: stop pill popping and do your physical therapy  
greed: are you still alive? i forget if you've died or not... anyways, go impale ed on a yucca whether he thinks it's possible or not. make it work!  
have fun you still very silly people!

**--**

**"You know what?" Raven asked with narrow eyes. "Do you realize this reviewer is the **_**only**_** one that complains? In almost every review she complains about something!"**

**"It's fine, it doesn't matter," Sunna said while shaking her head. "Okay, that bit was written on the 29****th**** of June, the day anniversary of the time the author's mom and brother died in a car accident. He didn't feel like making his favorite character of the anime put on a goddamn pink wig."**

**"Or do any of the death type dares for that matter," Javad said with narrow eyes. "For the record, did you not notice that almost **_**every**_** single character here has not done their dares?! Yet you only notice Roy? Also make note that Roy has been attacked at weapon point for not doing his dares, so quit with the complaining and for once be satisfied already."**

**"You guys don't have to be so harsh…"**

**"She's the only one!"**

**"No, at least one other has as well, so calm down and take a break.**

**"Are you complaining about my denial about cats?" Al asked with narrow eyes. "Damn this, how can I be in denial about something that our author doesn't see? Our author doesn't see how I'm hopelessly obsessed with cats, so naturally I deny the cats! I love cats, this much is true, but I am NOT obsessed with them."**

**"You want me to contemplate something useful?" Ed asked with narrow eyes. "How about this, right now I'm contemplating the next chapter of A NEW ENEMY. I need to think of what I'm going to say, do and how I'm going to act. Before you say that's the author's job, we represent the author's creative side, or his muse or whatever you want to say."**

**"Guys, be nice," Calida said with a small sigh. "Idiots…"**

**"We're doing the best we can!" **

**"Right, well Envy, how do you fill about cliff diving?" Envy smirked and nodded, it sounded fun to him. "There's a cliff out back, go jump it." **

**"Fine by me," Envy said while running out of the room. Everyone watched out the window as Envy leapt off of the cliff with a parachute, he pulled the cord and landed a few hundred feet below.**

**"Yeah, I need this," Riza said while taking the coupon. "Thanks a lot Island!" Riza smiled and rushed out of the place.**

**"Pill popping?" Roy asked with surprise and a raised eyebrow. "This is prescribed medicine from my doctor, and it's helping. I only need to take it for a little bit more I guess. I get massages from Riza every day, as prescribed by the doctor as well…it helps."**

**"Yes, I am still alive," Greed said while crossing his arms. "And Yucca leaves are way to soft to impale someone on." Greed took a yucca leaf and pressed it against Ed's chest as he pulled his shirt up. The leaf bent every time Greed pressed it against Ed's body. "See…"**

**"Do your research first," Ed said with a slight laugh.**

**"You people are freaks," Raven said while taking a sheet of paper off of his desk. "This next one is from dancing lover."**

**--**

Aww.  
Since you didn't do your's, Envy. You now have to run around in a tutu and a tiara with a bubble wand shouting "LORD KIRA!"

Ed, I dare you to record him doing so.

Roy, since you did your dare, I just dare you to sit/ stand where you are and just be awesome.

Falman, what is the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything?

Oh, and sorry if I offended you Ed. :3

Thank you.

dancing-lover

**--**

**"Right, I'm going to do that," Envy said while rolling his eyes. "I didn't even **_**know**_** that song, so how the hell could I do it? Who the hell is Lord Kira anyway, and why should I give a flying-"**

**"Envy, shut it!" Sunna shouted. Envy looked over at Sunna and blinked.**

**"What? I was just going to say pig…"**

**"Yes, I did my dare, THANK YOU," Roy said while glaring at people. "Thank you so much for accepting that I in fact did my dare for crying out loud…now I will **_**gladly**_** sit here and do my thing.**

**"Er the ultimate answer to life, the universe and everything?" Falman repeated while tapping his chin. "I have it…it is the number three."**

**"Don't worry, I'm not offended," Ed said while shrugging his shoulders. "Just as long as **_**you**_** know that I am in fact taller in the end of the anime, therefore making me probably taller than most people."**

**"Right, you keep saying that, pop," Javad said while taking a sheet of paper from a desk. "This one is from Sutapets."**

**--**

Hiya! I know I'm new here and all but, I couldn't resist!

Gluttony: Eat a jar of ube jam in one gulp. (Everyone else, stand back, he'll explode in a sugar high. (That is, if he is a guy)

Everyone who cares: I don't really know too much about this anime except a certain someone. So can anyone explain to me what this is all about?(Pretty obvious though)

**--**

**"Aw, a new guy," Sunna said quietly. "This will be the last response, the next chapter will be the final one, and that one will be everyone even us OCs acting **_**in**_** our proper character. Though some of us acted in our proper character anyway."**

**"Yeah, give me that jam," Gluttony said as he took a tube of it and started eating it. He waited a few seconds and then Javad transmuted a gun.**

**"If he doesn't explode soon, I'll use my alchemy on the guy," Javad said while shoving the gun down Gluttony's throat. "Three, two, one…boom…." Javad pulled the trigger and Gluttony exploded all over the place. **

**"That was overkill," Calida said with a sigh.**

**"Yeah I know…but he'll reform anyway, won't he?"**

**"Whatever."**

**"This anime, you don't know what it's about?" Sunna asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's hard to explain, but then not so hard…send a PM and we'll let you know a site or something that explains it well."**

**"Yeah, and as for this chapter, it's over and done with, next chapter is going to be up pretty damn soon," Calida stated while crossing her arms. "If anything, it's going to be up today."**

* * *

Okay, so the next chapter's coming, enjoy


	21. Havoc's Dream and the real game

Fullmetal Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

--

"Havoc, Havoc wake up already you idiot!" A voice shouted. "I swear you men are all the same." Havoc opened his eyes and found himself sleeping at a table, food was all over the place, Calida and everyone else was glaring at him.

"W-What happened?" Havoc asked with a slight groan. Calida sighed and crossed her arms.

"We're celebrating something and you fell asleep on the host's table, the host just happens to be my mom and dad, also you don't know how hard I worked on that food that your elbow is indulging itself with." Havoc blinked and chuckled nervously as he slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry, but man I had this freakiest dream ever, so many things happened in it!"

"Well let's hear it then," Javad said with a smirk as he leaned back in his chair, obviously he was bored as hell.

"Well for one thing, Envy danced around in a tutu very early on and someone wanted Colonel Mustang to dye his hair pink!"

"I would never color my hair pink," Roy said with narrow eyes. "Now you _know_ you're dreaming."

"So was it all a dream then? Even Calida's being raped by Caldor?" Calida tensed up and Javad let out a sigh, Havoc immediately knew he said something wrong. "I'm sorry Calida, I didn't mean to bring up such a sore topic for you…"

"I-It's okay, don't worry about it," Calida said while trying to smile. She hated Caldor and everything about the man, she was slowly beginning to trust Javad, and that was enough. Sunna Mustang walked into the room and sighed, she shook her head and glanced over at Roy.

"So you've finally stopped sleeping in the food?" Sunna asked with a smirk. "You know, if you kept sleeping in the food, we might have thought you were the food." Javad slowly stood up and pulled Calida up, he smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

"Hey, let's go outside for a minute," Javad said in a calm voice. "You know you love hearing the stream, right? Let's go into that field where the water and all the flowers and stuff are, a beautiful person inside a beautiful place is always relaxing, right?"

"Shut up Javad, I'm fine," Calida said while letting out a small sigh. "I don't really want to go outside right now, what if…what if _he_ is out there?"

"I'm here with you, Calida. Don't worry, I'm here with you and I'm not going to let anyone come near you without a fight." Calida smiled softly and crossed her arms.

"Javad, do you think I'm weak?"

"No, no of course you are not weak. You're the strongest girl I know, you took down a homunculus all by yourself and hell, you can even make me crap my pants sometimes, you're the strongest girl ever." Javad pulled Calida into an embrace and once more kissed her forehead. "Don't let what one person…_thing_ did to you decide whether you're strong or not, okay."

"It was weird, Calida was acting like Winry the entire time," Havoc stated from the table. "You know, she had a temper and all that."

"My god, don't compare me to Winry," Calida said while shaking. "Don't get me wrong, I love Javad's mom as if she was my own, but I am nothing like her…"

"I know, you were doing things completely out of character for you, like hitting Javad every second!"

"I would never hit Javad unless he did something that deserved it, but I'm not violent like that…Jav is good to me, and I would _never_ abuse that love and kindness he gives me."

"I guess you wouldn't…"

"Havoc, I don't know what kind of dream you were having, but I suggest you forget it," Roy said while Javad and Calida left the room. "To think that my daughter would act viciously toward that man and to assume that I would wear _pink hair_ of all things, it's absurd!"

"That's not the only thing that was crazy, all the homunculi were even acting weird. People thought Envy was gay, and I think they assumed that for a few others."

"This is actually getting quite good," Raven said while leaning against the wall and crossing his arms, he smirked and everyone looked at him with distaste. "Hey, you're the ones that invited me here, so don't get started!"

"Yeah, well no one likes you anyway. They never did…Oh, and Sunna and Roy fought each other!" Roy and Sunna glanced nervously at each other and then back to Havoc.

"Why would I fight my brother?" Sunna asked with a raised eyebrow. "I love my brother and I would protect him from any harm, so why would I attack him?"

"Just because you got ticked, and man you got miffed easily about things. I mean I know you get angry a lot, but you were getting angry at the littlest things, like someone not doing what they were supposed to."

"Okay, I'm not that pushy." Sunna narrowed her eyes and Raven let out a laugh, she then glared at him and he quickly shut up. "Why would anyone assume I'm pushy?"

"It was just a dream, sis," Roy said with a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'm sure it was nothing but the odd food that Havoc had the night before, probably."

"No, not at all, I can't explain it really, but it was both sad and awesome and so much more at the same time!" Everyone glanced at each other with nervous looks on their faces, Havoc seemed to be getting a little over excited. "Not only that, but it was all like truth or dare games!"

"Truth or dare, you say? What is that, like spin the bottle or something?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow. Winry chuckled and leaned back in her chair, Havoc nodded and crossed his arms.

"Something like that, yes. The reviewers had to give us dares and whatnot, it was fun…for some."

"I bet it was, but do we care?" Raven asked while tapping his chin. "I assume I acted the same way, right?"

"No, you seemed to care what others said and did and you seemed, dare I say, nicer." Raven paused for a minute and then burst out laughing, he shook his head and wiped his eye. "What is so funny, Raven? Why are you laughing at that?"

"Because you think _I_ would possibly care or work together with anyone else? You have got to be insane, I'm just here for the food right now, that's all I need." Raven clasped his hands together and a shadow lifted a plate in the air and carried it over to him. "Ah, here we go, well I'll see you around." Raven took a bite of the food and walked out of the room, he could be heard laughing all the way down the hall.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounds!"

"Trust me Havoc, it's always as bad as it sounds when it comes from you," Riza said while standing up. She sighed and shook her head as she crossed her arms. "We cook this meal, you fall asleep on the food, literally, and then you spout this random dream that could never happen in a million years. You need to get real…"

"Well it felt real, it ended a short time ago, but it was still real and funny."

"Hence the parts with you laughing in your sleep," Ed said while taking a bite of a roll. "What else happened?"

"Well Dante died, and there was this random vampire that came in all the time."

"You realize vampires aren't real, right?" Sunna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know…oh and that guy, Caldor was even there." Everyone grew silent and narrowed their eyes, even mentioning Caldor was completely taboo.

"Let's not discuss that man at this table," Riza said in a low and calm voice. They knew Caldor wouldn't be caught dead with them and they would kill him if he was anywhere close to them. "There is no need to bring up such a person."

"Right, I apologize…Breda dressed in a red suit and had a puppy on his head," Havoc said while tapping his chin in thought. Breda looked at Havoc with a look of sheer disgust and torment, he hated dogs and wasn't fond of the color red. "I think Gluttony actually sounded smart during one part."

"Gluttony…smart…you're kidding, right?"

"No, not at all, and Ed, you and Winry were ashamed of each other or something. I don't know, you didn't like each other or something."

"What? I love Winry," Ed said while wrapping his arm around Winry's waist and kissing her cheek. "She is the most beautiful woman in the world to me right now, and she always will be."

"Thank you, Ed," Winry said with a blush forming on her face. "I love you too." Winry kissed Ed on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll never leave me again, right?"

"Of course I won't, I'm here to stay. Though, do you want to deal with this guy and his little _dream_ that he had?"

"No, not really…" Winry slowly stood up and Ed followed, taking another bite of the chicken leg. "Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, thank you for the food." Roy and Riza smiled at Winry and nodded as she and Ed left the room.

"Speaking of which, I have to get home," Breda said as he grabbed a hot roll and rushing out the door. Fuery and Falman slowly stood up and walked out of the building, they had to go somewhere as well.

"Okay, you'll never believe this one," Havoc said while holding his stomach and laughing. "_Scar_ and the other homunculi all spoke in civil conversations, mostly Scar though! He didn't try to kill anyone and everyone was afraid of _Sunna_."

"My sister _can_ be scary when she wants to be," Roy said while tapping his chin and glancing at Sunna. She raised her eyebrow and then scoffed in disbelief, she didn't think she was scary at all and surely she wasn't bossy.

"You say Scar was nice?" Riza asked with a raised eyebrow. "That has got to be the oddest thing ever, we didn't even invite him here because he would have tried to kill us."

"I know, that's what was shocking," Havoc said with a brief nod. "Oh, and someone tried to put glitter in my hair, god that was disgusting."

"Well you have no glitter on you now," Sunna said while leaning against the wall. She was growing bored of the conversation, and she wasn't thrilled with the way Havoc said she acted. Sunna glanced out the window and saw Javad and Calida watching the clouds, Riza glanced out and smiled at the scene.

"He's good for her," Riza said in a soft voice. "He helps her through everything and she helps shape him up, I mean he was a flirt before and now he's not much of one."

"Of course not, I think she really made him stop that," Roy said while crossing his arms. "If anything, he grew more serious…but he wants to care for her and protect her, I've made a good decision in trusting him with my daughter."

"I agree, she was so mad at him along with the rest of the male race before, and now she seems to be doing better."

"She's getting more of her practice done too," Sunna said while smiling gently. Havoc looked out the window and smiled, Javad and Calida were now starting to spar. "Do you want to go out and watch them spar?"

"Nah, they always like to spar without an audience," Roy said while waving his hand through the air. "It's their 'us' time, when nobody else can distract them." The rest of the group nodded and watched from inside as Javad transmuted his trident and charged to Calida. She lifted her hand and snapped her fingers, Javad leapt to the side and started running to avoid the numerous bursts of fire that was around him.

"Yeah, but she should work with her other elements," Sunna said while rubbing her chin. "I mean she's great with fire and sword, but she needs to try out her Air and ground and her water alchemy, those things are nowhere near mastered yet." Havoc nodded and watched as Javad's trident flew through one of the fireballs that Calida created, this dance went on for several more minutes until the two youths stopped and walked inside.

"Dang Cali, you're all sweaty now," Javad said as he and Calida walked into the kitchen. Calida smirked and opened the refrigerator, she pulled out two water bottles and tossed one to Javad, he caught it and unscrewed the cap.

"Yeah, but I still beat you, you need to get stronger, Javad," Calida said with a large smirk. Javad narrowed his eyes and watched as Calida put the bottle to her lips and started to drink, the graceful action was hypnotic to him. In fact, every action she did seemed graceful and enchanting, on the battlefield and off.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be able to beat you sooner or later, don't worry." Calida laughed and walked over to Javad, he raised his eyebrow and Calida stared at him.

"Dang Java, you're _really_ sweaty, you must be extremely hot."

"Yes actually, I am."

"Then let me cool you off." Javad raised his eyebrow and then his face fell as Calida lifted her arm.

"No, no Calida don't do it, ah!" Javad lifted his hands and laughed as Calida poured her water on him and laughed, the others in the room all rolled their eyes and shook their head.

"You two are nuts, you know that?" Havoc stated while putting his fork into his food and bringing it to his lips. "Watching you two interact is just hilarious."

"Ah, we're just having a little fun," Calida said with a smile.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with it, right?" Javad asked while crossing his arms. "Speaking of fun, who wants to play a little game?"

"What do you have in mind?" Havoc asked. He raised his eyebrow and Javad smirked, Calida took another drink of her water and sat down in a chair.

"How about a good game of truth or dare?" Havoc's eyes grew large and Javad held his smirk.

"N-No…No way, no how, there is no chance of me doing that!" Havoc screamed and quickly ran out of the room, everyone listened to him scream and glanced out the window to see him running down the path.

"Aw, did his dream get to be too much for him?" Sunna asked with a smirk. Everyone paused and then started to laugh, each laughing at Havoc. "Okay, so anyway, where were we before he woke up?"

"Well Ed did ask you if you ever licked a llama's foot," Roy said with a small chuckle. "Since you can't answer that, I guess we'll start a new game. So, Riza, do you choose truth or dare?"

"Truth," Riza said with a soft smile.

"Okay, do you prefer dogs or cats?"

"I like Dogs more than cats actually." Riza looked over at Roy and smirked. "Truth or dare, Roy, which is it going to be?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to wear this pink wig." Riza lifted a pink wig and Calida laughed.

"Go mom!" Calida said in a quick voice. Roy grumbled and placed the wig on his head, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to get you for this one," Roy said while glaring at Riza. Riza giggled and Roy glanced over at Sunna.

"I'll take a truth, but god I can't stop laughing!" Sunna said while beating her fist on the table.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up why don't you. Here's a truth, do you like Raven?"

"Why would I like Raven? He's a self centered asshole who is evil and cares for nothing but himself…Calida, what do you do?"

"Dare me, Aunt Sunna," Calida said while taking a sip of her water.

"I dare you to pour the remaining bottle of water on Roy's head." Calida smirked and nodded, Roy's eyes grew wide and he shouted as Calida dumped her water on his head.

"Dang it, why are we going after me today?" Roy asked with narrow eyes. Calida shrugged and looked over at Javad, he chose truth.

"Javad, you say you hate seeing me cry, why is that? Is it because you lose your manliness and start crying too?"

"Shut up," Javad said with narrow eyes. "I just hate seeing you cry because well…I don't know, it bugs me!" Calida laughed and Javad rolled his eyes, he glanced over at Roy and smirked.

"I don't know if I _want_ to do one…but I choose truth," Roy said quietly.

"Okay, why don't you admit that you like that pink wig on your head." Roy narrowed his eyes and his hands shook, he was tempted to light Javad's hair on fire.

"I hate this damn wig." Roy turned to look at Riza, he smirked and she chose dare. "Well then Riza, you make me wear this, I dare you to put on a miniskirt because I know you hate it." Riza narrowed her eyes and shrugged as she walked out of the room, she came back wearing a miniskirt and everyone resisted the urge to laugh. After that, the group went on to play the game for hours, never ceasing to end the fun.

* * *

Yes, it's the end of an era, the end of this. I thank everyone who read this and reviewed, you were all great! Now that we've reached the end of this game, I hope you'll go read some of my other stories. Though the only FMA one I'm working on right now is A NEW ENEMY. Read it and drop a few reviews.

Calida: "Please do, and please enjoy the read!"


End file.
